NOLA
by shinobu24
Summary: Dean a une vie simple, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis mais après cette nuit, tout va changer. UA Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**NOLA**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire. J'ai commencé à travaillé dessus il y a plus d'un un an et elle est enfin prête à être partagée. Je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn qui est une beta en or. Merci pour ton temps, tes conseils et ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Ils en étaient à leur quatrième bar et avaient ingurgité pas moins de dix verres chacun. Un certain mélange de plusieurs alcools dont Dean ne se souvenait plus. Pourquoi avoir fait le tour des bars ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. La première intention avait été de fêter le début des vacances, puis Benny avait voulu aller dans un deuxième bar pour tester l'ambiance et rencontrer de nouvelles serveuses par la même occasion. Lucifer avait ensuite invoqué que c'était à lui de choisir un endroit et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la vieille ville. Et enfin, Ash avait parié qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de le suivre jusqu'au prochain bar.

Et maintenant Dean se retrouvait perché sur son tabouret, lamentablement accoudé sur la table, regardant ses amis disputer une partir de fléchettes que les clients essayaient d'esquiver quand elles n'atterrissaient pas dans la cible. Un problème plus important le taraudait, il devait aller aux toilettes avant de se faire dessus mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la porte du fond. Il était en train d'estimer ce qui était préférable, pisser dans son pantalon au milieu du bar ou se lever en essayant de marcher jusqu'à la porte avec le risque de se vautrer parterre.

Il finit par se décider et se leva, il devait tenter de rester propre. Il se retint à la table quelques instants avant de faire le premier pas. La terre tournait beaucoup trop vite à son gout. Il avança son deuxième pied, enchaîna quelques pas et prit appuie sur la table voisine. La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein de pitié qu'il ne vit pas. Il s'approchait de la délivrance et il n'y avait que ça qui lui importait.

Quand il revint à leur table, Benny était en train de tenir tête à Lucifer sur l'intérêt des différentes bières et Ash avait commandé une nouvelle tournée. Dean s'installa à côté de Benny, il était mieux et l'eau fraîche dont il s'était aspergé le visage en était grandement responsable. Ash leva son verre, les autres l'imitèrent et Dean suivit leur geste. Ils trinquèrent pour la dernière fois de la soirée.

Après ça, il ne se souvint pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Des images se mélangeaient, ils étaient sorti du bar, avaient marché dans les ruelles et un de ses amis s'était soudainement écrié qu'ils devraient essayer. Dean n'avait pas compris immédiatement de quoi ils parlaient, il les avait suivis sans rien demander. Il se souvenait des rires, de la musique lointaine dans une rue voisine. Quand il avait réussi à fixer son esprit un moment, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le Carré Français. Dean adorait se balader ici, comme tout le monde. Les rues étaient pleines de touristes, l'ambiance était chaude. Les façades des maisons étaient blanches, roses ou en briques rouges. Des balcons affichaient fièrement des drapeaux arc-en-ciel, mélangés aux drapeaux français, celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans aux couleurs françaises et orné de trois lys or. Les volets en bois bleu, vert ou encore rouge. Ce mélange de couleurs étaient assagit par les piliers noirs ou blancs qui soutenaient des balcons en fer forgés ouvragés.

Ash connaissait ce quartier comme sa poche et les avait emmenés dans un coin retiré. Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille bâtisse, de style colonial, encore bien entretenue, comme tout ce quartier touristique. Quand Ash se présenta au videur, il les regarda les uns après les autres jugeant de leurs capacités à créer des problèmes mais finit par les laisser rentrer. Dean écoutait ses amis parler sans comprendre tout ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait dépensé son énergie à les suivre à travers les rues et maintenant toute sa concentration lui servait à rester debout.

Ash avait pris les commandes, s'avança vers la femme derrière le comptoir. Les haut-parleurs, disséminés dans la pièce, diffusaient une musique agréable, les tentures accrochées aux murs donnaient une impression surannée. Des hommes plus silencieux que des ombres traversaient le hall ou montaient un grand escalier. Un parfum capiteux commençait à lui soulever le cœur, Dean tourna la tête pour vérifier où étaient ses amis et ce seul mouvement faillit le rendre malade.

Il les entendit rire et il posa son regard vitreux sur eux. Lucifer se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, lui promettant que ça allait sûrement lui plaire. Il ne répondit pas ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait et quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme blonde, parée de tous les atouts, vint le prendre par la main. Il se laissa conduire sans protester et gravit le grand escalier à sa suite jusqu'au premier palier, en ratant quelques marches. Il laissa échapper un rire idiot dû à son manque de coordination et à une excitation de suivre cette femme sans savoir où elle l'emmenait.

Elle se retourna un instant vers lui et lui fit un sourire plein de promesses. Elle reprit sa marche le tirant par la main jusqu'à une chambre, ouvrit la porte, le fit entrer et murmura à son oreille. Il s'agrippa à ses bras pour se rapprocher encore de ce corps mais elle le repoussa doucement et ressortit aussitôt. Il cligna des yeux et observa la chambre. Une lumière tamisée pour l'ambiance sensuelle, une tapisserie toile de Jouy et des meubles anciens. Une commode, un lit, une table de chevet, deux chaises dans un coin et une petite table de salon. Il reposa son regard sur le lit, il semblait l'appeler.

Il s'en approcha doucement et s'assit en évitant de regarder le monde qui tournait encore. Il n'était pas un habitué mais cet endroit avait tout l'air d'un bordel de grand luxe. La femme qui l'avait accompagné ici allait surement revenir et il décida de s'allonger pour l'attendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses amis avaient décidé de venir ici mais après tout c'était une expérience comme une autre. Il se laissa aller doucement jusqu'à somnoler sans s'en rendre compte sur l'oreiller parfumé.

Il lui sembla entendre le grincement de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit, un mouvement furtif puis la porte qui se refermait. Il entrouvrit à peine les yeux, il était bien, détendu et il attendait ce petit plus qui allait lui être apporté. Il distinguait à peine l'ombre qui s'avançait vers lui. Il sentit un poids sur le matelas à côté de lui, une première caresse sur son torse et une voix chaude qui lui murmurait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance ce soir.

La lumière tamisée fut éteinte et des mains se posèrent sur son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne perçu rien sans lumière et sans lune. Il sentit ce corps se déplacer au-dessus de lui et les mains se diriger vers son pantalon. Une première caresse plus intime le fit gémir et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait. Une bouche, des lèvres, une langue et il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il fut terrassé par son orgasme, son esprit embrumé semblait déconnecté de son corps. Il se sentait à bout de forces, son corps relâché et sans réaction. Un autre murmure tout bas, un mouvement sur le matelas, il fit un geste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et ses doigts caressèrent le tissu recouvrant ce corps.

Un nouveau grincement et il émergea de sa torpeur. Une idée s'imposa à son esprit, il allait ressentir ce plaisir à nouveau. La porte, restée entrouverte, laissait un rai de lumière pénétrer la chambre, il reconnut la femme qui l'avait accompagné ici. Elle lui murmura de se rhabiller et de la suivre, et toutes ses espérances s'envolèrent.

Dean redescendit le grand escalier et retrouva ses amis. Benny avait un sourire béat, tout comme Garth, et Lucifer un sourire en coin, son regard continuant de se balader sur les femmes en tenues légères qui les entouraient. Il avait repris un peu ses esprits après cette expérience incroyable. Ce n'était pas une première fois pour lui mais il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. C'était peut-être dû au fait que ce soit une « professionnelle » ou le lieu qui l'avait plongé dans une ambiance bien particulière. Il fut coupé dans le fil de ses pensées quand Benny lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- « On attendait plus que toi », s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire.

Dean lui rendit son sourire et tourna la tête. Lucifer le regardait d'une façon bizarre, son sourire s'était étiré et il ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait jamais quand Lucifer souriait, ça annonçait toujours un mauvais coup. Il n'était pas le dernier en principe pour faire des conneries mais les idées de Lucifer étaient toujours dérangeantes et méchantes. Comme la fois où il avait poussé Benny à se baigner dans le lac pas loin de chez eux et qu'il lui avait volé ses vêtements. Dean avait été obligé de se déshabiller pour partager quelques fringues avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de rentrer complètement à poil jusque chez lui. Heureusement qu'il avait aussi la voiture de son père ce jour-là.

\- « On a cru que tu allais passer le reste de la nuit ici.

\- Je suis désolé,… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Tu m'en diras tant », se moqua gentiment Ash. « Comment elle était la tienne ?

\- Heu … je … blonde », en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant sur la droite pour tenter de se souvenir.

Il tenta de se souvenir de la femme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la chambre. Un corps fin, des yeux noirs, peut-être. Elle lui avait parlé mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il s'était assis sur le lit et il n'avait plus rien vu une fois la lumière éteinte. Quand il sortit de ses souvenirs ses amis le regardaient avec intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à le regarder comme ça ? Il avait l'impression qu'ils attendaient qu'il leur dise quelque chose mais il ne voyait pas quoi.

Benny attira l'attention sur lui en reprenant la parole et Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils décidèrent de partir, Ash fit un baisemain à la tenancière qui lui sourit et leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Quand ils sortirent de là, l'air de la rue leur parut bien frais en comparaison à la chaleur des corps auxquels ils avaient gouté.

Dean se sentit fatigué, le contre coup de l'alcool, le bon temps qu'il avait pris avec cette femme et l'heure déjà avancé. Il prévint ses amis qu'il comptait rentrer chez lui et tous acquiescèrent. Ils rentrèrent à pied et se séparèrent petit à petit à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant la maison de chacun. Ils n'habitaient pas loin les uns des autres, légèrement en périphérie du centre-ville. Lucifer dans le faubourg Marigny, le quartier le plus chic de la ville où les rues étaient bordées de chênes centenaires et de grandes demeures aux façades de couleurs, Ash dans le quartier de Bywater et Benny et Dean, un peu plus au nord.

La Nouvelle-Orléans était une ville de fête, ils pouvaient sortir à n'importe quelle heure, ils trouvaient toujours un bar ouvert. Bien sûr il y avait des quartiers à éviter car ils n'avaient pas bonne réputation et la ville était célèbre pour son taux de meurtre, en tenant compte de ça, il ne leur arrivait jamais rien. A part bien sûr quand Lucifer cherchait la bagarre, ça pouvait vite dégénérer et les trois autres l'aidaient à se sortir des embrouilles dans lesquelles il avait plongé. La Nouvelle-Orléans avait aussi une réputation sulfureuse, une ville abritant encore des maisons closes côtoyant des clubs de jazz et des bars.

Il vivait ici depuis quelques années après avoir suivi son père qui les avait entraînés lui et son petit frère. Ils avaient perdu leur mère, alors qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, Dean en avait quelques souvenirs. Il revoyait cette femme blonde au sourire doux qui le prenait dans ses bras quand il pleurait. Il se souvenait des tartes aux pommes qu'elle leur faisait et qui refroidissaient sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer devant en ayant l'aire de chercher un jouet et il plongeait son pouce et son index pour en prendre une bouchée et partait en courant alors que les pommes encore chaudes fondaient dans sa bouche.

A cette époque Sam était encore un bébé et il ne prêtait pas un grand intérêt à celui-ci, préférant courir à l'extérieur. Et puis leur monde avait changé. Sa mère était tombée malade. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Elle était allongée dans son lit, une chemise de nuit blanche, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle était presque aussi blanche que les draps qui la recouvraient. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait grimpé sur le bord du lit doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle lui avait pris la main doucement dans la sienne et l'avait caressé de son pouce.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait besoin que Dean s'occupe de son petit frère à sa place. Sam était trop petit pour se débrouiller tout seul et elle n'arrivait plus à le faire. Dean devait l'aider. Il avait acquiescé sérieusement se rendant compte que sa demande était importante. Il ne pouvait rien refusait à sa maman, c'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, elle lui donnait une responsabilité et il devait lui montrer qu'il était à la hauteur.

Elle l'avait alors prit dans ses bras pour le remercier, elle l'avait serré fort contre elle et Dean avait senti une douleur dans son cœur sans se rendre compte de ce que c'était. Il avait pleuré sans savoir pourquoi et son père était venu le chercher. Il l'avait retiré des bras de sa mère pour l'accompagner auprès de Sam qui dormait dans son petit lit. Il était resté là longtemps à le regarder dormir alors que son père était repartit.

Il avait alors prit le relais quand sa mère était morte. Il s'était occupé de Sam qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer car il voulait sa maman et Dean tentait du mieux possible de le consoler. Il aidait son père à s'occuper de la maison et tout ceci avait duré quelques années. Jusqu'à ce que John perde son emploi et qu'ils soient obligés de déménager. Ils s'étaient approchés d'une grande ville avec l'espoir que le travail soit plus facile à trouver et à garder. Et ils avaient atterrit à la Nouvelle-Orléans, surnommée NOLA, car Bobby, un ami de son père, y vivait depuis un moment.

Bobby les avait accueilli les bras ouverts et les avait hébergés pendant quelques temps. Il avait félicité Dean de s'occuper aussi bien de son petit frère même si leur relation n'était pas toujours paisible. Dean qui avait maintenant quinze ans prenait plaisir à embêter Sam et celui-ci en retour se défendait. Il avait rapidement rejoint son frère en ce qui concernait la taille en revanche leur caractère étaient diamétralement opposés. Dean faisait les quatre cent coups alors que Sam restait tranquillement chez eux à étudier. Il était autant calme et sérieux que son frère était dissipé et attirait les embrouilles.

Dean avait vécu leur déménagement comme un changement de monde. Lawrence était une petite ville de campagne perdue dans l'état du Kansas, alors que la Nouvelle-Orléans, était une ville multiculturelle ouverte sur le monde. John les avait tenu éloigné, le mieux possible, des lieux un peu trop chaud de la ville mais Dean en pleine adolescence avait pris le gout de tenir tête à son père et il avait écumé plusieurs fois la ville. Il n'avait jamais payé une femme pour coucher avec lui, se vantant de ne pas en avoir besoin. Il s'était fait de bons amis. Le plus ancien, Ash, avait déménagé lui aussi et ils avaient découvert leur nouvel environnement ensemble. Benny et Lucifer en revanche étaient natifs de la ville et ils les avaient rencontrés en traînant dans les rues. Benny attirait les problèmes sans le vouloir et Lucifer les créait.

Il avait appris à connaitre la culture cajun, le quartier français, les bars plus ou moins touristiques, ceux qui était fréquentés par tout le monde et ceux où les clients étaient majoritairement des hommes qui cherchaient à faire des rencontres. Ça l'avait surpris au début, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose en venant d'une petite ville. La communauté LGBT était très présente et les drapeaux arc-en-ciel flottaient dans de nombreuses rues de la ville.

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'ils vivaient ici et leur groupe était toujours soudé. Ils avaient finis leurs études, à part Lucifer qui avait intégré la fac du coin. Benny travaillait avec son père dans son entreprise de dératisation, Ash passait d'un petit boulot à l'autre et lui s'était fait embaucher par Bobby dans son petit garage. Son salaire était convenable, il partageait les frais de la maison avec son père et dépensait le reste en alcool et sorties.

Quand Dean entra dans la petite maison de plain-pied à la peinture écaillée sur Marais Street tout était calme. La porte de la chambre de son père était fermée et la fenêtre entrouverte de leur cuisine laissait entrer une légère brise venant du Mississippi. Les premiers jours quand il avait fait le tour de la ville, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était bâtie sur l'eau. Le Mississippi serpentait en son milieu et elle était encadrée par plusieurs lacs et le golfe du Mexique. Il avait immédiatement pensé au bon côté, filles en maillot de bain et mer à deux pas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était la chaleur étouffante de l'été avec son humidité et les rats qui grouillaient dans la ville. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les rats des champs auxquels ils étaient habitués, ils étaient beaucoup plus gros et dégoûtants. Le pire c'était surtout les ouragans qui frappaient la région régulièrement et les dégâts de Katrina étaient encore dans toutes les mémoires.

Benny qui vivaient ici depuis toujours et qui avait des origines cajuns, lui avait fait découvrir la ville et lui avait expliqué de nombreuses choses. Ce qui l'avait frappé c'est que la superficie de la Nouvelle-Orléans était pratiquement occupée à cinquante pourcent par l'eau. Ce qui expliquait le travail et l'entreprise florissante de son père. Autant d'eau permettait à de nombreuses bêtes de grouiller. Ils étaient arrivés depuis un an quand ils avaient vécus l'ouragan Katrina. Son père et eux n'avaient jamais connu ça, ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas avoir été touché contrairement à de nombreuses familles de la ville. Avec Benny, ils avaient essayé d'aider mais les dégâts étaient tellement importants qu'ils ne savaient pas si la ville allait s'en remettre. Petit à petit tout était revenu à la normal et NOLA s'était nettoyée pour pouvoir accueillir de nouveaux les flots de touristes qui lui permettaient de survivre. Et dans ce domaine Benny savait aussi y faire, lors de la saison touristique, il troquait son uniforme de dératiseur, qui comprenait aussi la chasse aux moustiques, contre celui de guide. Il travaillait dans une petite agence qui n'avait pas hésité à l'engager vu son bagou et ses connaissances sur la ville.

Dean entra dans sa chambre de la petite maison à la façade à la peinture écaillée, s'assit sur son lit et se déchaussa tout en retirant son tee-shirt. Son regard tomba sur le deuxième lit de l'autre côté de la chambre maintenant envahit par ses vêtements et il se mit à penser à son petit frère. Sam était partit depuis un an de l'autre côté du pays pour faire ses études. Il avait toujours était le plus doué de la famille et il n'avait qu'une idée, faire des études d'avocat pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il avait grandi en se rendant compte de la pauvreté et de tous les moyens mis en œuvre par les personnes sans scrupules pour utiliser les plus démunis. Dean n'avait pas voulu montrer qu'il était affecté par le départ de son petit frère mais ça avait été dur au début, il se retrouvait seul sans avoir quelqu'un à embêter. Il lui téléphonait tous les jours, incapable de couper le cordon. Il était extrêmement fier de Sam et parlait de son petit frère à qui voulait bien entendre.

Dean s'allongea sur son lit, glissant ses mains sous sa nuque et croisa les jambes. Il lui manquait réellement, même s'il était heureux qu'il suive son rêve, il se retrouvait seul à tourner en rond avec ses amis, dans cette ville qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne.

Sans Sam à surveiller et à aider, il passait de plus en plus de temps dehors avec ses amis et il se retrouvait à faire le tour des bars toute la nuit. Tous les quatre, pas de petites amies en tout cas pas dans leurs virées. Dean n'avait pas de mal à trouver une fille qui aimerait se pendre à son bras mais au bout de quelques jours il en avait assez. Il n'était pas du genre à penser beaucoup à leurs envies et ces relations finissaient invariablement par une crise de jalousie ou un ras-le-bol de la fille en question car il ne faisait pas assez attention à elle selon leurs propres mots. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, il voulait profiter avec ses amis et prendre du bon temps avec une fille, n'importe laquelle de tout façon elles lui prenaient la tête au bout d'un moment. Toutes les mêmes.

Heureusement que son travail lui plaisait et que Bobby, même avec son air grognon était là pour lui. Le regard de Dean glissa sur la cloison le séparant de son père quand il entendit un ronflement. John faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais il n'était pas vraiment là pour lui. Il travaillait dur, rentrait tard et ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Ça et l'alcool qui avait pris un peu plus de place dans sa vie. Ça arrivait régulièrement qu'il le retrouve endormi sur le fauteuil devant la télé allumé, une bouteille vide de whisky renversée sur le sol.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer en pensant à sa vie. Il se sentait heureux et pourtant par moment, il avait l'impression de se sentir piégé. Il inspira profondément. C'était seulement la fatigue et l'alcool qui le déprimait. Quand il se réveillera demain, il aura oublié cette impression d'étouffement. Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, il n'avait pas besoin de penser au futur, il avait toute la vie. Son travail lui suffisait, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa soirée. Il avait une vie rêvée, il profitait avec ses amis sans penser au lendemain, il n'était pas un de ces employés déjà stressé alors qu'il commençait sa carrière.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à Garth lançant les fléchettes alors que les clients du bar se déplaçaient pour ne pas être touchés. Il se tourna et s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte en rêvant à leur visite dans la maison close.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dean bougea dans son lit, il sentait une légère humidité sur sa peau à cause de la moiteur de l'air. Il entendait le bruit de la rue qui commençait à vivre. Il allait devoir se lever dans peu de temps et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était rentré trop tard et avait trop bu pour pouvoir se lever de si bonne heure. Il se retourna sur le matelas pour se protéger de la lumière qui commençait à inonder sa chambre.

Son esprit dériva en pensant à la veille et il prit plaisir à se souvenir de l'expérience qu'il avait vécue. Les effets de l'alcool s'estompant, ses souvenirs devenaient un peu plus clairs. Une femme l'avait entraîné dans une chambre pour lui donner du plaisir. Il revoyait le grand escalier, la chambre plongée dans le noir, il se souvenait de cette excitation assoupie par l'alcool et des premières caresses. Le mouvement du matelas quand elle était montée dessus, les caresses de ses lèvres, ses mains sur son corps. Des mains fortes qui l'avaient détendu en glissant sur son corps. Et enfin cette bouche qui l'avait pris pour l'amener jusqu'à la jouissance. Il avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux de cette femme. Il fronça les sourcils, s'il se souvenait bien, elle avait les cheveux courts. Pourtant celle qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à la chambre avait les cheveux longs. Il se concentra un peu plus pour éclaircir les images présentent dans sa mémoire. Il tentait de faire le point sur les souvenirs et les sensations qui restaient encore floues. Ses mains sur les épaules, la mâchoire qu'il sentait quand des baisers étaient déposés sur son torse. Et d'un coup ça le frappa.

Il se redressa subitement sur son lit et ouvrit les yeux terrifié. Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, pas avec un homme. Et pourtant maintenant ça lui semblait évident, la taille de ses mains, sa force, ses muscles, ses épaules carrées. Il en était encore à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait quand il sentit la bile au fond de sa gorge.

Il se leva rapidement et couru jusqu'aux toilettes. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher en avant par-dessus la cuvette qu'il vomissait en se pliant en deux. Il se calma mais il sentit son estomac convulser à nouveau. Cette fois il tomba à genoux devant la cuvette en se retenant au rebord. Il ferma les yeux alors que son corps semblait se révolter contre ses souvenirs. Il ne parvenait plus à penser, toute son attention était focalisée sur son corps.

Il ne bougea pas, même après que ses vomissements eurent cessés. Il essuya ses joues et ses yeux qui avaient pleuré. Sa gorge le brulait et un gout acide le rendait malade. Il s'adossa contre le mur sans se relever. La nausée ne le quittait pas. Il tentait de ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé mais son esprit ne l'écoutait pas et refaisait jouer les souvenirs qu'il avait réveillé. Son corps s'était mis à trembler sous la sensation de froid du carrelage et la fatigue. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements et ses nausées et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il entendit des pas lourds dans la maison, son père avait dû l'entendre. Celui-ci cogna fortement contre la porte des toilettes et Dean ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et rapprocha ses genoux de son torse.

\- « Dean ?

\- J'arrive. »

Il grimaça en sentant la douleur dans sa gorge se réveiller. Les pas s'éloignèrent suivit d'un bruit de vaisselle. Il inspira profondément une nouvelle fois pour calmer les nausées, se donner du courage et se redressa. Tant bien que mal. Ses jambes tremblaient. Les remords et l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Il sortit et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, John était déjà assis, sirotant son café. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur lui et Dean en fut rassuré. Avec un peu de chance, il allait échapper aux questions. Il tendit le bras et s'aperçu qu'il tremblait. Il attrapa la cafetière et serra les doigts sur la hanse pour les faire disparaitre.

Il se versa une tasse de café et déglutit quand l'odeur lui arriva. Il respira doucement par la bouche pour que les tiraillements de son estomac se calment. Son regard restait baissé sur la table, il sentit les odeurs des œufs au plat de son père et son estomac se retourna. Il serra les dents en se maudissant d'avoir autant bu.

\- « Gueule de bois ? » lui demanda John.

Dean hocha la tête sans répondre. Le moindre mot allait le faire vomir et il préférait éviter devant son père.

\- « Je pensais que tu avais calmé le jeu.

\- C'était pour fêter les vacances. Lucifer et Garth vont partir. On voulait passer une soirée tous ensemble. »

Des souvenirs tentèrent de percer le brouillard encore un peu présent de son esprit mais un mur les empêchèrent de s'épanouir. Son père ne répondit que par un soupir avant de se lever de table. Dean se passa la main sur le front, il faisait déjà chaud alors qu'il n'était pas huit heures.

\- « Va au travail. Ça te remettra les idées en place ».

John lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant et sortit de la maison. Dean regarda la porte se refermer sur lui, il avait de la chance d'avoir un père qui le traite en adulte. Il avait muri rapidement et John le considérait comme un adulte depuis longtemps. Ils géraient à deux leur quotidien et il le laissait s'occuper de ses affaires. Il était là s'il en avait besoin mais la plupart du temps, ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Il se força à avaler une gorgée, puis une seconde et reposa la tasse sur la table. Il se redressa doucement et prit la direction de la salle de bain, une bonne douche et il serait prêt pour sa journée.

Une fois dans la rue, Dean s'enfonça dans le trafic. Il prit au vol le bus qui se dirigeait vers l'ouest de la ville et se posa sur un siège, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait des flashs qui continuaient de refaire surface mais il ne croyait pas en ces souvenirs. Ce n'était pas lui, qui avait pu faire ça, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était retrouvé dans une chambre avec un homme, avec un prostitué. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses amis étaient au courant de cet épisode.

Il fut tiré brutalement de ses pensées par une embardée. Il balaya le paysage des yeux. Il était déjà dans le quartier de Treme, il décida de descendre pour avoir le temps de marcher un peu et de se changer les idées. Il traversa Canal Street tout aussi touristique que le vieux Carré français. Il avait l'impression de tout connaitre de cette ville et de son histoire avec tout ce que Benny lui avait raconté. Son ami était inépuisable quand il commençait à parler de ses ancêtres et de l'histoire de sa ville. Il était le pur produit de la région, issu d'une famille cajun, qui avait des ancêtres français comme une bonne partie de la population de la Louisiane. Pour certains un passé d'esclavagistes, pour d'autres un passé d'immigrés d'Europe ou d'Asie ou encore ceux qui avaient apportés la culture caribéenne et le vaudou. En tout cas, cette ville était marquée par une mixité importante, ce qui avait impressionné Dean dès son arrivée, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son Kansas natal.

En arrivant vers le garage de Bobby, il ralentit le pas et salua Tran qui lui rendit un grand sourire. Ils se connaissaient depuis que Dean travaillait ici et avaient lié amitié sans difficulté. Tran était originaire du Vietnam, ses parents s'étaient installés ici depuis une trentaine d'années, vivaient dans le quartier de Versailles, et celui-ci parlaient aussi bien anglais que vietnamien. Une double culture qu'il enviait aux gens issus d'une mixité. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus riches, ils avaient eu plus d'influences variées. Ça le renvoyait à chaque fois au manque qu'il éprouvait encore en pensant à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas d'origine différente de John mais deux êtres complémentaires c'était sans doute mieux qu'une seule référence.

Il entra dans le petit garage tenu par Bobby et se sentit un peu mieux de ne plus être exposé au soleil. L'humidité était de plus en plus présente au fil des heures. La Nouvelle Orléans à l'approche de l'été se remplissait de touristes mais aussi d'une chaleur moite qui vous demandait deux fois plus d'énergie pour faire votre travail.

Son patron le fit sursauter quand il arriva derrière lui et qu'il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Dean fit volte-face et se retrouva face à un Bobby rieur.

\- « Tu as quelque chose sur la conscience gamin ?

\- Non, non,… la gueule de bois…c'est suffisant.

\- Oui, je vois ça. Tu n'as pas bonne mine. »

Bobby avança dans le garage et ramassa le calepin corné qui traînait sur son bureau. Il souleva sa casquette qui avait pris une teinte grisâtre, tâchée de sueur, et se gratta la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Tu as de la chance, on n'a pas beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. »

Il jeta le calepin à sa place et releva la tête.

\- « Je te propose de me donner un coup de main sur la Dodge, tu finis les vérifications sur la Ford que tu as commencé hier et je te laisse partir. Ça te va ?

\- Oui. Merci. Je récupèrerais mes heures dans la semaine ou quand tu en auras besoin.

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas. »

Dean se mit au travail sans attendre. Il aida Bobby à atteindre les pièces récalcitrantes sur la Dodge et mit une heure à terminer les réglages de la Ford qui devait repartir le soir même. Quand il avertit Bobby qu'il avait terminé, celui-ci le renvoya chez lui. Dean ne s'attarda pas, travaillait lui avait changé les idées mais sa tête commençait à peser lourd. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il rentra chez lui en rêvant à son lit et s'effondra en arrivant. Au bout de deux heures la faim et son ventre gargouillant le réveilla. Il grogna, se tourna pour se plonger de nouveau dans le sommeil mais son corps avait besoin de nourriture consistante. Il se redressa sur son lit, cligna des yeux. Le jour avait baissé mais il ne faisait pas encore nuit. La moiteur était moins oppressante et il faisait encore chaud. Il tendit l'oreille, aucun bruit dans la maison. Il se leva doucement et étira ses muscles les uns après les autres. Il fit le tour des placards de la cuisine, grimaça en voyant de vieux paquets de biscuits surement rances et décida de sortir manger dehors.

En bas de la rue, il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Benny. A cette heure, il devait avoir terminé de travailler et il préférait ne pas manger seul. Après seulement quelques secondes, la réponse de son ami arrivait. Il l'attendrait au restaurant sur Peters Street, la partie encore calme loin de tous les touristes. Dean sourit, Benny était attaché à ses racines et il vouait un culte à la nourriture cajun et ce soir ça ne faisait pas exception. Dean prit la direction du sud et arrivé presque à destination, il sentit l'air marin plus fort grâce au Mississippi. Un semblant de fraîcheur le fit frissonner. Il avait du mal à se faire à ce temps lourd et à cette humidité en été. Heureusement que l'océan venait lécher la ville. Près de la ville, les plages n'étaient pas des plus agréables, le bayou occupait les endroits plus éloignés mais l'air marin et la vue donnaient une impression d'ouverture. La nuit était maintenant sur le point de tomber, les tours du centre villes des affaires scintillaient à l'horizon, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de l'engouement dans le vieux quartier français. Il adorait ce coin comme tous les touristes et l'apothéose était le carnaval du mardi gras où tous les chars se suivaient et où les jazz band faisaient vibrer les âmes. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par le jazz mais cette ville vous ensorcelait quand vous commenciez à y flâner, et les cuivres et les percussions réchauffaient l'ambiance.

Il se redressa en sentant sa gorge se nouer à la pensée du vieux quartier. Il décida d'accélérer le pas en direction du restaurant pour ne pas faire attendre Benny. Cinq minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte bariolée et il était happé par l'ambiance bonne enfant. Ricardo l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui indiqua son ami déjà installé à une table. Dean lui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer et le remercia en traversant le restaurant. Les tables étaient toutes d'une couleur différentes, de nombreuses sculptures de poisson occupaient les murs.

Quand il approcha de la table, il remarqua que Benny était en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme de la table voisine. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre en échangeant des sourires. La blonde se passait la main dans les cheveux et jouait avec une mèche alors que Benny faisait danser sa boisson dans son verre. Il sourit en coin, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de parler de sa ville aux touristes et s'attardait particulièrement avec les filles qui pouvaient avoir besoin de compagnie. Dean se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à son ami.

\- « La coutume est de visiter la maison de Marie Laveau avant de se rendre sur sa tombe pour y déposer des offrandes », lui expliquait Benny.

Benny se retourna vers son ami pour le gratifier d'un sourire.

\- « Et il ne faut pas oublier le poulet vivant à égorger comme la dernière fois », précisa Dean sérieusement.

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant, puis celui-ci se fana quand elle se rendit compte de son visage sérieux. Elle reporta son attention sur le blond, en attendant une explication. Il aimait charmer, envouter les femmes et il n'avait pas beaucoup de difficultés avec sa carrure, son visage fort et sa voix trainante à l'accent du coin qu'il faisait ressortir. Ses yeux bleus avaient toujours un éclat joueur et vif. Elles étaient peu nombreuses à lui résister.

\- « Non ne l'écoute pas. Les cérémonies vaudou ne se pratiquent pas en plein jour.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle à la fois effrayée et dégoutée.

Le silence se prolongea et la blonde finit par se lever en jetant à son ami un regard condescendant, lui en voulant de lui avoir fait croire à plus qu'une simple technique de drague qu'il devait utiliser avec toutes les autres touristes.

\- « Vraiment ! T'étais obligé de faire ça ? », en pointant la direction que la fille avait pris pour partir.

\- « Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer », en souriant encore plus.

\- « Je voulais lui faire découvrir la ville, avec en prime un petit frisson pour qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. »

Dean secoua la tête.

\- « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elles te trouvent toutes ces filles.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Dean. Elles sont folles de moi et de mon côté exotique.

\- Exotique ? Ici la majorité des habitants sont cajuns ou descendants d'étrangers. Je n'ai jamais vu une ville où les habitants avaient des origines aussi variées », en riant face à la grimace de son ami.

\- « Tu n'as pas connu d'autres grandes villes », dit-il pour se défendre.

Ils commandèrent tout en continuant se lancer gentiment des pics et en riant. Quand ils furent servis, Ricardo les rejoignit avec des verres. Dean grimaça ce que ne rata pas le patron du lieu.

\- « Tu vas refuser mon verre ?

\- Il a un peu trop abusé hier soir », l'interrompit Benny avant qu'il ne réponde.

Dean se raidit alors que son angoisse refaisait surface. Ricardo lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant puis reprit sa place derrière le comptoir. Il était d'origine créole, une peau légèrement cuivrée et des cheveux bruns et frisés, il s'entendait bien avec eux et leur offrait toujours un verre quand ils venaient manger ici. Benny se calma et le regarda sérieusement.

\- « Ça va Dean ?

\- Oui, oui. Tu as raison j'ai un peu abusé hier. »

Quand il releva la tête, Benny avait perdu son sourire et son regard ne le quittait pas. Sa gorge se resserra un peu plus sous le regard inquisiteur. Il baissa la tête, se racla la gorge. Sa jambe droite tressautait et il sentait ses mains moites. Il pouvait parler à Benny, c'était son meilleur ami. Il se passa la main sur la tête et déglutit.

\- « En fait… », commença-t-il en levant de nouveau la tête mais en croisant son regard rapidement.

Son regard se perdit sur un groupe d'amis en train de manger tout en riant, une grand-mère accompagné de son petit-fils, des vacanciers qui découvraient la carte des spécialités.

\- « Dean ? »

La voix posé de Benny le ramena au présent.

\- « C'est à propos d'hier ? »

Dean fronça des sourcils et hocha la tête. Sa question lui confirmait qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose la veille. Il rassembla ses forces et posa la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'en souviens pas ? », lui demanda-t-il surpris. Benny secoua la tête en soufflant devant le silence de son ami. « C'était une idée de Lucifer…il a vu que tu étais complètement rond et il a voulu te faire un plan. » Dean resserra son poing sur son genou. Une idée de Lucifer… « Tu te souviens de quoi ?

\- De rien », d'une voix tranchante. Il avait presque envie de ne pas savoir, d'oublier les flashes qui lui revenaient.

\- « Après le tour des bars, on est allé dans une maison close. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui…un peu.

\- Tu n'étais plus vraiment là et il n'y avait plus de filles disponibles… il a… il a dit à la femme à l'accueil que tu n'avais rien contre les hommes. »

Dean se recula sur sa chaise. Il aurait dû ne pas vouloir savoir et tout nier en bloc si on lui en parlait. Benny le regardait, il était maintenant blanc et son regard était affolé.

\- « Et quand tu es redescendu… tu n'as rien dit. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler et tu avais l'air d'aller bien. »

Dean détourna la tête et serra les dents.

\- « Tu n'as pas insulté Lucifer et j'ai pensé que tu… enfin que tu avais pu …

\- Que j'avais pu quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il hargneux.

\- « Ne t'énerve pas …

\- Putain c'est quoi ce plan. Il voulait prouver quoi ? Je suis pas gay », en élevant la voix.

\- « Eh ça va Dean. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Je fais ce que je veux et je suis pas gay.

\- Et c'est pas grave si tu l'es non plus.

\- Mais ferme-la. »

Dean se leva et sortit sans attendre du restaurant. Il avait envie de vomir, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Il se retrouva dans la rue et avala une grande goulée d'air. Il resta planté, sans savoir où aller ni quoi faire pendant un moment puis il commença à marcher. Il ne voulait pas que Benny vienne lui parler.

Il s'enfonça à travers les rues, le cœur battant et les jambes flageolantes. Ses idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec un homme, il ne pouvait pas être gay, il avait toujours été attiré par des filles, il n'avait jamais regardé le corps des garçons, jamais trouvé un homme attirant. Et pourtant il avait pris du plaisir avec un homme. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se raccrocha à cette idée, il avait bu et il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé, son corps avait répondu à une simple stimulation.

Il évita le vieux carré français et longea le fleuve pour rentrer chez lui. Les bars et les restaurants étaient pleins. Il baissa la tête et traversa le groupe de personnes qui faisait la fête, un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Il fut happé par deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, un baiser bruyant fut déposé sur sa joue et des rires plus bruyants encore s'élevèrent.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et vos lectures. Et merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta. A lundi prochain. Je vous embrasse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours là à lire. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta et son aide, tu es irremplaçable. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Castiel marchait dans les rues du quartier français qui étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Il entendait la rumeur des bars et des restaurants à touristes sur Bourbon Street mais là où il était, il ne croisait que quelques promeneurs ou couples qui cherchaient à s'isoler. Quand il arpentait ces rues du centre, il se fondait dans la masse, il devenait invisible, longeant les murs de briques rouges ou les barrières en fer forgé noir.

Il n'avait pas grandi dans cette ville mais à Bâton Rouge, ce n'était pas si loin mais l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Il avait l'impression qu'à la Nouvelle Orléans, l'alcool et le sexe facile embaumaient les rues. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une idée déformée par ses expériences mais ça lui paraissait tellement réel qu'il y croyait.

Tous les soirs, il quittait son petit appartement de Chartres Street, traversait la cour intérieure au centre de laquelle une fontaine jouait une musique sans fin et cristalline. La cour était entourée d'arbres hauts qui permettaient de se sentir en sécurité, protégé, coupé du reste de la ville. Il poussait le petit portail en fer forgé dont le haut était ouvragé d'abeilles. C'était ce petit détail qui l'avait poussé à choisir ce lieu pour y vivre. A l'époque, il avait une vie simple et il ne connaissait pas encore les côtés sombres de cette ville qui était devenue la sienne.

Il remontait ensuite Esplanade Avenue bordée d'arbres, jusqu'à Orléans Street, quand il s'approchait du vieux carré, il évitait les artères trop éclairées et trop fréquentées. Au fil des pas et des rues, ses gestes se modifiaient, il baissait un peu plus la tête, voûtait ses épaules, allégeait son pas pour faire encore moins de bruit. Son esprit aussi changeait, il oubliait les projets qu'il avait à la lumière du jour et se focalisait sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas penser à sa vie au grand jour et ne voulait pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il arrivait finalement dans Dauphine Street à l'intersection avec Orléans Street, il ralentissait son pas et poussait une petite porte pour pénétrer dans son enfer. Castiel restait dehors pour devenir Angelo quand il franchissait ce seuil.

Il venait toujours à pieds, quel que soit le temps qui était plutôt clément à la Nouvelle-Orléans. On était au début de la saison chaude, la moiteur était déjà installée depuis plusieurs mois et la chaleur grandissait au fil des jours. Il tourna la poignée, sa respiration se fit plus difficile et poussa la porte. Il passa en un pas de la pénombre douce et calme à une lumière sirupeuse et asphyxiante. Une musique suave et une odeur d'encens l'enveloppèrent alors qu'il saluait Ruby qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. C'était sa seule amie, s'il pouvait la qualifiait comme telle, dans ce lieu. Elle travaillait là depuis plus longtemps que lui et ne semblait pas vouloir en partir. Ou ne pas pouvoir. Il connaissait son histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté au fil de ces années. Avec les autres, il gardait toujours une certaine distance de sécurité, ne pas trop en savoir pour ne pas souffrir par empathie. Mais il y avait toujours les commères, celles qui avaient surpris une conversation et qui répétaient à qui voulait bien les écouter, ce qui était arrivé à ces pauvres âmes prisonnières du purgatoire.

Ruby, elle, était native de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle avait voyagé dans une bonne partie des états du sud et elle était finalement revenue chez elle après avoir échappé à un petit ami qui utilisait un peu trop ses poings pour discuter. Elle avait tenté d'avoir un travail respectable mais ses manières et son caractère vif lui avaient joué de mauvais tour. C'est une de ces rencontres d'un soir dans un bar qui lui avait parlé de cet endroit et elle y avait vu comme une réponse à sa situation.

Angelo sortit du petit salon et suivit Ruby dans le grand hall où les clients attendaient au bar ou déambulaient se laissant accoster avec plaisir par les employés qui leur promettaient toujours plus de plaisir que les autres. Castiel changeait d'identité au moment où il pénétrait dans ce lieu et se fondait au fil des minutes dans son personnage, il salua Naomi derrière son comptoir, habillée ce soir d'un tailleur blanc immaculé. Elle lui rendit un demi-sourire en lui signifiant qu'un client l'attendait. Il lui fit un signe de tête et monta le grand escalier derrière Ruby jusqu'au deuxième étage où il disparut au fond du couloir de droite. Elle ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre qui leur servait de vestiaire, chacun ayant droit à un coin pour se changer et répondre aux attentes des hommes qu'ils recevaient.

Son amie piaillait comme à son habitude. Lui devenait encore plus silencieux quand il était ici alors qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de cacher son malaise avec des mots. Angelo retira son tee-shirt et son jean et enfila une chemise blanche avec un jean sombre. Ruby lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus, ses yeux et son corps parlaient pour lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire en se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle enfilait une robe noire courte et qu'elle se plaignait de la chaleur encore étouffante alors qu'il faisait nuit. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, elle en fit de même et ils ressortirent se séparant au premier étage, lui prenant la direction de sa chambre, elle descendant dans le grand hall.

* * *

Dean déglutit et tenta de bouger. Une douleur irradia instantanément dans sa tête. Il abandonna l'idée éventuelle de se lever en attendant que la douleur se dissipe. Il avait encore bu, trop bu et son corps ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait à travers ses sensations. La chaleur du soleil, il devait y avoir un rayon qui entrait dans la pièce car ses pieds était réchauffés et une brise l'empêchait de sentir la moiteur. Il distinguait à travers ses paupières une lumière déjà assez présente qui laissait supposer que le soleil était levé depuis un moment.

Il bougea un bras et tâtonna sa poitrine où il découvrit un bras en travers de son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux en redressant la tête et la tourna sur le côté en suivant la main, l'avant-bras puis le bras. Il sentit son sang battre à ses tempes et plissa ses paupières aveuglé par la luminosité. Une épaule, des cheveux longs et blonds. Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée et aucun souvenir de la fille à côté de lui -Sally ?-. Il tourna la tête doucement pour découvrir le lieu où il était.

Sans surprise, il découvrit une petite chambre d'étudiante, plutôt en désordre. Des vêtements éparpillés au sol, dont les siens, des bouteilles vides renversées, des livres en tas sur un petit bureau inondé de feuilles, stylos, classeurs et autres fournitures scolaires. Il tourna la tête brusquement vers le corps qui bougea doucement. La blonde – Alexa ? - n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, il fallait qu'il parte sans attendre. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir rester près d'elle et d'apprendre à la connaitre. Aucun souvenir qui prouvait que ses compétences n'étaient pas inoubliables.

Dean attrapa le poignet du bout des doigts et déposa la main de la blonde, Ashley pensa-t-il, le prénom fusant dans sa tête, enfin peut-être. Il se leva du petit lit et passa en revu les vêtements au sol, il ramassa son jean en vérifiant que son portefeuille et son portable étaient encore là, puis il enfila son pantalon, attrapa sa chemise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se figea en écarquillant les yeux au son d'un gémissement dans son dos. Il attendit sans bouger en retenant son souffle, il écouta un bruissement du drap, le bruit d'un ressort et un léger ronflement qui reprenait. Il avança d'un pas, toujours en retenant sa respiration, posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Il ralentissait tous ses gestes au maximum, imaginant que le moindre bruissement dans l'air réveillerait la créature endormie. Il n'avait aucune envie de la connaitre, de devoir faire la conversation en s'intéressant faussement à ce qu'elle lui dirait et il n'avait pas envie de lui asséner brutalement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la revoir. Elle pouvait être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui mais il ne préférait pas courir de risque.

La porte s'entrouvrit sans grincer, il passa le seuil et se trouva dans un salon. Il leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait une chambre dans un appartement qu'elle devait partager avec des amies, vu l'état du salon. Il tira doucement la porte dans son dos et entreprit de traverser la salle qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée le plus rapidement possible. Il étudia la pièce, en désordre elle aussi, des magazines, des vêtements, des restes de repas. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte et allongea le pas sans attendre, il traversa la pièce, se jeta sur la poignée, passa la porte et la referma derrière lui avec un sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans ce genre de situation mais il n'avait pas perdu ses habiletés à s'échapper tel un courant d'air.

Il s'adossa dans le couloir un moment, un sourire sur les lèvres et se permit enfin de respirer. Il se donna une tape sur le front, il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver dans cette situation. Même s'il aimait profiter des occasions, il n'était plus du genre à coucher avec n'importe quelle fille sans s'en souvenir et à partir comme un voleur. Il sortit du bâtiment et observa le paysage. Il n'était pas loin de la mer, des goélands se battaient au bout de la rue pour des détritus tombés d'une benne. Il dépassa les oiseaux bruyants et remonta la rue. Comme il s'y attendait, il était dans un quartier étudiant. Autour de lui, des jeunes gens qui se passaient sur le campus, pour aller réviser à la bibliothèque, livres sous le bras, certains à courir pour garder la forme et d'autres à discuter et rire dans le parc qu'il traversait. Il avait traversé toute la ville sans s'en souvenir et il était bon pour passer une heure dans les transports en commun pour rentrer chez lui. Il attrapa le bus et se laissa tomber sur un siège. Il vérifia l'heure, neuf heures passés. Heureusement c'était le week-end et Bobby ne l'attendait pas pour travailler.

Dean se laissa conduire, arrivé dans le centre, il descendit rapidement du bus et passa dans le quartier de Benny. Toute la conversation qu'il tentait d'oublier le rattrapa et il sentit son estomac se contracter. Il accéléra le pas sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre, il ne voulait pas entendre les sous-entendus de son ami et il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir ce qui se réveillait en lui à ce moment.

Quand Dean arriva chez lui, il traversa le petit salon sans ralentir et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux fortement. S'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il pourrait oublier, prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais été là-bas et qu'il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir avec un homme. Il fronça les sourcils et se recroquevilla sur lui-même à cette pensée.

Comment ça avait pu se produire ? Il devait être dans un état près du coma éthylique pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de la personne avec lui dans la chambre. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il avait été sobre. Il n'avait rien contre ça mais ce n'était pas lui. Tout simplement, ça ne l'attirait pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre envie d'embrasser ou de coucher avec un homme. Et ça n'allait pas changer.

Oublier. Ne surtout pas y penser.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rassurer. Il observa le lieu qui était devenu sa chambre depuis le départ de Sam. Des vêtements éparpillés, son armoire à moitié ouverte, un poster de voiture punaisé au mur. Il laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore haut et le bruit de la circulation intense était un bourdonnement ininterrompu. Même le dimanche, la Nouvelle-Orléans regorgeait d'agitation. En un instant il prit une décision, il attrapa son portable et appela son frère. Il s'adossa au mur contre lequel son lit reposait, une première sonnerie. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, une deuxième sonnerie. Il se sentit tout à coup inquiet comme si Sam allait pouvoir lire en lui à travers le téléphone. Il se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, une troisième sonnerie. Il écarta le portable de son oreille en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'avait aucune intention de lui parler de ce qui lui été arrivé. D'ailleurs il ne lui était rien arrivé. Et Sam ne répondait pas. Il était prêt à raccrocher quand il entendit la voix essoufflée de son frère à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- « Dean. Désolé je trouvais pas mon portable. »

Sam avait l'air dépassé, il l'imaginait bien retourner ses affaires pour chercher l'origine de la sonnerie dans sa chambre d'étudiant. John pensait que c'est Dean qui mettait toujours la pagaille dans leur chambre mais Sam avait cette habitude lui aussi. Moins prononcé mais tout de même présente.

\- « Dean ? »

Il revint à lui en entendant la voix de son petit frère.

\- « Oui. Ça va Sam ?

\- Oui j'étais en train de travailler.

\- C'est le weekend Sammy », lui répondit-il d'un air incrédule.

\- « Oui et j'ai des dossiers à rendre pour demain avant la fin des cours. »

Dean ronchonna pour la forme mais c'était Sam, consciencieux à tout instant. Sérieux et travailleur.

\- « Tellement de travail que tu perds ton portable au milieu du bordel qui règne dans ta chambre.

\- Ma chambre est bien rangée. Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de son frère.

\- « Je sais très bien que tu aimes aussi la pagaille. Et au lieu de réviser ou de ranger ta chambre tu n'as pas trouvé une fille avec qui sortir un samedi après-midi ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et Dean sentit immédiatement qu'il avait soulevé quelque chose.

\- « Sammy ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail…

\- Sam ?

\- … et je n'ai pas le temps…

\- Sam pas la peine de mentir, je le sens. »

Il entendit son frère murmurer et se racler la gorge. Dean se redressa en se décollant du mur et en laissant ses genoux retomber sur le matelas pour s'assoir en tailleur.

\- « Elle est là ?

\- Heu… je … »

Des bruits étouffés par la main posée sur le combiné, une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on ferme. Et la voix de nouveau claire de Sam.

\- « On travaille.

\- Oh Sammy. Je suis fier de toi. Tu l'as fait venir dans ta chambre pour travailler », en insistant lourdement sur le mot travailler.

\- « Mais c'est vrai », s'énerva-t-il à voix basse.

Dean se mit à rire en l'imaginant se défendre pour rien dans le couloir de la cité universitaire.

\- « Bon alors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux une description de ton amoureuse.

\- J'ai pas huit ans Dean ! C'est pas mon amoureuse et j'ai pas dit que c'était avec elle que je voulais sortir.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aurais invité dans ta chambre alors ? »

Sam ronchonna avant de reprendre.

\- « Je n'ai pas encore... Elle est très intelligente, une des meilleures surement dans l'amphi. Elle est passionnée, elle a toujours voulu être avocate et elle est originaire de Seattle. »

Dean n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup le pousser pour que Sam lui parle de celle qui l'intéressait. Il le laissa parler un moment.

\- « Et son prénom ?

\- Jessica », murmura-t-il.

\- « Bon je vais te laisser et tu vas aller rejoindre Jessica et je compte sur toi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle t'intéresse avant qu'un autre étudiant vienne te la piquer sous ton nez. »

Il voulait juste rappeler à Sam qu'il ne devait pas trainer pour ne pas se faire avoir. Les jolies filles ne restaient pas seules longtemps.

\- « Hé attend et toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça va ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

\- Pour rien. Je voulais juste parler un peu.

\- Dean, tu sais quand je te cache quelque chose mais moi je sais quand quelque chose te prends la tête. C'est papa ? »

Dean secoua la tête, Sam et John avaient toujours eu des problèmes relationnels et Dean avait souvent dû jouer le rôle de tampon entre les deux. John était dur avec eux mais il était fier aussi. Il avait encouragé Sam à faire ses études même si ça allait être compliqué pour eux. Sam avait reçu une bourse, il s'était trouvé un petit travail mais Dean et John lui envoyait aussi de l'argent pour les frais de scolarité. Il resta silencieux, son angoisse avait retrouvé sa place dans son sternum. Il avait senti son souffle se raccourcir quand Sam lui avait demandé comment il allait. Il ne lui avait pratiquement jamais rien caché mais il ne se sentait pas de lui parler de ça. Il préféra évoquer seulement une partie de la vérité. Pour qu'un mensonge soit crédible, il fallait toujours qu'il repose sur une vérité qui puisse être vérifiable.

\- « C'est rien. Un sale coup de Lucy ».

Sam renifla.

\- « Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec lui.

\- Sam…

\- C'est vrai. Je l'ai jamais senti. Il a toujours eu un comportement qui m'a mis mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. De toute façon, il est parti en vacances, je vais être tranquille pendant un mois au moins.

\- Et Benny ?

\- Quoi Benny ?

\- Comment il va ?

\- Ah… ça va…

\- Tu es sur que tu vas bien Dean ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Benny travaille avec son père et j'ai moins le temps de le voir en ce moment. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se voir d'habitude mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Dean avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose qui l'inquiétait et n'était pas décidé à en parler. Il attendra quelques jours et il repassera à l'attaque. A la place il changea de sujet pour détendre son frère qu'il sentait nerveux.

\- « Et Bobby ? Toujours aussi grognon ? »

Dean se mit à rire.

\- « Oui, y a pas de raison qu'il change.

\- Tu lui passeras le bonjour. »

Ils raccrochèrent cinq minutes plus tard, le temps de se traiter de tous les noms, Dean lui faisant promettre de le tenir informer de son avancé ave Jessica et Sam le lui promettant en se disant qu'il aurait l'occasion de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Lucy et son frère.

Dean était de meilleure humeur. Sam lui permettait d'oublier ce qui lui arrivait en l'écoutant parler de la fac et de sa future petite-amie. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. John n'était pas là, de toute manière il préférait rester seul sans avoir besoin de prétendre que tout allait bien. Il avala un reste de pizza froide accompagné d'un soda et se cala devant la télévision. Une rediffusion de Dr Sexy, juste ce qui lui fallait. Une série pour décrocher de son quotidien et de ce qui lui bouffait la tête en ce moment. Il se laissa glisser et posa les pieds sur la petite table basse. Un médecin auréolé de son charisme dû à son travail et à ses nombreuses conquêtes. Il passa la soirée devant l'écran et quand il sentit ses paupières commencer à papillonner il se redressa et prit la direction de sa chambre. John n'était toujours pas rentré, il avait dû passer la soirée avec un collègue et oublier de le prévenir.

Le lendemain, Dean était encore à moitié endormi. Il profitait des derniers souvenirs en train de s'estomper de son rêve. Il ressentait encore une excitation et il voulait faire durer ce plaisir. Il se retourna pour se protéger de la clarté.

Il revoyait les lèvres fines, entendait le souffle retenu, des gémissements plaintifs. Il était encore excité de son rêve et glissa sa main sur son ventre dans l'intention de se donner du plaisir. Un flash lui traversa l'esprit quand il atteignit son entrejambe. Il se redressa brusquement, choqué. Il attrapa son coussin sur lequel il resserra ses doigts en le prenant dans ses bras. Il avait eu un rêve érotique…avec un homme ! Il fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se souvenir plus distinctement des détails. Des épaules bien dessinées, des mains fortes, des cheveux courts. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant son souffle s'accélérer, une angoisse s'intensifiant dans sa poitrine.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il voulait croire que son rêve était un cauchemar mais il sentait encore l'excitation au fond de son ventre. Il restait assis sans bouger, sans réellement réfléchir, il se laissait envahir par des souvenirs et des sensations. Petit à petit la colère remplaça la désorientation. Il n'avait aucune envie et aucun désir pour les hommes, c'était à cause de Benny et du sale tour que Lucifer lui avait fait. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer en se souvenant qu'un homme avait posé les mains sur lui pour lui donner du plaisir. Dans un même temps une chaleur se réveilla dans ses reins et il serra les dents. Il devait se défaire de ces idées, ça allait le rendre fou. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, il devait se calmer et penser à autre chose. Il focalisa ses idées sur la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée la veille. Il se concentra sur ses traits, ses cheveux blonds, les courbes de son corps. Il imagina ses mains caresser sa peau douce, des souvenirs confus refaisaient surface et remplaçaient ceux qui le perturbaient.

Il se recoucha et se focalisa sur les lèvres dont il se souvenait. Il commença à se caresser avec des gestes hésitant, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Il ferma plus fortement les yeux et imagina les détails qui lui manquaient, la couleur de ses yeux, le son de sa voix quand elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Il força ses gestes se sentant durcir, il avait besoin de prendre du plaisir, de savoir qu'il pouvait se donner du plaisir avec ces souvenirs.

Il finit par venir dans un gémissement après un long moment sans éprouver aucun plaisir. Son corps se détendit un peu mais son esprit restait perturbé. Il sentit un tremblement le gagner doucement, il se retourna sur le côté, agrippa le drap et le remonta au-dessus de sa tête. Une boule grossissait dans sa gorge, il ouvrit la bouche et se força à respirer profondément pour calmer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait à nouveau. Il se recroquevilla et resta là sans bouger pendant une bonne partie de la matinée.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-il être attiré par le corps d'un homme ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant il avait la preuve que son corps régissait plus favorablement aux souvenirs de la nuit dans la maison close qu'à ceux avec cette jeune fille dans son appartement.

Lucifer lui avait joué un sale tour et maintenant il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était peut-être à cause de ça, le fait d'avoir été trompé. Mais ce qui le perturbait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer c'est qu'il avait pris du plaisir avec cet homme, ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il avait une excuse toute prête, il était saoul, il n'avait pas été réellement conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Par contre ce n'était pas normal que son corps continue de réagir aussi fortement à ce souvenir. A cet instant, il était partagé, écartelé. Son corps semblait aspirer à retrouver ce plaisir et son esprit le torturait de ressentir de tels penchants qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Tout à coup, il entendit du bruit dans la maison et le pas trainant de son père. Il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, essuya ses yeux pour faire disparaitre toute trace de larmes et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se redressa sur le lit en abaissant le drap qu'il avait encore au-dessus de la tête. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se laissa aller à penser à la vie qui continuait derrière celle-ci. Il refoula ses pensées dérangeantes et parasites, se leva, enfila un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt avant de sortir retrouver son père.

Il sentit son corps se tendre quand John s'adressa à lui. Il gardait la tête basse sans oser le regarder, en ayant l'impression qu'il pourrait lire sur lui ses pensées. Il avait laissé un homme le toucher et il avait pris du plaisir. Son corps se mit à trembler à cette pensée qu'il refoula immédiatement. Quand Dean eu assez de courage pour lever la tête, John n'avait pas bougé et ne le regardait pas. Il laissa un léger soupir traverser ses lèvres. Il répondit à son père qu'il allait leur préparer le repas et se mit au travail, ça lui permettrait d'avoir l'esprit occupé.

\- « Tu ne vas pas voir Benny ce soir. C'est le weekend pourtant…

\- Non, il a des projets avec une fille. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Sam. » Dean enchaina rapidement pour éviter de parler de lui. Il préférait penser à son frère. « Il est en pleine révision, ses derniers partiels commencent la semaine prochaine je crois. »

John avait été déçu de voir son plus jeune fils partir aussi loin mais il était fier de lui, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Il s'était inquiété de le voir partir si loin tout seul et il était toujours inquiet qu'il ait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour vivre, lui et Dean, envoyant de l'argent régulièrement. De lui-même il ne prenait jamais de nouvelles de Sam mais Dean lui racontait quand il appelait son frère et à ces moments John écoutait toujours attentivement même s'il ne posait pas de questions.

\- « Et il est intéressé par une fille, Jessica. Ils font les mêmes études. Et d'après Sam, elle est belle et très intelligente. »

John ne répondit pas et Dean continua de parler de Sam encore un moment et de sa vie sur le campus avant de prévenir son père que le repas était prêt. Il lui apporta une assiette et ils s'installèrent devant un vieux film noir qui passait à la télévision.

Dean repartit dans sa chambre une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger sans attendre la fin du film. Il vérifia son portable resté sur son lit. Trois appels en absence de Benny et plusieurs textos. Dans le premier, il lui demandait comment il allait et lui disait qu'il voulait lui parler. Le second message, arrivé quelques minutes après, le rassurait en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait passé un moment avec un homme et qu'il en avait le droit. Dean resserra sa main autour de son portable. Le dernier message une heure plus tard, lui indiquait qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir arrêté Lucifer lors de leur sortie, il n'avait pas les idées claires lui non plus à ce moment-là mais il aurait dû réagir.

Dean laissa tomber son téléphone sur le matelas et se mit à la fenêtre. Benny ne comprenait pas qu'il se sentait mal, il avait apprécié ce moment, il avait eu du plaisir mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était un homme et ça continuait de le perturber. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en s'accoudant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose mais son esprit tournait en boucle sur ses souvenirs et son corps semblait bien trop aimer cette idée. Il avait pris du plaisir dans cette chambre et il s'était réveillé excité de son rêve. Et il se sentait complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Il aurait déjà dû manifester ce genre d'attirance si c'était dans ses orientations. Il ne pouvait pas changer comme ça, aussi brutalement. Il resta encore un moment à respirer l'air ambiant de la ville, en écoutant au loin le bruit de la circulation.

Il finit par se coucher et attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message à Benny, en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans un bar sur Esplanade Avenue. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, son ami était d'accord et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Il posa son portable sur le sol et se recroquevilla sous le drap, ferma les yeux et s'endormit après un long moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews et merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence et son aide. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Le lendemain Dean se réveilla sans avoir rêvé et il en fut soulagé. Il travailla toute la journée d'arrache-pied pour rattraper ses heures. Son père travaillait et il ne le verrait sans doute pas avant de partir pour rejoindre Benny. Dean sentit une angoisse s'insinuer en lui alors que l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire, peut-être qu'il l'écouterait simplement. Il se leva, se prépara et sortit en vitesse de chez lui. Il descendit les rues à pied, il avait besoin de marcher pour évacuer l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Quand il arriva devant le bar Dragon's Den, aux murs rouges, Benny était déjà installé au comptoir et guettait son arrivée. Dean eu envie de faire demi-tour, éviter de faire face à son ami et aux souvenirs qui continuaient de tenter de percer les couches d'oublis qu'il avait superposés pour les tenir éloignés.

Il hésita un moment, prêt à faire demi-tour si son ami ne le voyait pas, mais au moment où il allait tourner les talons se laissant guider par la honte, Benny le vit et lui fit un signe avec un sourire peu sûr de lui. Il inspira, déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour entrer dans le bar. Il avança et resta près du comptoir sans regarder Benny, celui-ci lui proposa qu'ils aillent s'installer dans la cour intérieur. Il hocha la tête, Benny commanda deux bières et lui en tendit une qu'il prit toujours sans le regarder. Dean le suivit quand il prit la direction de l'extérieur puis s'assit en face de lui quand son ami s'installa à une petite table en fer dans un coin du jardin. Une fois installés, le silence s'allongea entre eux. C'était la première fois que Dean se sentait aussi mal à l'aise avec lui. Benny bougea sur sa chaise lui aussi embarrassé. Dean l'entendit se racler la gorge avant de parler.

\- « Je suis désolé. » Il ne répondit pas et Benny enchaîna. « J'aurais dû réagir. Je n'ai pas compris au début ce que faisait Lucifer. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et après une fille est venue me parler et j'ai totalement oublié votre présence. »

Une jeune femme s'approcha de leur table pour leur proposer de chanter, la soirée était ouverte aux chanteurs plus ou moins amateurs qui voulaient profiter du groupe de musiciens. Benny la remercia avec un sourire polit et se concentra de nouveau sur Dean.

\- « Quand tu nous as retrouvé, tu avais l'air bien et je n'ai rien dit. Je ne porte pas de jugement, je suis ouvert et j'ai pensé que tu avais pu avoir déjà des expériences…

\- Putain !

\- Et c'est pas un problème », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- « Non, je me suis juste sentit trahit par mes amis ». Benny marqua un geste de recul. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je voulais qui arrive. Ce n'était pas prévu… »

\- « Je ne comprends pas », souffla-t-il. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de mal avec cet homme … ? »

Dean détourna la tête et serra les mâchoires. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son ami ce qu'il ressentait alors que lui-même ne le comprenait pas ?

\- « Tu étais consentant ?

\- J'étais complètement saoul et je ne savais même pas qui était dans la chambre avec moi.

\- Tu n'as pas vu que c'était un homme ? », lui demanda-t-il étonné que le problème de Dean ne soit pas d'avouer son homosexualité mais semblerait-il d'avoir eu une nouvelle expérience sans s'en rendre compte.

Dean secoua la tête négativement mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait senti ses mains fortes. Il n'avait simplement pas réagit et s'était laissé faire. Son esprit endormi ne l'avait pas torturé à ce moment et il se rattrapait maintenant.

\- « Dean je sais pas quoi dire… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me méfier de Lucifer. »

Dean sentait son inquiétude se calmer. Benny était de son côté, ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années et ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et il pourrait peut-être y arriver avec son aide.

\- « Il y a autre chose… »

Il resserra ses mains autour du verre sans relever la tête. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine et il était mort de trouille. S'il parlait, tout ceci allait prendre une dimension encore plus réelle.

\- « Depuis… depuis je … » Il déglutit, se mordilla la lèvre et se lança. « Je fais des rêves… »

Sa voix était basse et Benny devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre parler.

\- « Des rêves … le concernant ? »

Il hocha la tête et la releva pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il croisa le regard de son ami qui semblait peiné et inquiet pour lui. Il sentit quelque chose craquer en lui et des larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Il souffla pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et les larmes disparurent rapidement. Cette simple phrase lui avait demandé toute son énergie.

\- « Enfin je crois… je ne me souviens pas vraiment mais… mais les détails… Je suis avec lui. »

Il murmura la fin de sa phrase.

\- « Et … je suis désolé de te demander ça … parce que je ne comprends pas… Tu te bats ou tu prends du plaisir avec lui ? » Benny voulait aider son ami mais il voulait être sûr de bien comprendre ce qui le gênait.

Dean se sentit rougir immédiatement. Il tenait toujours son verre entre ses mains et n'y avait pas encore touché. Sa jambe droite se mit à tressauter et il inspira une nouvelle fois difficilement pour se calmer et tourna la tête pour ne plus voir son ami face à lui.

\- « C'est … c'est bien et je … je ne comprends pas. »

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer et ne n'arriva plus parler. Il était recroquevillé sur lui, la tête entrée entre les épaules pour se cacher ou se protéger, Benny n'était pas sûr.

\- « Tu veux qu'on sorte ? On pourra parler en marchant. »

Dean hocha la tête et se redressa pour suivre son ami. Ils traversèrent le bar très fréquenté quand les premiers chanteurs amateurs faisaient entendre leur voix, et s'éloignèrent des rues touristiques et lumineuses. Benny pensait qu'en étant protégé par la nuit, Dean pourrait peut-être se confier plus facilement. Il l'entendit soupirer au bout d'un moment. Leurs pas s'étaient ralentis alors qu'ils remontaient Esplanade Avenue et Dean avait redressé la tête. Benny se tourna vers son ami et pu distinguer les contours de son visage éclairé par intermittence par les lampadaires qui éclairaient à peine la rue.

\- « C'était ta première fois avec un homme ? » Dean ne répondit pas et Benny sentit qu'il avait peut-être posé une question un peu trop directe quand Dean répondit par l'affirmatif dans un murmure. « Et ça t'a plu ? »

Dean chercha dans sa mémoire et pour la première fois depuis cette nuit-là, il ne tentait plus de refouler ses souvenirs.

\- « Je crois… je ne suis pas sûr. »

Benny sentit que son ami avait dû se forcer pour admettre cette demi-vérité. Pour lui ce n'était pas un détail réellement important de savoir s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes ou les deux mais pour Dean ça semblait être un problème central.

\- « Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Si ça s'est bien passé, tu as eu du plaisir. Tu as découvert quelque chose de nouveau…

\- Non, c'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pulsion, jamais eu d'attrait. Je ne suis pas comme ça, en élevant la voix légèrement plus tendue.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Tu es peut-être bisexuel. » Dean accusa le coup et se sentit perdu. II se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait avec sérieux. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas être gay ? »

Dean pensa à son père. Il n'avait jamais manifesté de paroles homophobes, Sammy non plus. Le problème venait de lui. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé marié et vivant dans une maison de quartier mais il ne s'était jamais non plus imaginé être avec un homme. Ça n'avait jamais existé dans son esprit.

\- « Non, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir avoir envie d'un homme. Comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ? Ça ne peut pas arriver comme ça. » Benny secoua la tête alors que Dean reprenait. « C'est peut-être dû simplement à cette nuit. Mon esprit est perturbé et je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par les hommes.

\- Tu n'as jamais ressenti une vague attirance pour un corps masculin ? Un intérêt… je sais pas …

\- Non et maintenant j'ai l'impression que ça me bouffe le cerveau. Je ne me reconnais pas… J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. J'ai couché avec une étudiante après t'avoir vu la dernière fois. »

Benny comprenait que Dean avait eu besoin de tester ses envies, de se rassurer sur ses penchants.

\- « Et alors ?

\- J'étais saoul aussi. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à boire en les accompagnants dans leur sortie d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillé dans son lit, j'ai été rassuré. J'avais couché avec elle, je n'étais pas gay.

\- Ok, donc… »

Benny allait lui présenter les possibilités quand Dean l'interrompit.

\- « Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai pris du plaisir. »

Benny resta muet un instant. Dean s'ouvrait enfin et disait ce qu'il avait au fond du crâne. Il approchait de l'idée qu'il avait réellement prit du plaisir avec un homme et que ses rêves n'étaient pas dus au fait qu'il était perturbé parce qu'il avait couché avec un homme mais plutôt au fait que ça lui avait apporté du plaisir. Un plaisir plus important que lorsqu'il avait couché avec cette étudiante.

\- « Ecoute … je pense que tu devrais retourner voir cet homme. » Il sentit Dean se tendre mais ne le laissa pas parler. « Tu as couché avec cette fille pour te prouver que tu aimais les filles, tu devrais faire la même chose avec cet homme. Tu seras fixé. Tu peux simplement aller le voir et lui parler ou le laisser faire ce qu'il sait faire. Peut-être que simplement le voir t'aidera. »

Dean resta muet, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches. Il ne regardait pas son ami mais se tenait près de lui. Ça lui faisait du bien de le sentir proche de lui en étant protégé par l'obscurité. Ça lui évitait de supporter le regard de son ami. Benny avait un raisonnement simple et clair. Il devait se mettre à l'épreuve et voir s'il ressentait une attirance pour l'homme avec qui il avait passé un moment. Tout son corps se tendit à cette idée, il se mit à trembler et son souffle s'emballa rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir.

Benny sentit que Dean commençait à stressé et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

\- « C'est une idée. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire immédiatement et tu n'es pas obligé de la suivre. » Dean hocha la tête.

\- « Merci ». Benny lui donna une tape dans le dos. « J'avais besoin d'en parler. »

Ils se séparèrent à la hauteur de Dauphine Street, Benny près de chez lui et Dean regagnant Marais Street. Dean arriva chez lui peu de temps après et envoya un message à son frère pour se changer les idées. Celui-ci lui répondit rapidement et ils échangèrent quelques messages avant qu'il lui souhaite une bonne journée alors que lui allait se coucher.

Il traîna les paroles de Benny pendant près d'une semaine. Il savait que s'il voulait faire le point, il devait se confronter à la situation. Et même s'il fuyait cette idée, elle venait le harceler tous les jours sans relâche. C'est quand une jeune femme, venue au garage pour récupérer sa voiture, qui l'avait dragué sans retenue et qu'il n'avait ressenti aucun intérêt que le déclic s'était fait. Le soir même il vérifiait sur internet l'adresse de la maison close qui était dans le quartier français. Il la nota sur son portable et l'enregistra au fond de la mémoire de son téléphone.

Il lui fallut encore deux jours pour se faire à l'idée de retourner là-bas. Il avait commencé à se rapprocher du quartier, il passait plus proche de l'adresse sans réellement prendre la direction du lieu. Puis il avait jeté des coups d'œil rapide en direction de l'entrée quand il était passé dans la rue. Un soir il était presque entré, il s'était adossé à un pilier sur le trottoir en face du bâtiment et il avait surveillé l'entrée.

La façade ocre détonait avec les autres façades plus ou moins colorées, comme de nombreux bâtiments des piliers en fer forgés soutenaient le balcon tout le long du premier étage. Les balustrades étaient aussi en fer forgé, richement travaillées. Des plantes vertes suspendues occupaient à intervalle régulier le balcon. Et derrière, Dean distinguait des fenêtres ou des portes fenêtres derrière lesquelles il pouvait distinguer des ombres. Certaines chambres étaient plongées dans le noir, d'autres fenêtres laissaient apercevoir une douce lumière et des ombres éphémères.

Dean baissa rapidement les yeux quand il pensa à ce qu'il se passait derrière ces murs. Il se recula contre le mur derrière lui et s'éloigna de la lumière dispensée par les lampadaires coniques de la rue qui éclairaient ces façades.

Il avait l'intention de traverser la rue mais au moment où il avait fait un pas en avant, le videur lui avait jeté un regard et Dean avait baissé la tête, enfoncé ses poings dans ses poches en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et il avait accéléré le pas pour s'éloigner. Il était encore trop mal à l'aise pour franchir le seuil. Il avait vu roder des hommes plus ou moins jeunes, certains essayaient de passer comme des ombres, d'autres rentraient dans ce lieu comme si c'était un bar comme un autre. Comment ils avaient pu faire ça ? Entrer dans ce lieu et payer une personne pour avoir des relations sexuelles.

Ça lui avait demandé encore une semaine pour avoir le courage de s'arrêter de nouveau devant la maison close. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée dans un bar du carré français, en observant les touristes faire la fête. Il avait décidé cette fois-ci de passer le seuil de ce lieu. Il avait commandé un whisky, à cette pensée, il avait besoin d'un peu de courage. L'alcool s'était dilué dans ses veines et l'avait un peu calmé, il en avait commandé un second pour être sûr de ne pas abandonner sa résolution en cours de route.

Il s'était retrouvé un quart d'heure plus tard devant la porte à double battant. Il s'était approché doucement en évitant les regards qu'on pouvait lui porter. Le videur, un grand noir à l'allure peu avenante, l'avait salué et il avait répondu seulement par un signe de tête. Il avait presque accéléré le pas pour ne pas avoir à lui parler et il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme un sourire en coin.

Il s'était retrouvé dans un salon luxueux, de hauts plafonds blancs, décorés de rotondes, des murs occupés par des tentures et une ambiance feutrée. Il était occupé à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait mis les pieds là quand il avait croisé le regard d'une femme. Celle-ci lui avait souri largement et Dean avait pris peur quand elle s'était approchée de lui. Il n'avait pas attendu pour déguerpir et s'était retrouvé devant un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle lui avait adressé un sourire mais son regard n'avait rien de maternel. Il s'était sentit de nouveau très mal à l'aise. Il avait baissé les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il avait l'impression que toutes pouvaient lire dans son esprit. De toute façon, ils étaient tous là pour la même chose.

\- « Je peux vous aider ? »

La voix de la femme le fit presque sursauter. Il releva la tête, effrayé et bredouilla une série de mots inintelligibles. Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

\- « Je voudrais voir quelqu'un…

\- Vous avez une idée précise peut-être. Quelqu'un que vous avez déjà vu ? » Dean rougit à nouveau et hocha la tête.

\- « Un homme », murmura-t-il. La femme ne fit aucune remarque mais fronça les sourcils.

\- « Vous connaissez son prénom ? » Cette fois-ci il secoua la tête négativement. « Il était brun ou blond ?

\- Brun.

\- Ah, c'est Angelo alors », répondit-elle absente tout en pianotant sur le clavier caché sous le rebord du comptoir. Dean déglutit, cet homme avait maintenant un nom. « Il est libre, je vais demander à Anna de vous accompagner. »

Et aussitôt, une jeune femme rousse se présenta à ses côtés et le prit par le bras. Dean se raidit à ce geste et se tourna pour la suivre. Ils prirent le grand escalier pour monter au premier étage. Tout le long, elle lui parla mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour comprendre le moindre mot, des souvenirs de la première nuit refaisant surface par flash. Son esprit était focalisé sur le fait qu'il allait se retrouver dans une chambre, avec un homme. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte au milieu du couloir et se retourna vers lui.

\- « Tu peux attendre là, Angelo va arriver. » Elle serra son bras qu'elle tenait toujours et lui offrit un petit sourire en le sentant stressé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est doux et adorable. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer avant de refermer derrière lui. Dean avança de quelques pas et se retrouva dans une chambre avec un éclairage tamisé. Un lit contre le mur de gauche, une porte fenêtre donnant sur la rue en face et sur le mur de droite, une commode sur laquelle reposait une lampe. A peine avait-il fait le tour de la chambre qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait devant la porte. Même avec le peu de lumière, il pouvait distinguer ses traits, un menton carré avec un visage doux et un regard focalisé sur lui. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire en coin, plein de sous-entendus.

\- « Bonsoir. »

Au son de sa voix grave, il sentit son ventre se contracter. L'homme fit un pas en avant dans sa direction et Dean recula d'instinct. Il avançait d'un pas sensuel et sa voix profonde résonnait en lui. Dean recula de nouveau alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un pas et se retrouva bloqué contre la commode derrière lui. L'homme se plaça face à lui, toujours en lui souriant et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- « Pour une fois, j'ai droit à un mec mignon. »

Le brun leva la main droite et la posa sur la joue de Dean. Celui-ci eu l'impression de remonter à la surface brusquement et relâcha son souffle avant de respirer profondément pour se calmer. L'alcool n'avait plus aucun effet. Dean détourna les yeux et sentit la main chaude glisser sur sa joue doucement jusqu'à son cou. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'homme pour surveiller ses gestes quand il le vit bouger et tomba à ce moment-là dans son regard. Son visage était à une dizaine de centimètres du sien et ses yeux épinglés aux siens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement. Tout son corps était tendu, son esprit ne fonctionnait plus et ils restaient face à face immobiles.

\- « On s'est déjà vu n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean hocha la tête doucement. Ses yeux bleus profonds l'hypnotisaient et son corps se détendit un peu. Le brun recula sans le lâcher des yeux, il se retourna et Dean s'autorisa à l'observer. Il avait à peu près sa taille, était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche simple et semblait avoir un corps musclé. En l'observant de près, il lui donnait peut-être un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années mais il avait un regard pétillant qui le rajeunissait. Il devait être obligé de prendre soin de lui s'il voulait avoir une clientèle, Dean blanchit en se rendant compte de ses pensées et son ventre se contracta.

\- « J'ai dû être très doué pour qu'un mec comme toi revienne me voir. »

Le brun se retourna et Dean se colla un peu plus contre la commode, la peur l'envahissant. Il n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds ici. Il gardait son regard focalisé sur lui, tous ses sens en alerte. Il nota un changement dans la posture du brun et il sembla changer de comportement. Il perdit l'assurance qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant, détacha son regard de lui et Dean se sentit mieux respirer. Il ne se tenait plus aussi droit et son regard avait perdu sa connotation envieuse.

L'homme s'installa sur le bord du lit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre en tapotant le matelas. Dean le regarda, incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de lui, car ça signifiait le toucher et le laisser le toucher. Le brun attendit en le surveillant puis se leva et se rapprocha de lui à nouveau.

\- « Tu préfères rester ici ? »

Dean resta plaqué contre la commode. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, s'il écoutait sa tête, il partirait en courant mais ses pieds semblaient être ancrés dans le sol.

L'homme posa sa main gauche sur le bord de la commode sans le toucher, se pencha en avant et Dean senti son nez caresser sa joue. Il tourna la tête en sens inverse pour échapper à cette caresse mais l'homme baissa la tête, agrippa le col de son tee-shirt et tira dessus doucement pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule.

Dean laissa échapper un gémissement au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il avait chaud, son corps tremblait et son esprit était totalement incapable de réfléchir. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa taille puis glisser doucement sur son ventre, en une fraction de seconde, il reprit conscience.

\- « Non…je peux pas… », d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme avait suspendu ses gestes mais il restait toujours aussi proche de lui, sa main ayant retrouvée sa hanche. Dean entendait les battements de son cœur tambouriner à ses oreilles, ses jambes tremblaient, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les endroits où il l'avait touché semblaient le brûler.

\- « Dis-moi ce que tu veux »

Le brun retira sa main de sur la commode pour lui laisser la possibilité de partir mais Dean ne bougea pas. Il releva la tête et il sentit son regard toujours trop intrusif. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer de longues minutes, Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé et le brun reprit ses caresses en faisant glisser doucement sa main sur son ventre, Dean retint son souffle mais ne bougea toujours pas. Encouragé, l'homme descendit sa main lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe et le cerveau de Dean se remit à fonctionner. Il repoussa l'homme violemment qui recula de quelques pas et sortit de la chambre sans regarder en arrière.

Il rejoignit l'escalier, le dévala en se retenant de courir et sortitsans rien regarder autour de lui. Sans attendre, il s'enfonça dans la rue et s'éloigna des rues éclairées. Une fois isolé, il ralentit le pas et se força à respirer lentement. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses mains sur lui et son corps tremblait. Il s'adossa contre une façade et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas été excité par le contact de cette main. Il se sentait terriblement mal, confus, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer une chose. Il avait senti quelque chose se réveiller en lui et son corps ressentait maintenant une sorte de manque alors que son esprit continuait de lui crier qu'il devait s'enfuir.

Ce soir-là, il rentra chez lui et passa un long moment sous la douche. Il n'avait pas été répugné par les gestes de cet homme mais il n'avait pas pu les supporter non plus. Son esprit, quand il se retrouvait seul, restait focalisé sur les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Il avait été mort de peur mais il avait aussi été troublé et c'est ce qui le choquait. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer alors que la plupart de ses rêves étaient occupés par des flashes d'un corps masculin. Le matin, il se réveillait toujours excité et l'esprit perdu entre son envie et ses questions, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet attrait. La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, était-il gay ? Et comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire et pour vos reviews. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta. Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Dean passa une bonne semaine à penser à sa dernière visite dans la maison close, tout ce que ça avait éveillé en lui, à se poser la question de son orientation sexuelle et à repenser à sa discussion avec Benny. Il devait savoir, obtenir une réponse à cette question qui lui pourrissait maintenant la vie. Il devait savoir qui il était. Et la seule solution était de retourner voir Angelo. Rien qu'à cette pensée une nouvelle multitude d'émotions contraires refit surface. Et une en particulier le surprenait, il en avait envie. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait de vouloir avoir une réponse, il voulait revoir cet homme. Cet homme qui avait réussi à faire naître de nombreuses émotions en posant seulement les mains sur lui. Il avait senti la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres et son ventre se contractant. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ça pouvait être normal, que beaucoup de personne pouvait se poser la question à l'adolescence, ça pouvait être une expérience.

A la fin de la semaine, il évitait toujours cet endroit sans pouvoir s'ôter de l'esprit la voix de cet homme, ses gestes, son regard. Il n'avait pas refait de rêve depuis mais il ne doutait plus que s'il ne retournait pas le voir, ses nuits seraient de plus en plus agitées. Le contact de ses mains sur son corps l'avait secoué alors que la première fois il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il devait se retrouver dans un état intermédiaire. Se saouler assez pour diminuer le niveau de ses inhibitions mais être encore conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'est ce qu'il fit le lendemain de cette prise de conscience. Il se rendit comme la première fois dans un bar sur Bourbon Street, commanda plusieurs whisky et pour finir une vodka pour faire bon poids.

Quand il se leva de son tabouret, il ressentit un léger étourdissement et se retint au comptoir, le temps que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui. Il prit la direction de la maison close et cette fois-ci il y entra directement, demanda Angelo et une jeune femme le conduisit de nouveau à l'étage. Dean n'était pas du genre à fuir longtemps, quand un problème se posait il y faisait face même si pour ça, il devait être un peu ivre.

Il entra dans la même chambre que la dernière fois. Il se sentait légèrement rassuré par le fait qu'il connaissait le lieu. Cet état ne perdura pas quand il entendit la porte et qu'il se retrouva devant le brun. Celui-ci resta surpris un instant et s'avança vers lui en reprenant ses airs de tombeur.

\- « Te revoilà ? »

Dean hocha la tête sans reculer et sans chercher à fuir.

\- « Et tu comptes rester cette fois ? » Il hocha de nouveau la tête. « Tu crois que je pourrais entendre le son de ta voix ? » il voulait parler mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Un nouveau hochement de tête et Angelo lui fit un sourire immense qui lui assécha la bouche. Il s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main. Dean s'attendait à ce que son corps se contracte mais il ressentit seulement une sensation électrique parcourir sa main et son souffle s'accéléra un peu. Angelo l'entraîna vers le lit, il suivit le mouvement et s'assit à côté du brun sur le bord du lit.

\- « Tu as quel âge ?

\- Vingt…vingt deux ans », répondit-il la tête baissée, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- « Et ton nom ?

\- Dean », murmura-t-il.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta première fois, Dean ? Mignon comme tu es.

\- Si…, avec …, » il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Il tentait de faire face à la situation mais ce n'était pas pour ça que c'était facile à dire.

\- « La première avec un homme ? »

Dean déglutit et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Angelo lui caressait la main de son pouce et lui offrit un sourire confiant avant de reprendre. Ce jeune homme était déjà venu le voir mais la dernière fois il était parti en courant. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il vive mal de venir voir un prostitué mais il devait bien y avoir une raison à ce geste. Et il apprenait maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, des hommes qui criaient haut et fort leur hétérosexualité mais qui venaient prendre du plaisir avec lui.

\- « D'accord. Et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être là. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Besoin ?

\- Je dois savoir… savoir si… si je suis attiré... par les hommes. »

Angelo détourna la tête comme s'il réfléchissait et Dean se sentit perdu sans son regard. Angelo sentit la main de Dean se crisper dans la sienne et le regarda à nouveau.

\- « Je ne suis pas là pour faire une thérapie, je suis là pour te donner le plaisir que tu attends, mais je peux t'écouter si tu en a besoin. »

Dean garda le silence, il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait se rendre compte si ses rêves étaient réellement dus à une envie pour un homme. Il voulait une preuve même s'il était terrifié par ce qui se passait. Il gardait son regard fixé sur la main d'Angelo qui tenait la sienne. Il était dans une chambre, assis sur un lit et un homme lui tenait la main. Il la retira et joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses la tête baissée alors que cet homme posait sa paume entre ses omoplates et il se raidit un peu plus.

\- « Je peux te demander pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? »

Dean ne répondit pas, il devrait lui expliquer que c'est à cause de son ami, d'une soirée trop arrosé… et de lui. Le plaisir qui lui avait procuré et qui marquait encore son corps d'une empreinte au fer rouge.

\- « Tu en as déjà eu envie avant ? » pour essayer de comprendre.

\- « Non, jamais.

\- Et tu en as envie maintenant ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose alors pour te pousser à venir ici ? » Dean hocha la tête. « Quelque chose qui pourrait te faire penser que tu as envie de coucher avec un garçon. »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- « Des idées que j'ai depuis quelques jours.

\- Des fantasmes ?

\- Des souvenirs.

\- Je ne comprends pas », en fronçant les sourcils. « Si tu n'as jamais couché avec un garçon, comment tu peux avoir des souvenirs ?

\- Je n'ai jamais couché mais… mais la dernière fois, enfin je veux dire… » Il secoua la tête alors que ses mots s'emmêlaient, « j'étais saoul… et j'ai pris du plaisir avec un… homme… avec vous.

\- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, c'était la première fois qu'un homme posait les mains sur toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu avais donc déjà envie de coucher avec un homme ?

\- Non,… cette fois-là, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je suis venu ici avec des amis et l'un d'eux a voulu me jouer un sale tour en réservant un moment avec un homme… enfin je ne veux pas dire que c'était contre nature ou que c'était mal… mais je n'étais pas au courant… et j'étais saoul, je ne me suis pas rendu compte.

\- Tu as de bons amis », dit-il d'un ton ironique en resserrant sa main pour le calmer et Dean soupira avant de fermer la bouche.

Angelo s'était levé et faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la chambre.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu as envie de coucher avec un homme depuis qu'on a passé un moment ensemble. C'est bien ça ? »

Dean hocha la tête gêné. Il voyait que le brun était en train de réfléchir à toute allure pour faire face à cette situation inconcevable.

\- « Donc tu as découvert que tu avais une attirance… enfin que tu pouvais prendre du plaisir avec un homme ». Angelo le regardait et il hocha encore une fois la tête et il revint s'asseoir près de lui. « Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, certains vivent avec ce penchant sans jamais avoir le courage d'y faire face et de se remettre en question pour explorer leurs envies. Ça t'a permis de franchir le pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas », en se tournant vers lui, « c'est pourquoi tu es revenu ici maintenant que tu sais… et pourquoi tu n'explores pas ces envies avec un garçon que tu pourrais rencontrer… ou que tu as rencontré peut-être déjà ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'il devait vraiment lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui, en lui jetant un regard en coin. Il était dans une maison close, dans une chambre, avec un homme.

\- « Je suis revenu pour avoir une confirmation… et pour… pour savoir…

\- Savoir si tu es gay ? »

Il souffla pour se calmer.

\- « Je… un ami m'a conseillé de venir vous voir pour en parler… ou pour voir si j'avais envie de… », en faisant un signe vague de la main. « Il pense que ça pourrait m'aider pour y voir plus clair. Peut-être que je fais des rêves simplement parce que je ne me souviens pas…

\- Je suis désolé. Je me sens assez mal d'être responsable de tes doutes et ton ami à peut-être raison, tu dois savoir ce que tu ressens réellement mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes ici pour trouver la réponse.

\- Il n'y a qu'avec vous que j'ai ressenti ce genre de chose.

\- Parce que c'est mon travail. On s'est retrouvé dans une situation où je t'ai sauté dessus. Est-ce que tu as essayé de rencontrer d'autres garçons ? »

Dean secoua la tête avec terreur. Il était à peine capable d'en parler avec son meilleur ami comment il pourrait en parler avec des personnes étrangères et se laisser draguer en sachant que ceux qu'ils viendraient lui parler n'auraient qu'une idée en tête. Il avait déjà fréquenté des garçons gays mais il n'y avait jamais eu ce rapport de séduction, il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance pour aucun d'entre eux et il ne se voyait pas écumer les bars pour tester ce qu'il ressentait.

\- « Je ne pourrais pas, si je ne les connais pas…

\- Mais tu ne me connais pas moi non plus. »

Dean resta muet à cette réflexion. C'était lui qui avait réveillé ses envies, lui qui lui avait donné du plaisir, ils avaient eu un contact intime qui lui avait fait remettre en question une partie importante de sa vie. Et maintenant, il le considérait comme celui qui pourrait lui apporter toutes les réponses.

\- « C'est vous qui avez tout changé. Vous devez m'aider à comprendre ».

Angelo soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Ce gamin lui faisait vraiment de la peine, il semblait complètement perdu et il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire alors qu'il était, indirectement, la cause de ses questionnements. Il entrecroisa ses doigts et posa ses poings contre sa bouche en réfléchissant.

\- « Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu es attiré par les hommes.

\- Je suis perdu et j'ai besoin d'en parler…

\- Tu as un ami pour ça.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que je ressens.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles savoir mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour apprendre à te connaitre. Tu devrais plutôt rencontrer un garçon, tomber amoureux et découvrir ça avec lui.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si je ressens toujours la même chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ? » Dean mit longtemps à prononcer le mot et il eut l'impression qu'il lui brulait la bouche.

\- « De l'excitation », en murmurant alors qu'il avouait pour la première fois l'envie qu'il avait pu ressentir.

\- « Ecoute…, je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu vas y réfléchir et si tu te poses toujours autant de questions tu reviens me voir. D'accord ? »

Dean hocha la tête soulagé dans un sens que ça n'aille pas plus loin mais aussi déçu de repartir avec toujours autant de doutes.

Il ressortit comme il était venu toujours avec autant de question mais beaucoup plus calme. Angelo lui avait conseillé de prendre le temps de réfléchir et s'il avait besoin, il pouvait venir le voir. Il ne lui avait pas dit de cette façon mais c'est ce qu'il avait compris. Il lui avait demandé en revanche de ne rien dire à l'accueil et de faire comme s'il était venu pour coucher avec lui. Le tenancier n'était pas du genre aide social et il voulait que son affaire lui rapporte de l'argent. Il s'était alors excusé en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas lui créer de problème. Angelo l'avait rassuré mais il lui avait demandé avec un air gêné de payer pour le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il avait hoché la tête en se rendant compte comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé que cet homme se prostituait, il vendait son corps pour gagner de l'argent et lui venait lui parler de ses questions existentielles. Il était redescendu, accompagné par la femme qui l'avait guidé en arrivant, et il avait payé pour le temps qu'il avait partagé avec Angelo. Dean était rouge pivoine en se présentant au comptoir et il avait posé les billets sur le bois et était parti sans attendre.

Cette discussion avec le brun lui avait paru suffisante pendant quelques jours mais son envie était revenue encore plus forte qu'avant. Maintenant que son esprit n'était plus aussi réfractaire à se rapprocher d'un homme, son corps manifestait le besoin d'assouvir ses envies. Un soir, il avait même tenté de passer un moment dans un bar pour faire une rencontre mais il n'avait pas réussi à franchir le seuil. Les hommes qu'il voyait ne provoquaient aucune envie et son appréhension était trop inhibitrice. A chaque fois qu'il fantasmait, il voyait le corps du brun et il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait l'aider à franchir ce nouveau cap. Il s'était donc rendu une nouvelle fois dans la maison close après avoir bu quelques verres et il avait demandé Angelo. On l'avait fait patienter un moment et la jeune femme de la dernière fois l'avait de nouveau accompagné. Il était rentré dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait bien maintenant et il avait attendu qu'il arrive, ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tard.

Angelo resta surprit quelques secondes, il était persuadé que sa discussion avec le jeune homme la dernière fois l'avait aidé et il ne pensait pas le revoir. Dean s'aperçu qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme sûr de lui et charmeur qu'il avait été la première fois.

\- « Je ne pensais pas te revoir », commença celui-ci.

\- « J'ai essayé de faire ce que vous m'avez dit. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir… et j'ai essayé de rencontrer quelqu'un… mais je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Personne ne t'a dragué ? », lui demanda-t-il surpris.

Dean sourit en coin, et se sentit touché par la surprise qu'il manifestait devant le manque d'intérêt qu'il avait pu susciter.

\- « Non.., enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Des garçons sont venus me parler… mais je… je n'étais pas à l'aise et aucun ne m'a attiré.

\- Ça viendra.

\- Je préférerais que ce soit vous ».

Dean ne l'avait pas laissé argumenter. Il y avait bien réfléchi, il se sentait en confiance avec lui, il lui avait montré beaucoup d'attention et il se sentirait plus à l'aise de découvrir tout ça avec lui.

\- « On se connait, je vous fais confiance et… je sais que vous m'as déjà donné du plaisir. » Angelo restait muet face à lui, surement en train de se demander si c'était une bonne idée. « Et vous n'aurez pas de problème parce que...on fera… ce qu'on est censé faire dans cette chambre », ajouta-t-il pour enlever toute ambiguïté.

\- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- D'habitude, vous ne demandez pas aux hommes qui viennent vous voir la raison de leur visite. » Angelo hocha la tête. « La seule différence cette fois-ci c'est qu'on a parlé avant et que vous le savez. Ça ne devrait rien changer. Vous êtes là pour des hommes… qui ont besoin de la compagnie d'un homme… et vous êtes là pour moi,… pour me faire découvrir ce que je ne connais pas encore. »

Dean resta à le fixer, espérant que son discours ait été assez convainquant. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand Angelo releva la tête et que ses doutes semblaient avoir disparus.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit signe à Dean de venir le rejoindre en tapotant le matelas. Dean déglutit et s'avança doucement. Il sentait un léger tremblement dans son corps, un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Il s'installa à côté d'Angelo et attendit sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur sa joue gauche pour lui faire tourner la tête et le regarder. Dean se laissa faire en tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'emballait déjà. Il sentit son pouce caresser sa pommette et il se laissa faire, observant le regard d'Angelo qui glissait sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit pour respirer plus facilement et les yeux d'Angelo se focalisèrent dans les siens. Il le touchait à peine mais la tension qu'il ressentait à ce moment était incroyablement forte. Il eut du mal à s'échapper de son regard et laissa ses yeux découvrir ses lèvres qu'il avait envie de goûter. Quand il sentit Angelo se pencher en avant, il se dit que son envie allait être assouvie mais il fut frustré de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur sa mâchoire avant de descendre à son cou. Dean avait encore les mains sur ses jambes et il n'osait pas bouger. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il sentait son corps se liquéfier au contact d'Angelo et une excitation grandir au fond de son ventre. L'alcool courait encore dans ses veines et lui permettait d'accepter les gestes et les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il sentit la main sur sa joue se déplacer pour atteindre son épaule puis son torse. Son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée et il posa sa main sur celle d'Angelo, lui attrapant le poignet quand elle atteignit son ventre. Celui-ci arrêta d'embrasser son cou et se recula légèrement.

\- « Tu n'en as pas envie ? » Dean, qui respirait difficilement, essayait de réfléchir. Il en avait terriblement envie mais il avait peur. « Dean ?

\- Si… si je crois… que j'en ai envie.

\- Laisse toi faire. »

Angelo reprit ses baisers et continua ses caresses en descendant toujours plus bas. Quand il atteignit la lisière de son pantalon, Dean s'agrippa à son épaule. Il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait besoin de voir ce qu'il se passait pour contrôler son anxiété. Angelo arrêta quelques secondes ses mouvements, le temps de voir les réactions de Dean et comme il ne bougeait pas il glissa sa main sur son entrejambes.

La respiration de Dean se bloqua et un bruit s'échappa du fond de sa gorge alors qu'Angelo ouvrait son jean et qu'il glissait la main à l'intérieur. Il sentit sa main se refermer sur son membre alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou. Il était terrifié mais aussi incroyablement excité. Ses gestes, ses caresses, ses baisers, tout ça éveillait bien trop d'émotions fortes. Sa respiration se bloqua totalement quand il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur son membre alors que son souffle s'écrasait sur la peau de son cou et éveillait de nouveaux frissons et il resserra ses doigts sur son épaule. Ses gestes se firent plus rapides et Dean vint en peu de temps en étouffant le gémissement de plaisir qui naquit dans sa gorge alors que son corps se tendait et qu'une de ses mains se refermait sur sa nuque et que l'autre saisissait le bord du lit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son souffle s'était calmé, tout comme son esprit. Angelo était encore assis à côté de lui et il le rhabilla avant de caresser son ventre jusqu'à la hanche en lui demandant si ça allait. Dean sentait son regard sur lui mais il ne tourna pas la tête et il hocha la tête, il n'avait pas le courage de croiser son regard mais il surveilla ses gestes quand il s'éloigna de lui. Il resta un moment assis pour laisser à son corps le temps de se ressaisir et avoir le courage de se lever. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement vécu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait pris du plaisir avec un homme et même s'ils s'étaient limités à des caresses, ça avait été un grand pas pour lui. Il ferma les yeux pour prendre le temps d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Son corps était détendu, l'excitation courait encore dans ses veines. Il repensa à la sensation de ses cheveux courts qu'il avait tenus entre ses doigts, ses caresses sensuelles et la douceur qu'il avait eu avec lui.

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux quand on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné passa la tête et lui sourit en lui signifiant qu'elle le raccompagnait. Il se leva en prenant appuie sur le matelas, jeta un dernier regard à Angelo qui lui souriait doucement et sortit sans regarder en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être différent mais pourtant il ne ressentait plus ce poids qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps sur les épaules. Il suivait toujours le corps longiligne devant lui en descendant l'escalier et la musique traînante et chaude l'enveloppa de nouveau. Il y avait un peu plus de monde qu'à son arrivée.

Il releva la tête doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas croiser les regards des autres clients ou des personnes travaillant dans ce lieu. Il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte devant le comptoir, la femme blonde toujours là, lui sourit et lui demanda s'il était satisfait. Dean hocha la tête, puis elle lui annonça le prix et il se rendit compte à ce moment de ce qu'il venait réellement de faire. Il allait payer pour avoir passé un moment avec un homme qui lui avait donné du plaisir. Il sentit une vague de honte déferler sur lui et il baissa la tête sans attendre et en rougissant. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il fit glisser un billet sur le comptoir. Une main parfaitement manucurée se posa sur le billet et l'emporta.

\- « En espérant vous revoir, je suis sure qu'Angelo en sera ravi. »

Il se retourna sans rien demander et s'enfuit presque de ce lieu. Il rentra chez lui précipitamment, se doucha et se coucha sans attendre. Il avait presque l'impression qu'on pouvait deviner où il avait passé la soirée. Il ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, l'excitation encore courant dans ses veines. Il s'endormit finalement sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et le soulagement enfin au fond de lui.

Le lendemain, la sonnerie du réveil le sortit d'un sommeil profond. Il l'arrêta sans attendre et se leva, l'esprit déjà clair. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité de se lever en un quart de seconde et commencer sa journée sans attendre. Il se concentra sur la journée qui l'attendait en avalant un café debout devant la fenêtre. Son père ronflait encore dans la chambre voisine et il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. S'il l'apprenait...

Il préféra oublier pour l'instant, il rinça sa tasse et la posa à l'envers sur l'égouttoir à vaisselle. Il attrapa son portable et sortit sans attendre. Il décida de faire le trajet à pied, même s'il ne voulait pas penser à cette soirée, c'était trop important. Hier, il n'avait rien ressentit de différent à par une subtile légèreté, peut être un soulagement qui avait disparu dans la honte de devoir payer pour du sexe. Mais ce matin, c'était différent. Il se sentait différent, s'il était gay ou bisexuel, il pensait que sa vie allait changer. Il regarda autour de lui les passants venant en sens inverse sur le trottoir. Il étudia ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour les femmes et les hommes qu'il croisait. Pour les femmes, rien de neuf, certaines très agréables à regarder et qu'il aurait pu draguer. En ce qui concernait les hommes, il pouvait reconnaître quelqu'un de beau mais ça s'arrêtait là et ce matin c'était la même chose. Il ne ressentait aucun désir pour ceux qu'il croisa jusqu'à son travail. En arrivant, il se demanda si finalement, le fait d'avoir cédé à cette envie, approfondit cette question n'avait pas tout simplement fait disparaître son inquiétude et avait pu ainsi le délivrer de cette idée qui était devenue obsédante.

Dans la journée, il envoya un message à Benny en lui donnant rendez-vous dans un bar du quartier de Bywater. Il l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair et maintenant, il voulait retrouver ses habitudes, sortir presque tous les soirs avec lui et s'amuser. Le soir même, Dean attendait son ami à une table au fond de la salle du bar, il lui fit signe quand il le vit arriver. Ils se donnèrent une accolade pour se saluer et Benny s'installa sans attendre face à lui en souriant.

\- « Ça a l'air d'aller… », en surveillant ses réactions.

\- « Oui, mieux. »

Benny ne lui demanda pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé et il appela le serveur pour passer la commande. Quand ils furent de nouveau seuls, Benny reposa son regard sur son ami et attendit. Dean paraissait un peu anxieux, il savait qu'il n'était jamais à l'aise pour parler de choses trop personnelles mais après ce qu'il lui avait confié, il attendait sa conclusion. Il but une première gorgée de son verre pour lui laisser le temps de lancer la conversation.

\- « J'ai fait ce dont on avait parlé. »

Dean avait baissé la tête, même si c'était son meilleur ami, c'était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible pour lui.

\- « Oui ? », pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- « J'y suis retourné,… ça m'a demandé un peu de temps.

\- C'est normal », avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant un peu.

\- « La première fois je suis parti en courant. » Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui à ce souvenir. « Mais j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit. Je devais savoir. »

Dean releva la tête pour vérifier l'expression de son ami, celui-ci le regardait tranquillement aucune remontrance ou dégout sur ses traits.

\- « La seconde fois, il m'a parlé. Il m'a rassuré. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était la première fois pour moi et il a compris… il a été calme et patient avec moi. »

Benny était soulagé que l'homme, qui avait accueilli son ami, ait su être à son écoute et ne le braque pas.

\- « Et maintenant, tu en arrives à quelles conclusions ? »

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, son esprit en partie encore dans cette chambre.

\- « Je crois que je n'aime pas les hommes. J'ai … j'ai pris du plaisir… avec lui, mais c'était quelque chose d'artificiel, une stimulation... Je ne ressens plus aucune pulsion de ce genre et je n'ai pas d'envie en regardant des hommes. C'était juste mon cerveau, c'était à cause de Lucifer. Ça m'a perturbé mais c'est fini, c'est passé. »

Benny ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Dean croyait à ce qu'il lui racontait mais lui n'était pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple. Ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il prenait du plaisir avec un homme et ça lui semblait assez difficile à croire qu'il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation s'il n'avait pas eu un léger penchant dans ce sens. Il choisit de ne rien dire. C'était Dean, et il avait toujours besoin de temps pour accepter les bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient, alors quand c'était quelque chose qui allait bouleverser sa vie ça allait être encore plus compliqué.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler d'autres choses. Dean avait eu des nouvelles de Garth, il était en pleine colonie de vacances et les enfants semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir leur moniteur. Benny se garda bien de lui parler de Lucifer qui était en voyage sur la côte ouest. Celui-ci avait voulu lui jouer un sale tour pour s'amuser mais peut-être que cet acte aura des répercussions bénéfiques pour Dean. Il l'espérait.

* * *

 **Dean a du mal à ouvrir les yeux mis ce n'est plus très loin... A très vite pour la suite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Un très joyeux noël à toutes.**

 **Merci à Delicity-unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Benny avait vu débarquer Dean de ça, il y a sept ans avec son petit frère Sam. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à sa ville. Benny était un descendant des cajuns de Louisiane. Il aimait NOLA et partageait autant qu'il pouvait les qualités de cette ville qui était son univers. Dean venait de la campagne du Kansas, il avait appris par la suite qu'il avait été obligé de déménager souvent à cause du travail de son père. Mais cette fois-ci c'était un peu différent, son père était venu retrouver un ami qui lui proposait un travail et surtout il avait perdu sa mère.

Il l'avait vu s'occuper de son petit frère de façon attentionnée même s'il passait la majorité de son temps à l'ennuyer. Il s'en était occupé quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Dean n'avait pas plus de quatre ans quand il avait perdu sa mère et depuis il s'occupait de Sam. On voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'ils étaient proches et c'est ce qui lui avait plus.

Dean avait vite sympathisé avec lui et Garth, pour Lucifer ça avait été autre chose. Benny le connaissait depuis les classes primaires et Lucifer s'était toujours montré comme condescendant envers les nouveaux venus. Il considérait cette ville comme à lui. Il avait l'argent et le rang pour penser ça et était descendant d'une des plus grosses familles de planteurs de la région. Il habitait le quartier huppé de Marigny où les maisons étaient des demeurent cossues.

Benny voulait aider son ami mais il ne pourrait pas le faire si Dean ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il prendrait le temps d'en reparler quand il serait plus disposé à l'écouter et moins sur la défensive. Ils s'étaient séparés après leur discussion et l'aveu de Dean sur sa visite dans la maison close sans rien avoir dit de plus après qu'il lui ait certifié qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes. Dean semblait détendu même si son regard n'était plus le même. Il tentait de paraître détaché et rassuré de ce qu'il avait vécu mais Benny voyait au-delà des apparences.

Dean rentra ce soir-là l'esprit léger comme il ne l'avait plus eu depuis des semaines. Il avait parlé à Benny et en lui expliquant ce qu'il avait vécu, il se rendait compte que ça n'avait été qu'une expérience. Il n'était pas gay, ne l'avait jamais été et allait reprendre sa vie remplie de fille et de fêtes là où il l'avait laissée.

Et il y cru pendant encore quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille d'un rêve érotique où Angelo lui avait donné du plaisir. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux brusquement, il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Son esprit qui se retrouvait perturbé le réveillait pour ne pas atteindre le but de son rêve. Et il avait dû se résoudre à comprendre ce que son esprit lui refusait et laissait exprimer dans ses rêves. Il avait de nouveau envie de se retrouver avec cet homme.

Depuis son expérience, il n'avait pas rencontré de femmes et encore moins couché avec l'une d'elle. Il n'avait pas eu d'occasion et pas envie. Il se sentait bien et ne pensait pas à ça. Mais il fallait croire que ça continuait de l'obséder. Quand il se retourna, il sentit son sexe en érection et ferma les yeux fortement. Il avait besoin de se libérer de cette excitation et commença à se caresser, il n'en avait aucune envie mais il devait s'en débarrasser. Il tenta d'imaginer le corps de l'étudiante avec laquelle il avait couché lors de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Il essayait de se souvenir de ses traits, la couleur de ses cheveux, son corps mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Et insidieusement le corps d'Angelo remplaça celui de l'étudiante dans son imagination. Il se revoyait dans cette chambre, sa main sur sa cuisse, et ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vu glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé, une excitation qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Tout avait été plus fort, il se libéra dans un râle et se laissa aller en sentant son corps se détendre et le rythme de sa respiration se calmer.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, une idée dérangeante refaisant surface. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes mais il venait d'avoir la preuve que c'était des conneries. Il avait eu une expérience plaisante et maintenant il se retrouvait à fantasmer sur cet homme. Il se cacha sous les draps en se recroquevillant contre le mur de sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive ? S'il n'avait pas été là-bas, la question ne se serait jamais posé dans son esprit. Il continuerait tranquillement sa petite vie et prendrait du bon temps.

Dean savait prendre du bon temps, c'était un de ses traits de caractère même. Il faisait la fête, sortait avec ses amis et trouvait toujours une fille pour passer un moment. Il repensa à la plupart des filles avec qui il avait pu sortir. Ça n'avait jamais duré plus de quelques mois, non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais c'est seulement dû au fait qu'au bout d'un certain temps il s'ennuyait. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si le problème venait de lui ou de ces filles. Benny était du genre à tomber amoureux toutes les semaines mais quand il avait rencontré Bella, il l'avait vu vraiment amoureux pour la première fois. Ils étaient restés un peu plus de six mois ensemble et s'étaient finalement séparé à cause de la jalousie que son ami avait montré quand un garçon se rapprochait un peu trop de sa petite-amie. Depuis il avait repris ses habitudes de faire de nombreuses rencontres mais Dean avait bien vu que lorsque Bella était dans les parages, Benny changeait. C'était une fille forte, qui ne se laissait pas faire par les garçons et Benny n'avait pas fait le poids. Lucifer en revanche était du genre à utiliser les filles avec lesquelles il sortait et les jetait quand il en avait assez. Pour Garth, c'était un autre problème, il était timide la plupart du temps et quand il avait un verre dans le nez il devenait très, voir trop loquace, et ça ne plaisait pas non plus.

* * *

Angelo posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna, poussa la porte doucement et pénétra dans la chambre éclairée. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'attendait debout au milieu de la pièce. Il avait les cheveux courts et grisonnants, assez bien fait de sa personne. Il le connaissait, il était déjà venu le voir et lui avait raconté la Nouvelle-Orléans de son époque et les ravages que le sida avait commis dans leur communauté. Il était jeune à cette époque, il avait vu des hommes plus âgés que lui mourir par dizaines, les nouvelles générations avaient été traumatisées et avaient redoublées de prudence avec les rencontres d'un soir. Il lui avait expliqué la naissance de ce lieu, un endroit pour prendre du plaisir sans courir aucun risque de contamination. C'est ce qui était vendu aux clients et la réputation de ce lieu avait grandi rapidement. Depuis, les temps n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes mais cet endroit avait subsisté et faisait partie intégrante de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Angelo avança doucement et passa ses bras autour de l'homme, glissa ses mains sur son ventre où on notait un léger embonpoint, en se serrant contre son dos.

\- « Bonsoir Ethan, ça faisait longtemps… » Celui-ci posa sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Angelo en fermant les yeux… « je te manquais ? »

L'homme soupira doucement.

\- « C'est l'anniversaire de sa disparition ».

Il se tendit et passa devant lui sans attendre en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. »

L'homme ouvrit les yeux.

\- « Et je ne voulais pas passer cette soirée tout seul. »

Angelo hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'attirer vers le lit. Ethan lui avait parlé de son compagnon une des premières fois où il était venu le voir. Ils avaient vécu ensemble près de vingt ans et il était mort dans un accident de la route. Il avait cinquante ans à ce moment et il se retrouvait seul au monde. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été en colère de se retrouver abandonné et de voir ces couples qui continuaient de vivre et s'aimer alors que lui était seul. Il s'était senti trahi quand il voyait ces jeunes hommes se rencontrer et jouir du temps qu'ils avaient. Lui ne suscitait plus d'intérêt et ne le voulait même pas au fond de lui. Il avait tenté de reprendre sa vie mais l'envie n'y était plus et il s'était enfoncé petit à petit dans une dépression qui l'avait engourdi. Il lui avait avoué un jour qu'il avait senti de nouveau une émotion quand il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Il avait eu besoin du contact d'un corps cette nuit-là et il avait trouvé beaucoup plus grâce à lui.

Angelo avait été rassuré, il avait fait son travail et Castiel s'était sentit triste pour cet homme. Il refusait toujours de connaitre les hommes avec lesquels il couchait mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement avec Ethan, leur relation se construisant sur un besoin profond, chacun de leur côté. Ethan avait besoin de contact humain, amical et Castiel de sentir que son travail pouvait avoir un rôle important pour certaines personnes. Avec Ethan, les deux aspects de son identité se complétaient.

* * *

Dean pensait s'être débarrassé de son problème d'attirance pour les hommes, après s'être pris la tête pendant plusieurs semaines mais ça lui revenait en pleine tronche. Il avait assuré à Benny qu'il n'était pas gay et il se retrouvait à fantasmer sur cette nuit dans la maison close. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour vérifier l'heure, c'était le milieu de la nuit mais il pouvait envoyer un message à Sam chez qui il y avait deux heures de moins. Il lui envoya un premier message pour prendre de ses nouvelles et tenter de penser à autre chose, la réponse ne tarda pas. Il était encore à la bibliothèque et révisait. Pour changer, pensa Dean.

 _Jessica est avec toi ?_

 _Non, en cours._

 _Alors où ça en est ?_

La réponse fut un peu plus longue à arriver.

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec les exams._

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de lire la fin de son message pour lui répondre.

 _Ne cherches pas d'excuse. Invite-la à sortir._

 _Déjà fait. Elle a proposé la sortie à d'autres étudiants._

 _Invite-la, à réviser dans ta chambre avec l'excuse que ce soit plus calme._

 _Le problème, il y a un autre garçon qui lui tourne autour._

 _Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je compte sur toi Sammy. FONCE_

Ils continuèrent de s'envoyer encore quelques messages après que Sam lui ait promis d'inviter Jessica à réviser avec lui. Dean lui souhaita une bonne nuit et quand il reposa son portable, il était plus calme et s'endormit rapidement en ayant oublié pendant quelques instants ce qui se passait en lui.

Et il fit comme si de rien était encore pendant plusieurs jours. Il gardait son esprit occupé pour ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il ressentait, il restait plus tard au travail, passait ses soirée devant un jeu vidéo et traînait moins souvent avec Benny. Il n'y pouvait rien, Benny lui rappelait à chaque fois, sans le vouloir, l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait. Lui seul savait ce qu'il avait au fond de la tête et il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui rappelle.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, ou ne voulut pas remarquer, c'est qu'il passait plus régulièrement près de la maison close dans le quartier français. Il ne traînait pas autour, mais son cheminement pour rentrer chez lui le rapprochait toujours un peu plus de cet endroit. Il avait même fait un crochet un soir et il s'était retrouvé sur Orleans Street pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil discret en passant. Il avait vu toujours le même videur à l'entrée, les lumières tamisées à travers les fenêtres et le brouhaha qui devenait plus fort au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et où on pouvait ressentir en une fraction de seconde un parfum de débauche.

Et il s'était finalement retrouvé un soir, devant la bâtisse au mur ocre sur laquelle se découpaient les balustrades noires en fer forgé. Il jetait des coups d'œil inquiets dans la rue mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Les hommes qui passaient par là, avaient tendance à avoir le même comportement que Dean, ils évitaient de regarder les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans les yeux.

Il avait toujours l'impression de ne plus être le même, de ne plus savoir qui il était mais son envie ne se tarissait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait commencé à penser à Angelo au milieu de la journée et plus seulement à l'abri de son lit. Il n'avait pas évoqué cette évolution avec Benny qu'il avait revu récemment après avoir prétexté la quantité de travail qu'il avait. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas reparlé de son expérience et Dean espérait qu'il ne remettrait plus ça sur le tapis. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de cette évolution justement.

Mais avant de lui en parler, il préférait tester à nouveau ce qu'il ressentait. Il pensait ne pas être gay, puis il avait cru être bisexuel pour ensuite repousser cette idée et il se retrouvait à nouveau ici sans s'avouer qu'il était impatient de revoir cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas son attirance pour lui mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir le voir une nouvelle fois. Il s'était rendu compte que son corps avait envie de lui, il s'était sentit excité en pensant à lui et à ce qu'ils avaient fait mais son esprit le retenait, l'empêchait de se libérer de ses idées préconçues et loin de ce qu'il pensait savoir de lui-même.

Il traversa la rue en faisant taire ses peurs et ses doutes, se glissa dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea sans détour vers le comptoir. Toujours la même blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années derrière. Elle le salua et lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait lui proposer pour son plaisir. Il bégaya dans un murmure le nom et elle lui sourit. Il avait de la chance selon elle, il était libre pour une bonne partie de la nuit, lui précisa-t-elle dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Dean se sentit rougir au message tu, il y avait de nombreuses choses auxquelles il n'avait pas encore pensé ou envisagé. Il baissa la tête pour éviter de montrer sa gêne et comme la dernière fois, Anna l'accompagna à la chambre. Elle le laissa et il se retrouva à faire le tour de la pièce. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la clarté d'une lampe dans un coin permettait de distinguer les meubles et la décoration.

Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, un cadre de la Nouvelle-Orléans au temps des colons et un portrait d'une ancienne aristocrate de la ville, vu les vêtements qu'elle portait. Au fond de la pièce, un miroir finement décoré. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre en pied qui donnait sur la rue. Derrière le rideau fin, il pouvait voir, en se penchant un peu, le lieu où il avait attendu pendant une partie de la soirée.

Il sursauta et se retourna précipitamment quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il était là, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres et un regard qui l'agrippait. Il sentit son souffle se faire plus difficilement et son ventre se contracter.

\- « Je suis content de te revoir », sa voix lui tordit les tripes. Elle était basse et il sentit son corps se réchauffer.

Il ne répondit pas trop absorbé par ses sensations et pour empêcher son corps de partir en courant sous le contrôle de sa peur. Angelo s'approcha de lui doucement pour l'apprivoiser et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté droit en lui souriant toujours.

Il lui fit un sourire plus grand, lui attrapa la main et le conduisit jusqu'au rebord du lit. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, Dean faisant un effort pour contenir la peur qui le gagnait.

Angelo posa sa main droite sur sa cuisse, la caressa doucement, celui-ci baissa la tête pour observer le mouvement lent de ses doigts et Dean abandonna la lutte qu'il menait pour calmer sa respiration quand celui-ci glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Il sentait son regard sur lui mais il ne lâchait pas des yeux sa main, surveillant chacun de ses gestes. La dernière fois, il lui avait donné du plaisir avec des caresses et il était venu aujourd'hui, espérant plus, tout en redoutant ce qui allait se passer.

Angelo s'agenouilla, le déshabilla et se mit à le caresser. Dean qui avait fermé les yeux essayait de se concentrer. La dernière fois avait été incroyable mais cette fois-ci, ça ne marchait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se détendre assez pour avoir du plaisir. Dean posa sa main sur son épaule pour le repousser, il était gêné par toute cette situation. Il était dans une maison close, il payait pour du sexe, il avait un homme entre ses jambes et il ne bandait pas.

\- « Ça ne va pas ce soir », lui demanda le brun.

\- « Je… je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Dean ne le regardait pas mais il sentait son regard posé sur lui.

\- « Pour faire céder les dernières barrières ? », lui demanda-t-il incertain.

\- « Oui. Les deux … deux premières fois j'étais saoul... Et ça m'a permis de … d'accepter plus facilement… ce qui se passait.

\- Mais si tu n'en as pas envie…

\- Si… » en le regardant brusquement dans les yeux. « Si j'en ai envie, j'en ai rêvé mais...ma tête, ma conscience », en posant sa paume droite sur sa tempe.

\- « Il y a d'autres moyens », en caressant sa main doucement, « tu me fais confiance ? »

Dean hocha la tête sans réfléchir mais en frissonnant alors que son corps se contracter à son assentiment si facile. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise et se montrait doux et patient avec lui. Angelo se releva en lui demandant de ne pas bouger et il sortit de la chambre. Dean resserra ses doigts sur le dessus de lit et inspira profondément, il fantasmait depuis plusieurs jours et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait ici, il ne pouvait rien faire. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Angelo était de retour avec une femme. Celle-ci plus petite que lui, brune et les cheveux bouclés le regarda avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard.

\- « Je te présente Ruby. »

Dean détacha son regard de la jeune femme et regarda Angelo avec un air apeuré et confus.

\- « Écoute-moi », en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Ton esprit a encore quelques… réticences mais on peut essayer d'avancer d'une autre manière. Tu veux bien essayer ?

\- Oui », en soufflant sans le lâcher des yeux en cherchant son souffle. Dean avait l'impression d'être hypnotisé, il aurait presque pu faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait si son corps ne refusait pas de réagir.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que la brune s'était approchée de lui et il se tourna brusquement vers elle quand il la sentit poser les mains sur lui. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et se pencha pour s'occuper de lui, un préservatif entre les mains. Sans attendre, son corps réagit et se laissa aller. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir respirer et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit Angelo bouger à côté de lui mais garda les yeux obstinément fermés. Il sentit sa main gauche se poser sur son épaule gauche et sa main droite caresser son cou. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui fit pencher la tête vers la gauche, Dean se laissa faire et sentit les lèvres du brun se poser dans son cou. Il ferma la bouche brusquement pour retenir un cri et tenta de se calmer. Il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines sous les doigts de l'homme. Celui-ci sentit son inquiétude et suspendit ses baisers.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il en murmurant.

Dean secoua la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait répondre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il ressentait.

\- « Laisse toi faire… ça va aller. »

Angelo reprit ses baisers, il caressa sa clavicule de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa main sur son torse, caressa son pectoral et Dean émit un léger gémissement à ces gestes. Il resserra ses doigts sur le dos de la chemise d'Angelo et se concentra sur les caresses de Ruby. Angelo releva son tee-shirt et Dean sentit son corps se contracter entièrement en sentant la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau. Puis il le sentit s'éloigner de lui et l'instant d'après il sentait ses lèvres se refermer sur lui. Il gémit avant de serrer les lèvres et d'enfermer ses émotions. Les sensations avaient changé, et Dean n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de tout qu'il se mit à trembler avant de jouir en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Angelo se tenait encore à genoux devant lui. Dean se retenait à quelques mèches et ouvrit la bouche en laissant un soupir de satisfaction s'en échapper. Au bout de quelques secondes, son esprit refit surface, il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur Angelo quand il le sentit déposer des baisers sur son ventre.

\- « Je pense que tu as dépassé ton blocage. Tu vois, pas besoin d'alcool » en lui souriant de façon amusée.

Dean déglutit, sentant perdre un peu plus de raison face à ce sourire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de nouveau en bas, payant pour sa thérapie à la mère maquerelle. Il sortit dans la nuit avec un poids en moins, son esprit avait arrêté de le torturer. Il rentra chez lui en repensant à toute cette soirée. Angelo l'avait mis en confiance et lui avait permis de se défaire de ce doute qui le torturait.

Castiel était en train de se changer et se laissa penser à Dean. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, beau comme un dieu, qui découvrait sa sexualité dans ses bras. Lui aussi, il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose, lui faire découvrir doucement de nouvelles sensations et lui donner confiance en lui pour la suite. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de faire ça. Un des points positif de la Nouvelle-Orléans était son esprit ouvert, il y avait de nombreux clubs et bars gays dans la ville et il n'était pas difficile de faire des rencontres. Il l'avait vu revenir dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas su quoi penser sur l'instant. Il pensait que Dean commençait à accepter la nouvelle attirance qu'il ressentait et il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un garçon pour découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs. Mais pour Dean la révélation s'était faite brutalement et dans ses bras. Depuis il était revenu le voir et il se sentait un peu responsable de son devenir. Il pensait souvent à lui, le jeune homme l'ayant touché avec ses interrogations et sa peur. Il comprenait que pour lui ça ne devait pas être simple et il pouvait agir pour l'aider un peu. Il avait refusé d'apprendre à le connaitre comme ses autres clients, il ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur sa vie mais il l'avait encouragé à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait et il répondait à ses besoins de découverte.

Castiel pensa alors à Ethan qu'il avait pris dans ses bras pour le cajoler. L'homme s'était laissé faire et avait laissé son chagrin s'extérioriser, à l'abri de ses bras réconfortant. Dans ces moment-là, il se détestait moins, il pouvait jouer un rôle important pour ces hommes en particuliers qui venaient le voir.

Quand Dean arriva chez lui, John dormait devant l'écran allumé de la télévision. Il traversa le salon sans bruit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et prit un moment pour s'observer dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir changé, c'était étrange. Il avait même l'impression d'y voir plus clair. Il se sentait en paix, ses interrogations et ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Il se regarda dans les yeux, détailla leur couleur, la forme de ses traits, cherchant la moindre modification qu'il pourrait noter mais rien.

Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres sans oser penser à ce qu'il avait en tête. Puis il baissa le regard sur ses mains et se rappela de la sensation des cheveux noirs entre ses doigts, son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'arracha à ses pensées et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur pour se détendre. Il se rendit compte que toutes ses pensées étaient encore focalisées sur cet homme. Il avait eu de la chance de le rencontrer. Il avait été doux, il avait pris le temps de le comprendre, de lui faire accepter ce qu'il refusait de voir encore ce matin.

Il avait été incapable de lui parler quand ils avaient eu terminé mais maintenant il avait envie de le remercier et en découvrir encore plus avec lui. Il irait le revoir pour lui dire comme ça avait été important pour lui. Il y retournerait, pour le voir, lui parler. L'embrasser peut-être, il se surprit à imaginer ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore de lui. Son torse qu'il avait à peine aperçu par l'échancrure de sa chemise alors qu'il avait agrippé ses doigts à celle-ci.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un short et un tee-shirt. Son père dormait toujours et il s'enferma cette fois dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'air marin entrer et s'allongea sur son lit. Sans attendre il envoya un message à Benny en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain soir. Son ami avait été là pour l'écouter et l'aider à avancer, il voulait partager ça avec lui maintenant qu'il se sentait plus sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il recevait une réponse, Benny le retrouverait en sortant du travail dans leur bar habituel. Dean sentit son souffle se faire un peu plus difficile. Il allait parler de ce qu'il ressentait et du changement qui se faisait dans sa vie. Il déglutit et pensa à Angelo. Il s'endormit finalement bercé par le bruit de la circulation lointaine et calme, par les cris intermittents des mouettes et le sifflement des bateaux sur le fleuve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Merci d'être toujours là pour suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. Merci à Delicity-unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Assis au fond du bar sur Peter Street, à leur table habituelle, Dean attendait Benny. Quand celui-ci entra pour le retrouver, il se rendit compte immédiatement que son ami était plus détendu que la dernière fois alors qu'il discutait avec le patron du lieu. Benny en arrivant à la table salua Ricardo en lui donnant une accolade ainsi qu'à Dean. Le patron leur offrit un verre et les laissa discuter.

Benny connaissait beaucoup de monde dans sa ville, grâce à sa famille et aux visites touristiques qu'il organisait. Il connaissait la ville comme personne et savait faire partager son engouement aux vacanciers. Il commença la conversation avec Dean en parlant de l'ambiance du bar qu'il aimait et de la dernière visite touristique qu'il avait faite. La fille d'un couple qui était en vacances pendant une semaine lui avait beaucoup plus et il lui avait proposé de la lui faire visiter. Il avait déjà prévu une soirée romantique au bord du fleuve et comptait bien passer une partie de la nuit avec elle. Il s'arrêta à ce moment-là de son discours. Il n'osait pas demander à Dean pourquoi il voulait le voir ce soir. Il espérait seulement qu'il avait réussi à avancer, déjà le simple fait de le voir sourire l'avait rassuré.

Dean tenta de garder son calme quand il sentit le moment de se confier approcher. Il avait fait la démarche pour tenir son ami au courant mais une fois devant lui, c'était tout de même difficile à dire à voix haute.

\- « Je suis allé voir Angelo », avoua-t-il rapidement dans un souffle pour se débarrasser de ce secret.

Benny écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais n'osa pas parler, il ne voulait pas que le moindre mot qu'il pourrait dire soit mal interprété. Dean baissa la tête rapidement en lançant un regard sur le côté puis releva la tête un peu gêné.

\- « Je me suis rendu compte… que j'y pensais encore. Que ça ne m'était pas sorti de la tête… Et j'y suis retourné.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ?

\- Non ! Non… il …, putain Benny, ne me le fait pas dire...

\- Ok j'ai compris. », en s'adossant à sa chaise.

Dean resta silencieux un moment. Il laissa son regard balayer le bar, des tables occupées, des bandes d'amis, des couples. Il observa les hommes mais là encore aucun n'éveilla le moindre intérêt pour lui.

\- « Ça a été très difficile d'y aller,… d'admettre… ce que je pouvais ressentir. »

Benny eu peur tout à coup qu'il développe des sentiments pour cet homme. Il avait représenté sa première fois, il laisserait forcément une marque chez lui, il s'en souviendrait longtemps mais Dean ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de lui. Cet homme se prostituait, il vendait son corps, il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de stable pour son ami. Même si c'était quelqu'un de bien, Dean ne pourrait pas construire une histoire avec lui.

\- « Dean …, »

Il se tut ne sachant pas comment prévenir son ami. Dean le regardait de nouveau cette fois en fronçant les sourcils, il s'était légèrement raidi sur sa chaise.

\- « Il…il se prostitue.

\- Oui. Je sais… J'ai honte d'y être retourné. Payer pour du sexe,… mais je devais savoir si j'étais réellement attiré par un homme.

\- Oui, je comprends. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu tombes amoureux de lui. »

Dean étouffa un rire et se recula sur sa chaise en regardant à travers la vitre du bar.

\- « Je ne compte pas tomber amoureux. Tu as oublié à qui tu t'adresses. Je ne tombe jamais amoureux. »

Benny avait la langue levée pour lui dire que c'était parce que jusqu'à maintenant il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles mais se retint. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux, qu'il sache qui il était vraiment mais il redoutait que le moindre petit accro ne le fasse changer d'avis et qu'il se réfugie dans la facilité.

\- « Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais peut-être que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux parce que tu n'étais jamais sorti avec un garçon », avec un sourire amical et Dean marqua une pause.

\- « Oui, c'est nouveau pour moi comme tu dis. Et justement Angelo a pris le temps de m'écouter, il m'a aidé mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'y retournerai. »

Dean savait qu'il mentait. Il avait encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre et il avait toute confiance en Angelo pour lui montrer. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et son ventre se contracter à ce qui l'attendait. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant.

\- « Je suis content pour toi, et content tu m'en aies parlé. »

Dean se détendit un peu. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Benny, au contraire s'il n'avait pas été là et s'il n'avait pas osé lui parler, il serait encore à se morfondre et à s'en vouloir de ressentir de telles choses pour un homme.

Et cette envie grandit lentement en lui au fil des jours. Il n'y pensait pas toute la journée maintenant, mais une fois au fond de son lit, il imaginait comment se passerait la prochaine étape. Il était réellement effrayé mais en même temps son corps en demandait plus. Il avait ouvert une porte sur de nouveaux plaisirs et il ressentait une impatience teintée d'appréhension le gagner jours après jours.

Dean ne comprenait pas encore son attirance pour les hommes. Il se corrigea, pour l'instant, il n'avait ressenti de l'attirance que pour cet homme. Il se demanda si c'est parce qu'il le connaissait un peu, et cette idée lui fit se demander s'il pourrait avoir envie d'un de ses amis ?

Il pensa à Benny, il était plutôt bien bâti physiquement. Il avait toujours eu du succès avec les filles. Des cheveux blonds et courts, un visage carré très masculin et des yeux bleus clairs. Il s'imagina l'embrasser, poser ses mains sur ses épaules, sur sa taille. Il grimaça et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il connaissait trop de choses concernant Benny pour ressentir un quelconque intérêt physique.

Dean en déduisit qu'il n'y avait qu'Angelo qui pouvait lui faire ressentir ces sentiments nouveaux. Sans s'en rendre compte son esprit rejoua le souvenir de la dernière fois. Il se revoyait assis sur le bord du lit, Angelo à côté de lui, qui l'embrassait sur le torse et lui qui le laissait faire. Lui qui se retenait à sa chemise de toutes ses forces. Ça avait été pour ne pas partir en courant, àmoins que ce ne soit pour ne pas lui sauter dessus par la suite. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr du moment où il avait accepté ses mains sur lui et il était heureux de ne pas avoir cédé à sa peur. Son corps se réveilla à ces souvenirs et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se donna du plaisir en pensant à un homme sans se sentir coupable.

Dean en ce dimanche matin, se retrouvait à se balader le long de la jetée. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et le soleil était resplendissant. Il profita de la vue, des vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage, des familles s'étaient installées sur le sable et des enfants se jetant dans la mer.

Il s'accouda à la balustrade en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il sentit la brise marine glisser sur sa peau quand elle s'engouffra sous son tee-shirt et le fit frissonner. Sa peau avait déjà commencé à bronzer et pourtant il passait pratiquement toutes ses journées enfermées dans le garage de Bobby. Il observa les familles jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un jeune homme seul sur la plage. Il était allongé sur le ventre en boxer de bain, la peau déjà tannée par le soleil. La silhouette athlétique, des muscles fins et biens dessinés. Une jeune femme arriva et l'aspergea d'eau ce qui le fit se relever et se mettre à courir après elle. Il voyait maintenant son visage rieur. Il se rendait compte de sa beauté sans difficulté et sans honte mais n'en éprouvait aucune envie. Son charme n'était rien comparé à celui d'Angelo.

Angelo était un homme, une carrure forte mais des muscles fins surement. Une douceur dans ses traits contrebalancée par l'expérience que laissait lire son regard. Son regard justement, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il lui avait suffi de plonger dans ses yeux pour perdre son souffle. Et sa voix profonde avait réveillé en lui des frissons qu'il n'avait pas connus jusque-là.

Il s'installa sur un banc se laissant réchauffer par les rayons encore doux. Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, un petit sentiment de liberté dans la poitrine qui le rendait heureux après ces dernières semaines oppressantes. Il se redressa un peu au bout de quelques minutes et tourna la tête pour observer les alentours. Un jeune homme peut-être d'à peu près son âge, l'observait et lui sourit quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna pour voir qui il regardait, ne voyant personne derrière lui, il en déduisit que le sourire lui était adressé. Ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'il avait découvert sa bisexualité qu'un homme le draguait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme lui montrait de l'intérêt mais si jusqu'à maintenant, il les avait repoussés sans se poser de question, maintenant ça éveillait en lui de nombreuses interrogations.

Il se retourna vers celui-ci et fut surpris en le voyant debout à deux pas de lui. Il leva la tête quand il s'adressa à lui. Le jeune le salua poliment et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir sur le banc près de lui, Dean acquiesça. Il le regarda faire, le jeune homme étendit ses jambes en s'adossant au banc et regarda l'horizon au-dessus du fleuve.

\- « Il n'y a pas longtemps que je suis arrivé en ville et pour l'instant ce que je vois me plait assez.

\- Tu viens d'où ? », demanda Dean sans relever sa tentative de flirt.

\- « Washington, ça me change d'ambiance. Tu pourrais me faire visiter peut-être.

\- Oui, si tu veux, j'ai un ami qui est d'ici et je connais toutes ses histoires sur la ville.

\- Un ami. Pas de petit-ami ? »

Dean resta muet un instant. Pas de petit ami c'est sûr mais quelqu'un qu'il apprenait à découvrir.

\- « Pas vraiment ». Il se surprit lui-même de sa réponse.

\- « Ça veut dire pas encore ça ! »

Dean sourit incertain de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, il ne connaissait pas Angelo mais il occupait toutes ses pensées. Il observa encore un moment le jeune homme avant de laisser son regard se perdre lui aussi sur l'horizon.

\- « C'est nouveau pour moi », il n'avait pas réfléchit à ses paroles. Il avait eu besoin d'en parler, sans être jugé, sans que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Et à une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il était en train de traverser.

\- « Nouveau ? », lui demanda son voisin.

\- « Ce genre d'attirance… Moins d'un mois. … et je ne suis pas sûr encore de… » ce que je ressens avait-il envie d'ajouter.

\- « Tu en as déjà parlé ? »

Dean hocha la tête, heureusement qu'il avait eu Benny, sinon il ne sait pas comment ça se serait passé. Surement à nier son attirance de toutes ses forces jusqu'à rencontrer la personne parfaite ou à mourir dépressif.

\- « A un ami … et à cet homme. »

William, qui lui avait appris son prénom, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire doux.

\- « Tu n'es pas seul, c'est bien.

\- Et pour toi ?

\- Comment je l'ai su ? » Dean hocha la tête. « Je l'ai toujours su, ça a été plus… évident peut-être que pour toi. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux le regard perdu sur les eaux sombres du Mississippi.

\- « Et cet homme il a un nom ? »

Dean n'avait aucune envie de lui dire, c'était à lui, une part de son secret qu'il préférait protéger, le garder pour lui. Pas parce qu'il en avait honte, mais parce qu'il voulait découvrir ce nouvel aspect avec Angelo et seulement avec lui.

\- « Un amour secret ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux.

\- Tu veux bien que je te donne un conseil », il attendit et Dean lui fit signe de continuer, « ne te caches pas. Si tu es amoureux ou si tu es attiré par les hommes, ne penses pas que ce doit être quelque chose qui doit être vécu en se cachant. Crois-moi, tu n'en retireras jamais rien de bon. »

Dean se rendit compte à ce moment que son regard se voilait.

\- « On est prêt à tout parfois par amour. »

Ils se quittèrent au bout d'un moment, Dean plus léger et confiant en remerciant William pour leur conversation et en lui promettant une visite de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Dean avait envie d'avoir plus d'expérience. Il ne se voyait pourtant pas aller dans un bar et draguer un homme, il ne saurait pas comment faire, et comment savoir s'il était gay, ça aussi, ça allait être compliqué. Il pouvait toujours attendre sinon, qu'un homme viennent vers lui mais il n'était pas sûr de se sentir vraiment en confiance pour aller plus loin avec un étranger. Il faudrait qu'ils prennent le temps de se connaitre un minimum. C'était nouveau ça aussi, il n'était pas du genre d'habitude à apprendre à connaitre ses partenaires. Là c'était un peu différent, il ne maîtrisait pas la situation et les codes, et il se sentait un peu dépassé.

Le plus simple c'était de retourner voir Angelo et il pourrait le remercier de l'avoir écouté. Ils se connaissaient un peu maintenant, il savait lui parler et le mettre en confiance en prenant son temps avec lui et pour ça, il lui faisait confiance. Il voulait maintenant plus expérimenter avec cet homme qui l'avait initié à ces nouveaux plaisirs. La première chose à faire c'était de régler son problème de logistique. S'il voulait continuer à voir Angelo, il avait besoin de plus de moyens. Bobby ne pouvait pas le faire plus travailler et il l'avait déjà embauché à temps plein. Il ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus. Il devait se trouver un travail pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Ça ne manquait pas, livreur, vendeur, magasinier, en plus en cette période estivale, il avait le choix. Il marqua une pause. Une meilleure idée venait de jaillir dans son esprit. Il pouvait travailler avec Benny et organiser des visites de la ville. Il connaissait tout sur NOLA grâce à lui, il pourrait l'aider et faire des visites supplémentaires. Il connaissait déjà l'agence et il n'aurait aucune difficulté à se faire embaucher.

Il s'adossa sur le banc et laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Premier problème réglé, il allait gagner un peu plus d'argent et il pourrait continuer de rendre visite à Angelo pour régler son deuxième problème, aller plus loin dans sa découverte.

Dean était revenu à la maison close pour voir Angelo, il se sentait moins nerveux que les fois précédentes mais il avait toujours une légère anxiété de savoir ce qu'ils allaient partager. Au fil de ses visites, il avait laissé Angelo découvrir son corps et lui donner du plaisir mais c'était encore bien peu de chose à côté de tout ce qui l'attendait. Il aurait été horrifié de penser à ça avant mais maintenant, il y pensait avec excitation et appréhension. Il allait devoir lui montrer, lui expliquer et il allait surtout découvrir son corps. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils étaient restés habillés et Dean ne l'avait pratiquement pas caressé. Il s'était concentré pour l'instant sur sa capacité à admettre les caresses et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté qu'un homme le touche de cette façon il avait envie de plus. Mais ça le terrifiait tout autant qu'il était impatient.

Comme d'habitude, il entra dans la chambre et attendit qu'Angelo le rejoigne. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir. Dean se fit la réflexion pour la première fois consciemment qu'il était à tomber. Son visage aux traits parfaits, ses yeux bleus, son corps musclé et sa façon de se comporter avec lui, tendre et attentif. Il était debout au milieu de la chambre et Angelo le rejoignit en lui lançant un regard joueur, un sourire en coin posé sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, posa une main sur sa hanche, passa une main dans ses cheveux et Dean rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière en sentant sa respiration s'emballer. A cet instant, il se sentit faible entre ses bras, sentant qu'il pourrait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Quand son esprit lui donna un aperçu de ce qui pouvait l'attendre, il se sentit excité. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Angelo et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'entendit grogner contre son cou et sa main sur sa hanche glissa jusqu'à ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui. Dean lâcha un hoquet de surprise en sentant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et son corps se contracta imperceptiblement. Angelo le ressentit et arrêta ses baisers.

\- « Dean ? », en caressant son cou avec son nez. Le jeune homme n'avait pas lâché sa tête et son épaule et il n'avait pas eu de geste de recul mais il voulait être sûr qu'il aille bien, que ça n'allait pas trop vite pour lui et que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Dean ne répondit pas mais Angelo entendit son souffle frémir. Il en avait envie c'était assez clair mais il ralentit ses gestes. Il décida alors de se reculer légèrement et il déboutonna sa chemise. Dean avait baissé la tête et le regardait faire, subjugué. Le jeune homme retira sa main alors qu'Angelo faisait glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules et la laissa tomber à terre. Puis il prit la main de Dean qui pendait maintenant dans le vide, celle encore dans ses cheveux, et les posa sur ses hanches. Il sentait un léger tremblement qui s'intensifia quand ses mains se posèrent sur sa peau nue avant de se calmer. Angelo avait l'impression que le jeune homme ne respirait plus.

Dean avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir asphyxié, c'était la première fois qu'il posait ses mains sur lui, sur sa peau nue et son corps réagissait violemment. Il était terrifié par l'envie qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement, son regard focalisé sur ses mains encore immobiles et sous lesquelles il sentait la chaleur de la peau d'Angelo. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, à peine sentait-il ses doigts jouer avec des mèches de ses cheveux. Il resserra légèrement ses doigts sur le corps d'Angelo et le sentit frissonner. Il releva son regard doucement et balaya son corps nu passant de son ventre tonique à son torse. Puis il osa bouger sa main, qui remonta le long de son flanc gauche jusqu'à ses côtes. Il resta encore un moment immobile, sentant les mouvements de sa respiration à travers sa cage thoracique. Puis il glissa sa main sur son torse, caressant ses pectoraux du bout des doigts. Il glissa ensuite sa main jusqu'à son ventre et vit apparaître une chair de poule sur sa peau. Il fit la même chose avec son autre main, découvrant le reste de son torse. Angelo avait l'air d'apprécier ses caresses même si elles restaient très soft. Il était silencieux et le bruit de leur respiration se mélangeait. Il restait immobile lui laissant le temps de découvrir ce qu'il ressentait en le caressant. Puis Dean se pencha naturellement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule avant d'en déposer une série lentement jusqu'à son cœur. Ses mains avaient retrouvé leur place sur ses hanches et ses lèvres découvraient le gout de sa peau. Il remonta ensuite pour retrouver son cou et il se laissa emporter par son envie, dérivant de plus en plus loin, découvrant sa mâchoire dure jusqu'à vouloir goûter ses lèvres. A cet instant, il sentit les doigts d'Angelo se resserrer dans ses mèches de cheveux et il perdit la douceur de sa peau contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait soudainement. Angelo le regardait tendrement le regard voilé par le désir. Il devait être dans le même état et il fut frappé par le fait que c'est lui qui le mettait dans cette condition.

\- « Pas sur la bouche », murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Dean ressentit à cet instant son ventre se contracter. Il avait une envie dévorante de goûter à ses lèvres et il se retrouvait frustré.

\- « J'en ai envie… », tenta-t-il.

\- « Il y a de nombreuses autres choses que l'on peut faire », lui répondit-il en se resserrant contre lui.

Dean hoqueta en sentant leur excitation se rencontrer, il resserra ses doigts sur ses hanches et laissa échapper un gémissement faible. Il baissa la tête et posa son front contre sur son épaule.

\- « Non… Je… »

Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à ça mais il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase à cause de la honte qu'il ressentait. Angelo faisait tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise mais Dean devait encore par moment se battre contre l'idée que ce qu'il faisait avec cet homme était réellement une envie qu'il avait. Quand il était seul, son désir était bien présent et son esprit maintenant n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer les caresses et le plaisir qu'il pourrait lui donner mais une fois dans cette chambre quand la possibilité était toute proche, sa peur reprenait le dessus.

\- « Je ne pensais pas à ça. Suis-moi. »

Angelo l'entraîna jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le fit asseoir. Dean était encore un peu tendu mais quand il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt pour lui retirer, il se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il posa alors une main dans son dos et le caressa doucement alors que son corps était pris de tremblements légers, puis il déposa un premier baiser dans son cou. Dean frissonna une nouvelle fois et il sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux.

Angelo posa sa main droite sur son torse et appuya doucement pour le faire se coucher. Dean résista un peu et se laissa finalement aller quand il mordilla le haut de son épaule à la base de son cou. Il s'allongea et Angelo se plaça au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes. Il passa une main dans son dos et lui fit signe de se déplacer pour qu'il se retrouve entièrement allongé sur le matelas et Dean glissa sur les draps.

Allongé sous Angelo, il n'osait pas le regarder, les yeux baissés, il voyait son torse, ses bras et ses jambes qui l'encadraient. Il ne bougeait pas plus que lui et il finit par trouver le courage de relever la tête, la respiration difficile. Angelo le regardait calmement, il lui demanda si ça allait et Dean hocha la tête, incapable de parler, sa gorge serrée d'appréhension. Angelo lui sourit et se baissa pour l'embrasser dans le cou, sa main droite commençant à caresser son torse. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer mais les sensations étaient décuplées. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Angelo embrassait maintenant son torse en prenant tout son temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette fois-ci il était allongé sous lui et ses caresses le rendaient encore plus excité et ça le gênait encore plus.

Angelo lui donna un léger coup de bassin et il ressentit une vague de chaleur et de gêne alors qu'un hoquet de surprise s'échappait de sa bouche. Il attrapa les bras d'Angelo qui encadrait sa tête pour s'y retenir. Celui-ci baissa la tête et la glissa dans le cou de Dean alors qu'il rapprochait une nouvelle fois leur bassin. Dean se tendit à nouveau et grogna. Angelo continuait de l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'au nouveau mouvement il laissa son bassin se frotter à celui de Dean. Ça en était trop pour celui-ci, il planta ses talons dans le matelas et accompagna les mouvements d'Angelo. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais son corps semblait réagir d'instinct.

Dean était à la lisière de la rupture, les mouvements d'Angelo étaient un délice et un supplice à la fois. Il sentait ses joues rouges de honte mais le reste de son corps semblait s'en ficher. Angelo avait passé une main dans son cou pour se caler contre sa nuque alors que son autre main caressait son torse. Dean attrapa une de ses épaules et son autre main dans ses cheveux pour maintenir ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et souleva ses hanches pour obtenir plus de contact, Angelo accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements et son corps se contracta violemment avant de se relâcher.

Le souffle de Dean se calmait peu à peu alors que son corps était encore fébrile en sentant les traces d'excitation courir dans ses veines. Ses bras étaient toujours resserrés autour de son corps et il n'avait aucune envie de le relâcher. Il sentait son torse nu contre le sien, la chaleur de sa peau et les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient contre lui. Il desserra son étreinte en le sentant bouger, leur moment était terminé et Angelo lui avait donné encore du plaisir. Il avait toujours du mal à le regarder dans les yeux après avoir eu un moment intime avec lui et il se redressa alors qu'Angelo lui tournait le dos. Ils n'échangeaient jamais beaucoup de mots à cause de lui et du malaise qu'il ressentait toujours un peu et Angelo avait accepté cet état de fait.

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes une très bonne année, pleine de lecture et d'écriture. Ecrivez, partagez, commentez et lancez-vous si vous hésitez à écrire. J'ai toujours trouvé les personnes inscrites sur ce site accueillantes et je suis sure que vous trouverez du soutient et des encouragements. La preuve, j'ai trouvé une beta en or, des lectrices adorables et découvert des auteures talentueuses et inspirées. Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite encore plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Merci d'être toujours là pour suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. Merci à Delicity-unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Dean avait maintenant des journées bien occupées, il travaillait avec Bobby, puis passait à l'agence de voyage et faisait le tour de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec un groupe de touristes. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à se faire embaucher, après avoir expliqué à Benny la raison de son besoin d'argent. La directrice de l'agence lui avait posé quelques questions pour être sure qu'il avait assez de connaissances sur la ville. Il répondit du mieux possible et fut engagé dans l'instant. Benny pouvait être fier de lui.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de son attirance pour un homme à Sam. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de sa réaction, son petit frère avait l'esprit ouvert mais c'était tout de même une sacrée annonce. Il préférait lui dire de vive voix, même si c'était plus difficile. Il lui avait expliqué que maintenant il travaillait avec Benny et Sam avait craint qu'il ne fasse ça pour lui, pour lui envoyer un peu plus d'argent pour ses études. Dean l'avait rassuré, ça lui permettait de mettre de l'argent de côté mais aussi de passer un peu plus de temps avec Benny et de faire de nouvelles rencontres. En ce qui concernait son père, il ne lui en avait pas parlé non plus et il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Il ne craignait pas ses réactions mais il n'était pas sûr que son regard sur lui ne change pas.

Il retourna voir Angelo deux jours plus tard après avoir reçu son premier salaire. Il monta dans sa chambre et en fit le tour comme les dernières fois en l'attendant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et cette fois ci, il se dirigea sans attendre vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, encore mal à l'aise pour faire le premier geste. Il vit Angelo sourire et il se sentit idiot. Il avait une envie plus que consciente de cet homme mais il était timide. Il leva la main et la posa doucement sur sa joue, Angelo pencha la tête pour sentir un peu plus la caresse de sa main. Dean avança d'un pas et l'embrassa dans le cou, il laissa sa main descendre sur son épaule puis sur son torse.

Angelo se laissa faire, rassuré de voir Dean plus à l'aise avec lui maintenant. Il n'avait plus peur de se rapprocher et de le toucher.

\- « Hé laisse-moi m'occuper de toi », il lui sourit plus franchement, « tu es là pour ça. »

Dean lâcha la chemise d'Angelo et pencha la tête en arrière pour le laisser embrasser sa gorge. Il sentit ses lèvres glisser sur sa clavicule puis son torse. Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait envie de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Sans attendre, il se redressa légèrement et agrippa le premier bouton de sa chemise en s'appuyant sur son torse.

Angelo émit un grognement et se recula en arrêtant ses baisers. Dean se raidit, le regard fixé sur ses traits maintenant crispés. Angelo baissa la tête et reprit là où il en était mais Dean l'arrêta en glissant sa main gauche dans son cou et en lui relevant la tête alors qu'il caressait son pectorale de sa main droite. Angelo serra les lèvres sans le regarder.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- « Rien », en secouant légèrement la tête toujours baissée.

\- « Dis-moi s'il te plait.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Dean fut surpris par son ton mais ne se laissa pas faire.

\- « Regarde-moi. »

Angelo ne bougea pas. Dean remonta sa main pour défaire sa chemise mais Angelo voulu se reculer rapidement et Dean ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour le garder près de lui. Il sentait toute la tension qui émanait maintenant de son corps. En quelques secondes la situation s'était totalement modifiée.

\- « Lâche-moi.

\- Non. Je veux savoir ce que tu caches. Tu as eu l'air d'avoir mal…et tu me caches ce qu'il y a sous ta chemise.

\- Je ne cache rien », un air de défi dans le regard.

\- « Très bien, alors déshabille-toi. »

Dean lui lâcha le poignet et Angelo resta sans bouger, les mâchoires serrées par la contrariété et en lui lançant un regard noir. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer en fermant les yeux et dirigea ses doigts pour faire glisser le premier bouton. Il passa au suivant et en quelques secondes sa chemise était ouverte.

Angelo était encore pratiquement totalement habillé mais en cet instant il se sentait nu sous le regard de Dean, exposé comme il l'avait été rarement et ça lui fit peur. Il serra les poings en sentant ses mains trembler.

Dean avança sa main doucement et écarta le pan gauche de sa chemise, il resta muet face à ce qu'il découvrit. Son pectoral présentait un vilain hématome et il lui sembla distinguer d'autres bleus disséminés sur son torse. Il releva la tête pour tomber dans les yeux d'Angelo qui maintenant le regardait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Il garda le silence un moment, il avait honte de lui avouer la vérité mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Dean s'était confié à lui et il ne voulait pas le prendre pour un idiot même s'il lui cachait une partie de la vérité.

\- « Un client…un peu trop sauvage ». Il sourit, « Tu sais comme je peux être excitant. »

Dean continuait de l'observer en cherchant à savoir s'il lui mentait. Son sourire n'était pas aussi sûr que d'habitude mais ça pouvait être dû au fait qu'il lui avait arraché ces aveux.

\- « Il t'a frappé ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien compris ce qu'Angelo tentait de lui dire.

\- « Il s'est laissé emporter… »

Mais Dean ne le laissa pas finir.

\- « Il t'a frappé ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Ils l'ont foutu dehors j'espère. Comment il a pu oser faire ça ?

\- Il a certains privilèges », murmura-t-il.

Dean resta muet face à cet aveu. C'était la première fois que le travail d'Angelo s'immisçait aussi brutalement entre eux. Quand ils étaient dans cette chambre, il n'y avait qu'eux, ils se voilaient la face et la situation client et prostitué n'était pas avouée, elle restait sur le seuil.

Angelo avait commencé à penser la même chose. Bien sûr Dean payait mais il s'était attaché à lui et leur relation avait évoluée presque vers une amitié avec des bénéfices étant toujours en partie des étrangers l'un à l'autre.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer, il avança doucement la main vers le torse d'Angelo et posa ses doigts doucement sur son hématome. Il le sentit trembler légèrement.

\- « Je suis désolé », d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Angelo releva la tête surprit par ses paroles. Il vit toute la tristesse de Dean quand il le regarda dans les yeux.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute », en lui donnant un sourire en coin triste.

Dean s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras doucement. Angelo sentit ses mains se poser dans son dos et il posa sa tête sur son épaule, son visage caché dans son cou. Il caressa son dos et sa tête en répétant qu'il était désolé. Angelo se laissa aller contre lui et se détendit petit à petit en étant bercé par son corps et sa voix. Il se calma et embrassa doucement le cou de Dean. Celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui demandant d'arrêter mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de ressentir et il se réfugia dans ce qu'il connaissait le mieux.

\- « Non s'il te plaît…

\- Tu es là pour ça, … laisse-moi te donner ce que tu es venu chercher. »

Dean ne dit rien mais il se sentit blessé, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un client. Un parmi une multitude de visages anonyme qui payait pour un service. Angelo le poussa doucement et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en sentant les lèvres du brun découvrir son torse. Il ferma les yeux, son esprit toujours monopolisé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Le lendemain Dean revient dans la maison close, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Angelo. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, se faire frapper par des hommes et ne rien faire pour l'aider après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il attendait depuis moins de cinq minutes dans la chambre quand il le vit arriver. Il avait retrouvé son sourire et il s'approcha de lui rapidement quand il eut fermé la porte. Dean déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, en ayant cruellement envie de goûter ses lèvres et fit glisser sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et la droite sur sa hanche.

\- « Déjà là pour me revoir ?

\- Je suis là pour toi.

\- Comme toujours », en se resserrant contre lui.

\- « Non attend », Dean le repoussa doucement et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire concernant ce qui est arrivé.

\- Ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Ces coups…que tu as reçus. »

Angelo se recula d'un pas et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en secouant la tête.

\- « Ce n'est rien, c'était juste cette fois…

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Tu dois partir d'ici, … »

Il lâcha un rire et Dean se figea ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu joues au chevalier qui va me sauver ? Ça arrive parfois, un client qui pense pouvoir tout arranger, nous aider et puis quand on se retrouve dans la vraie vie tout se complique.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'ai des économies et…

\- Et quoi ? Vivre avec moi, m'entretenir ? Quoi ? », d'une voix blessée et en colère.

Dean l'écoutait parler et il sentait son cœur se serrer au fil des mots. Il lui en voulait, il voulait l'aider et il lui en voulait. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de chose, lui dire qu'il l'avait aidé et qu'il voulait l'aider à son tour. Qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il se sentait proche de lui mais ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Angelo ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de planter son regard dans celui de Dean.

\- « Tu ne connais pas ma vie et tu ne connais même pas mon nom. »

Il vit le regard de Dean se modifier et ses sourcils se froncer d'incompréhension.

\- « Tu croyais vraiment que c'était mon prénom ? », avec un sourire triste. « Tu comprends bien que je dois me protéger.

\- Mais tu n'en aurais plus besoin si tu arrêtais.

\- Ça suffit, va-t'en. »

Dean fit un pas vers lui mais Angelo recula. Dean n'osait plus parler, il ne voulait pas le braquer, il préférait partir maintenant et venir le revoir plus tard. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, l'idée aura fait son chemin et qu'il sera plus enclin à l'écouter.

Une fois seul, Castiel s'assit sur le lit pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il pensait que c'était une bonne idée d'aider Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le jeune homme s'accrochait trop à lui. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux mais maintenant qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait été frappé, leur relation avait pris une autre dimension.

Dean avait paru choqué par ce qu'il avait découvert et Castiel en était resté surpris. Il avait tenté de lui cacher ses blessures mais Dean l'avait contraint à lui montrer en endossant son rôle de client qui avait tous les droits. Et il s'était laissé faire, Dean avait fait glisser ses doigts sur ses bleus et il s'était recroquevillé sous la honte qu'il ressentait. Le jeune homme s'était excusé et l'avait cajolé avant qu'il ne le remercie par ce qu'il savait faire et qu'il lui donne du plaisir. Il pensait que ça suffirait à faire taire ses craintes mais le lendemain, il était revenu et cette fois, il était en colère qu'il puisse subir de telles choses et il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser traiter ainsi. Sans qu'il s'y attende, il lui avait proposé de partir avec lui, lui promettant qu'il s'occuperait de lui. Son cœur s'était fendu à ses mots, il était tellement adorable et innocent.

Castiel avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il l'avait repoussé doucement en essayant de lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de la situation. Et quand Dean s'était entêté sur son idée stupide de l'emmener hors de cette maison pour l'aider, il s'était mis en colère. Ça lui était déjà arrivé qu'on lui propose de le sauver de cette vie sordide mais ces hommes avaient toujours une idée derrière la tête. Ils le voulaient pour eux seuls, sans avoir à le partager avec d'autres clients. Certains le disaient ouvertement, pour d'autres ça se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Et quand il refusait leur proposition, ils disparaissaient. Pour Dean ça n'avait rien à voir, il voulait l'aider sans rien attendre en retour et ça lui fit peur car il prit conscience à cet instant des sentiments que le jeune homme avait développé pour Angelo.

Il avait mis un terme à cette folle idée en lui disant qu'il ne le connaissait pas et Dean était resté surprit d'apprendre qu'il ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom. Castiel avait ressenti de la tristesse et de la culpabilité à ce moment mais il ne recula pas. Il devait protéger Dean, s'il se mettait en tête de l'aider, il allait avoir des problèmes et ça ne finirait pas bien pour eux. Le propriétaire lui tomberait dessus ou ils finiraient par se détester tous les deux et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Quand il avait tenu Ethan dans ses bras, il avait pris la décision d'aider et de protéger Dean comme il le faisait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer mais il pouvait l'aider.

Dean revint deux jours plus tard. Il monta les quelques marches de l'entrée et fut arrêté par le videur toujours présent à l'entrée. Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur son torse et l'avait obligé à faire deux pas en arrière. Dean repoussa sa main et le regardait maintenant surprit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible ».

C'était la première fois que Dean entendait sa voix et il était tout à fait persuasif avec son ton grave et calme.

\- « Il doit y avoir une erreur je suis majeur et je suis déjà venu comme vous le savez. »

Dean fit un pas en avant pour reprendre sa route, les erreurs pouvaient arriver mais l'armoire à glace se mit sur son chemin.

\- « Je crois que j'ai été assez clair. Tu restes dehors.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème c'est toi, alors tu ne rentres pas.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, demandez à Angelo. Il vous dira que je peux entrer.

\- La demande vient de lui. »

Dean accusa le coup. Il refusait de le voir et l'empêchait de rentrer. Il ne pensait pas que leur dernière discussion aurait cette conséquence. Il s'y était vraiment mal pris.

\- « Je veux le voir, je dois lui parler.

\- Tu n'entres pas.

\- Demandez-lui de sortir alors. Je veux juste lui parler. »

L'armoire à glace resta immobile un moment en le détaillant.

\- « S'il vous plait », ajouta-t-il. « Je n'entrerai pas mais je voudrais le voir. »

Il vit l'homme réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas rester sur le pas de la porte sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Angelo refusait de le voir du jour au lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Et si c'était le cas, il devait s'expliquer.

\- « Attends là-bas », en lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui montrer le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- « Merci. »

Il ne réfléchit pas et traversa la rue sans attendre et se posta face à la porte. Le videur disparut à l'intérieur et Dean observa la façade ocre. Il étudia les fenêtres du premier étage à la recherche de l'ombre d'Angelo. Les minutes passèrent et Dean était de plus en plus inquiet de ne pas le voir sortir quand le videur revint. Il sentit son ventre se tordre en constatant qu'il était seul. Angelo avait refusé de le voir et alors qu'il allait faire un pas dans sa direction pour essayer de le convaincre qu'il devait absolument parler au brun, l'homme fit un signe de tête en direction de la rue perpendiculaire qui longeait la maison close. Dean suivit la direction du geste et vit un léger mouvement dans l'ombre de la rue.

Dean reposa ses yeux sur le videur avant de nouveau inspecter la rue. Il avança prudemment son cœur tapant à ses tempes. Il arriva à l'angle de la rue et reconnu la silhouette d'Angelo. Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva devant lui alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée.

\- « C'est à cause d'hier que tu ne veux plus me voir ? », lui demanda-t-il avec crainte.

Angelo releva la tête sans le regarder dans les yeux. Dean s'avança plus près de lui et glissa sa main sur sa nuque en cherchant son regard mais il ne fut pas rassuré quand Angelo releva les yeux et le repoussa légèrement.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'hier. J'ai fait une erreur, je t'ai… tu ne dois pas autant t'attacher à moi. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi… ni pour moi.

\- Je suis désolé, je…, » mais Angelo l'interrompit.

\- « Ecoute, je comprends, c'est normal. J'ai été ta première expérience. Tu penses peut-être avoir des sentiments mais tu te trompes. Le mieux pour toi est de faire des rencontres et de trouver un homme de ton âge. Vous apprendrez à vous connaitre et vous tomberez amoureux.

\- Non c'est toi…», mais Angelo ne le laissa pas finir.

\- « Je suis trop vieux pour toi… et je n'ai pas le bon travail. »

Il sourit avec tristesse et ignora la tentative de déclaration de Dean. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse penser que quelque chose était possible entre eux et lui laisser croire à des chimères qui le blesseraient. Il n'avait pas conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- « Je t'ai proposé de ….

\- Ça suffit… », en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Tu dois arrêter de venir ici, fais le pour moi s'il te plait. Rencontre quelqu'un et soit heureux. »

Dean hocha la tête doucement sa gorge se serrant. Il ne pouvait rien faire si Angelo refusait de le recevoir mais il pouvait continuer de venir le voir.

\- « Je pourrais… je pourrais venir parler avec toi. De temps en temps…s'il te plait.

\- Tu viendras me parler de lui. »

Dean hocha la tête, ne pouvant plus respirer. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les mains d'Angelo se poser sur ses joues alors qu'il attirait sa tête vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Dean le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui quelques secondes avant qu'Angelo ne le repousse. Celui-ci recula d'un pas et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la maison. Dean se retrouva seul au milieu de la rue. Incapable de bouger, incapable de s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il l'aimait réellement.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par faire demi-tour, en prenant la direction de chez lui. Les mots d'Angelo tournant dans sa tête, il avait fait ça pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne s'attache pas à un homme tel que lui. Angelo ne voyait que le travail pour lequel il était payé, Dean en revanche voyait l'homme et tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

* * *

Castiel était assis par terre contre le mur de sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas appeler cet endroit de cette façon mais c'était pourtant bien ce que c'était. Sa chambre. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le lit défait et caressa son avant-bras pour sécher les dernières gouttes de sa douche qui s'accrochaient encore sur sa peau. Le dernier homme qui avait été dans ce lit avait pris du plaisir et l'avait laissé là sans lui adresser la parole avant de sortir pour payer son divertissement. Il avait du mal aujourd'hui à garder une distance avec ce qu'il se passait et le comportement que ces hommes avaient avec lui. Et tout ça à cause de ce gamin.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il lui avait interdit de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison close. Si le tenancier avait été au courant, sûr qu'il l'aurait renvoyé sur le champ. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'obliger à faire de nouvelles rencontres. Pour l'instant il se sentait bien, car Angelo était là pour répondre à ses besoins mais s'il ne pouvait plus avoir ce qu'il recherchait, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour l'obtenir et avec un peu de chance, il tomberait amoureux. C'est ce qu'il espérait mais il se faisait du souci en même temps, il avait peur qu'il tombe sur un homme sans scrupule et qu'il se laisse utiliser à cause de son innocence. Et quand il pensait à ça, il se sentait responsable, il avait voulu être là pour lui et maintenant, il refusait de le voir. Il avait fait ça pour l'aider mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moyen.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se dédoubler quand il arrivait à son travail et quand il était au lit avec un homme, il se séparait de son corps et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait entendu parler de ce sentiment d'extra-corporalité comme les personnes sur le seuil de la mort qui flottent au-dessus de leur corps et pour lui c'était la même chose. Il voyait son corps emmêlé à un autre corps, des bras, des jambes, des gestes doux ou au contraires violents et il assistait à ce ballet. Il jouait un jeu, récitait un rôle appris. Il n'était pas réellement là, c'était Angelo, et il arrivait à gérer ce que ces hommes faisaient. Il n'était pas si malheureux que ça, il avait appris à se protéger et ça lui permettait d'avoir assez d'argent pour vivre et assumer son quotidien, tout en préparant son futur. Il avait été malade au début d'accepter cet argent, il avait l'impression qu'il lui brûlait les doigts mais quand il avait pu payer son loyer dans les temps, avoir à manger tous les soirs et offrir des cadeaux à sa famille, sa mauvaise conscience et son dégout de lui-même s'étaient calmés.

Avec Dean ça avait été différent, en étant honnête, il avait pris du plaisir et il avait senti naitre une certaine émotion à leur voir évoluer. Et il avait combattu tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir au-delà de ça car c'était un client, il était trop jeune et il avait d'autres projets pour son futur. Il avait, comme à chaque fois, dressé des barrières pour se protéger, il jouait son rôle mais sans savoir pourquoi, Dean l'avait touché dès leur première rencontre. Enfin deuxième rencontre quand ils s'étaient rendu compte tous les deux de ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme était à son écoute, suivant toutes ses instructions. Il avait dû être patient au début. Il était trop effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait et ses envies mais à force de calme et de temps, il s'était laissé toucher et il avait expérimenté ce qu'il cherchait.

Ça lui avait paru étonnant au début de le voir débarquer dans sa chambre alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y être. Et il lui avait expliqué sa prise de conscience indépendamment de sa volonté et du rôle qu'il avait joué. C'était peut-être à partir de là que leur relation avait changé. Il s'était voilé la face pendant longtemps en se donnant comme excuse qu'il s'occupait de Dean mais ça allait bien plus loin que ça. Dean s'était à son tour inquiété pour lui et il lui avait proposé de s'occuper de lui. À ces mots, Castiel avait pris peur, le blond ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec les nouvelles attirances qu'il avait découvertes, il devait construire sa vie et ne pas tomber amoureux d'un prostitué bien trop âgé pour lui. Castiel se passa une main sur le visage en fermant les yeux, il n'avait pas besoin de problèmes en plus.

Un coup retentit à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Ruby passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et lui sourit. Elle regarda derrière elle dans le couloir et entra rapidement en fermant la porte. Elle portait une bouteille de champagne ouverte et deux flutes. Elle en tendit une à Angelo avant de les remplir sans dire un mot. Elle posa la bouteille sur le sol à côté d'elle et leva son verre pour trinquer. Il en fit de même attendant une explication.

\- « Bon anniversaire », murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda surprit et se rendit compte effectivement que c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Castiel venait d'avoir trente-deux ans.

\- « Ça te fait quel âge ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- « Trente ans », répondit-il avec un rire triste.

\- « Encore ! », ça faisait trois ans qu'il fêtait ses trente ans et Ruby s'en amusait à chaque fois. Un âge rond, moyen, qui convenait au client et qui restait suspendu dans le temps.

Ils burent une première gorgée de champagne et il se pencha en avant pour embrasser Ruby et la remercier.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour ne pas te souvenir de ton anniversaire ?

\- Un client, rien de grave.

\- En parlant de client, je n'ai pas revu ton nouveau régulier. »

Redevenu Angelo, il avala une nouvelle gorgée avant de répondre.

\- « Je lui ai tout apprit, il vole de ses propres ailes maintenant.

\- Tu as l'air encore plus déprimé que d'habitude bébé. »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, c'était comme une amie et il savait qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à son état. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui et repensa à Dean. Il avait eu peur en se rendant compte qu'il s'accrochait à lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il l'avait repoussé pour le forcer à rencontrer du monde et pour ne pas qu'il reste focalisé sur lui en pensant qu'il l'aimait.

Ruby lui attrapa la flute des mains et lui servit à nouveau du champagne.

\- « Où tu as trouvé ça ? », lui demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation et penser à autre chose qu'à Dean.

\- « C'est Jean qui me l'a donné quand je lui ai dit que c'était ton anniversaire.

\- Je crois que ce français essaie de se montrer sympa pour passer du bon temps avec toi.

\- Tu crois ? », lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa coupe.

\- « Qui ne le voudrait pas ? », en soulevant les sourcils.

\- « Toi pour commencer ». Elle s'assit à côté de lui plus proche et il la prit dans ses bras. « et tu as quelqu'un dans la tête, j'en suis sure.

\- Il n'y a que toi dans ma tête », tout en riant et en espérant détourner la conversation.

\- « Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'un client ? », en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- « Non, je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Je crois que c'est une des premières choses que tu m'as dite avec **«** fait leur croire qu'ils sont le meilleur coup que tu n'as jamais eu et ils te mangeront dans la main **»**

\- C'est ton régulier ? Depuis que je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne venait plus, je t'ai vu déprimé. »

Il ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête contre celle de son amie. Il n'avait pas le cœur à mentir et il n'en avait pas envie, de toute façon elle ne l'écouterait pas.

\- « Je ne déprime pas, je me fais du souci pour lui. »

Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, surement pas qu'il s'était attaché à ce jeune homme, mais il pouvait tout de même parler un peu de lui.

\- « C'était sa première expérience, je lui ai appris comment donner et prendre du plaisir et je lui ai dit de ne plus venir ici, qu'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge et qui avait un travail respectable.

\- Un travail respectable, c'est quoi pour toi ?

\- Un travail dans lequel tu n'as pas peur d'être reconnu dans la rue pour tes spécialités alors que tu es avec des amis.

\- Tu as des spécialités ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tais-toi », en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Castiel se sentit un peu mieux après avoir discuté avec Ruby. Finalement, il n'était pas si malheureux que ça.

* * *

 **On commence à connaitre un peu plus Castiel. La suite la semaine prochaine...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Merci d'être toujours là pour suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. Merci à Delicity-unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Bonne lecture. Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Dean passa plusieurs jours éloigné d'Orleans Street en évitant de penser à Angelo. C'était un effort sans fin car quand il se retrouvait seul tout ce qu'il lui avait dit revenait l'entêter. Un homme avait levé la main sur lui et tout ça paraissait normal. Deux choses qui le perturbaient, d'autres hommes couchaient avec lui et il s'était fait frapper.

Il savait bien qu'il se prostituait mais à l'abri de cette chambre, Dean pouvait oublier pendant quelques instants ce qui les entouraient, il ne pensait plus à l'endroit où ils étaient, le prix qu'il payait pour passer un moment avec lui. Et cette vérité lui était revenu brutalement en pleine figure quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne l'avait pas cru au début. Il était adorable et il ne pouvait pas être traité de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là-bas alors qu'il était maltraité.

Ça avait été naturel pour lui de le revoir et de lui proposer de l'aider. Il était certain qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui mais le brun en avait décidé autrement. Il lui avait refusé l'entrée de la maison close. Il comprenait ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, il faisait ça pour son bien mais c'était difficile de s'éloigner de lui de façon aussi brusque. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer maintenant l'attachement qu'il avait développé pour cet homme. Il lui avait même pratiquement dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'en avait pas eu réellement conscience sur l'instant mais quand il y avait repensé il s'était rendu à l'évidence que c'était vrai. Il l'aimait et faire de nouvelles rencontres seraient très difficile pour lui. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il se sentait proche de lui, il savait qu'il le connaissait même s'il ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom.

Il devait faire quelque chose maintenant. Angelo ne voulait plus le voir pour qu'il fasse de nouvelles rencontres. Il pouvait essayer, sortir, rencontrer des gens et retourner le voir pour lui dire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et que ça n'avait pas marché, il le savait d'avance. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas mais il lui apporterait ainsi la preuve qu'ils devaient continuer à se voir.

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et ouvrit une page de recherche internet. Il tapa Nouvelle Orléans, clubs gays. Autant y aller sans détours. Il examina les différentes adresses qui s'affichaient sur une carte et cliqua sur quelques liens. Il préférait aller dans un quartier éloigné de chez lui pour éviter de rencontrer des personnes qu'il connaissait. Il voulait essayer de rencontrer des hommes, il ne pouvait pas en même temps gérer sa difficulté à afficher ses préférences.

Il finit par choisir un bar dans le quartier de Mid-City et se prépara. Il essaya plusieurs vêtements, ne sachant pas comment s'habiller. Il choisit finalement un jean sombre et un tee-shirt noir prêt du corps. Il préférait être à l'aise et faire un minimum d'effort vestimentaire. Sa gorge était maintenant serrée et son cœur battait trop vite. Il devait franchir ce cap tout seul. Il se sourit dans le miroir, un sourire forcé. Un sourire qui tenait plus à la grimace qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça de toute manière. Il avait un visage charmant, les filles adoraient ses taches de rousseurs. Même si elles le faisaient paraitre plus jeune, elles avaient leur avantage. Il savait aussi utiliser son regard, ses yeux verts expressifs suffisaient à appuyer son discours et lui permettait d'obtenir souvent ce qu'il voulait.

Dean maintenant tournait autour du bar, le bruit de la musique et des conversations lui parvenant. Il n'avait pas raconté à Benny ce qu'il comptait faire, il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler car s'il lui racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, son ami se rendrait compte qu'il avait développé un attachement pour cet homme et il le mettrait encore une fois en garde. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et encore moins de rencontrer un homme, ayant presque l'impression qu'il trompait Angelo mais il voulait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un et le plus simple était de sortir boire un verre. La seule différence, de taille pour lui, c'était que c'était un bar gay et une fois entré à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air des mieux fréquenté.

Il entra d'un pas incertain, fit quelques pas et surprit des regards sur lui. Il se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sentant des regards glisser sur lui. Il avait l'habitude d'attirer les regards et il aimait plutôt ça mais il n'avait pas l'habitude que ces regards soient si appuyés et qu'ils le déshabillent sur place. Il accéléra le pas en se dirigeant vers le comptoir et s'y accouda. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, il savait qu'il se faisait mater sans vergogne mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Ça serait encore plus difficile à supporter. Le barman se planta devant lui et il commanda une bière. En attendant sa commande, il n'osa pas bouger, ni se retourner, il évitait les regards des hommes au bar et se concentra sur la rangée de bouteilles devant lui. Le barman revint avec son verre et quand il sortit un billet pour payer, une main attrapa son poignet. Il releva la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait alors que l'homme souriait au barman.

\- « C'est pour moi.

\- Non, c'est pas… », voulu-t-il protester mais l'homme détourna la tête pour poser son regard sur lui et sourit.

\- « Hé c'est juste pour être sympa, et on ne refuse jamais un verre. »

Son sourire et le ton de sa voix ne lui plus pas du tout et Dean retira son poignet de sa prise.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me paye un verre.

\- Laisse tomber. Je sais pourquoi tu es là et je suis sûr que j'ai ce que tu cherches. »

Dean se tendit au sous-entendu. L'homme faisait une tête de plus que lui, il avait moins de trente ans et même s'il était bien habillé et qu'il présentait bien, il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur qu'il voyait dans son regard. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme avait déjà posé sa main sur sa hanche et lui offrait un sourire salace. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire.

\- « Hé n'ai pas peur mon mignon. »

Il fit encore un pas en arrière, ne supportant pas la main de cet homme sur lui. L'homme ne perdait pas son sourire, au contraire. Dean se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'il le touche et qu'il lui faisait peur. Il fit encore un pas en arrière et sentit un torse se coller contre son dos alors qu'un bras se glissait dans son cou pour le prendre par les épaules.

\- « Eh bébé, je te cherchais ». Une voix douce avec un petit accent près de son oreille et il se pétrifia. « Eh toi, tu cherchais pas à me voler mon mec quand même », d'une voix légère et amusée.

\- « Désolé, je croyais qu'il était seul…

\- Un beau petit lot comme lui, tu plaisantes. »

Dean sentit une pression sur son épaule et fit demi-tour maintenu dans les bras de l'homme qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu. Il sentait son parfum, la chaleur de son corps contre lui, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas trop habillé, un jean slim noir et un tee-shirt avec une encolure large qui laissait voir une partie de son torse imberbe. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'emmenait mais tant qu'il sortait d'ici ça lui allait. Et comme s'il lisait dans son esprit l'homme se pencha vers lui.

\- « On va sortir d'ici et je te lâcherais une fois dehors », en murmurant à son oreille.

Dean acquiesça et se permit de respirer un peu mieux. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, l'air plus frais le fit frissonner. L'homme desserra un peu son étreinte mais s'arrêta de marcher seulement une rue plus loin et le libéra. Dean se tourna vers lui et pu voir son visage. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année peut-être, cheveux courts et blond, des yeux d'une couleur bleu délavé. Il lui sourit puis fronça les sourcils.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Oui », sa voix lui parut faible et il se racla la gorge.

\- « Désolé de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas mais tu n'avais pas l'air vraiment à l'aise avec ce gros lourd.

\- Merci. Heureusement que vous étiez là.

\- Il faut apprendre à les repousser, tu dois pourtant avoir l'habitude.

\- Non,… c'était une première pour moi », en secouant la tête.

\- « La première fois que tu te fais draguer aussi lourdement.

\- Non, la première fois que je sors dans ce genre de bar. »

L'homme face à lui resta silencieux un moment.

\- « C'est nouveau ? »

Il resta muet, il n'avait pas envie de tout déballer encore une fois et surtout pas maintenant. Il frissonna en sentant une nouvelle brise sur sa peau.

\- « Viens on va boire un café. »

L'homme se détourna et partit, Dean le suivit sans se poser de question. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler mais sa présence le rassurait. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul dans la rue. Il accéléra un peu le pas pour se mettre à son niveau et lui jeta un regard rapide. Il souriait et il avait un regard joueur.

\- « Et tu payeras ton café, j'ai bien compris que tu ne laissais pas les gens t'inviter sans raison ».

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond poussait une porte vitrée en faisant tinter une petite clochette. Le café était vide, l'homme salua la femme derrière le comptoir et passa commande sans s'arrêter, en se dirigeant vers une table au fond de la salle. Dean s'assit sur la banquette dos à la vitre et face à la salle. Il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait et ça le rassurait. Il observait le serveur préparer son plateau quand l'homme parla.

\- « Balthazar ». Dean fronça les sourcils. « Mon prénom, Balthazar.

\- Dean.

\- Enchanté Dean. Pour une première sortie tu dois apprendre à mieux choisir les bars. Tout dépend en grande partie ce que tu viens chercher et celui-là n'était pas rempli de mecs prêt à t'écouter parler.

\- Et vous qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ? », lui demanda Dean pour changer de conversation.

\- « Un mec à ramener chez moi ». Il grimaça, « et tutoie moi, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de voler au secours de mecs paumés ?

\- Tu te considères comme paumé ? » Dean secoua la tête négativement. « Ecoute si c'est nouveau, c'est normal que ce soit un peu compliqué pour l'instant. »

Il souffla, Angelo occupait ses pensées et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour tenir sa promesse après le fiasco de cette soirée. Il sentait encore les doigts de cet homme entourer son poignet. Le serveur s'approcha et déposa deux tasses sur la table grise. Dean ne manqua pas le regard qu'il partagea avec Balthazar avant de repartir vers le comptoir. Quand celui-ci reposa son regard sur lui, il fronça les sourcils.

\- « Quoi ? On n'est pas ensemble, je peux le mater. »

Dean rougit de voir qu'il pouvait lire si facilement dans son esprit. Balthazar attrapa un petit sachet de sucre et déchira la languette. Il versa le sachet au-dessus de sa tasse. Dean resta à le regarder faire et se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il revoyait cet homme et surtout son regard. Son regard sale et sa main sur lui, son comportement intrusif. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et cet étranger pouvait peut-être l'aider, comme le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré sur la jetée.

\- « Il n'y a pas que ça. » Il fit une pause, le regard sur la table. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. « Je suis amoureux.

\- Déjà ? Je t'ai dit que c'était juste pour un café. »

Dean releva brusquement la tête de sa main en train de remuer son café pour faire fondre les cristaux de sucre. Balthazar lui fit un sourire chaleureux, une espièglerie au fond du regard.

\- « Tu veux en parler ? », reprit-il plus sérieusement voyant que sa tentative pour faire de l'humour tombait à plat.

\- « Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- C'est déjà fini ?

\- Il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments.

\- Ça peut changer avec le temps.

\- Pas avec son travail. »

Dean se tut un instant et au moment où Balthazar allait lui poser une nouvelle question, il se mit à lui raconter toute l'histoire.

\- « … et il m'a demandé de rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Balthazar resta sans rien dire un instant et siffla entre ses dents en relevant les sourcils.

\- « Tu commences fort pour une première histoire. »

Il avala une gorgée de son café maintenant froid en le regardant. Sa première histoire avec un homme qui se trouvait être un prostitué dont il tombait amoureux et qui prenait soin de lui. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, il aurait trouvé l'homme parfait.

\- « Et donc c'est ton premier essai pour rencontrer quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'un bar, ce serait plus efficace mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas partout pareil. Il faut juste bien choisir le lieu. Tu habites le quartier ?

\- Non je préférais être dans un quartier loin de chez moi. Je ne suis pas prêt à m'afficher. »

Balthazar sourit doucement, toujours ce problème avec le regard des autres. La Nouvelle Orléans était une ville à la mentalité assez ouverte mais le regard était toujours difficile à supporter quand on se cherchait encore.

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'afficher tu sais… C'est quelque chose qui ne regarde que toi. »

Balthazar lui donna des adresses où il pourrait se rendre sans crainte de l'ambiance et lui posa des questions sur l'homme qu'il avait rencontré. Au bout d'une heure, Dean se sentait rassuré mais il avait envie d'aller voir Angelo pour lui parler. Ils sortirent du café alors que Balthazar se retournait vers lui en lui demandant si ça allait mieux. Dean le rassura, ça lui avait fait du bien de parler avant de se saluer et de se séparer.

Dean prit la direction du Vieux Carré en montant dans le tramway et se mélangea à la foule avec plaisir car elle atténua son sentiment de solitude. Bourbon Street était éclairée et des sonorités chaudes sortaient des clubs de jazz, des rires s'échappaient des bars. Il frissonna en pensant à sa soirée, il tourna à gauche sur Orleans Street et arriva devant la maison close. Il se planta devant le videur et l'averti qu'il venait juste boire un verre et qu'Angelo était d'accord. Celui-ci le laissa passer en le prévenant tout de même qu'il gardait un œil sur lui. Il acquiesça et entra.

Dean regarda autour de lui, l'ambiance était assez calme et il vit Anna s'approcher. Elle le salua et lui demanda s'il venait voir son habituel. Il lui répondit qu'il venait juste boire un verre mais qu'il voudrait bien lui parler, peut-être qu'elle pourrait le prévenir. Il avait besoin de le voir, être sûr qu'il allait bien et lui expliquer le fiasco, lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il préférait que ce soit lui qui le touche. Il ne pouvait attendre que ça de lui pour l'instant.

Elle le laissa seul sur une banquette face à une table basse, dans un recoin, un peu à l'abri des regards et traversa la salle à la recherche d'Angelo. Dean s'installa en se cachant inconsciemment, il n'avait pas envie de supporter le regard des gens mais se retrouver dos à la salle ne le rassurait pas non plus. Cinq minutes plus tard, Angelo était face à lui et il vit l'irritation sur son visage se transformer en surprise face à la tension qu'il manifestait.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules. A ce contact, Dean se laissa aller. Il tenta de s'expliquer, il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Angelo le serra contre lui, Dean glissa sa tête dans son cou et profita de sa protection. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas aller voir ailleurs, il savait qu'il l'aimait, que c'était lui qu'il voulait. Il en était absolument convaincu maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras. Angelo le serra contre lui pendant un moment et lui parlait à l'oreille en caressant ses cheveux. Il sentit sa main se poser sur sa cuisse et Dean l'attrapa pour entrecroiser leurs doigts en posant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.

\- « Je veux juste rester contre toi. Je veux profiter de... pour quand tu ne voudras plus me voir…

\- C'est mieux pour toi… », souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Angelo le berçait pour le détendre et Castiel avait le cœur serré à ses mots. Il paraissait perdu et c'était en partie à cause de lui. Il se sentait coupable de l'abandonner mais il savait que c'était mieux pour lui, il releva la tête au bout d'un moment et se figea en se rendant compte que le tenancier du lieu les observait. Celui-ci lui sourit et il retint un frisson alors qu'il lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Dean et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'il revenait. Il desserra son étreinte doucement et se leva, en suivant la direction du comptoir du bar où l'attendait l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

\- « Un client ? », lui demanda-t-il un verre de bourbon à la main.

\- « Oui, monsieur Crowley. »

Angelo laissa son regard glisser sur le petit homme brun avec un embonpoint. Toujours vêtu d'un costume noir impeccable, il veillait sur son business. Sa femme Naomi à l'accueil, et lui au-dessus de tous.

\- « Il n'a pas l'air prêt à payer ce soir et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il avait besoin de parler un moment…

\- Je peux toujours lui proposer de travailler ici s'il a besoin de temps pour te parler. Un beau petit spécimen comme lui… », en lui lançant un nouveau coup d'œil, un sourire vicelard sur les lèvres.

Angelo nota que Crowley s'était retourné vers Dean avec une lueur bien trop intéressée dans le regard.

\- « Je vais lui dire de partir. »

Crowley posa son regard sur lui cette fois, son sourire ayant disparu.

\- « Tu connais les règles, pas de liens personnels. Tu leur fait croire que ce sont les meilleurs coups que tu n'as jamais eu, tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour les faire revenir mais pas plus.

\- On n'a pas de liens. C'est juste… il a eu un problème. Il va partir. »

Crowley hocha la tête et Angelo se retourna pour s'éloigner du comptoir. Il posa sur Dean un regard inquiet, il ne voulait pas que traîner ici avec lui, lui apporte des problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de l'accompagner dans une chambre, il refusait d'entretenir ce lien que le jeune homme percevait entre eux. Il devait s'éloigner de lui et de cet endroit. Il sentit un malaise poindre dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. C'était un jeune homme bien, un peu perdu et qu'il avait pu aider dans une certaine mesure.

Angelo posa sa main sur la nuque de Dean, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa un instant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait aussi bien ses traits, ses tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux dotés de plusieurs nuances de verts. C'est vrai qu'il était adorable et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

\- « Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui », en hochant la tête et en souriant doucement.

\- « Je pense que tu devrais partir, on risque d'avoir des problèmes », en se tournant vers le comptoir où Crowley était toujours accoudé.

Dean se pencha et suivit le regard d'Angelo. Un homme en costume noir avec un regard globuleux et pervers.

\- « On peut aller dans une chambre... », proposa Dean.

\- « Non… on ne peut pas. Tu devrais partir maintenant », en voyant Crowley se tourner vers eux à nouveau. « Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit traîner ici. »

Angelo se leva et Dean le suivit contraint. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ils passèrent devant le videur auquel Angelo fit un signe de tête. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et Dean fit demi-tour pour lui faire face.

\- « On pourrait se voir à l'extérieur … pour parler… être amis…

\- Dean … », en soufflant de dépit, « je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée après ce soir…

\- Juste parler… je passerai te voir. »

Et il déguerpit sans lui laisser le temps de refuser pour ne pas écouter encore une fois ses raisons. Angelo le regardait s'éloigner quand le videur s'adressa à lui.

\- « Un problème ?

\- Non pas vraiment. C'est un gentil garçon et il n'a rien à faire ici.

\- Encore un qui s'est attaché à toi...

\- Non, … il n'est pas comme les autres. » Il fit une pause son regard toujours dans la rue où Dean avait disparu. « Uriel, tu pourras me prévenir si tu le vois traîner dans le coin ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et Angelo le remercia avant d'entrer de nouveau dans ce lieu. Il avait senti une terreur s'infiltrer en lui quand Crowley avait posé ses yeux sur Dean. Il connaissait son savoir-faire, sa façon de présenter les choses, sa capacité à minimiser les côtés difficiles et à faire miroiter tout ce que ce travail pourrait lui apporter. Il avait écouté son discours en toute conscience mais ce qui le gênait encore plus, c'est ce qu'il semblait capable de faire pour garder ses employés sous sa coupe. Il préférait que Dean ne s'approche plus de ce lieu maintenant que Crowley l'avait remarqué, celui-ci était toujours à la recherche de nouvelles recrues et même si Dean ne semblait pas avoir de problème d'argent, il préférait être sûr que Crowley n'ait pas le jeune homme dans son champ de vision. Lui ne voyait que ses taches de rousseur qui lui donnait un air de garçon de ferme et moins que son âge, Crowley ne voyait que l'argent qu'il pouvait lui rapporter.

Le lendemain, Dean était de retour devant la maison d'Orleans Street, il fit un signe de tête au videur et resta planté sur son trottoir face à la porte d'entrée en appuie contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait compris qu'Angelo ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans la maison alors il attendait dehors. Ce premier soir, il attendit une heure mais il n'avait pas vu Angelo, le lendemain il était de retour toujours patient.

Castiel l'avait surveillé au fil des jours, Uriel l'ayant averti que Dean passait au moins une heure tous les soirs à l'attendre. Il résista les premiers jours à aller le voir, il ne demandait pas non plus au videur s'il était présent et depuis combien de temps. Mais il le surveillait de sa fenêtre sans se faire remarquer. Tous les soirs il l'attendait, un mélange d'espoir de le voir arriver et d'appréhension qu'il ne puisse pas se détacher de lui. Il s'imaginait descendre dans la rue et la traverser pour l'embrasser. Il avait pris conscience de cette envie quand il avait pu distinguer les traits de Dean à la lumière et ses lèvres si bien dessinées. Il se prenait à rêver certains soirs qu'il pouvait le rejoindre dans la rue, qu'il pouvait lui parler librement, qu'il pouvait même l'aimer. Il imaginait son air surpris avant qu'il ne resserre ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il plongeait contre son torse. Un fantasme qui avait surgit et qu'il s'expliquait par l'attachement que Dean lui manifestait et qui n'était pas malsain comme pour d'autres mais qui restait dangereux. Il finissait par être appelé pour un nouveau client et il abandonnait son poste d'observation. Castiel n'avait pas bougé, il n'était pas sorti mais ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées quand Uriel l'avait averti que Crowley avait remarqué le jeune homme et qu'il le surveillait lui aussi. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Castiel décide d'aller le voir.

Dean comme tous les soirs depuis quinze jours était devant la maison d'Orleans Street. Il salua le videur d'un signe de tête et s'adossa au mur face à la maison et attendit. Une chose inhabituelle se passa quand, quelques minutes plus tard, l'armoire à glace entrait pour ressortir presque immédiatement et lui faire un signe de tête. Dean se redressa un peu et lança un coup d'œil dans Dauphine Street, perpendiculaire à la rue où il attendait. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, son attente et sa persévérance avaient payé. Il avança le cœur battant, impatient de retrouver ses yeux bleus intrusifs. À peine Dean se fondait dans l'ombre que la porte dérobée dans la pénombre s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir Angelo.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rien, je ne fais rien de mal… je voulais te voir.

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne plus venir.

\- Mais tu étais d'accord pour qu'on discute.

\- Tu es donc là pour me parler de ta nouvelle rencontre », en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à lui raconter.

Dean resta surprit un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Il voulait le voir, entendre sa voix et pour ça il était prêt à s'inventer une vie.

\- « Il s'appelle comment ?

\- William… je l'ai rencontré sur la promenade. » Il arrangeait juste un peu la vérité.

Angelo n'était pas celui qui était présent dans cette rue et Castiel fut surprit de sa réponse mais dissimula ses sentiments.

\- « William ?

\- Oui. Il est en vacances dans le coin, il m'a accosté et je lui ai proposé de lui faire visiter la ville.

\- Ça s'est donc bien passé ? »

Dean hocha la tête en reprenant.

\- « Oui. J'ai réussi à lui parler…facilement. On a discuté un moment et je lui ai proposé de faire le tour de la ville…

\- Quand est-ce que tu le revois ?

\- Demain », d'une voix hésitante.

\- « Bien… c'est bien. »

Il lança un regard dans la rue derrière Dean, celui-ci se retourna et aperçu Uriel qui faisait signe à son ami.

\- « Tu devrais partir maintenant.

\- Ça va toi ? »

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit en sentant son cœur se réchauffer à l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

\- « Oui ça va…

\- Il n'est pas revenu… ? », en indiquant son torse d'une main peu assurée. Le brun serra les mâchoires à ce souvenir.

\- « Non il n'est pas revenu et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Uriel est là s'il revient. »

Dean regarda Angelo s'éloigner de lui pour s'enfermer à nouveau dans cette maison. Il lui avait menti pour la première fois sciemment. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais s'il lui avouait qu'il venait le voir car il espérait toujours l'aider à quitter son travail et se rapprocher de lui, Angelo ne voudrait plus lui parler et le tiendrait à distance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre et surtout un nouveau tournant pour nos héros. Merci d'être toujours là pour suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. Merci à Delicity-unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Bonne lecture. Je vous embrasse fort.**

* * *

Un soir, comme à son habitude, Dean attendait qu'Angelo veuille bien sortir pour le voir. Il avait salué Uriel d'un signe de tête auquel il avait répondu. Il avait commencé à l'observer pour passer le temps. Il impressionnait par sa carrure et quand il y avait un problème avec un client, la plupart du temps, il lui suffisait de faire entendre sa grosse voix et de se tenir un peu plus droit pour impressionner les fauteurs de trouble qui se calmaient dans l'instant. Quand ça allait un peu plus loin, il faisait une démonstration de force et les gêneurs étaient mis à distance rapidement avec les idées claires sur ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils revenaient.

De son côté, Uriel aussi le surveillait, il était toujours à l'angle de la rue quand Angelo venait le voir. Il avait suivi les ordres de celui-ci quand il lui avait demandé de ne plus le laisser entrer dans la maison et il avait été aussi réticent quand il était revenu pour boire seulement un verre comme il lui avait dit. Il le surveillait toujours d'un œil sévère mais au fil des nuits il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus aussi inquiet de sa présence. Il voyait qu'il ne cherchait pas les ennuis, il voulait seulement voir Angelo quand celui-ci était d'accord et il ne s'était jamais montré violent ou trop entreprenant.

Uriel entra et ressortit deux minutes plus tard, fit signe à Dean de le suivre en prenant la direction de Dauphine Street. Il s'assit sur une marche devant l'entrée d'une maison et tendit à Dean une canette de soda quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Dean l'attrapa sans un mot alors qu'Uriel s'allumait une cigarette et il resta debout et l'observait sans savoir quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Uriel s'accoude sur la marche dans son dos, rejette la tête en arrière en laissant s'échapper les volutes de fumée en soupirant.

\- « J'avais besoin d'une pause. » Il se redressa en s'accoudant sur ses genoux et posa son regard sur Dean qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. « Tu vas rester encore longtemps à l'attendre tous les soirs comme ça ?

\- J'ai le droit d'être ici, je ne fais rien de mal et… Angelo est d'accord pour qu'on discute ».

Depuis qu'il savait qu'Angelo n'était qu'un pseudonyme, il avait du mal à utiliser ce prénom et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé auparavant avec lui.

\- « Hé ça va gamin. Je fais juste la conversation. » Uriel tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de reprendre. « Pas de petit-ami ?

\- Il s'appelle William.

\- Et tu passes toutes tes soirées ici et pas avec lui ? », en lui lançant un regard doutant de ses paroles.

\- « Il… il n'est pas… je le vois avant de venir ici et dans la journée.

\- Je te crois… si Angelo te crois. »

Ses paroles n'avaient rien à voir avec son ton et Dean percevait bien qu'il ne croyait pas un seul mot de son histoire.

\- « Si on était amis, je te dirais que tu es trop jeune pour t'amouracher d'un homme qui gagne sa vie en vendant son corps.

\- Je ne suis pas trop jeune et je ne me suis pas amouraché », sur la défensive.

\- « Tu as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-deux ans. »

Uriel releva la tête avec un air surpris et lui sourit.

\- « Tu fais moins.

\- Je sais tout le monde me le dit ». Dean baissa la tête et posa le regard sur sa main qui tenait la cannette. « C'est pour ça le soda. »

Uriel hocha la tête en souriant et reprit.

\- « J'ai cru que tu m'avais menti la première fois. » Il resta silencieux un moment et semblait réfléchir « Ne vient pas demain soir.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez compris que je ne lui voulais pas de mal », en s'énervant à nouveau.

\- « Il ne sera pas là, il a deux jours de congés. » Dean le regarda, surpris de cette information. « Il va profiter du beau temps sur la côte. » Il sentit un pincement au fond du ventre, il n'allait pas pouvoir le voir pendant deux jours. « Je sais qu'il prend le train le matin s'il n'a pas changé ses habitudes. »

Cette fois-ci Dean écarquilla les yeux. Uriel lui disait-il réellement comment retrouver Angelo ?

\- « Demain matin ? », lui demanda-t-il hésitant.

Uriel hocha la tête en se levant et en jetant le mégot de sa cigarette dans le caniveau. Il y avait des chances dans la vie qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer et ça en était une. Dean le regarda partir encore sous le choc de ses derniers mots. Il lui donnait l'occasion de rencontrer Angelo loin de cette maison et de peut-être pouvoir se rapprocher de lui.

\- « Merci », lui cria-t-il quand il fut presque à l'angle de la rue.

Uriel lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner et regagna son poste alors que son collègue qui l'avait remplacé entrait dans la maison.

Dean rentra chez lui ce soir-là excité et heureux. Il allait avoir une chance de le voir et de discuter avec Angelo sans que le contexte les empêche de se comporter librement. Arrivé chez lui, il salua son père et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il attrapa l'ordinateur portable et se connecta pour vérifier les départs de la gare du lendemain matin. Des trains pour New-York, Chicago, et quelques villes sur la côte. Les premiers départs étaient prévus à huit heures. Il fallait qu'il y soit avant pour le guetter et savoir quel train il prendrait. Il se mit ensuite à préparer un sac et de l'argent liquide. Il avait assez pour se payer un billet normalement. Il ressortit de sa chambre pour se doucher et avaler un morceau et traîna un moment. Il était excité mais il décida d'aller se coucher, il devait se lever tôt.

Le réveil de Dean sonna à six heures et en un quart de seconde, il était debout. Il s'habilla rapidement, avala une tasse de café, griffonna un mot pour son père et sortit son sac sur l'épaule. L'air était un peu plus frais après la pluie qu'il y avait eu cette nuit et il frissonna de froid et d'anxiété. Il attrapa le tramway et se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'Union Passenger Terminal. Il se dirigea vers le vieux bâtiment blanc et carré sans aucun charme et entra dans le hall immense au le sol doré et blanc avec les murs décorés de frises colorés au thème musical. Plusieurs guichets étaient installés sur un côté et au fond il pouvait voir les portes pour accéder aux différentes voies. Chaque porte était gardée par des agents qui vérifiaient les billets des voyageurs. Il tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de trouver la meilleure place pour attendre sans se faire remarquer tout en surveillant le passage des voyageurs.

Il finit par choisir une place qui lui permettait de voir les portes d'entrées sans être face à elles pour essayer de se faire le moins remarquer. Il enfila une casquette dont il fit descendre la visière bas sur son visage et sortit un magasine prévu pour se cacher derrière. A neuf heures les voyageurs étaient plus nombreux et il décida de se lever pour s'adosser à un mur pour que le flot plus ou moins dense ne lui cache pas la vue du hall. Son regard passait d'une personne à l'autre, des gens seuls mais aussi de nombreuses familles qui semblaient partir pour s'échapper de la ville ou d'autres qui s'embarquaient pour New-York. Les appels pour les différentes destinations s'égrenaient les uns après les autres et les tableaux d'affichages lumineux affichaient sans faillir les heures et les quais de départ.

Il regarda de nouveau vers les portes d'entrée et plissa les yeux à cause des reflets des rayons du soleil sur le dallage blanc. Une porte battante se referma et il reconnut immédiatement sa silhouette se découper parmi la foule. Il sentit son corps se tendre et ouvrit le magasine devant son visage. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était étrange de le voir à la lumière du jour, il semblait détendu, un homme parmi d'autre dont rien ne laissait supposer ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie.

Il l'observa se placer face au panneau d'information des départs, il vérifia son billet qu'il tenait à la main, un sac en toile noir dans l'autre. Il prit ensuite la direction d'un guichet, il montra son billet à l'agent et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte donnant accès aux voies. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait aller. Il se dirigea à son tour vers un guichet et commanda un billet pour Lafayette tout en surveillant Angelo. Il avait la tête baissée et souriait en regardant son portable. Dean sentit une pointe d'inquiétude en pensant à qui il pouvait sourire et s'il ne se jetait pas dans un problème. Il pouvait rejoindre son petit-ami et qu'Uriel ne soit pas au courant. Il décida de ne pas faire marche arrière. Il le suivrait et s'il se rendait compte qu'il était partit rejoindre un amant, il ferait demi-tour sans rien dire mais sinon, il tenterait le coup. Il attrapa le billet que l'agent lui tendit et remercia la jeune femme avant de prendre la direction des voies.

Angelo venait de ranger son portable et Dean eu à peine le temps de plonger derrière son magasine alors qu'il se retournait pour observer les lieux. Son cœur avait maintenant un rythme soutenu et son souffle s'était raccourci, il retrouva rapidement un rythme normal quand il le vit se tourner à nouveau pour tendre son billet aux contrôleurs. Heureusement que les voyageurs formaient une masse dans laquelle il se fondait sans difficulté. Il le vit disparaître une peur au fond du ventre de ne pas voir dans quel train il allait monter. Deux minutes plus tard, il passait les portes et se retrouvait face à une série de quais, il allongea le pas pour rattraper son retard sur Angelo, la peur ne le quittant pas. Il avança, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque quai, il était presque au dernier et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé Angelo. Il pouvait être déjà monté dans un wagon, il ne savait pas dans quel train et c'était foutu. Il sentait son esprit tourner à plein régime pour trouver une solution quand en arrivant sur le dernier quai, il entendit la voix du brun et le vit devant la porte du premier wagon en train de parler au téléphone. Il fit brutalement demi-tour et s'arrêta à l'abri du wagon, hors de sa vue.

Un soulagement immense déferla sur lui, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il se pencha pour surveiller le quai, Angelo était en train de monter dans le wagon. Dean en profita, enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et se mit à courir pour monter dans le wagon suivant. Il s'installa dans un coin et reprit son souffle. Il était tranquille maintenant jusqu'au prochain arrêt, par contre après il allait devoir éviter les contrôleurs s'il allait plus loin que la destination de son billet. Au premier arrêt annoncé, Dean se plaça à la sortie de son wagon et surveilla les passagers qui descendaient. Pas de trace d'Angelo, il avait encore un peu de répit. Il décida de rester dans le passage, il n'allait sans doute pas descendre loin. Au bout de trois arrêts Dean commençait à trouver le temps long mais sa patience fut une nouvelle fois récompensée. Angelo descendit à Pensacola et Dean le suivit en gardant une distance de sécurité. Il vérifia autour de lui si on prêtait attention à son manège et fut rassuré en ne surprenant aucun regard sur lui.

Quand il sortit de la gare, il le vit se diriger vers la station de taxi et calcula mentalement ce qu'il devait avoir encore en poche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop loin. Il monta à son tour dans un taxi quand celui d'Angelo partait. Le chauffeur lui lança un regard étrange quand il lui demanda de suivre le taxi qui venait de partir. Dean lâcha des yeux la voiture qui s'éloignait pour regarder le chauffeur et lui expliquer qu'il était là pour un anniversaire surprise mais qu'il était en retard et que son ami pour qui était la surprise était dans le taxi devant. Quand le chauffeur lui demanda l'adresse de la fête, Dean lui expliqua qu'il était partit en vitesse et qu'il l'avait oubliée et il ne pouvait pas téléphoner à ses amis car il n'avait plus de batterie sur son portable. Le chauffeur le regarda encore quelques secondes sérieusement et mit le contact. Il posa son regard sur la route et s'engagea dans la circulation.

Dean lâcha un soupir de soulagement que son mensonge ait fonctionné et s'installa contre le dossier du fauteuil. Le taxi était bloqué à un feu rouge et ils étaient à seulement deux voitures derrière. Le trajet se fit en silence, Dean concentré sur le taxi où Angelo se trouvait et le chauffeur sur la circulation bien qu'il lui lançait par moment des regards pour le surveiller. Quand il s'en apercevait, Dean lui souriait en essayant de paraitre le plus normal et détendu possible. Ils traversèrent la ville puis laissèrent les buildings du centre-ville pour trouver les petites maisons de banlieue avant de traverser la baie de Pensacola en empruntant le pont pour arriver à Pensacola Beach.

Dean lâcha des yeux le taxi qu'ils suivaient depuis une demi-heure pour profiter de la vue. Les plages au sable blanc semblaient sans fin et les flots bleus entouraient cette langue de terre pour la faire ressembler à une île. Ils traversèrent une série de petites maisons bien rangées les unes à côté des autres et protégées par des arbres qui donnait encore plus l'impression de se perdre sur une île loin du continent bétonné. Il reposa son regard sur le taxi quand le chauffeur s'engouffra plus lentement dans de petites ruelles. Il s'arrêta doucement dans un virage, Dean se pencha en avant et observa Angelo descendre et ouvrir la porte d'une petite maison blanche au toit gris dans laquelle il disparut.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, l'anxiété revenant de plus belle l'étouffer. Il paya le chauffeur et descendit du taxi. Il resta un moment à le regarder s'éloigner puis regarda la maison. Il allait devoir y aller, il était là pour ça. Il resserra les doigts sur la hanse de son sac et avança sur le trottoir. Le coin était calme, on entendait le ressac des vagues, le cri des mouettes en arrière-plan et un léger bruit de circulation. Quelques voitures passèrent près de lui mais la position reculée de la maison permettait d'avoir une faible circulation dans la rue.

Tout en se rapprochant, il observait la maison, elle semblait habitée à l'année, bien entretenue bien que le sel de la mer ait attaquée un peu la peinture. Le jardin comprenait quelques arbres qui permettaient d'avoir de l'ombre et un peu d'intimité et le gazon était tondu à la perfection. C'était quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait ou qui avait l'esprit rigide qui habitait là. Il resta au coin de la rue encore un instant pour observer s'il voyait des mouvements à travers les fenêtres mais il ne vit rien. En se détournant, il surprit un voisin le surveiller, il devait vraiment avoir l'air bizarre au coin de la rue. Il lui fit un signe de la main et traversa sans plus attendre.

Il remonta le petit chemin en cailloux et se planta devant la porte. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre, il regarda derrière lui, le voisin le surveillait toujours. Il retira sa casquette qu'il rangea dans son sac et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et trouver le courage de frapper à la porte. Quand il leva la main, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il ferma les yeux, souffla et toqua.

Il entendit des voix étouffées, des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Il esquissa un début de sourire en voyant Angelo apparaitre derrière celle-ci mais il disparut vite face à son expression. Le brun le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Le sourire qu'il portait quand il avait ouvert s'était fané et sa bouche était maintenant entrouverte et exprimait un sentiment de perplexité. Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, Dean pu y lire rapidement une peur mélangée à une contrariété quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la maison.

\- « Castiel, qui est à la porte ? »

Le regard de Dean s'écarquilla légèrement en apprenant son véritable nom et il se mit à tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

\- « Castiel », murmura-t-il pour le rendre un peu plus réel.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un homme apparaissait derrière lui pour le pousser de côté et voir qui était là. Il resta un instant à regarder le jeune homme à la porte qui ne lâchait pas Castiel des yeux et celui-ci en faisait autant avec un air étrange sur le visage.

\- « Je peux vous aider ? »

Dean retomba brutalement dans la réalité et posa son regard sur l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre. Le petit-ami de Castiel sans doute. Plus petit que lui et blond, un air un peu froid ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on se retrouvait face à un inconnu muet et sans doute bizarre sur le pas de sa porte.

\- « Je … je suis un ami de ... Désolé », en secouant la tête et en vérifiant les réactions du brun.

Celui-ci avait refermé la bouche mais son regard était toujours inquiet. Il regarda rapidement son ami quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

\- « J'étais dans le coin et je voulais lui faire une surprise… mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je croyais,... je pensais que…

\- Un ami de Castiel », s'étonna-t-il. « Entre un moment. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se retournait. Dean jeta un regard rapide au brun qui semblait statufié ne sachant pas quoi faire et lui ne se sentait pas mieux. Il avait la réponse à sa question Castiel avait un petit-ami et ils semblaient heureux. Celui-ci avait toujours son regard anxieux et Dean s'en voulu de le mettre dans cette situation. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de révéler à son petit-ami comment il l'avait connu.

\- « Je ne veux pas vous déranger, il vaut mieux que je parte…

\- Tu as un impératif ? », demanda le blond.

\- « Non mais…

\- Alors entre un moment. Castiel laisse le passer. »

Il fit un pas de côté sans réfléchir et Dean le dépassa sans oser le regarder. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il entrait dans un petit salon équipé de deux canapés blanc et d'une table en bois dans le fond. Deux portes vitrées donnaient sur l'arrière de la maison avec la plage de sable blanc avec la mer au fond. Dean resta immobile au milieu de la pièce sentant le regard brûlant de Castiel dans son dos. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'était avancé vers lui avec un air menaçant.

\- « Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais juste te voir », murmura-t-il en sentant sa gorge se serrer encore plus.

Castiel allait parler quand le blond revint de la cuisine avec un pichet de limonade et trois verres. Il leur jeta un regard en fronçant les sourcils sentant un malaise entre eux. Le regard de Castiel l'encouragea à ne pas poser de question et il déposa le tout sur la table basse et tendit la main à Dean.

\- « Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté, Gabriel.

\- Dean », en lui serrant la main.

\- « Mon frère n'est pas très doué avec les conventions sociales.

\- Vous êtes frères », s'étonna-t-il à voix haute sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et en sentant déjà son cœur s'alléger.

\- « Oui, je sais on ne se ressemble pas. Le même père mais pas la même mère ». Il lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit alors que Gabriel continuait de parler. « Je suis le frère extraverti et lui le frère grincheux.

\- Gabriel », la voix de Castiel était basse et contenait son énervement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait aussi cassante.

\- « Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais. Mais tu avais déjà dû t'en rendre compte.

\- Pas vraiment », en regardant Castiel, un petit sourire sur les lèvres pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Celui-ci avait maintenant un regard qu'il tentait de garder normal mais Dean sentait bien et comprenait le malaise qu'il cachait et dont il était la cause. Gabriel lui mit un verre de limonade bien fraiche dans les mains ainsi qu'à Castiel.

\- « Alors d'où est ce que vous vous connaissez ? »

Dean regarda Gabriel avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Castiel.

\- « On travaille dans la même boite », répondit le brun sans regarder Dean.

\- « Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour être vigile ?

\- Vigile ? Non, non. J'ai vingt-deux ans,… je suis nouveau.

\- Et vous êtes déjà amis ? »

Dean se mordit la lèvre et regarda Castiel à nouveau.

\- « On fait toutes nos rondes ensemble, ça laisse du temps pour discuter.

\- Oui et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a parlé de son week-end », expliqua Dean.

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté gauche, son regard passant de lui à Castiel, en sentant bien qu'il y avait des choses qu'ils ne lui disait pas. Dean bu une gorgée de limonade en prenant son temps. Il espérait ainsi détourner les questions de Gabriel sur son frère.

\- « Ça m'étonne que vous soyez amis. Vous avez l'air de n'avoir rien en commun. A part peut-être cette tension sexuelle. »

Dean recracha la limonade qu'il avait encore dans la bouche et toussa pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il regarda Gabriel qui avait maintenant un grand sourire avant de regarder Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé et qui regardait son frère avec un regard de tueur.

\- « Ne te fait pas de fausses idées, il a un petit ami. William.

\- On n'est plus ensemble. »

La précision de Dean vint tellement rapidement que Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux de son frère et qu'il vit apparaitre une ride de contrariété sur son front. Castiel regardait maintenant Dean en se contenant encore mais ça n'allait peut-être pas tarder à changer grâce à Gabriel. Il se leva sans rien dire et prit la direction de la cuisine. Dean l'observa s'éloigner de lui et fut tiré de son observation par une serviette en papier tendu par Gabriel. Il la prit en le remerciant et s'essuya la bouche.

\- « Attends là, je reviens. »

Gabriel se leva et retrouva Castiel dans la cuisine, étonné qu'il réagisse aussi brutalement à cette information. Dean écoutait seulement le bruit des voix étouffées qui lui parvenait. Castiel était inquiet de tout ce qu'il pourrait dire et pour cela il avait évité de parler le moins possible. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer de problème et il devait le lui faire comprendre. Quand Castiel et Gabriel revinrent de la cuisine, Dean se leva et posa son verre sur la petite table.

\- « Je vais vous laisser, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je suis désolé je croyais que tu étais seul », en s'adressant à Castiel.

\- « Non attend. Tu peux passer la soirée avec nous, à part si tu dois retrouver tes amis. », l'interrompit Gabriel. Il venait de découvrir que ce jeune homme semblait être attiré par son frère et il ne comptait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

Dean allait répondre quand un homme ouvrit la porte fenêtre donnant sur la plage. Il entra la serviette sur la tête lui cachant le visage, en train de se sécher les cheveux. Gabriel se tourna pour le regarder fermer la porte.

\- « Ce bain était extra », en laissant glisser la serviette sur son torse jusqu'à son boxer bleu.

\- « Balth' approche, je te présente Dean. » L'homme qui regardait Gabriel s'aperçu de sa présence et fit un nouveau pas en avant. « C'est un collègue et un ami de Castiel. Il était en week-end et il est passé lui dire bonjour. »

Balthazar regarda Castiel avec interrogation avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Dean. Celui-ci le regardait comme tétanisé. Il le reconnaissait et il allait faire le lien entre sa présence et ce qu'il lui avait raconté lors de leur rencontre.

\- « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance », en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette rencontre pleine de surprises.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Voici la suite de cette visite surprise de Dean...**

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaire, et bien sûr à Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Dean, au milieu du salon, resta silencieux face à Balthazar qui venait d'entrer et lui tendit la main à son tour, surpris qu'il fasse comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il vit dans le regard de Balthazar une incompréhension de le trouver ici, incompréhension qu'il cacha rapidement quand Gabriel reprit.

\- « Il reste avec nous ce soir. J'ai besoin de voir un peu d'autres visages que les vôtres.

\- On t'ennui déjà ? », demanda-t-il à son ami.

Balthazar suivait Gabriel à la cuisine, Dean les regarda partir et tomba dans le regard de Castiel toujours aussi noir. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, irrité, et nerveux oui, mais pas en colère, contre lui qui plus est.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te créer de problème. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi.

\- Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?

\- Je t'ai vu à la gare… et je t'ai suivi. »

Castiel secoua la tête d'un air choqué.

\- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, tu ne peux pas agir comme ça… ça ne se fait pas… » en relevant la tête et en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… mais je ne dirai rien, je te promets. Je veux juste qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble. », plaida-t-il.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, il ne semblait pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

\- « Tu penses qu'on ne pourrait pas être amis ? », en attendant en vain une réponse qui ne venait pas. « Je comprends,… je n'aurais pas dû te suivre… tu préfères que je parte mais… », reprit Dean d'une voix faible.

\- « Non, c'est sûr. Tu n'as rien à faire ici », trancha-t-il.

Il se baissa pour ramasser son sac au sol et fit face de nouveau à Castiel toujours silencieux. Il espérait qu'il le retiendrait avant de franchir le seuil car il était persuadé que Castiel tenait à lui aussi, même si ce n'était que de l'amitié. Il lui lança un regard de chien battu, le meilleur qu'il avait pu piquer à son frère mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr de lui alors que le brun ne réagissait toujours pas. Dean fit un pas et au moment où il le dépassait, Castiel lui attrapa le bras. Ils restèrent côte à côte sans se regarder et sans parler. Dean avait l'impression d'entendre les pensées de Castiel s'entrechoquer dans sa tête et savourait le contact de sa main sur sa peau.

Castiel avait du mal à réfléchir, Dean n'avait rien à faire ici, il mettait en danger son secret en essayant de se rapprocher encore de lui. Et d'un autre côté, il était secoué de le voir ici et plutôt d'une bonne façon. Son fantasme de pouvoir se comporter librement avec lui, lui tendait les bras et il se sentait plus libre d'agir ici loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il essaya de se raisonner, il ne devait pas franchir la limite.

\- « Tu t'en vas ? »

La voix de Gabriel leur fit reprendre le cours du temps. Castiel lâcha le bras de Dean et attrapa son sac avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- « Je vais ranger ses affaires dans l'entrée. »

Castiel s'éloigna, son sac à la main et Dean ressentait maintenant un manque de chaleur, là où il lui avait attrapé le bras. Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte du regard de Balthazar sur lui. Il devait tout faire pour qu'il ne suspecte pas que ce qu'il lui avait raconté concernait son ami. Il allait devoir faire attention toute la soirée, à Castiel et à Balthazar. Surement aussi à Gabriel qui avait l'air d'avoir plaisir à mettre son frère mal à l'aise.

\- « Tu es le troisième frère ? », demanda Dean à Balthazar pour faire la conversation et essayer d'oublier le geste de Castiel.

Celui-ci sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- « Non, j'ai beaucoup de chance ». Ils entendirent Gabriel et Castiel maugréer et Balthazar se mit à rire. « On est amis depuis qu'on est enfants. Et toi tu travailles avec Castiel ?

\- Oui ». Le brun était déjà à ses côtés pour surveiller ce qu'il allait dire. « Vigile, depuis peu de temps… pour les vacances, je fais des remplacements en plus du reste.

\- Et tu es tout seul ici ?

\- Il était avec des amis », précisa Castiel.

\- « Et j'en ai profité pour venir voir Castiel.

\- Tu as de la chance, tu vas avoir droit à du poisson frais grillé par mes soins », précisa Gabriel en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

\- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? », demanda Balthazar.

Gabriel refusa et ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table sur la terrasse alors qu'il faisait prendre le feu dans le barbecue. L'air était doux, la chaleur apaisée par le souffle venant de la mer. Balthazar demanda à Dean s'il connaissait le coin et celui-ci répondit que non, ce qui amena le blond à lui demander d'où il venait.

\- « Laurence, au Kansas. Je suis arrivé il y a cinq ans à NOLA.

\- Tu as de la famille ?

\- Je vis avec mon père. Mon petit frère Sam est parti faire des études.

\- Il fait quoi ?

\- Droit à Stanford. Sammy est le génie de la famille.

\- Je sais ce que c'est », plaisanta Gabriel.

Balthazar se mit à rire, tout comme Dean dont le rire s'arrêta quand il tomba dans le regard de Castiel en tournant la tête. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, n'avait posé aucune question. C'était Gabriel et Balthazar qui apprenaient à le connaitre. Celui-ci se leva et prépara des cocktails sur la demande de Gabriel, quatre verres de Mint Julep. Dean regarda Balthazar verser du sucre au fond du verre avant de piler un peu de menthe et de verser une bonne rasade de bourbon et de compléter avec de l'eau. Le tout agrémenté de glaçons. Il attrapa le verre déjà plein de condensation que lui tendit Balthazar et il trinqua avec eux. Castiel avait à peine touché à son verre et s'était levé pour mettre la table alors que Dean et Balthazar discutaient encore.

Balthazar se retrouva seul à table avec Dean, le silence se fit et le jeune homme semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- « Je ne parlerai pas de ce que tu m'as confié », Dean le regardait avec inquiétude et il hocha la tête même s'il ne semblait pas plus rassuré. « Tu connais Castiel depuis combien de temps ? »

\- « Après… après qu'on se soit rencontré. J'avais besoin d'argent pour voir… l'homme dont je t'ai parlé et j'ai trouvé cette place de vigile… »

Dean réfléchissait en même temps qu'il parlait aux détails qu'il aurait besoin si par hasard Balthazar décidait de lui poser des questions plus précises mais ils furent interrompus par le brun qui revenait et il se leva heureux de pouvoir échapper à cette conversation.

Castiel s'inquiétait moins, il était maintenant convaincu que Dean ne dirait rien concernant son travail. Celui-ci se leva pour l'aider quand il le vit arriver avec la vaisselle. Il remarqua le regard de Balthazar sur Dean et se demanda de quoi ils avaient pu parler.

Balthazar observait Dean, quand il l'avait rencontré, il lui avait donné l'impression d'être réellement amoureux de l'homme dont il lui avait parlé et pour tant ce soir, il notait les coups d'œil inquiets qu'il jetait à Castiel et le malaise qu'ils manifestaient tous les deux. Il regarda alors Castiel et surprit son regard sur lui, il pouvait se comporter bizarrement parfois et ce soir c'était vraiment le cas. Il le sentait fébrile et semblait surveiller les moindres gestes de Dean.

\- « Tu comptes faire quoi comme sauce ? », demanda Balthazar à Gabriel pour échapper au regard de Castiel.

\- « Je comptais sur toi.

\- Je peux faire une remoulade, si vous voulez », proposa Dean.

\- « Tu es une perle rare ». Gabriel le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- « J'ai un ami Benny qui est cajun. Et il m'a appris de nombreuses choses.

\- Concernant seulement la cuisine ? », demanda Gabriel.

Dean marqua une pause et rougit, face au sous-entendu qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Gabriel, en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- « Et sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

Castiel s'était levé et avait donné une tape derrière la tête de son frère.

\- « Arrête de le mettre mal à l'aise. Tu l'as invité alors montre lui un peu de respect.

\- C'est… c'est pas grave…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours comme ça tous les deux », reprit Balthazar.

\- « Je fais même des visites touristiques... en plus d'être vigile », ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Castiel s'était de nouveau assis et sirotait son verre doucement.

\- « Ça me plairait ça, toutes les coins à touristes qu'on connait pas », déclara Balthazar en regardant Castiel qui lui rendit un sourire faible. « Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Non. Je travaille principalement dans un garage et je fais ça en plus, comme la surveillance, pour envoyer de l'argent à Sammy.

\- Un grand frère attentionné », commenta Gabriel. « Montre lui la cuisine », en s'adressant à Castiel, « et donne lui tout ce dont il a besoin. Je veux goûter sa sauce ».

Dean se sentit mieux, il allait pouvoir parler à Castiel seul à seul et échapper aux questions incessantes de Balthazar pendant un moment. Il n'était pas désagréable mais il avait toujours peur de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ou qu'il se rende compte que c'est de son ami dont il lui avait parlé. Il se leva et suivit Castiel dans la maison qui prenait la direction de la cuisine. Il resta un moment sur le seuil, le regardant sortir un saladier quand il se redressa pour le regarder à son tour.

\- « Ça ira ?

\- Oui, je n'ai rien dit te concernant et tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes…

\- Le saladier », en le secouant sous son nez et en l'interrompant, « ça ira ? »

Dean cligna des yeux et posa son regard sur le saladier que Castiel lui tendait maintenant.

\- « Oui, désolé ». Il avança pour le prendre. « Merci ».

Il déposa le saladier en s'en voulant, honteux de sa méprise. Il avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, il avait espéré que Castiel se souciait un peu de lui.

\- « Tu as besoin de quels ingrédients ?

\- Euh,… du citron, de la moutarde créole, poivre et sel, ketchup, paprika, vinaigre et huile d'olive. Gabriel a du céleri et du persil ?

\- Je sais pas regarde dans le réfrigérateur », tout en sortant les condiments énumérés par Dean.

\- « Vous aimez ce qui est relevé ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Il faut hacher le céleri et le persil, tu peux t'en charger ? »

Castiel le regarda un instant, en sachant ce que Dean essayait de faire. Il tentait de s'immiscer dans sa vie et de devenir son ami, il devait le repousser ne pas le laisser faire aussi facilement. Il avait déjà eu du mal à le garder à distance mais ici avec Gabriel qui allait sans doute tout faire pour les rapprocher, ça allait être encore plus compliqué. Il hocha cependant la tête et se mit au travail en restant près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre à la porte comme ça et ça paraitrait louche aux yeux de Gabriel et Balthazar et il devait garder ses distances.

\- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû me suivre », d'une voix basse.

\- « Je voudrais qu'on soit amis… on n'a rien à craindre ici… loin de cet endroit », tenta Dean à demi-mot. Il sentit immédiatement Castiel se raidir à l'évocation de son lieu de travail. « Je ne dirai rien, je te le jure.

\- Tu mens, tu ne veux pas être mon ami ». Dean souffla et choisit de lui dire la vérité.

\- « Tu as raison…, je voudrais plus mais je sais que tu ne veux pas, alors je me contenterais de ton amitié », en ignorant la déception qui l'étouffait.

Il laissa son regard se promener sur le brun et se remit à sa tâche, versa le paprika puis ajouta la moutarde, le ketchup, le vinaigre avant de verser l'huile tout en mélangeant. Il surveillait les gestes de Castiel qui n'était pas rapides et hésitants.

\- « Tu n'as pas l'habitude de cuisiner ? », lui demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation et en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

\- « Que des plats simples.

\- Des pâtes et des omelettes.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça », lui répondit-il sans chercher à entretenir la conversation.

Dean se sentait gauche, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour rassurer Castiel et lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas le tromper et le faire chanter avec ce qu'il savait le concernant.

Castiel avait essayé toute la soirée d'ignorer les réponses de Dean en se rendant compte déjà du danger que sa présence représentait. Il aurait voulu en apprendre plus sur son frère, son enfance, son travail de guide s'ils avaient été dans une autre situation, s'il n'avait pas été au courant de son travail. Mais il avait résisté. Tout ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à Gabriel et Balthazar lui avait donné trop de relief. Il avait du mal maintenant à le considérer seulement comme un client auquel il s'était attaché. Il était devenu Dean, le grand frère qui travaillait dans un garage et qui connaissait la cuisine cajun ainsi que l'histoire de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et c'était dangereux, il le savait.

Il avait mis Dean à la porte pour le protéger de Crowley et des sentiments qu'il disait avoir, mais il l'avait aussi fait pour lui, pour éviter de s'attacher encore un peu plus et d'en souffrir. Ruby l'avait vu depuis longtemps, il s'était laissé charmer par son côté ingénu, par son physique de jeune éphèbe et par sa gentillesse. Il avait réagi à temps, il s'était un peu détaché de ses sentiments qu'il avait senti naître, mais cette soirée réveillait tout ce qu'il avait enfoui et un peu plus même. Les verres de cocktail servis par Gabriel et la bonne ambiance ne l'avaient pas non plus aidé.

Castiel s'était adossé à sa chaise, les pieds tendus et croisés, le regard perdu sur le ciel où les étoiles s'étaient mises à apparaitre. La discussion s'était calmée et le bruit des vagues leur servait de musique de fond.

\- « Bon il est tard. Castiel, je pense que tu peux partager ta chambre avec Dean. »

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il allait protester quand Gabriel reprit.

\- « On ne va pas le laisser partir alors qu'il est tard et qu'il a bu. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste là ce soir.

\- Et le canapé ?

\- Match de basket ce soir sur lequel j'ai parié, j'occupe le salon jusque très tard et Balthazar est dans ma chambre. »

Castiel resta muet un instant, cherchant une autre solution. Il n'en eut pas le temps quand Gabriel lui fourra le sac de Dean dans les mains et le redressa par le col de son tee-shirt. Il prit la direction des escaliers, sans regarder Dean qui le suivit en se faisant petit. Il avait repris son air de chien battu sentant bien que l'humeur de Castiel avait changé de nouveau. Celui-ci monta d'un pas rapide, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation, entra dans la chambre. Quand il se retourna Dean était sur le seuil n'osant pas rentrer.

\- « Je peux dormir à la belle étoile. Ça ne me gêne pas », tenta celui-ci.

\- « Entre. »

Sa voix était un peu trop dure et il s'en aperçu en voyant la réaction de Dean qui avait levé la tête rapidement et qui semblait maintenant inquiet et surpris. Il fit un pas en avant doucement pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Son souffle s'était fait plus difficile et il se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Castiel s'approcha de lui et poussa la porte pour la refermer.

Ils étaient face à face, Castiel le regard encore posé sur la porte et Dean osant à peine tourner la tête vers lui. Il allait parler quand Castiel se plaça face à lui, leurs corps séparés de quelques centimètres seulement. Celui-ci vit Dean déglutir, il n'avait qu'à relever la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser, la seule chose qu'il ne lui avait pas permise de faire pour garder un semblant de distance avec ses clients. Il en avait une envie dévorante mais il savait que Castiel ne le laisserait jamais faire.

Castiel sentait son cœur mener une danse infernale dans son torse. Il lui avait résisté depuis plusieurs semaines, il l'avait repoussé mais cette soirée lui avait laissé entrevoir ce qu'il cherchait à ignorer. Dean était un gentil garçon qui s'était attaché à lui, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur le fait que cette attirance était partagée et sa raison laissa place à son envie. Il leva la main droite doucement et la posa sur sa joue. Il sentit Dean trembler au contact. Il était venu le voir car il avait besoin de lui et ce besoin s'était mué en envie. Et il ne pouvait plus lui-même fermer les yeux sur son envie qui devenait dévorante.

\- « C'est ce que tu voulais », en glissant sa joue contre la sienne. Il redressa son visage. Il avait envie de ses lèvres et il y céda en s'approchant doucement, y déposant un baiser léger.

Dean sentait enfin les lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes, son désir enfin comblé. Il ne répondit pas mais glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et releva le visage pour l'inviter à recommencer ce que fit Castiel sans attendre. Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes, doucement puis augmenta la pression petit à petit. Il glissa sa main dans son cou jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il agrippa. Il sentit les lèvres de Dean s'entrouvrir en gémissant. Elles étaient douces, fermes, gourmandes et Castiel se laissa entrainer avec plaisir.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le lit. Il lui retira son tee-shirt, Dean ne le quittant pas des yeux, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il perdit son regard le temps de passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il retrouva encore ses lèvres alors que Dean laissait ses mains se reposer sur ses hanches. Castiel attrapa son propre tee-shirt dans son dos et le tira en l'air et s'éloigna de Dean pour se débarrasser du tissu. Dean l'observait sans bouger toujours. Il avait assez passé de temps à le repousser et maintenant Dean ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il se passait ou s'attendant à que tout s'arrête sans prévenir.

Castiel retrouva ses lèvres, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il s'attaqua à sa ceinture, une fois défaite, il le repoussa et Dean se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il attrapa le bas de son jean et tira dessus pour lui retirer entièrement. Il retira son pantalon et se baissa au-dessus du corps imberbe du jeune homme. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas goûté et il sentait une impatience se réveiller en l'ayant si proche de sa peau. Les mains de Dean avaient retrouvé son corps. Il les avait posées sur ses hanches pour ensuite les glisser dans son dos et le resserrer contre lui. Castiel lui retira son sous-vêtement et l'observa, détaillant ses muscles, son grain de peau. Il posa ses lèvres sur son ventre et laissa sa langue courir sur son torse.

Castiel se plaça entre ses jambes tout en surveillant ses réactions. Il sentit les doigts de Dean se contracter légèrement sur ses épaules. Il le regarda sérieusement, attentif, scrutant son regard. Dean passa sa main derrière la tête du brun pour le garder contre lui. Castiel avait arrêté de réfléchir depuis que leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, il était focalisé sur Dean, seulement sur lui et sur son envie dans laquelle il se noyait et se laissait emporter sans plus résister. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait et répondre pour une fois à sa propre envie. Dean avait fini par l'obséder et il avait appris à le connaitre. Son envie s'en était trouvée décuplée et il arrivait difficilement à lui résister, en sachant très bien que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

\- « J'en ai envie, … s'il te plait… Castiel. »

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom. Il n'avait jamais utilisé son pseudonyme quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit, comme s'il refusait de le considérer comme cet homme qui vendait son corps, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas ainsi. Il avait attendu de découvrir son vrai prénom pour le murmurer. Castiel se laissa aller et lui fit l'amour doucement et tendrement. Déflorant ce garçon vierge avec amour et tendresse.

Il avait pris le temps, l'avait choyé, embrassé, caressé. Dean s'était détendu au fil des minutes. Il l'embrassait dans le cou alors qu'il gémissait ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux et ses genoux écartés, encadrant ses hanches. Il avait tendu le bras pour attraper un préservatif et le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il l'avait préparé en prenant le temps, ralentissant quand Dean prenait peur. Quand il avait été prêt, il l'avait pénétré et lui avait fait découvrir une nouvelle zone de plaisir.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Il avait fait l'amour à Dean et il se retrouvait maintenant en proie à un malaise. Il observait la silhouette de son corps se découper dans la pénombre. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer sa vie, il devait être heureux et rencontrer un homme qui lui conviendrait. Il lui avait fait croire en des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Cette nuit, il lui avait mentit et il s'était mentit. Il observa les contours de son visage si doux et détendu quand il dormait, tout comme son corps qui ne manifestait plus cette appréhension quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

Les cocktails de Gabriel ne l'avaient pas aidé à garder l'esprit clair. Il ferma les yeux et se corrigea mentalement, il devait arrêter de se chercher des excuses, c'était entièrement sa faute. Castiel relâcha un peu de tension en soupirant, il avait été faible et il allait lui faire du mal inévitablement. Il avait l'air tellement jeune, il eut le sentiment d'avoir abusé de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ce soir et il avait abusé de la situation.

Castiel tourna le dos à Dean et se rendormit en gardant un espace entre leurs corps. Il fut réveillé par des mouvements, un torse contre son dos, une main glissant sur sa taille pour venir se poser sur son ventre. Il sentit les lèvres de Dean se poser dans son cou et il prit peur. Il avait déjà fait une bêtise la veille, il n'allait pas recommencer.

\- « Bonjour Castiel. »

Il ferma les yeux en sentant une peur au plus profond de son ventre. Son prénom utilisé par un homme avec qui il venait de faire l'amour, il y a longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Son prénom dans sa bouche, murmuré dans un soupir. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Son corps se contracta quand Dean se resserra encore un peu contre lui.

\- « Ça suffit », en se redressant brutalement et en repoussant Dean sur le lit.

Celui-ci le regarda choqué, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En une seconde à peine, il tombait du paradis. Castiel debout face à lui, en colère, le fusillait du regard.

\- « Qu'est-ce que …. ?

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors maintenant je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas… », en se redressant pour s'approcher de lui. Les sourcils toujours froncés, il tendit le bras pour lui attraper la main et lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas venu seulement pour se retrouver dans son lit.

Castiel fit un pas en arrière retirant sa main au moment où les doigts de Dean caressaient sa peau. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain de la chambre et se retourna vers Dean.

\- « Je ne veux plus te voir quand je ressortirais d'ici. Va-t'en. »

Il se retourna et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il posa son front sur le bois, la main tremblante encore sur la poignée et la gorge serrée à lui faire mal. Il se recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui, le regard focalisé sur la porte. Il avait été horrible, Dean était passé de la surprise, à l'incompréhension et à la tristesse. Et il était responsable de toutes ces émotions. Il ouvrit la bouche brutalement pour pouvoir respirer, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Dean immobile sur le lit, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et se réveillaient côte à côte pour la première fois. Il avait eu envie immédiatement de se serrer contre lui, de le retrouver, de le sentir et de goûter à nouveau à ce qu'il lui avait fait découvrir. Ça n'avait rien eu de comparable avec ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusque-là. Il l'avait embrassé et il lui avait fait l'amour. Mais pour Castiel ça n'avait été qu'une contrainte. Et maintenant, il était furieux après lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait prendre soin de lui, s'occuper de lui, le rendre heureux. Et ce n'était pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Dean baissa la tête et resserra sa main sur le drap. Castiel ne voulait plus le voir, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Sa gorge se resserra, il avait du mal à supporter ce qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il avait fait l'amour avec Castiel et il l'avait déçu. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, il lui avait donné du plaisir mais il n'avait pas été capable de lui en donner à son tour. Castiel avait raison, il n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui n'était pas assez bien pour lui, qui ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il méritait.

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter et il préférait ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère. Il retira le drap et se leva, il sentait un poids grossir dans sa poitrine et tenta de l'ignorer le mieux possible. Il enfila son pantalon, ses mains tremblaient et il eut du mal à passer le bouton de son jean dans la fente. Il ferma sa main droite plusieurs fois pour faire passer le tremblement puis attrapa son tee-shirt qu'il enfila. Il se baissa attrapa son sac encore au pied du lit, là où Castiel l'avait laissé tomber la veille.

Il se redressa et posa son regard sur la porte qui le séparait de Castiel. Il fit un pas en avant, ne lâchant pas la porte des yeux. Sa gorge l'étouffait toujours, si Castiel voulait bien l'écouter, il pourrait lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Il ne lui demandait rien de plus. S'il lui laissait le temps, une chance, il pourrait lui montrer qu'il pouvait s'améliorer, qu'il pouvait répondre à ses besoins. Il hésita encore un moment, ses doigts crispés sur la anse de son sac. Il tendit le bras, posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Je vous remercie de lire cette histoire et pour vos commentaire et vous livre la suite sans attendre.**

 **Merci bien sûr à Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence et son rôle. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Dean, chassé par la colère et la voix sombre de Castiel, se retrouva dans le couloir tout aussi silencieux qu'était devenue la chambre. Il avança jusqu'à l'escalier alors que les dernières paroles de celui qu'il aimait dansaient encore dans son esprit. Il l'avait déçu et il le chassait de chez lui et de sa vie. Comme anesthésié par la douleur immense qu'il ressentait, il descendit l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible, ses yeux focalisés sur les marches en bois qui laissaient échappaient quelques grincements. Le jour était déjà levé et une douce lumière baignait le rez-de-chaussée. Quand il arriva à la dernière marche, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Le salon était vide, les portes vitrées entrouvertes donnant sur la plage.

\- « Déjà debout ? » Dean tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Gabriel venait d'apparaître par la porte de la cuisine. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Je pensais que vous alliez profiter de la matinée », en lui jetant un regard accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

Il détourna la tête pour échapper à son regard et éviter qu'il ne se rende compte de son malaise, mais Gabriel ne manqua pas ses mâchoires serrées et sa main crispée sur son sac.

\- « Tu veux un café ? », lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- « Non… je vais y aller… je dois… », d'une voix qui se brisa.

\- « Tu as cinq minutes, il est tôt. Assis toi. »

Gabriel ne lui laissa pas le choix, tira une chaise, le fit asseoir et lui ramena une tasse de café en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour qu'il puisse partir sans se faire voir. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui jeta quelques regards en coin, ne sachant pas comment aborder le problème qui semblait être né durant la nuit.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de cracher ce que tu as dans la tête. Ça te soulagera. »

Dean, sa tasse de café à la main, regardait la table fixement. Il devrait en parler mais avec Castiel. Même si Gabriel était son frère, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Sa timidité et son incompréhension qui dominait le tout.

\- « Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? » en attendant une réponse « C'est Castiel ? », proposa-t-il. Il vit son corps frémir et enchaîna. « Je sais qu'il est difficile à vivre quand on le connaît pas trop mais il a vécu des choses difficiles. Je ne lui cherche pas des excuses… si toutes les personnes qui avaient connus des malheurs devaient être des têtes de con, on ne s'en sortirait pas ». Gabriel se tut un instant et Dean cru qu'il allait lui demander de partir mais il reprit son monologue. « Je pensais que ce week-end le détendrait. Il pouvait s'évader un peu de la ville et quand je t'ai vu débarquer j'ai cru que c'était une chance. Il semblait secoué de te voir et j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ou que ça pourrait arriver dans ce cadre idyllique. »

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau, ses yeux se mirent à le brûler. Il porta sa main à ses yeux et se frotta les paupières pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer face à cet inconnu qui lui disait ce qu'il espérait lui aussi depuis plusieurs jours.

\- « En plus tu sais cuisiner comme un chef. » Dean se calma en sentant la conversation s'orienter sur un autre sujet. « Tu cuisines aussi les plats typiques ? » Dean hocha la tête. « Jambalaya ? Gumbo ? » Il hocha la tête et releva enfin le regard dans celui de Gabriel. « Je tuerais pour un gumbo typique, pas celui servit aux touristes. Et pour des beignets aussi. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un tour au Café du Monde ». Le regard de Gabriel se perdit dans ses rêves. « Accompagnés d'un café au lait… et peut-être aussi de pralines. J'adore les pralines. » Un bruit derrière Dean attira l'attention de Gabriel. « Mon cher frère est enfin debout. », en ignorant la tête de six pieds de long que tirait Castiel.

Dean se raidit à ces mots et Gabriel ne manqua pas la modification dans son maintien en lui jetant un coup d'œil, les épaules maintenant voutées et la main resserrée autour de sa tasse.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ?», demanda Castiel d'une voix tranchante.

Il se servait une tasse de café de façon rigide alors que Dean semblait se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui à ces mots.

\- « Castiel… » en le regardant à nouveau… Gabriel était abasourdi par la méchanceté des paroles de son frère et de leur froideur, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. « Tu ne peux pas… » Castiel fit un pas en arrière quand Dean se leva pour partir. « Non, ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas à te parler de cette façon. »

Castiel lâcha un reniflement de mépris et sortit par la porte donnant sur la plage. Dean tourna la tête vers la droite pour le regarder partir alors qu'il ne se retournait pas sur lui. Il sentit les larmes le menacer une nouvelle fois et se reprit en sentant la main de Gabriel se poser sur son bras. Il se racla la gorge, retira son bras et posa de nouveau son regard sur la table.

\- « Je vais partir.

\- Attends,… tu n'es pas obligé…

\- Il vaut mieux. Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… »

Il s'interrompit ici, ne pouvant pas en dire plus. Il ramassa une nouvelle fois son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retrouva dehors et reprit la route qu'il avait faite en sens inverse la veille. Cette fois il avait perdu tout espoir. Castiel lui avait dit de façon on ne peut plus clair qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir. Il ne voyait pas le trottoir sur lequel il marchait, ni le soleil maintenant chaud qui venait lécher les palmiers de ses rayons. Il gardait devant les yeux, le visage en colère de Castiel et il entendait résonner les mots durs qu'il lui avait assénés. Il laissa enfin les larmes se déverser sur ses joues et il accéléra le pas. Il ne savait pas où il allait et il s'en fichait. Un coup de klaxon et un coup de frein le firent sursauter. Il allait pour traverser la rue alors qu'une voiture arrivait, le chauffeur avait juste eu le temps de faire un crochet pour ne pas le renverser. La voiture s'éloigna alors que le chauffeur lui criait des injures par la fenêtre ouverte. Il fit un pas en arrière, son pied heurta le rebord du trottoir et il se laissa tomber dessus. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains et se mit à pleurer pour évacuer toute la peine et la peur qu'il ressentait.

Une voiture s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta presque à sa hauteur. Gabriel en descendit et se dirigea vers lui, il s'accroupit face à Dean en posant une main sur son épaule. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence, attendant que ses pleurs se calment. Gabriel regardait le paysage, un groupe de filles et de garçons se dirigeaient vers les plages, équipés de serviettes et de parasols, une jeune maman nettoyait les traces de glace que son petit garçon avait encore sur le visage. La circulation commençait à s'intensifier, en pleine période estivale, ce coin était envahi par les touristes et il détestait ça.

Les reniflements de Dean se firent moins nombreux et il ne l'entendait plus hoqueter. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- « Allez viens, je te conduis à la gare. C'est trop loin et tu risques de te perdre ou de te faire renverser par une voiture. » Il se leva mais Dean ne bougea pas. Gabriel fit demi-tour alors qu'il avait déjà pris la direction de sa voiture. « S'il te plait, je voudrais être sûr que tu rentres chez toi en un seul morceau. »

Dean finit par se lever et prit place à côté de lui. Gabriel mit le contact et la voiture démarra dans un silence électrique.

Castiel s'échappa de la maison et sortit sur la plage. Il avança le regard droit devant lui, portant sa tasse brûlante sans sentir sur sa peau la chaleur léchant ses cellules nerveuses. Il avait besoin de respirer, besoin d'espace, besoin…, besoin… Il ne savait plus.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour libérer un souffle tremblant. Sa poitrine s'élevait plus rapidement sous l'effet du mouvement de ses poumons. Il marchait droit devant lui, son corps avait besoin de bouger pour libérer le trop plein d'émotions qu'il ressentait. Un mélange de peine, de tristesse, de colère, de regret,…

Il sentait à peine, ses jambes tremblantes, sa gorge serrée, la tension dans ses muscles. Tout ceci était effacé par la sensation de son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine dû à l'image de Dean qu'il avait encore devant les yeux. Il lui avait fait du mal, deux fois en à peine une heure. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ressentir tout ça, comment ça avait pu arriver, comment il pouvait se retrouver dans cette situation, comment il avait pu manipuler ce jeune homme et lui faire autant de mal.

Il avait voulu l'aider quand il l'avait vu si perdu. Il savait que ça pouvait être difficile de se retrouver dans cet état où on avait l'impression de perdre un repère central dans sa vie qu'était son identité sexuelle. Et il s'était sentit responsable de cette prise de conscience même s'il n'en était pas fautif. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'aider et rester proche de lui mais il l'avait touché et comme il l'avait redouté, il s'était attaché à lui à force de le voir et de l'écouter.

Il se laissa tomber, plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre mort qui avait échoué sur la plage de sable blanc. Les images de Dean dansant devant ses yeux et ses sentiments contradictoires continuant de l'étouffer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dean avait ce complexe du saint Bernard. Il avait voulu l'aider dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était fait frapper. Il avait grandi en s'occupant de son petit frère, il avait dû faire passer ses besoins avant les siens. Peut-être ce comportement poussé à l'extrême pouvait expliquer la découverte tardive de ses penchants sexuels. Il avait pu s'oublier, ignorer ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui.

Castiel n'avait pas repris conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et il ne vit pas Balthazar revenir de son footing matinal. Celui-ci s'installa à côté de lui et remarqua immédiatement le trouble de son ami.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante et inquiète.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête négativement. Balthazar continuait de l'observer, il avait l'air complètement dévasté, le regard dans le vide, les lèvres entrouvertes et son front ridé par l'inquiétude.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Castiel ne réagissait toujours pas ou ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. « Ça a un rapport avec Dean ? »

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux. Dean regardait son ami avec de grands yeux brillants et Castiel avait tenté de lui résister toute la soirée mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Celui-ci ne répondait toujours pas mais son souffle s'était fait plus difficile et son corps se crispa encore plus. C'était peut-être le moment de lui dire qu'il l'avait rencontré avant ce weekend, peut-être que Castiel se sentirait plus libre de parler.

\- « Même sans le connaitre réellement, on voit qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

Castiel se plia en deux, ses coudes sur les genoux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade, son estomac se contractant à ces mots qu'il redoutait.

\- « Je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu moins d'un mois dans un bar. », reprit Balthazar. Il sentit son ami frémir et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. « Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux… d'un prostitué ». Balthazar vit son ami se recroqueviller et baisser la tête et il insista pour être sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. « Castiel ?

\- Non… », geignit Castiel doucement en portant la main à son visage pour se cacher de son ami.

Une nouvelle partie de son monde s'écroulait. Il avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à cacher tout ça à Gabriel et à Balthazar et maintenant à cause de Dean, à cause de sa faiblesse, son secret honteux était révélé. Balthazar posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir et le rassurer. Il déglutit, il devait lui poser la question.

\- « C'est de toi dont il me parlait ? », demanda-t-il en appréhendant la réponse.

Balthazar avait la confirmation de ce qu'il suspectait et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Castiel secoua la tête, il pleurait maintenant et sa gorge était complètement bloquée. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas assumer ça devant son meilleur ami.

\- « Castiel ? », en serrant son épaule.

\- « Ne me le fait pas dire », d'une voix cassée.

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé ? » Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, il essayait de comprendre. Comment son ami avait pu faire une telle chose et qu'ils ne s'étaient aperçu de rien?

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il avait tellement honte qu'il avait envie de fuir le regard de Balthazar, de se cacher. Il se sentait misérable.

\- « Je devais m'en sortir seul, assumer ma vie.

\- On était là, on pouvait t'aider.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas vous demander encore plus. Pas après tout ce que vous aviez déjà fait.

\- On aurait fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à faire ça, à te débrouiller seul et à en arriver jusque-là.

\- Après Katrina, Gabriel devait reconstruire sa maison. Je l'ai vu tellement désemparé quand ça s'est produit, je ne pouvais pas être en plus à sa charge.

\- Et moi ? Je suis ton ami, tu pouvais venir me voir.

\- Oui, je sais mais tu venais d'ouvrir ton club, tu étais pris à la gorge avec tous les investissements. Ce n'était pas possible… », en se redressant et en le regardant avec difficulté, se sentant humilié.

Balthazar le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il pleurait silencieusement sur tout ce que Castiel avait dû endurer seul, sans oser en parler et en se sentant pris au piège. Il pensait toujours trop aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il avait été dans une situation où n'importe qui aurait demandé de l'aide mais lui n'avait pas voulu leur créer plus de soucis et il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour s'en sortir seul. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mal placé mais véritablement son attachement à eux qui avait parlé.

Castiel se laissa faire alors que ses pleurs reprenaient, il finit par entourer son ami de ses bras. Il se sentait horriblement mal mais aussi soulagé maintenant que Balthazar connaissait la vérité honteuse qu'il cachait et qui le torturait quotidiennement. Il se laissa aller, évacua toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Il n'arriva à se calmer qu'après un long moment.

Balthazar le tenait toujours dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux en attendant qu'il se sente mieux et qu'il soit prêt à parler. Il ne voudrait peut-être pas lui en dire plus mais il devait lui expliquer que s'il voulait parler, il serait là pour l'écouter. Castiel finit par se détacher de lui, n'osant toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux et essuya ses larmes.

\- « On peut en parler si tu veux et quand tu veux. » Castiel hocha la tête.

\- « Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû remarquer que tu avais besoin de nous. On aurait dû être là pour toi. »

Balthazar passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel arrive et s'installe à côté de son frère. Il salua Balthazar d'un signe de tête et souffla pour se donner du courage. Castiel se redressa, il savait qu'il allait devoir maintenant se justifier sur le comportement qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Dean.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire de rester, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda Gabriel.

Castiel secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Je suis désolé. J'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée. Que ça aurait pu être bien pour toi…

\- Tu ne le connais pas, c'est un gamin et je ne peux pas être avec lui… »

Gabriel passa une main sur sa tête et n'argumenta pas plus sous le regard de Balthazar qui lui déconseillait. Celui-ci passa son bras sur les épaules de Castiel et serra sa main sur son épaule.

* * *

Dean avait fait le chemin du retour affalé contre la vitre, ne regardant pas le paysage. Il revoyait le visage de Castiel, ses traits durs, sa voix froide. Il pensait que cette visite allait tout changer, qu'ils pourraient apprendre à se connaitre et que Castiel se rendrait enfin compte qu'il avait de réels sentiments pour lui et avec un peu de chance qu'il en aurait lui aussi… ou qu'il en développerait. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait réussi à le retrouver, il avait passé la soirée avec lui et ses amis et il avait fait l'amour avec lui. Il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir et Castiel avait eu l'air d'en avoir lui aussi mais avec ce qu'il lui avait dit le lendemain, il avait simulé son plaisir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans son travail. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il le traitait comme n'importe quel autre client alors que lui était tombé amoureux de cet homme le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Il le savait maintenant, même s'il s'était battu longtemps contre ces penchants qu'il découvrait.

Il se redressa tout à coup, il avait eu du mal à accepter son attirance, Castiel pouvait avoir du mal à accepter la sienne. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour accepter ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments, il pouvait aider Castiel à en faire de même. Il y avait encore une chance, même aussi infime soit elle, il devait la saisir, il devait tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il envoya un message à Benny sans attendre, il avait besoin de lui parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dean rejoignit son ami dès qu'il arriva en ville et celui-ci nota immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Benny n'eut pas besoin de le secouer pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et Dean lui raconta tout. Il retraça toute leur histoire. Il lui raconta comment ça avait été difficile au début pour qu'il le laisse le toucher, la peur anéantissant tout sur son passage. Puis il s'était rapproché de lui et lui avoua qu'il avait fini par éprouver des sentiments. Ça l'avait envahi sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il était amoureux de Castiel et il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire. Bien sûr ça avait tout compliqué. Benny ne releva pas l'utilisation du prénom qu'il ne connaissait pas et écouta son ami continuer. A partir de là, le brun l'avait repoussé et avait tenté de le garder éloigné de lui. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à lui, qu'il ne le connaissait pas, qu'il se bernait et qu'il tomberait finalement amoureux d'un garçon qui lui correspondrait mieux et qui aurait son âge. Benny avait bien suspecté ses sentiments et il était rassuré par le fait que cet homme n'avait pas cherché à utiliser Dean.

Celui-ci lui expliqua ensuite que, comme à son habitude, quand il voulait quelque chose, il s'était buté. Il avait dans un premier temps déprimé de ne plus pouvoir le voir aussi souvent qu'avant puis il avait gagné du terrain petit à petit. D'abord en concédant de ne plus mettre les pieds dans la maison close puis en lui rendant visite et enfin, ça il n'en était pas le plus fière, en lui mentant. Castiel voulait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un alors il avait enjolivé la rencontre avec William. Il pouvait donc venir voir Castiel pratiquement tous les soirs et parler avec lui sans qu'il se sente coupable de le détourner du droit chemin. Dean fit une pause à ce moment, ça lui semblait presque une période heureuse.

Il lui raconta ensuite sa tentative pour rencontrer quelqu'un, sa rencontre avec Balthazar et l'inquiétude de Castiel. Sans parler de sa mauvaise aventure dans le bar, au bout d'un moment ça ne lui suffisait plus de seulement voir Castiel. Il savait qu'il l'aimait et il voulait lui montrer, lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas qu'un gamin qui se découvrait et qu'il pouvait lui apporter plus que ça. Peut-être pas autant que ce que lui, lui avait apporté mais il voulait lui montrer qu'ils pourraient être heureux. Il lui expliqua que le videur l'avait averti que Castiel partait en voyage et il n'avait pas réfléchi, il l'avait suivi sans se rendre réellement compte de son comportement limite et il s'était incrusté chez son frère. Ça s'était mal passé au début et il avait eu encore plus peur quand il était tombé nez à nez avec Balthazar. Il allait forcément faire le lien entre ce que Dean lui avait raconté et le comportement distant que Castiel entretenait avec lui. Toute la soirée il avait essayé de lui montrer celui qu'il était vraiment. Gabriel et Balthazar s'étaient bien entendus avec lui et il s'était montré sous son meilleur jour pour que Castiel apprenne à le connaitre.

Un sourire plus grand s'épanouit sur son visage aux souvenirs de la nuit. Ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps s'était enfin concrétisé. Castiel lui avait fait l'amour et Dean s'était laissé emporter par un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Il raconta cet épisode à demi-mots à Benny et les souvenirs du lendemain prirent place dans son esprit et il lui expliqua comment tout était parti en vrille ce matin. Il ne voulait pas penser au mal que les mots de Castiel lui avaient fait en voulant le chasser de sa vie mais il raconta tout de même tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Benny. Il s'était sentit couler alors qu'il avait enfin touché au plaisir avec lui. Il sentit le bras de son ami se poser sur son épaule et il effaça les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, en s'en voulant déjà de paraitre si faible. Il avait fini par se calmer et Benny continuait de le consoler.

\- « Castiel ? », lui demanda Benny curieux.

\- « C'est son vrai prénom… je l'ai appris hier.

\- Je crois que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour te rapprocher de lui…mais il ne peut pas te voir tel que tu es… il garde l'image qu'il a de toi. Ça le rassure peut-être aussi.

\- Oui peut-être… », en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec Castiel pour qu'il apprenne à le connaitre réellement.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Faire changer ce qu'il croit savoir me concernant », une nouvelle résolution dans la voix.

Dean ne pouvait pas aller le voir sur Boubon Street car il lui avait interdit mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver son adresse. Il connaissait son prénom et son nom maintenant. Après sa discussion avec Benny, ça ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes pour voir s'afficher l'adresse sur sa page internet. Et à partir de cet instant, il avait senti un nouvel espoir naitre en lui. Bien sûr il savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple mais il avait encore une chance et il ne devait pas la gâcher. Il avait tourné en rond pendant plusieurs jours en essayant d'imaginer toutes les situations possibles. Il avait rapidement mis de côté un Castiel souriant qui l'invitait à entrer chez lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se comporte de cette façon après leur séparation. Par contre, il pourrait peut-être se montrer fautif à cause de sa réaction disproportionnée. Il y avait une possibilité que son frère lui soit passé derrière et l'ai engueulé pour s'être comporté de façon si dur avec lui. Gabriel avait l'air vraiment préoccupé par son état quand il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la gare.

Dean avait alors ensuite imaginé Castiel derrière sa porte alors qu'il apparaissait en relevant les yeux, un air surpris sur le visage qui se transformait en colère, en peur, en sidération. Il imaginait ses réactions allant de l'irritation à le voir encore devant lui à la colère la plus noire. Le plus important c'est qu'il devait se faire entendre, il devait préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il l'aimait, c'était la dernière chose que Castiel voulait entendre. Il devait mettre en avant le fait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait tout fait pour l'aider et le protéger. Il lui avait fait prendre conscience de son envie refoulée puis de son attirance, il avait pris le temps de l'écouter et il avait essayé de l'emmener à rencontrer des hommes qui seraient mieux pour lui selon son avis. Il avait eu besoin de lui pour prendre conscience de son envie et maintenant, il avait besoin de lui pour s'affirmer dans sa vie et parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais surtout il avait besoin de lui car il l'aimait. Il se leva fébrile, prit une profonde inspiration et sortit d'un pas décidé à aller parler à Castiel sans plus attendre. Et ça allait marcher.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la nouvelle tentative de Dean...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. Voici la suite sans attendre et la visite de Dean.**

 **Merci bien sûr à Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence et son rôle. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Dean frappa d'une main hésitante contre la porte, il n'eut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'elle s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Castiel dont le visage se ferma instantanément. Il avait l'air encore plus inquiet que lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Gabriel. Il tenta de refermer la porte sans attendre mais Dean s'interposa.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- « Je veux te parler. »

Dean repoussa la porte que Castiel tentait de refermer sur lui et parla plus fort pour se faire entendre derrière les protestations du brun.

\- « Je veux juste te parler,… j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Castiel aperçu une porte voisine s'ouvrir sur le palier et contrôla ses réactions de colère pour faire signe à sa voisine Rowena que tout allait bien. Il lui fit un sourire forcé et gardait la porte à moitié fermé pour empêcher Dean de pénétrer chez lui. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit et madame Lafayette lui demanda si tout allait bien. Cette fois-ci, il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte plus grande. Dean se tenait toujours devant mais ne forçait plus le passage. Il se glissa par l'entrebâillement et pénétra dans un petit salon aux murs beiges et au parquet brun. Un canapé et une table occupaient la pièce. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face à Castiel.

Dean maintenant au milieu de l'appartement devait se faire entendre. Il avait l'impression que tout se jouait à cet instant précis. Il l'avait recherché et une nouvelle fois il pénétrait dans sa vie sans y avoir été invité. Mais il avait une bonne raison, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et il devait le lui faire comprendre.

\- « Je suis là pour te dire toute la vérité. Je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu me laisses une chance de t'expliquer.

\- Comment tu as trouvé mon adresse ?

\- Je connais ton nom maintenant, il m'a suffi de faire une recherche. »

Castiel restait à le regarder n'ayant pas encore fait son choix entre le mettre à la porte maintenant que ses voisins devaient être rentrés chez eux ou le laisser parler pour qu'il lui fiche ensuite la paix et Dean en profita.

\- « Tu m'as aidé à trouver qui j'étais. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé mais d'être mieux. Plus confiant… mais tu m'as demandé une chose que j'étais incapable de faire. M'éloigner de toi alors que j'ai encore besoin de toi…

\- Ma maison et ma vie ne sont pas ouvertes aux gens qui ont des problèmes… »

Il voyait une partie de sa vie secrète débouler en pleine nuit chez lui, un des rares endroits qu'il avait pour se sentir normal et qu'il protégeait par tous les moyens.

\- « Je sais, je suis désolé de venir chez toi mais je ne pouvais pas aller là-bas… Je ne voulais pas t'apporter d'autres problèmes avec ... cet homme. Je veux juste parler après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

\- Parler du fait que tu m'ais menti ? » Dean fronça les sourcils, cherchant à quoi il faisait référence. « Tu as déjà oublié William ?

\- J'ai ajouté quelques détails à notre rencontre car c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir te parler », se défendit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- « Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu m'as suivi et tu pénètres dans ma vie encore aujourd'hui alors que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. »

Dean commençait à s'énerver, Castiel ne voulait pas comprendre et pourtant ils avaient fait l'amour, il pensait que ça avait représenté quelque chose pour lui. Il allait reprendre quand il vit le visage de Castiel se décomposer et exprimer la peur alors qu'il regardait derrière lui.

\- « Papa ?! »

Une petite voix venait de résonner dans la pièce maintenant silencieuse. Dean se retourna au moment où Castiel passait à ses côtés et se retrouva face à une petite fille brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle portait un pyjama bariolé à manches courtes, des cheveux longs tressés et se frottait les yeux de son petit poing, une peluche à qui il manquait une jambe et qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. Castiel s'était agenouillé face à elle pour être à sa hauteur.

\- « Sophie, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »

Sa voix, dure et encore colérique de sa discussion avec Dean fit écarquiller les yeux de l'enfant. Dean vit Castiel se tendre alors que le visage de la fillette se contractait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la petite.

\- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te gronder. Tu devrais dormir », lui dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- « Vous m'avez réveillé. Vous parlez trop fort », geignit-elle la voix saccadée par des pleurs qui menaçaient.

\- « Je vais te raccompagner pour te coucher.

\- Qui c'est ? », demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le côté pour voir Dean maintenant derrière son père qui s'était redressé. Dean le vit hésiter quand il se retourna à peine vers lui. « C'est un ami à toi ? »

Castiel se retourna brusquement vers elle et Dean se tendit en le voyant hésiter et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- « Non… c'est personne. Viens. »

Castiel attrapa la fillette dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le couloir où ils disparurent pendant un moment. Dean se retrouvait seul au milieu de l'appartement, essayant de ne pas se remettre à crier de colère après la réponse de Castiel. Il baissa la tête pour tenter de se calmer et de réfléchir. Castiel ne voulait pas l'écouter et surtout, il avait une fille. Son esprit se focalisa sur cette idée, il ne le connaissait pas, il sursauta quand il entendit du bruit et vit le brun face à lui.

\- « Je ne suis pas personne Castiel. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer de la sorte. » Il resta silencieux, le regard au sol et Dean reprit. « Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait. À cet instant tu refusais de me voir car j'étais un client, un gamin. Mais tu m'avais aidé et j'avais besoin de toi. Et J'ai encore besoin de toi », en tentant une fois de plus de lui faire comprendre ce lien qu'il ressentait entre eux.

\- « Je sais ce que tu veux et je ne peux pas te le donner. Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans ma vie et tout remettre en question.

\- Je sais... mais je voudrais qu'on soit amis. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux avoir quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance pour partager tout ce qui m'arrive.

\- Et je peux avoir confiance en toi ? », lui demanda-t-il en s'énervant à nouveau. « Comme tu le dis je t'ai aidé et en retour tu m'as menti. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Balthazar. » Dean resta muet face à cette nouvelle, Balthazar lui avait donc avoué qu'ils s'étaient croisés. « Et tu lui as dit que je me prostituais », en baissant la voix, honteux.

\- « Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était toi, je n'ai jamais rien dit qui pouvait te faire soupçonner. »

Castiel lâcha un soupir de mécontentement. Il était injuste avec Dean, tout ce que Balthazar avait découvert et les liens qu'il avait faits étaient dus à un manque de chance de sa part.

\- « Je suis désolé qu'il ait fait le lien avec toi », tenta Dean.

\- « Tu as ton frère pour parler, tu as dit à Balthazar que vous étiez proches…

\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil avec Sam. Il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas lui dire. S'il te plaît je te jure que je ne te mentirai plus. Je ne ferai plus irruption dans ta vie si tu ne le veux pas. Je comprends maintenant… »

Castiel se détourna légèrement en pensant à sa fille.

\- « Je ne suis pas seul, il y a Sophie avec moi… je dois faire attention à elle. Tout ce que je fais c'est pour elle.

\- On pourrait se voir dans un endroit neutre, un café, prendre le temps de parler et je ne m'immiscerai plus dans ta vie ».

Castiel releva la tête pour l'observer, il secoua la tête ayant du mal à mettre ses idées au clair. Ce gamin continuait de le retourner, il avait foutu une partie de sa vie en l'air et il ne pouvait pas le laisser se rapprocher davantage de lui. Et pourtant à cet instant, il lui faisait encore de la peine, il faisait tout ce qu'il pensait bien pour avancer et s'assumer. Même le comportement horrible qu'il avait eu la dernière fois ne l'avait pas découragé.

\- « C'est ta fille ? » lui demanda-t-il sans savoir s'il avait le droit de lui poser une question personnelle. « Je sais ce que c'est que de s'occuper de quelqu'un et de le faire passer avant soi mais tu as aussi besoin d'amis. Tu me connais bien maintenant et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ».

Castiel ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sophie, il voulait la protéger et il avait peur que Dean se rapproche encore. Celui-ci reprit pour finir de le convaincre.

\- « Toi aussi tu as besoin de quelqu'un… sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé continuer à venir te voir, tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi la dernière fois… »

Castiel baissa la tête en soufflant, il n'avait pas tort. Il l'avait repoussé mais il lui avait toujours laissé un moyen de venir le voir ou avait eu un comportement ambigu dans ses intentions. Dean n'était pas idiot même si son comportement était intrusif, il reconnaissait qu'il était mûr sous ses airs d'adolescent. Il se retourna, prit la direction du placard et revint vers Dean en lui tendant une couverture.

\- « Il est tard, je préfère que tu restes dormir là cette nuit. Et c'est juste pour cette nuit. Compris ? », d'une voix sérieuse.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Il prit la couverture que lui tendait Castiel. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et s'éloigna pour aller se coucher.

\- « Merci.

\- Dors bien », lui répondit Castiel d'une voix lasse avant de disparaitre.

Dean s'installa sur le canapé, se recouvrit de la couverture légère et ferma les yeux. Il était chez Castiel et il avait appris une chose à laquelle il n'aurait pas pensé, Castiel avait une fille. Une petite fille qui devait avoir pas loin de cinq ans, Sophie. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant ses réticences à le faire entrer dans sa vie. Il n'y avait pas seulement son travail et son âge. Dean se laissa rattraper par le sommeil, se concentrant sur les odeurs qu'il percevait, le parfum du petit appartement, un mélange d'odeurs sucrées. L'appartement de Castiel.

Castiel se dirigea dans sa chambre et resta debout sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées. Il venait encore une fois de laisser Dean pénétrer dans sa vie et lui laisser le risque de faire encore plus de dégâts. Il souffla et se laissa tomber au bout de son lit et s'accouda sur ses genoux en se frottant les yeux. C'était pitoyable, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non alors qu'il prenait de gros risques en le laissant s'approcher. Il avait tenté de jouer la colère et le mépris quand il avait voulu l'éloigner mais ce soir, il n'avait pas su gérer la situation et c'était encore plus grave. Il y avait Sophie, celle pour qui il avait fait tout ça et il ne voulait pas que sa fille risque de payer son imprudence avec ce jeune homme. Il se leva et fit les cent pas en tournant en rond. Dean lui avait parlé en mettant en avant leur amitié, le rôle qu'il avait joué pour lui et il avait cédait encore une fois. Il lui faisait de la peine même s'il s'inquiétait aussi de sa façon de se glisser dans sa vie.

* * *

Une odeur de fraise amplifiée réveilla Dean, il fronça les sourcils à cette odeur incongrue. Un doigt pressé timidement contre son épaule, une chaleur irradiante près de lui et une voix lointaine.

\- « Sophie. Laisse-le tranquille. Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner. », d'une voix chuchotée.

Dean ouvrit un œil et vit le dos de la petite fille qui faisait face à son père. Elle se dirigea vers la table et grimpa sur une chaise, Dean aperçut enfin Castiel qui lui tournait le dos. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de survêtement, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il se retourna, un paquet de céréales à la main et le posa sur la table à côté d'un bol à l'effigie d'un dessin-animé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se gratta le crâne, il avait l'air épuisé. Il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de Sophie.

\- « C'est qui ? », lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

Dean ferma les yeux en voyant Castiel se redresser. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours.

\- « Parle doucement, ne le réveille pas.

\- C'est qui ? », murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

\- « Un… un ami. »

Il fallait faire simple, il n'allait pas expliquer la difficulté à sa fille de dénommer correctement cet homme.

\- « Pourquoi il a dormi là ?

\- C'était tard hier pour qu'il rentre chez lui.

\- Il va passer la journée avec nous ?

\- Non, il a des choses à faire. Mange, au lieu de parler. »

Dean osa ouvrir les yeux, Castiel s'était assis à côté d'elle une tasse de café à la main. Il se redressa doucement repoussant la couverture légère.

\- « Bonjour », marmonna-t-il ne sachant pas comment Castiel allait l'accueillir ce matin.

Celui-ci leva la tête de sa tasse et Sophie tourna la tête vers la gauche pour le regarder elle aussi. Son regard aussi scrutateur que celui de son père. Il se leva et s'approcha de la table mal à l'aise.

\- « Café ? », lui demanda Castiel une tasse à la main.

Il hocha la tête et il lui servit une tasse qu'il posa sur la table. Dean tira une chaise et s'installa à côté de Sophie, face à Castiel. Il allongea le bras pour attraper sa tasse quand Sophie lui demanda.

\- « Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Dean », lui répondit-il en la regardant. Elle semblait un peu timide, ne le regardant pas longtemps dans les yeux mais curieuse de voir un inconnu dormir sur le canapé. Il regarda Castiel rapidement pour juger de son état. Il ne paraissait pas nerveux, pas trop, alors il enchaîna. « Et toi ?

\- Sophie. Tu es un ami de mon papa ?

\- Oui », en hochant la tête et en vérifiant toujours les réactions de Castiel. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée hier soir. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais tourna la tête vers son père pour surveiller elle aussi sa réaction et lui sourit avant d'enfourner une grande cuillère de céréales dans la bouche, le lait se déversant sur son menton.

\- « Sophie mange correctement », en lui essuyant le menton avant de lui attacher la serviette autour du cou.

La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire et replongea sa tête dans son bol de céréales. Dean détourna son regard pour le poser sur Castiel. Il avait l'air détendu et ça le rassura, sa présence au petit déjeuner après avoir passé la nuit chez lui ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise.

\- « Merci pour cette nuit… et pour hier soir.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle mais on va attendre », en jetant un regard à Sophie qui semblait ne portait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Le silence se fit autour de la table seulement brisé par les bruits de la cuillère contre le bol. Dean se força à avaler son café alors que sa gorge s'était serrée. Castiel gardait son calme et le supportait car il y avait sa fille présente mais son comportement allait surement changer par la suite.

\- « Va te débarbouiller et t'habiller », en lui retira sa serviette et en lui essuyant la bouche.

La petite descendit de sa chaise en se laissant glisser au sol et en se contorsionnant. Dean la regarda faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle releva la tête pour lui lancer un coup d'œil et lui sourit en baissant les yeux rapidement maintenant timide. Elle s'échappa et ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Dean prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à Castiel avant qu'il parle.

\- « Je suis désolé pour hier. J'avais besoin de te parler. »

Castiel ne le regardait pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Dean en profita pour lui expliquer ses intentions, une partie de ses intentions, celles qu'il pourrait entendre pour l'instant.

\- « Comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui je peux parler. Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas ou que tu ne puisses pas… après notre… type de relation. Mais je voudrais un ami… quelqu'un qui me connaisse et qui puisse entendre ce qui me perturbe en ce moment. Et qui puisse me comprendre. »

Il s'arrêta de parler en observant toujours les réactions du brun. Celui-ci le regardait calmement et ne cherchait pas à fuir le sujet de la conversation. C'était plutôt un bon point et Dean continua.

\- « Je ne veux pas t'apporter de problème si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Je n'ai pas parlé à Gabriel et Balthazar et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup apporté mais j'ai encore besoin de toi…

\- Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai couché avec toi parce que c'était mon travail et rien d'autre. »

Dean sourit en coin légèrement, une tristesse lui serrant le cœur. Castiel mettait encore son travail entre eux alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir senti beaucoup plus quand ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et qu'il lui avait fait l'amour.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que d'autres, à ta place, auraient pris le temps de me parler et de m'aider à accepter cette prise de conscience et mon penchant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état d'angoisse. Tu avais besoin de réponses.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je te dis, tu as pris le temps de me laisser me faire à cette idée et tu m'as fait découvrir ce type de relation à mon rythme. Et cette dernière nuit… ».

Castiel allait répondre quand Sophie les rejoignit dans le petit salon. Elle était maintenant habillée d'une robe d'été blanche parsemée de papillons multicolores et chaussée de sandales blanches.

\- « Tu es très belle Sophie », s'exclama Dean.

La petite fille sourit gênée et ne répondit pas. Quand Dean tomba dans le regard de Castiel, celui-ci le regardait durement et il perdit son sourire.

\- « Va chercher ta brosse que je te coiffe ». Et quand elle partit, il se retourna vers Dean, « Ne te sers pas d'elle pour te rapprocher de moi ».

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- « Je ne suis pas manipulateur Castiel. Elle est mignonne et je voulais être gentil. »

Castiel sembla se détendre mais son regard restait planté dans le sien. Sophie revint, sa brosse à la main. Il tendit la main pour la prendre mais sa fille passa à côté de lui et tendit la brosse à Dean. Celui-ci la regarda étonné et lui prit la brosse des mains.

\- « Tu permets ? », en regardant Castiel, une lueur revancharde dans le regard.

Castiel souleva les épaules et s'assis sur le rebord de la table tout en le regardant faire. Dean s'était accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Sophie et se mit à lui brosser les cheveux doucement. Sophie lui lança un regard joueur auquel Castiel répondit avec un sourire. Il la vit grimacer légèrement quand Dean attrapa un nœud dans ses cheveux. Il avait senti la résistance et il prit la mèche de cheveux et fit disparaître le nœud en tirant doucement.

\- « Tu sais coiffer les cheveux longs ? », avec un ton plus léger qui surprit Dean.

\- « J'ai un petit frère, n'oublie pas. Et il a presque toujours eu les cheveux longs », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Dean retrouvait sa légèreté en voyant que Castiel se détendait et que ça se passait mieux maintenant.

\- « Tu as un frère ? », demanda Sophie.

\- « Oui, il s'appelle Sam et je l'appelle Sammy. Il a horreur de ça. »

Sophie se mit à rire et Castiel qui l'observait toujours vit son regard s'éclairer quand Dean parla de Sam comme la dernière fois.

\- « Il viendra nous voir lui aussi ?

\- Je crois pas. Il habite loin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il va dans une école qui est en Californie. Tu sais où c'est ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Quand il eut finit de la coiffer, Dean se releva et Castiel demanda à sa fille d'aller ranger la brosse. Il regarda Dean qui restait silencieux et alors qu'il allait parler, il fut interrompu par Sophie qui revenait en courant. Elle tendit à Dean sa carte des Etats-Unis et lui demanda où était la Californie. Dean s'accroupit à nouveau et lui demanda si elle savait où elle habitait. Elle lui indiqua la Nouvelle-Orléans sans difficulté et il lui montra la Californie en lui expliquant qu'il fallait quatre heures d'avion pour y aller. Castiel les observait sans rien dire et se fit la remarque que sa fille s'entendait rarement aussi vite avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr il devrait prendre des précautions vis-à-vis de Sophie mais il se dit qu'il pouvait aider Dean.

Ils furent interrompus par un coup frappé à la porte, Castiel alla ouvrir, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait derrière la porte et Sophie se jeta dans ses bras. Castiel lui prit la carte qu'elle avait encore à la main et lui souhaita une bonne journée en l'embrassant avant de remercier Rowena de l'accompagner au centre de loisir. La porte se referma sur elles et quand Castiel se retourna pour faire face à Dean, celui-ci le regardait avec appréhension. Castiel respira profondément, il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

\- « D'accord. Je veux bien qu'on se voit de temps en temps,… dans des endroits neutres ». Il fit une pause, « Tu ne viens plus chez moi et tu ne passes plus sur Bourbon Street. »

Dean le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Castiel gardait un regard direct qui lui signifiait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Dean tenta de faire disparaître le sourire qui gagnait son visage et accepta sans attendre. Il voulait à tout prix montrer à Castiel qu'il était prêt à tout. Il hocha la tête et murmura un merci.

Dean partit ce jour-là de chez Castiel, confiant et plein d'espoir. Il allait pouvoir le voir régulièrement, ils deviendraient amis, il lui montrerait qu'il était sérieux, qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre et il tomberait amoureux de lui. C'était simple, il suffisait d'être patient alors qu'ils apprendraient à se connaitre.

* * *

Dean installé sur un banc dans le parc de Woldenberg attendait impatiemment Castiel qui devait le retrouver. Il était à l'ombre sous un des grands chênes qui parsemaient le parc constitué de places et d'allées pavées. L'air était moins lourd après la pluie du matin mais les rayons du soleil étaient toujours aussi chauds quand ils sortaient. Il était en avance et il observait les promeneurs sur la digue, les bateaux à roues qui transportaient des flopées de touristes. Il repensa à William qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques temps de ça. De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis. Il était plus à l'aise avec sa sexualité, Castiel ne refusait plus de le voir, Benny était au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. Il pensa à Sam, il devait lui parler mais il préférait être face à lui. Même si cela l'angoissait au plus haut point, il voulait que son petit frère apprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de sa réaction mais il n'était jamais à l'aise quand il parlait de ses sentiments. Ça lui demandait toujours un effort de se livrer et ses pensées retournèrent à Castiel.

Il avait d'abord dû se battre pour qu'il l'écoute mais l'apparition de Sophie avait tout changé. Il avait compris à cet instant pourquoi Castiel se protégeait autant. Il l'avait mis à l'abri sans attendre en allant la recoucher mais il lui avait proposé de passer la nuit sur son canapé. Le lendemain, il l'avait senti plus calme, peut-être que leur conversation avait fait son chemin durant la nuit et que Castiel comprenait le rôle qu'il voulait qu'il joue. Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés pour continuer de se découvrir.

Dean baissa la tête en se sentant mal de lui mentir encore une fois. Il n'avait aucune intention de tomber amoureux d'un autre homme. Il voulait Castiel et il l'aurait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées tout à coup par une voix qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître. Il l'entendait encore gémir de plaisir dans son oreille. Il contrôla son sursaut de surprise et rougit légèrement alors qu'il se levait rapidement pour faire face à Castiel. Il le détailla rapidement. Ses cheveux indisciplinés, un tee-shirt et ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil. Il fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir les voir mais ces lunettes lui donnaient presque un air de mauvais garçon et il sentit sa gorge se serrer, frappé par sa beauté qui se révélait encore plus au grand jour.

Castiel le salua en enlevant ses lunettes, le timbre de sa voix était tendu, son tee-shirt lui donnait un air plus jeune et moins strict, et quand il put voir ses yeux il fut rassuré. Il n'était pas en colère, seulement légèrement soucieux. Il fuit ses yeux à la recherche d'un café et lui fit signe pour qu'ils s'y dirigent. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence, s'installèrent et commandèrent. Quand il se retourna de nouveau vers lui, il semblait plus calme. Dean hésitait à prendre la parole, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir et discuter mais pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, lui ouvrir les yeux et lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Dean revint à la réalité quand Castiel se racla la gorge. Il ficha son regard dans le sien et il était maintenant mal à l'aise. Il sourit un peu plus pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- « Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-il pour lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient parler sans arrière-pensées.

\- « Oui et toi ? » Dean baissa la tête et la hocha doucement. « Tu as parlé à ton frère ?

\- Non, j'attends qu'il rentre pour les vacances. » Dean releva la tête pour lui parler de lui. « Il travaille encore un mois pour se faire un peu d'argent et il vient nous voir.

\- Nous ?

\- Mon père et moi. », Castiel hocha la tête en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait raconté à Balthazar.

\- « Et il est au courant ? »

Castiel nota cette fois-ci qu'il avait baissé la tête pour éviter de le regarder, gêné. Il avait parlé de son frère pour le mettre à l'aise, il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien et ça avait marché, il lui avait appris que Dean comptait aborder le sujet sérieusement en tête à tête. Par contre concernant son père ça semblait plus compliqué. Il lui laissa un moment puis reprit.

\- « Et ta mère ?

\- Elle n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dira… il n'a jamais tenu des propos homophobes mais il s'attend à avoir des petits enfants…

\- Ça n'empêche rien. » Dean releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils puis rougit. « Non c'est vrai… je ne voulais pas dire….

\- Ça va. »

Ils restèrent une demi-heure à discuter sans aborder de sujets trop personnels pour Castiel. Il cherchait à se focaliser sur Dean pour lui permettre d'avancer, qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie et s'éloigner de lui. S'il devait jouer le rôle de thérapeute, il valait mieux qu'il soit efficace pour limiter le temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble et qu'il ne se fasse plus de fausses idées.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Je m'excuse si des commentaires sont restés sans retour, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à recevoir les notifications et à pouvoir répondre. Le site a eu beaucoup de** **difficultés** **semble-t-il ces derniers jours. Je vous** **remercie** **de suivre cette histoire, pour vos commentaires et vos lectures.**

 **Merci bien sûr à Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence et son rôle. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Ça faisait quinze jours que Castiel avait pris la décision de rencontrer Dean régulièrement pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Il avait redouté que le jeune homme se montre encore trop intrusif mais il se comportait bien. Ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone et Dean lui envoyait tous les deux ou trois jours un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui proposer qu'ils se retrouvent pour prendre un café. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds chez lui et ne lui posait aucune question indiscrète, il prenait seulement des nouvelles de Sophie. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué sa réaction chez Gabriel mais Dean lui en avait parlé à demi-mots, en lui racontant qu'il avait parlé de cet épisode à son meilleur ami et qu'il avait compris qu'il avait mal agit et il s'en excusait. Castiel n'avait pas répondu et l'avait laissé continuer, il se rendait compte qu'il avait mal fait et pourtant il avait recommencé. Dean avait dû se rendre compte de sa circonspection car il lui avait grimacé avant d'avouer qu'il s'était mal conduit aussi en allant chez lui. Il l'avait vu hésiter, inquiet de ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il avait fini par le rassurer. Il avait compris qu'il avait mal agit mais qu'il ne devait plus se comporter de la sorte. Leur relation s'était détendue après ça et Castiel avait même plaisir à voir Dean et à le voir évoluer. Son meilleur ami était au courant de ce qui lui arrivait et même si ça avait été difficile au début d'en parler, ça se faisait maintenant plus naturellement. Sa famille n'était pas encore au courant mais il avait décidé d'en parler à son frère quand il arriverait pour les vacances. Tout semblait s'arranger et se calmer.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir régulièrement, Dean avait préparé le tour de certains lieux touristiques. Il pouvait ainsi parler à Castiel et lui montrer un aperçu de sa vie. Il avait programmé un parcours de tous les lieux typiques et liés au surnaturel pour le surprendre. La Nouvelle Orléans baignait encore dans le folklore et la culture caribéenne qui mettait en avant le vaudou. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous devant l'agence de tourisme et il l'attendait impatiemment pour lui faire découvrir un nouvel aspect de la ville dans laquelle il vivait. Dans ce coin du Vieux Carré les bâtiments les plus hauts atteignaient trois étages maximum, sur la gauche en revanche en direction de l'Ouest des buildings tout en verre se dressaient. On n'avait pas l'impression d'être écrasé par leur hauteur vu la distance à laquelle ils étaient.

Tout ce qu'il voulait lui montrer ce trouvait pratiquement dans le quartier français. A la lueur du jour, l'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même et il ne sentit pas Castiel se tendre quand il lui expliqua où ils allaient. Ils prirent d'abord la direction du marché français et déambulèrent parmi les échoppes et les étals. Castiel connaissait ce lieu même s'il n'y venait pas souvent. Dean lui expliqua que tout l'intérêt de ce lieu était d'entretenir la mémoire des échanges commerciaux entre les premiers colons français et les amérindiens qui se tenaient sur la place d'Armes qui était devenue Jackson Square. Castiel se promenait avec plaisir même si pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un marché, les produits étaient peut-être bons mais ça n'avait rien de surprenant ou de dépaysant. Jusqu'à ce que Dean l'entraîne dans de plus petites allées et qu'il découvre qu'il connaissait un bon nombre de vendeurs qui l'appelaient pour le saluer. Il le présenta comme son ami et il fut immédiatement invité à venir goûter ce que chacun vendait. Il tenta de refuser de goûter aux fromages français qui faisait l'orgueil d'un vendeur mais plia face au regard déçu de celui-ci et au sourire en coin de Dean qui dévorait ce qu'on lui avait donné. Il planta les dents sur une petite bouchée pour commencer et laissa le goût se rependre dans sa bouche. Le fromage n'était pas aussi fort que ce à quoi il s'attendait, même si c'était plus goûteux que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et il finit le morceau avec plaisir sous le regard fier du vendeur. Sans attendre celui-ci lui donna un morceau d'un nouveau fromage et un vendeur voisin lui glissa dans la main un verre de vin rouge en lui conseillant de le boire avec ce qu'il avait en bouche. Il suivit son conseil et les saveurs changèrent pour prendre plus de puissance. Le goût du fromage et la saveur du vin s'accordaient à merveille. Il les remercia et déclina leur proposition de goûter encore autre chose. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin et un verre de vin rouge c'était suffisant.

Ils sortirent ensuite du marché français pour prendre la direction de Jackson Square, devant la cathédrale Saint Louis qui lançait vers le ciel trois tours argentées surplombant le bâtiment blanc. Dean lui raconta que la statue équestre au centre du square avait été érigée en l'honneur du général Andrew Jackson. Dans les années 1800, elle donnait sur le Mississippi avant la construction des grandes digues au dix-neuvième siècle. Cette place était construite sur le modèle de la place des Vosges à Paris. Castiel qui écoutait Dean sérieusement étant surpris qu'il connaisse tant de choses, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin en entendant les mots français dans sa bouche.

\- « C'est Benny qui m'a appris tout ça… et à prononcer les mots français. »

Il fut surpris en reconnaissant dans le regard de Castiel, la lueur qu'il avait vu jusque-là dans le regard des filles quand Benny leur parlait en français. Cette lueur s'estompa vite mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait bien été présente.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cathédrale Saint Louis alors que Dean continuait de lui donner des explications. Elle était un mélange de style colonial et renaissance et il se concentrait sur les détails historiques qu'il lui donnait. Ils entrèrent et furent accueilli par une fraîcheur bien agréable alors qu'ils poussaient tous les deux un soupir de plaisir. L'intérieur était clair et la lumière des bougies adoucissait l'ambiance. Au fond, l'autel se dressait devant une fresque riche en détails alors que le long de l'allée centrale, les drapeaux du Royaume-Uni, français, américain, celui de la Louisiane et celui des états confédérés flottaient **.** De l'autre côté, étaient suspendus une série de drapeaux blanc et jaunes avec des armoiries. Castiel se signa et Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide sans rien dire. Il semblait vraiment à l'aise ici, en paix. Ils avancèrent parmi d'autres touristes dans un silence religieux puis Dean lui fit signe de se retourner et Castiel découvrit l'orgue au-dessus de l'entrée, surplombé par les quatre archanges.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une église mais ses réflexes lui revinrent rapidement et il fut surpris de sentir une paix alors qu'il avait été en colère si longtemps après ce Dieu qu'on lui avait appris à aimer. Dean lui donna quelques informations mais il se tut bien vite et il en fut soulagé. Il se laissait envelopper par cette ambiance religieuse qui lui apaisait l'âme. Il se sentit tout à coup misérable en pensant qu'il osait profaner un sol sacré alors qu'il s'adonnait à une activité pleine de vice pour vivre.

\- « On pourrait sortir ? », demanda-t-il à Dean en murmurant.

Celui-ci hocha la tête se rendant compte que maintenant Castiel n'était plus du tout à l'aise. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parvis et furent accueilli par une bouffée de chaleur. Castiel remis ses lunettes de soleil et se tourna vers Dean pour savoir où ils allaient ensuite. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'éloigner d'ici.

\- « On ne va pas se limiter aux lieux touristiques classiques. J'aimerais te faire découvrir le versant surnaturel de NOLA. »

Castiel parut surpris et lui fit un sourire. Dean reprit.

\- « Dans le folklore de la Nouvelle-Orléans, il y a les vampires qu'on retrouve dans pratiquement tous les romans qui se situent ici. Je ne les ai pas lus mais c'est ce qu'on m'a dit », en prenant un ton faussement docte qui fit sourire à nouveau Castiel.

\- « Ce qui veut dire que tu ne lis pas ?

\- Pas le temps mais peut-être un jour qui sait… », en se sentant idiotement fier que Castiel lui pose une question sur ses occupations.

Ils longèrent la cathédrale en remontant Saint Peter Street pour arriver sur Royal Street. Dean fit quelques pas pour avancer dans la rue et se stoppa devant une demeure immense aux façades beiges. Comme toutes les maisons dans ce quartier, le trottoir était recouvert d'un balcon qui entourait toute la maison, qui reposait sur des piliers en métal noir.

\- « Je te présente la maison la plus hantée des Etats-Unis. La maison Lalaurie. Tu connais son histoire ?

\- Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était hantée, c'est tout.

\- Cette maison appartenait à madame Lalaurie dans les années 1800. Elle a été plusieurs fois veuve et il semblerait aussi qu'elle était folle... » Dean fit une pause pour renforcer le côté dramatique de son annonce avant de reprendre. « Elle avait de nombreux esclaves à son service et les voisins avertirent la police quand ils entendirent de plus en plus souvent des cris et des gémissements provenant de ce lieu. Ils arrivèrent et rentrèrent pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement et aux dire des personnes présentes ce jour-là, ils tombèrent face à des scènes insoutenables. Elle avait utilisé ses esclaves pour faire des expériences médicales. » Dean ne rentra pas dans les détails en voyant le visage de Castiel se crisper. Il ne voulait pas le dégoûter. « Les esclaves encore vivant furent secourus mais elle ne fut pas arrêtée car elle prit la fuite avec son chariot et elle disparut. Par la suite, la maison fut pillée et saccagée puis elle resta vide pendant longtemps alors que les voisins disaient entendre des bruits, des cris et des pleurs. Sur le balcon, en lui montrant le tour de la maison, des fantômes d'esclaves déambulaient et hantaient les lieux de leur agonie. Plusieurs propriétaires se succédèrent mais ils rapportèrent tous les mêmes témoignages, ils étaient réveillés dans la nuit par des pleurs et des gémissements. Les chambres furent louées mais les locataires ne restaient jamais longtemps. Plus tard, elle fut transformée en conservatoire de musique mais une fois encore, elle fut le lieu d'actes horribles et le directeur fut accusé d'avoir des comportements inappropriés avec les jeunes filles. Un grand événement qui était prévu fut boycotté et cette nuit-là, on raconte que les esprits se réveillèrent un peu plus que d'habitude. »

Dean étudiait Castiel, il ne semblait pas à l'aise mais ne disait rien. S'il devait être honnête lui aussi avait horreur de cet endroit. Il se souvenait que même avant de connaitre toutes ces histoires, il se sentait mal à l'aise de passer devant ces murs.

\- « A la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, les chambres de cette demeure furent louées aux immigrés à bas prix mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de partir rapidement. Certains racontaient même avoir vu le fantôme d'un homme noir portant des chaines, des spectres, des êtres enveloppés dans des linceuls. Et même une mère vit une femme richement habillée penchée au-dessus du berceau de son bébé. Les lieux furent de nouveau désertés. Il y en a après ça qui tentèrent de gagner de l'argent avec ce qu'ils croyaient être des histoires. Le Haunted Saloon fut ouvert et le patron tint à jour tout ce qui arriva à ses clients. Certains disent qu'il ne se passe rien ici et que c'est seulement le folklore de la ville mais aucun appareil photo ne fonctionne devant cette maison. »

Cette fois Castiel se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait remonté ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et Dean pouvait lire une légère angoisse dans ses yeux.

\- « C'est vrai ?

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye ? » Il sortit son portable de sa poche, tourna le dos à la maison et passa son bras sur les épaules de Castiel. « Souris », lui dit-il avant de prendre la photo. Il le relâcha et lui montra la photo qu'il avait prise. Ils étaient côte à côte Dean avec un grand sourire et Castiel plus tendu à côté de lui. « Ah non, ça marche. Ça doit être le folklore alors ! » avec un sourire amusé.

Il glissa son portable dans sa poche heureux. Il avait une photo de Castiel et lui.

\- « Et maintenant, elle appartient à Nicolas Cage. Il parait qu'il n'y a dîné qu'une seule fois et qu'il a eu tellement peur qu'il ne compte pas y habiter ni l'ouvrir au public. Enfin ce ne sont que des histoires de fantômes. Ici on est à la Nouvelle-Orléans et il y a des histoires surnaturelles plus typiques.

\- Le vaudou ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vais pas te faire visiter la maison de Marie Laveau, on va plutôt aller voir sa tombe ».

Ils montèrent dans un tramway et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière Saint Louis numéro 1. Durant le trajet Dean lui parla du Rougarou qui était une sorte de loup-garou dans toute la Louisiane française et selon la légende, il avait une apparence humaine la journée et se transformait en humanoïde le soir ou la nuit avec une tête de loup. Sa malédiction ne serait levée qu'à partir du moment où il verse le sang d'un homme.

\- « Mais il faut faire attention de ne pas en apercevoir un sinon on est transformé en Rougarou à son tour.

\- Il doit tuer pour se sauver ? », lui demanda Castiel.

\- « Oui, c'est la légende », lui répondit Dean en perdant son enthousiasme. Castiel semblait touché par ce détail.

Ça faisait écho avec les remords qu'il ressentait encore vis-à-vis de Dean, il fallait parfois faire du mal pour se protéger et se sauver. Ce moment fut interrompu brusquement par un mouvement de plusieurs touristes qui descendaient. Dean regarda autour de lui et attrapa la main de Castiel pour qu'ils ne manquent pas leur arrêt. Une fois sortit, il lui lâcha la main, l'air de rien mais ça lui avait demandé un grand effort, trop heureux de pouvoir avoir un contact physique plus intime.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière depuis lequel on voyait des buildings s'élever un peu plus loin. Dean expliqua qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux autres cimetières américains celui-ci était construit comme les cimetières français avec les tombes au-dessus du sol à cause des nappes phréatiques et du fait que la Nouvelle-Orléans était au-dessous du niveau de la mer.

\- « Comme au cimetière du Père Lachaise à Paris ». Dean sourit à Castiel en surprenant à nouveau son sourire en coin de l'entendre parler français à nouveau.

Il lui expliqua ensuite que ce premier cimetière possédait une majorité de tombes de familles franco-louisianaises et qu'on retrouvait de nombreuses écritures en français. Ils avançaient parmi les tombes et Castiel ne voyaient que des noms à consonance française et des inscriptions en français qu'il tentait de lire.

\- « Tu lis le français », lui demanda Castiel.

\- « Non », en riant. « Je connais seulement quelques mots pour les visites et des expressions cajuns que m'a appris Benny.

\- Comme quoi ? »

Dean réfléchit un instant. Il y a une phrase que Benny aimait répéter.

\- « Laisse le bon temps rouler

\- Je connais, ça veut dire qu'il faut profiter de la vie. Une autre ?

\- Lâche pas la patate ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et Dean lui fit la traduction et il rit devant son air perdu se demandant bien ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

\- « Pour les cajuns ça veut dire qu'il ne faut pas oublier sa culture.

\- Tu en connais d'autres ? »

Dean secoua négativement la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il allait pouvoir le présenter à son meilleur ami et qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Benny serait content de parler de sa culture et Castiel, heureux de la découvrir. Tout en parlant ils avaient avancé dans le cimetière où les tombes étaient en plus ou moins bon état. Dean s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle qui portait de nombreux X dessinés et où reposait des bougies et des fleurs sur le sol.

\- « Voici la tombe de Marie Laveau, la prêtresse vaudou la plus renommée. »

Castiel observait les marques faites sur la pierre blanche du mausolée mais Dean lui raconta sa vie avant de lui expliquer la signification des X.

\- « C'était une créole née en 1801 dans la Vieux Carré français. Son père était un planteur blanc et sa mère une femme noire affranchie. A cette époque, il y avait de nombreux immigrants haïtiens et ceux d'origine africaine ont ravivé le culte vaudou dans la communauté noire. Quand elle fut veuve, elle travailla comme coiffeuse à domicile chez les riches familles blanches. Elle se lança dans l'occultisme et la divination et elle avait un serpent qu'elle avait appelé Zombi. Tu savais que c'était une divinité africaine ? », en se tournant vers Castiel qui l'observait.

\- « Non et où tu as appris tout ça ?

\- Je prends mon travail très au sérieux et depuis plusieurs années j'entends Benny raconter ces histoires aux filles qu'il drague. »

Dean détourna rapidement son regard de Castiel ne voulant pas qu'il croit que c'était ce qu'il faisait même si tout ceci avait ce but.

\- « C'est un mélange de croyances catholiques, d'esprits et de concepts africains. Mais tous ses pouvoirs étaient liés à son réseau d'informateurs qu'elle développa dans le cadre de son travail alors qu'elle écoutait les potins de ses clients. Elle était considérée comme une grande prêtresse ou Manbo. »

Dean passa sous silence qu'elle avait était aussi propriétaire de « La Maison Blanche » sur le bayou Saint Jean et qui était une maison close où se déroulait des cérémonies secrètes. Il ne voulait pas faire rejaillir entre eux ce lieu et comptait bien garder intact le lien qu'il avait senti se construire entre eux au fil de la journée.

\- « Elle est morte à l'âge de quatre-vingts ans, décapitée chez elle. Des personnes ont dit avoir vu son fantôme ensuite mais il semblerait que ce soit sa fille qui se faisait appeler comme elle et qui entretenait sa légende. Les X que tu vois », en lui indiquant du doigt « et qui sont par trois sont le signe de rituels vaudous, tout comme les objets fétichistes qui sont au sol. Les personnes qui pratiquent le vaudou dessinent ces trois X et frottent le pied par terre avant de faire un vœu. »

Il finissait de lui donner les dernières informations qu'il avait alors que des touristes arrivaient une carte à la main. Le tombeau de Marie Laveau était une étape incontournable pour les touristes de la Nouvelle-Orléans mais il fallait faire tout de même attention. Les petites allées pouvaient être mal fréquentées.

Ils firent ensuite une ballade au parc Louis Armstrong tout en mangeant un sandwich acheté à un vendeur ambulant. Ce parc était immense et ils s'installèrent un moment au bord du lac à l'ombre d'un arbre. C'était ici qu'avait lieu toutes les années le festival jazz de NOLA. Castiel lui demanda s'il écoutait du jazz et Dean secoua la tête négativement en lui disant qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce style de musique, mis à part peut-être les bands qu'il croisait dans la rue ou lors du carnaval. Dean répondit que c'était d'autres employés qui se chargeaient de ça. Castiel se moqua de lui gentiment, il faisait visiter la ville mais ne connaissait pas tout un pan de son histoire. Il lui demanda alors s'il savait pourquoi la statue de Louis Armstrong le représentait avec un mouchoir à la main et Dean secoua la tête négativement et il lui expliqua que les trompettistes le posaient sur les pistons pendant qu'ils jouaient pour que les autres ne leur pique pas leurs notes. Dean fut heureux d'apprendre cette anecdote et plus sur Castiel, il avait l'air d'avoir une certaine culture musicale. Ils reprirent ensuite la direction du Vieux Carré après s'être reposé, en évitant toujours soigneusement Orleans Street. Il voulait faire encore une pause avec lui et ils revinrent à leur point de départ au marché français.

Dean sentit un pincement au cœur en pensant au fait que leur journée allait bientôt se terminer. Il rentrerait seul et Castiel irait travailler surement. Il perdit son sourire et se força à ne surtout pas penser à ce que le brun allait faire cette nuit. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se promenait dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Castiel. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, ils avaient appris à se connaitre encore un peu plus et il n'y avait pratiquement pas eu de moments de gêne entre eux. Et cette journée, bien sûr, lui avait donné envie de plus.

\- « Un dernier arrêt pour se remettre de cette journée de marche.

\- On va où ?

\- Au Café du Monde. C'est un lieu incontournable. »

Castiel sourit en voyant le regard de Dean pétiller. Ce lieu était réputé pour son café au lait à base de chicorée et ses beignets français. Ils aperçurent assez rapidement l'auvent rayé vert et blanc et quand ils entrèrent dans le café, Dean fit signe à Castiel de s'installer à une table alors qu'il allait commander leur goûter. Il observa la grande salle qui était pleine de touristes et les serveurs coiffés d'un calot blanc qui valsaient entre les tables. Il n'y avait presque jamais mis les pieds, justement à cause du nombre de touristes mais aujourd'hui il avait beaucoup aimé prendre leur place. Il observa Dean revenir avec deux gobelets et deux assiettes de beignets. Il s'installa en face de lui un regard maintenant gourmand et un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- « J'ai pris des cafés frappés, ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait. Merci. »

Dean fut déstabilisé quelques secondes par son sourire sincère et son regard doux. Il baissa la tête et se jeta sur un premier beignet ensevelit sous une épaisse couche de sucre glace. Il était encore tiède et le sucre fondit dans sa bouche alors qu'il sentait la pâte du beignet tendre. Il releva son regard pour parler à Castiel mais celui-ci se mit à rire.

\- « Tu en as de partout », il attrapa sa serviette en papier et fit un geste pour lui essuyer le sucre tombé sur son menton et qui s'accrochait encore à ses lèvres mais se stoppa. Il lui fit signe de s'essuyer et Dean attrapa sa serviette pour le faire. « Je suis désolé c'est un réflexe avec Sophie. »

Il attrapa son café et en but une gorgée qui lui fit du bien. C'était frais et ça pourrait lui remettre les idées en place, le calmer. Il avait passé une très bonne journée et il s'était détendu. Trop peut-être, il ne voulait pas entretenir une relation ambigüe avec Dean mais ça lui plaisait d'avoir un ami. Quand Dean était dans les parages, il avait tendance à faire n'importe quoi, comme l'inviter à passer la nuit sur son canapé au lieu de le mettre à la porte. Quand il le regarda à nouveau, Dean s'était remis à manger. Il se sentit rassuré qu'il n'interprète pas mal ses gestes, il avait l'air d'avoir encore mûri.

\- « Merci pour cette journée », lança Castiel.

\- « De rien, ça m'a plus de passer un peu de temps avec toi pour te montrer une autre partie de ma vie.

\- A moi aussi, ça m'a plu. »

Dean resta sans bouger à le regarder, son cœur s'affolait, il avait chaud et il sentit son ventre remuer. Mais il resta stoïque, il garda pour lui tous ses sentiments. Le silence fut tout à coup interrompu par le portable de Castiel qui sonna. Il le tira de sa poche et décrocha avec un sourire.

\- « Balth », avec un ton enjoué.

La voix de Balthazar parvenait à peine à Dean avec le bruit environnant.

\- « Je suis au Café du Monde… avec Dean. »

Castiel avait donc déjà parlé à ses amis qu'il passait un peu de temps avec lui ou il l'annonçait maintenant. Il mordit dans un nouveau beignet pour cacher le sourire qui lui mangeait maintenant le visage.

\- « Oui avec plaisir… en parlant de ça, tu te rends compte qu'il ne connait pas le jazz ». Castiel le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « Oui ça marche, on se rappelle ».

Il raccrocha et mordit dans un beignet avant de parler.

\- « Tu as le bonjour de Balthazar.

\- Merci, tu lui rendras.

\- Il trouve que ce n'est pas normal que tu n'y connaisses rien en jazz alors pour ta culture personnelle il t'invite vendredi soir dans son club. On doit s'y retrouver avec Gabriel. »

Dean resta interdit un moment sans vraiment être sûr de ce qu'il comprenait. Castiel l'invitait à passer la soirée dans un club avec lui et sa famille.

\- « Je peux venir ? », lui demanda-t-il encore sidéré. Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Je veux dire… tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien que je passe la soirée avec Gabriel et Balthazar ?

\- Si tu en as envie, par contre tu seras obligé d'écouter du jazz toute la soirée.

\- Ça me va », se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Il n'en revenait pas Castiel le laissait entrer dans son cercle d'amis proches. Il n'avait pas autant espéré de cette journée. Et il se fit la remarque dans l'instant que la soirée pouvait déboucher sur autre chose. Il pouvait maintenant le voir d'une nouvelle manière et se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas si jeune que ça.

Castiel mangea un moment en pensant à ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Il avait raison d'être étonné de son invitation. Jusqu'à maintenant il l'avait tenu éloigné de lui le plus possible pour ne pas le faire souffrir… et pour ne pas souffrir. Mais il lui avait fini par le toucher un peu plus et il avait cédé. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour partager ses angoisses et les questions qu'il avait encore. Et cette journée avait encore modifié leur rapport. Il n'y avait pas eu de malaises entre eux ou seulement de légers et passagers. Il avait vraiment passé une bonne journée et il avait envie de considérer Dean comme son ami.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Bonjour à toutes, voici la suite de cette fic et Dean qui se fait toujours un peu plus de place...**

 **Merci pour vos lecture, mis en favoris et vos commentaires. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Dean ce soir se sentait excité et angoissé. Il allait passer la soirée avec Castiel, Gabriel et Balthazar. Ce n'était pas rien, Castiel le laissait entrer un peu plus dans sa vie et il devait lui montrer qu'il pouvait le faire et même qu'il devait le faire. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui. Peut-être que ce soir tout allait changer. Et il allait aussi se retrouver de nouveau face à Gabriel et Balthazar après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, Castiel avait dû leur expliquer qu'ils avaient discuté et qu'ils pouvaient se conduire tous les deux en amis. Il avait demandé à Castiel s'il pouvait le rejoindre chez lui, il avait une surprise pour Sophie. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que Castiel avait une fille et de temps en temps il prenait de ses nouvelles. Il n'était plus passé chez lui pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais il avait une surprise pour qui plairait sans doute à la petite. Il était resté muet un moment et Dean était sur le point de lui proposer de lui donner cette surprise et le laisser lui donner, puis Castiel avait donné son accord. Il savait qu'il protégeait sa fille mais il avait vu aussi qu'elle l'avait adopté facilement contrairement à lui.

Il poussa le portillon en fer forgé qui représentait des abeilles et traversa la petite cour intérieure avant de grimper les marches en courant pour arriver devant la porte de Castiel. Il toqua puis mis ses mains dans son dos pour cacher la surprise qu'il avait. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était Sophie qui lui ouvrait avec un grand sourire.

\- « Tu as une surprise pour moi ? », lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

Dean se mit à rire devant son excitation et son impatiente puis il aperçut Castiel arriver depuis la cuisine.

\- « Sophie, ce n'est pas poli. D'abord tu dis bonjour et tu ne demandes pas. »

La petite fille s'exécuta et reposa sa question avant même que Dean ait le temps de lui répondre.

\- « Entre », lui dit Castiel en poussant Sophie qui restait au milieu pour être sûr qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Il ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans l'appartement.

Dean se tourna pour rester face à Sophie et ne pas dévoiler de suite sa surprise.

\- « A mon travail, on a eu des clients appartenant à une association et pour nous remercier, ils nous ont offert des petites choses. Et il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait faire plaisir à une petite fille…

\- Moi, moi, moi », cria presque Sophie en sautant sur place.

Dean se retint de rire tout comme Castiel. Il hocha la tête et sortit ce qu'il cachait dans son dos depuis le début en s'accroupissant devant elle. Sophie attrapa le cerf-volant bleu, blanc et rouge, parsemé de fleurs de lys dorés. Elle l'attrapa précautionneusement avec des grands yeux plein d'étoiles.

\- « Ton papa t'apprendra à le faire voler…

\- Je le ferai voler jusqu'au soleil », Dean hocha la tête, « et tu viendras le voir.

\- Il faudra d'abord que tu apprennes…

\- Et ensuite tu montreras à Dean ce que tu sais faire », l'interrompit Castiel.

Il leva la tête vers Castiel sans oser répondre, la gorge serrée par l'espoir que cette simple phrase faisait naître en lui. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il voulait le voir sans pour autant qu'il entre totalement dans sa vie. Ce soir, il acceptait qu'il sorte avec lui mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pensait qu'il le laisserait approcher de Sophie. La petite lui bondit dans les bras et il ne parvint pas à se retenir et tomba sur les fesses en riant, faisant rire par la même occasion Castiel et Sophie. Elle le remercia et son père lui demanda d'aller le ranger ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, les laissant seuls.

\- « Merci pour Sophie.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un cerf-volant. », en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas que… que je vois Sophie. Si tu préfères…, je sais pas… C'était juste que j'avais ça et j'ai pensé à elle.

\- Je sais que j'ai été un peu froid et distant avec toi… mais il y avait des raisons. J'ai compris que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je veux bien endosser ce rôle mais je ne suis pas idiot », en secouant la tête basse. « En passant du temps ensemble, on va devenir amis… » en essayant de calmer ses appréhensions « et tu dois comprendre qu'il n'y aura rien de plus... », en lui lançant un regard sérieux, « et j'ai vu aussi comment Sophie t'appréciait. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien de voir de nouvelles personnes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de famille, ni d'amis alors je pense que c'est bien pour elle. »

Dean hocha la tête, il était ravi de cette réponse. Ils étaient amis et même s'il mettait en avant que leur rapprochement était bénéfique pour Sophie, il était persuadé que ça l'était aussi pour lui mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de le braquer avant la soirée qui les attendait. Sophie revint en courant encore toute excitée. Ils quittèrent l'appartement tous les trois et laissèrent Sophie chez Rowena qui leur souhaita une bonne soirée avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Dean vit Castiel froncer les sourcils et ignorer délibérément le sourire de sa voisine en lui précisant qu'il ne rentrerait certainement pas trop tard. Elle acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire et jeta un regard à Dean qui se tenait en retrait.

Ils marchèrent presque en silence avant que Castiel fasse signe à un taxi pour se rendre jusqu'au club de Balthazar qui se trouvait dans le quartier de Treme. Ce quartier majoritairement noir dans son histoire était le cœur battant de la musique jazz de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il avait eu mauvaise réputation mais après les dégâts de Katrina de nombreuses choses avaient changé dues à la réhabilitation et aux expropriations. Le taxi se gara près d'un club qui pouvait passait inaperçu dans la rue s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde devant. Dean sortit de la voiture et une fois dehors, aperçu le brouhaha des voix et la musique voluptueuse qui s'en dégageait. Il suivit Castiel quand il poussa la porte et ils plongèrent dans une ambiance feutrée aux bruits lourds. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et sans chercher, Castiel se dirigea vers une table qui devait leur être réservée.

Gabriel était déjà installé sur une banquette arrondie face à la scène et devant lui un verre de whisky. Il leur fit signe quand il les aperçu, prit son frère dans ses bras en l'embrassant et donna une accolade chaleureuse à Dean, ce qui détendit immédiatement celui-ci. Il les invita à s'asseoir et appela une serveuse avant de demander à Dean comment il allait avec un air concerné. Il le rassura et le remercia pour cette invitation et pour ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois à demi-mots. Cet échange mit mal à l'aise Castiel et il commanda à la serveuse un cocktail et Dean demanda un whisky. La serveuse qui était sur le point de lui demander sa carte d'identité pour être sure qu'il avait l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool, se tourna vers Gabriel et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait le servir. Gabriel sourit en voyant la mine de Dean qui s'était renfrognée. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour plus jeune qu'il n'était, en plus quand Castiel était présent. Ça ne faisait qu'accentuer leur différence d'âge.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent à la fin du morceau de musique et Dean se tourna vers la scène pour voir les musiciens. Le groupe était composé de cinq personnes, un batteur, deux trompettistes, un trombone et une guitare. Ils portaient des costumes sombres et très peu de lumière venait les éclairer pour garder l'ambiance feutrée. Ils entamèrent un nouveau morceau qui ravit une partie du public. Il n'était pas fermé à ce genre de musique mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment écouté. Il connaissait les grands standards du New Orleans qui se jouait dans les rues de la ville mais pas plus. La serveuse revint avec leurs verres et se pencha vers Gabriel pour lui parler, il hocha la tête et la remercia.

\- « Balth' va arriver, il avait encore un dernier point à régler », leur expliqua-t-il.

Et comme c'était prévu Balthazar se dirigea vers eux quelques minutes plus tard. Il les salua tout aussi chaleureusement que Gabriel, tira une chaise et s'installa à côté de Gabriel qui lui tendit son verre. Balthazar l'accepta et en bu une gorgée avant de sourire.

\- « J'ai fini de travailler pour ce soir, je vais pouvoir rester avec vous. » Puis il se tourna vers Dean. « Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Merci de m'avoir invité dans ton bar.

\- Un bar ! Ce n'est pas un bar mais un club », l'interrompit Gabriel en riant et en mimant un visage effrayé.

Balthazar se retourna vers Dean à nouveau et secouant la tête.

\- « Ne l'écoute pas. Il se moque de moi.

\- Tu dois savoir que Balthazar, avec ses origines britanniques, est légèrement snob », continua Gabriel en riant.

\- « Il est tombé sous le charme de Preservation Hall quand il est arrivé ici », précisa Castiel. « Et il a voulu avoir son club pour partager le jazz qu'il aime.

\- Et forcément dans Treme », précisa Gabriel en riant.

Balthazar avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Gabriel, posé son front contre sa tempe et lui parlait. Celui-ci sourit et Balthazar se recula en le lâchant. Il tomba dans le regard de Dean.

\- « Ce que j'ai fait te plait ? », en indiquant les lieux d'un coup de menton. Il hocha la tête. « J'espère que cette soirée te fera aimer le jazz. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds à Preservation.

\- Non, je ne connais pas.

\- Je t'y emmènerai un soir, tu dois connaitre ce lieu incontournable ».

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment jusqu'à ce que Gabriel et Balthazar s'absentent un moment pour aller chercher de nouveaux verres. Dean les observait de loin et il se tendit en sentant Castiel se pencher vers lui pour lui parler.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Oui. Je peux te poser une question ? » Castiel lui fit signe de continuer. « Ils sont ensemble ? »

Castiel détourna la tête pour observer son frère et son ami. C'était une question difficile, ils avaient été amis, puis ils s'étaient rapprochés mais la vie les avait séparés sans réellement les éloigner. Il savait que Balthazar n'attendait qu'un geste ou une parole de Gabriel pour le retrouver mais celui-ci n'était pas encore prêt. Il se retourna vers Dean.

\- « C'est compliqué… », lui répondit-il avant de se reculer.

\- « Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, c'est juste qu'ils ont l'air plus proche que la dernière fois. »

Castiel hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Gabriel et Balthazar revenaient avec les verres et ils reprirent leur discussion tous les quatre, Gabriel se moquant gentiment de son ami. Dean fut tout à coup attiré par la voix suave qui s'éleva. Une chanteuse venait de faire son apparition sur la scène et sa voix chaude, mêlée aux instruments, l'ensorcela immédiatement. Il était entièrement subjugué par sa voix et les paroles qui parlaient d'un amour impossible.

Balthazar de l'autre côté de la table avait surpris le regard de Dean. Il avait de la peine pour lui. Il avait découvert son attirance pour les hommes récemment et il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Castiel qui se protégeait par tous les moyens et qui faisait passer sa fille avant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ami, son comportement avait quand même évolué. Il l'avait remarqué tout comme Gabriel, il avait passé du temps avec Dean et l'avait invité à passer la soirée avec eux. C'était un grand pas pour lui. Et ce soir, ils semblaient bien s'entendre et même proches. Ce qui inquiétait toujours Balthazar c'est ce que Dean lui avait raconté lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus la première fois et ce qu'il avait finalement appris sur son ami. Il n'y avait pas qu'à cause de sa fille qu'il se protégeait. Il connaissait le secret de Castiel et se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu le laisser s'enfoncer dans cette situation sans rien voir.

Les pensées de Balthazar furent interrompues quand Dean se leva et qu'il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Castiel qui avait surpris son regard sur eux, lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Il savait que son ami se posait beaucoup de questions le concernant mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui parler. Il allait le faire, il savait qu'il devait le faire mais il trouvait toujours une bonne raison de repousser l'échéance. Balthazar se tenait toujours proche de lui, ne lui posait aucune question directe mais il lisait maintenant dans son regard qu'il évitait le plus possible, le questionnement et une certaine déception.

\- « Vous avez l'air proche maintenant », commenta Balthazar.

\- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois », s'amusa Gabriel.

\- « Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de ce qui lui arrivait… et on s'entend bien. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre », ajouta Castiel sérieusement.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement, Dean qui revenait vers leur table avait été accosté par un jeune homme qui tentait de lui offrir un verre. L'autre devait avoir à peu près son âge, assez joli garçon, il lui souriait et lui faisait un regard de chien battu pour le faire céder en plaisantant. Il avait raison, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait lui aussi tenté sa chance. Loin et caché par la pénombre, Castiel se laissa aller à l'observer, Dean était sans doute le mec le plus sexy du club. Il était habillé simplement d'un tee-shirt noir qui laissait deviner un torse fin, d'un jean qui soulignait ses formes et d'une paire de boots. Ses cheveux courts étaient légèrement décoiffés et ses tâches de rousseurs qu'il ne voyait pas de là lui donnaient un air encore plus jeune. Pas étonnant que les serveurs lui demandaient à chaque fois sa carte d'identité.

Castiel se sentit rassuré en se rendant compte que Dean ne fuyait pas en courant quand un garçon s'approchait de lui pour flirter. Il l'écoutait en souriant lui aussi mais d'après ce qu'il voyait il avait l'air de décliner son offre. Dean reprit son chemin et vint s'assoir à nouveau près de lui.

\- « Tu as brisé un cœur », s'amusa Balthazar en jetant un regard derrière lui pour vérifier si le garçon qui avait accosté Dean était toujours là.

\- « Il voulait juste m'offrir un verre...

\- Tu aurais dû accepter », l'interrompit Castiel.

\- « Mais je passe la soirée avec vous.

\- On aurait compris ne t'inquiète pas », intervint Gabriel.

\- « Ce n'était qu'un verre… », reprit Castiel.

\- « Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit on est là », Balthazar coupant la parole à Castiel et en lançant à Dean un regard pour le soutenir.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se frotta les mains sur les cuisses. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer à la pensée d'aller parler à un garçon et de se laisser draguer par lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Balthazar. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui avait réussi à trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Il évita en revanche le regard de Castiel sinon il aurait perdu tous ses moyens et il n'aurait plus eu aucune envie de se lever de cette table. Mais il devait lui montrer qu'il pouvait sortir avec un autre, lui montrer qu'il avait compris ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, alors il se leva l'estomac noué et se dirigea vers le comptoir sur lequel s'était accoudé ce garçon. Ils le regardèrent tous les trois se lever et se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers le comptoir.

\- « Je suis fier de lui », s'exclama Balthazar en se retournant vers ses amis et en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Castiel ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il lisait d'ici sa gêne, il avait les gestes un peu raides, un sourire tendu et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à leur table et Castiel lui sourit un peu plus, Dean hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le garçon qui lui faisait face.

\- « A la première drague de Dean », lança Gabriel en levant son verre.

Balthazar et Castiel levèrent leur verre et ils trinquèrent ensemble. Quand ils reposèrent leur verre, Gabriel se rendit compte que Castiel ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- « C'est bien ce qu'on voulait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel détourna les yeux pour les poser sur son frère n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- « Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je demandais, juste pour être sûr… vu que tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il s'est éloigné. »

Cette fois-ci il secoua la tête d'un air dépassé.

\- « Arrête. La dernière fois que tu as voulu nous mettre ensemble, ça s'est mal fini.

\- Mais maintenant ça s'est arrangé… », en laissant transparaitre dans son ton un espoir.

\- « Oui, on est amis mais c'est tout. Il est trop jeune et on n'a rien en commun.

\- Un minimum de chose pour être amis au moins », en lui lançant un grand sourire.

\- « Oui juste assez pour être amis… et il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour me plaire », en faisant un sourire plein de sous-entendu à Balthazar pour s'amuser.

\- « Tu es bien devenu difficile petit frère. C'est pour ça que tu ne nous présentes plus personne ?»

Castiel ne chercha pas plus à convaincre son frère. Il savait très bien pourquoi il ne sortait avec personne, il devait s'occuper de Sophie et il n'avait pas le temps et l'envie surtout de rencontrer des hommes. Il se forçait à s'intéresser à de parfaits inconnus dans son travail, ce n'était pas pour faire la même chose dans son temps libre. Ils continuèrent un moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que Dean les rejoigne à leur table. La conversation continua légèrement entre Gabriel et Balthazar alors que Castiel attendait que Dean lui parle s'il en avait besoin. Ils ne voulaient pas lui mettre une pression inutile et lui sauter dessus pour avoir des détails. Dean le regarda avec timidité.

\- « Alors ? », lui demanda le brun le plus doucement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux autres.

\- « Il m'a donné son numéro… et il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler quand je voulais pour se balader ou boire un verre. »

Dean vit Castiel sourire et il crut voir un soulagement dans son regard. Il hocha la tête et sourit à son tour en ignorant son cœur qui se serrait.

Dean et Castiel étaient partis du club avant Gabriel et Balthazar, ils se baladèrent un moment le temps de prendre le frais le long de la digue. L'air était plus agréable, une brise toujours un peu plus fraîche caressait le fleuve. Dean observait Castiel à la dérobée, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, ils s'étaient tous bien entendus et le seul point négatif c'était ce jeune homme qui avait flirté avec lui. Ça ne venait pas de lui, il avait été très sympathique et agréable, il l'avait fait rire et il avait passé un bon moment mais Castiel avait l'air heureux qu'il se rapproche d'un autre garçon. Alors il n'avait rien dit et il avait joué le jeu comme ces derniers jours. Il passait du temps avec lui car ils étaient amis et non pas parce qu'il rêvait de plus.

Castiel semblait maintenant un peu plus tendu et Dean se demandait si c'était le fait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Ils s'étaient salués avant de partir tous les deux et Dean avait observé Castiel s'attarder un instant auprès de Balthazar, son sourire disparu de son visage. Il se demandait s'ils avaient discuté de son travail. Il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question et même en étant au courant, Balthazar n'avait pas l'air de mal prendre la chose et restait proche de son ami.

Sans que Dean s'y attende, Castiel l'invita à passer le dimanche avec lui et Sophie. Il lui apprendrait à se servir de son cerf-volant et ils pourraient pique-niquer dans Audubon Park. Il semblait toujours un peu nerveux et Dean accepta immédiatement avec plaisir, heureux qu'il lui fasse de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Il se rendait maintenant compte de sa vie compartimentée et des efforts qu'il devait fournir au quotidien pour maintenir l'illusion que tout allait bien. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment Castiel en était arrivé à cette extrémité et il ne lui demanderait certainement pas, car ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour que Castiel se confie, mais si ses amis le rejetaient à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, il serait là pour lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Bonjour à toutes, comme toujours je vous remercie de lire cette histoire, pour vos favoris et vos commentaires. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide si précieuse. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Dean était donc arrivé en milieu de matinée chez Castiel. Sophie lui avait ouvert comme la dernière fois en étant toute excitée. Il salua Castiel de loin et elle lui expliqua que son père n'avait pas voulu construire son cerf-volant avant aujourd'hui pour ne pas qu'il s'abîme quand ils le transporteraient. Elle lui tendit le cerf-volant encore dans son sac et elle voulait que ce soit Dean qui lui montre comment il fallait faire. Il accepta avec plaisir, depuis que Sam était parti, il ne s'était pas occupé de quelqu'un d'autre et ça lui manquait. Quand Sophie arrêta son monologue, il lui promit de lui montrer puis se tourna vers Castiel pour lui proposer son aide pour préparer le pique-nique. Celui-ci lui fit signe de piocher dans le sachet de pain de mie et de tartiner ce qu'il voulait.

Castiel souriait, il avait bien fait d'inviter Dean aujourd'hui. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée au club. Dean avait été à l'aise avec eux, ils s'étaient un peu plus découvert et il s'était laissé draguer par un jeune homme de son âge. Il le considérait réellement comme un ami maintenant même s'il avait toujours son rôle de conseillé auprès de lui.

Castiel avait repensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dean, il aimait passer du temps avec lui et Sophie l'adorait. Il avait pensé à cette journée pour sa fille, il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir de changer d'activité et de le faire avec Dean et lui, ça lui permettrait d'oublier la discussion qui se profilait avec Balthazar. Cette soirée au club lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il devait parler à son ami et c'est ce qu'il avait décidé de faire le lendemain même s'il redoutait sa réaction quand il lui raconterait tout ce qu'il ignorait de sa vie. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant préparer les sandwiches mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna légèrement vers Sophie qui les avait rejoints en s'accoudant sur la table quand elle l'entendit rire doucement. Elle le regarda à son tour avec un regard noir, Castiel se mit à rire un peu plus devant le visage de sa fille qui était en train de se retenir de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Dean releva la tête pour voir pourquoi Castiel riait puis Sophie qui ne riait pas du tout elle par contre. Il baissa la tête sur ce qu'il était en train de faire puis la releva ne comprenant toujours pas. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à Castiel ce qui lui arrivait.

\- « Je suis plus un bébé », s'exclama la petite fille.

\- « J'ai jamais dit ça », se défendit Dean ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- « C'est pas la peine que tu enlèves la croûte du pain de mie, je le mange.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire que tu étais un bébé, je l'ai fait par habitude. Quand je préparais le gouter pour Sam, je lui enlevais toujours la croute.

\- C'était un bébé », s'exclama Sophie en se moquant de Sam.

\- « Tu devrais voir la taille du bébé maintenant » en souriant. Son frère plus jeune de quatre ans, le dépassait largement d'une tête, c'était injuste.

Ils finirent de tout préparer et prirent le tramway. Sophie se baladait dans le wagon et Castiel dû la faire s'asseoir de force pour qu'elle ne gêne pas la descente et la montée des voyageurs. Elle surveillait tous les arrêts, toujours prête à descendre et ne lâchant pas son cerf-volant. Quand Castiel lui fit signe qu'ils allaient descendre, Sophie attrapa la main de son père. Ils marchèrent un petit moment sur le trottoir puis rentrèrent dans Audubon Park. Un chemin en terre serpentait et donnait accès au zoo, au golf, aux courts de tennis, au labyrinthe ou à l'arbre de vie en se divisant. Sophie attrapa la main de Dean de sa main libre, en lui confiant son cerf-volant. Il baissa la tête pour poser un regard tendre sur elle. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer et il sentit un élan d'affection lui réchauffer le cœur.

Il regardait autour de lui, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici et ce parc était magnifique. Des chênes immenses et verdoyants dont les troncs biscornus faisaient plusieurs mètres de diamètres pour les plus vieux et les branches léchaient le sol. Ce qui était agréable, c'était cette verdure et ces espaces ombrés où on pouvait s'installer contre les troncs mousseux et noueux. Le parc laissait de grands espaces entre des allées de chênes qui donnaient une impression majestueuse. Castiel décida de s'installer près du dernier chêne d'une allée moins passante pour donner la possibilité à Sophie de faire voler son cerf-volant et de ne pas être loin d'elle pour la surveiller tout en étant à l'ombre. Il posa son sac à dos qui contenait le piquenique et Dean laissa le sac contenant la couverture sur laquelle ils allaient s'installer tomber au sol. Sophie lui attrapa la main pour attirer son attention et lui demander de construire son cerf-volant. Ils s'installèrent parterre et Dean lui expliqua comment il fallait faire. Il batailla un petit moment avant de regarder tout de même le manuel d'utilisation. Après ça, ce fut beaucoup plus simple.

Dean s'agenouilla à côté de Sophie et lui prit la main pour placer ses doigts sur la ficelle et la poignée en plastique. Puis il appela Castiel pour leur donner un coup de main.

\- « On a besoin de quelqu'un qui tienne le cerf-volant en l'air. »

Castiel qui était installé pour les observer, se leva sans attendre et prit le petit engin en papier des mains de Dean qui lui lançait un grand sourire. Il leva les bras en l'air et tendit le cerf-volant le plus haut possible. Dean expliqua ensuite qu'ils allaient devoir courir en tirant sur la ficelle pour faire monter le cerf-volant encore plus haut. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais Sophie réussit à faire voler son cerf-volant quelques minutes grâce à une concentration extrême et à la brise qui s'était un peu renforcée. Dean restait derrière elle, tendant un peu le fil, replaçant ses doigts et observant son regard focalisé sur sa mission. Ils durent s'arrêter quand le vent finit par tomber et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de faire voler le jouet.

Ils en profitèrent ensuite pour déjeuner et Castiel força sa fille à se reposer un moment, il savait que sinon elle serait intenable en fin de journée et il préférait que leur après-midi se finisse dans la bonne humeur. Ils se baladèrent ensuite jusqu'à la fontaine Hyams alors que Sophie avait grimpé sur les épaules de Dean avec l'aide de Castiel. Celui-ci avait bien tenté de la faire marcher mais elle se plaignait d'avoir mal aux jambes et Dean avait accepté de la prendre sur ses épaules. Arrivés à la fontaine, la petite fille commença à s'agiter pour descendre, une fois à terre, elle courut sans attendre et prit la pause à côté de la statue qui se penchée au-dessus de l'eau alors que son père la prenait en photo pour immortaliser leur sortie.

\- « Merci de nous avoir accompagnés. Ça a fait plaisir à Sophie.

\- De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous. Sophie est une gamine adorable et je me suis bien amusé avec elle.

\- Elle t'a beaucoup fait courir ! Tu devrais faire attention, si tu dis oui à tout, elle va en profiter », le mit-il en garde en souriant.

\- « J'ai passé une très bonne journée et ça ne me gêne absolument pas qu'elle me fasse courir. Sam n'a plus besoin que je m'occupe de lui maintenant...» ajouta-t-il après une pause, « ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper d'elle ».

Quand le soir ils rentrèrent enfin chez Castiel, Sophie était endormie dans les bras de son père. Il la réveilla doucement pour savoir si elle voulait manger mais elle grogna qu'elle voulait dormir et il alla la coucher sans attendre. Dean était resté à la cuisine et vidait le sac de pique-nique. Il déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier, nettoya le sac et les couvertures en les secouant et plaça tout sur la table. Castiel revint deux minutes plus tard alors qu'il finissait de plier la couverture.

Il lui prit des mains et l'invita à s'assoir en lui proposant une bière que Dean accepta. Il n'avait aucune envie que cette journée finisse et il voulait la prolonger au maximum. Il s'installa sur une chaise face à lui de l'autre côté de la table et lui tendit une bouteille de bière avant de s'adosser et d'allonger les jambes.

\- « Tu as eu des nouvelles du garçon que tu as rencontré au club ?

\- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'appeler encore », en baissant la tête, gêné qu'il lui pose cette question. Castiel lui donna un coup de pied léger dans sa chaussure en riant doucement.

\- « Ne me dit pas que tu as peur. Il était déjà sous ton charme au club.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai… il était sympa mais… »

Mais "j'en aime un autre", "ce n'était pas toi". Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire mais il restait assis là, sans pouvoir parler et sans pouvoir le regarder maintenant. Castiel dû sentir son malaise car il se leva, lui tourna le dos et se mit à faire la vaisselle. Dean se leva à son tour, le remercia encore une fois pour la journée et partit. Une fois dehors il se remit à respirer normalement, il avait usé de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer et ne pas bousiller leur amitié qui était en train de se construire.

* * *

Assis face à Balthazar, Castiel gardait le regard fixé sur la table en bois qui portait encore quelques marques des crayons de couleur de Sophie. Il était anxieux depuis la veille et la journée avec Dean lui avait permis de penser à autre chose même si le jeune homme était le rappel constant de son autre vie. Il avait demandé à Balthazar de le retrouver chez lui. Il préférait être dans un lieu connu et être en tête à tête avec son ami, pour essayer de parler plus facilement. Il prit une profonde inspiration en laissant ses souvenirs le submerger et il se lança.

\- « Je dois te dire comment j'en suis arrivé à ce que je fais… Je veux d'abord te dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fait par plaisir.

\- Castiel », s'exclama son ami peiné de se rendre compte qu'il puisse avoir ce genre de pensée. « Je n'ai jamais cru ça… je te connais ».

Castiel hocha la tête en gardant les lèvres scellées. Il avait joint ses mains devant lui alors que les ongles de ses pouces malmenaient sa peau. Il hocha la tête sans la relever et continua.

\- « Quand je me suis retrouvé avec Sophie vous m'avez aidé et tout s'est plutôt bien passé pendant un moment… ça a été compliqué mais je m'en sortais ».

Balthazar l'observait, Castiel parlait d'une voix basse et gardait le regard fixé sur ses mains.

\- « Il y a eu Katrina et comme pour tout le monde, la vie s'est arrêtée pendant plusieurs jours et j'ai perdu mon travail de serveur ».

Il repensa aux serveurs qu'il avait vus au café du monde lors de sa sortie avec Dean et il s'était souvenu du poids des plateaux, les commandes aboyées par des clients désagréables, les jambes lourdes et les pieds en compotes à la fin de la journée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce travail mais il devait gagner de l'argent et l avait pris le premier emploi disponible.

\- « Je suis retourné voir mon patron alors que les lieux n'étaient pas encore nettoyés et je lui ai demandé quand il comptait ouvrir de nouveau. Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais totalement inconscient ou si je me moquais de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour tout remettre en état et même si quelqu'un comptait lui racheter les murs, ça prendrait du temps ».

Balthazar l'écoutait religieusement, cette période avait été difficile pour tous les habitants de NOLA. Beaucoup avait péri dans les inondations et d'autres s'étaient suicidés après avoir tout perdu. Gabriel et lui avaient aussi eux leur lot de problèmes et cette période restait un sujet encore sensible.

\- « J'ai pris une baby-sitter pour garder Sophie alors que je faisais le tour de la ville pour trouver un travail… et un homme m'a accosté ».

Castiel revivait ce moment, il revoyait ce banc sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber après avoir tapé à des dizaines si ce n'était des centaines de portes. Il se souvenait de son découragement qui se changeait peu à peu en désespoir. Un homme s'était approché pour lui demander s'il allait bien et s'était assis près de lui. Ils avaient discuté un moment et avant de partir il lui avait tendu une carte en lui disant que ça pouvait l'aider. Il se demandait encore s'il aurait pu s'en sortir s'il n'avait pas rencontré cet homme et s'il n'avait pas été se présenter dans ce lieu. Il repensait à ces premières nuits où il avait été malade, aux premiers hommes qu'il avait laissé le toucher et à cette sorte d'anesthésie qu'il avait réussi à trouver, à créer pour tenter de ne plus penser, de ne pas réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, de ces œillères qu'il portait mais de ce sentiments malsain d'être utilisé qui restait tapi au fond de son ventre. Il s'était focalisé sur le fait qu'il pouvait nourrir sa fille même si une petite voix insidieuse lui murmurait qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait après n'avoir pas su être là pour sa femme.

\- « Castiel ? » La voix de Balthazar le fit sursauter et le ramena brutalement dans le présent. « Ça va ? » Il hocha la tête et continua.

\- « Je vous ai dit que j'avais trouvé un nouveau travail de vigile mais cet homme m'a laissé une carte... je ne comptais pas m'en servir mais je ne m'en sortais pas.

\- Tu pouvais nous dire…

\- Je vous aurais demandé de garder Sophie alors que vous étiez tous les deux au milieu de décombres? », en levant sur lui un regard peiné. « Je n'ai pas refusé de vous en parler mais vous ne pouviez pas faire plus que ce que vous aviez déjà fait. J'ai demandé à des voisins de la garder mais je ne pouvais pas le faire tous les jours, ils avaient aussi leur famille à héberger ou à dépanner. Et un soir je me suis senti dépassé… » Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment, il avait ouvert les placards pour préparer à manger à sa fille et ils étaient vides. « Et j'ai eu peur… j'ai eu peur pour Sophie, d'être un mauvais père, de ne pas arriver à m'en occuper et de la perdre ».

Il lui expliqua ensuite comment Crowley l'avait accueilli et comment il avait réussi à le rendre dépendant de son travail, lui faisant crédit pour son appartement. Il lui raconta pratiquement tout ça, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait toujours aussi honte que son secret ait été révélé, et il lui faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir le regarder en oubliant qu'il savait.

Balthazar se montrait autant à l'écoute que lorsqu'ils avaient parlé sur la plage, il l'écoutait mais n'osa pas faire un geste vers lui avant qu'il ait terminé. Castiel était recroquevillé sur lui et débitait toute cette partie sombre de sa vie surement pour la première fois. Il retenait ses larmes de honte qui se formaient dans ses yeux avant qu'elles n'envahissent ses joues. Quand il termina, Balthazar attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il avait la gorge serrée de voir son ami aussi mal, se leva et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Je suis désolé que tu aies pensé que tu devais te débrouiller seul. Tu n'aurais jamais dû en arriver là.

\- J'ai fait un choix, je l'assume », en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le réconfort que lui apportait son ami.

\- « Mais tu peux arrêter maintenant… On peut t'aider avec Gabriel.

\- Il ne doit pas savoir », en se reculant brusquement, le regard terrifié. « Je me sens déjà assez humilié que tu l'ais appris, j'ai du mal à soutenir ton regard, lui je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer Castiel… » mais celui-ci l'interrompit.

\- « J'ai des projets tu le sais… et ils vont bientôt se concrétiser. J'ai besoin encore un peu d'argent et cette vie sera derrière moi. »

Balthazar voyait maintenant briller dans ses yeux une détermination et il lui sourit tristement. Castiel était fort et heureusement pour lui, il avait un rêve qui lui permettait de tenir alors que cette expérience aurait pu le briser. Il le resserra un peu plus dans ses bras et son ami en fit de même. Ils ne reparleraient sans doute plus jamais de ça et Balthazar n'avait pas changé le regard qu'il portait sur lui. C'est ce qui lui importait le plus même si maintenant, sa vie nocturne envahissait sa vie réelle, Angelo était présent et avait pris plus de consistance.

Son meilleur ami lui proposa encore une fois son aide mais Castiel lui expliqua qu'il lui fallait encore quelques temps et qu'il abandonnerait tout ça. Il attendait un coup de fil qui allait lui permettre de changer de vie, Jack devait le contacter pour le prévenir qu'il allait pouvoir signer le contrat de vente bientôt. Il lui suffisait maintenant de mettre ses affaires en ordre et dire au revoir à Ruby et Ethan. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre ce but et il le touchait pratiquement du doigt. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour Sophie et il avait passé assez de temps à se punir de la mort de Megan. Il avait eu du mal à parler de sa culpabilité à Balthazar et Gabriel, ils avaient essayé de lui faire entendre raison en lui expliquant qu'il n'y était pour rien mais lui ne voyait que son esprit tête en l'air qui lui avait fait oublié ce jour-là son portable et son incapacité à avoir été là pour sa femme quand elle en avait eu besoin.

C'était certain maintenant, il allait rembourser toutes ses dettes, son projet était à portée de main et il vivrait enfin une vie rêvée avec Sophie.

* * *

Dean n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir des nouvelles de ses nouveaux amis. Balthazar lui avait envoyé un message en lui expliquant que Gabriel avait proposé à son frère de lui prêter sa maison pour un weekend pour y amener Sophie et qu'il lui avait proposé d'inviter aussi Dean. A ce message Dean avait senti une bouffée d'espoir et d'angoisse en même temps. Ils allaient passer le weekend pratiquement isolés mais en même temps cet endroit ravivait la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Castiel l'avait rejeté brutalement. En plus Castiel ne l'avait pas invité, il avait l'information de façon détournée.

Castiel au téléphone s'énervait sur Gabriel qui était à l'autre bout du fil. La conversation était pourtant bien partie, Gabriel l'appelait pour lui prêter sa maison au bord de la plage pour y passer le weekend avec Sophie. Il avait pris cette nouvelle avec un grand plaisir et ça allait ravir Sophie. Tout s'était compliqué quand Gabriel lui avait annoncé que Balthazar avait appelé Dean pour lui dire qu'il pouvait l'accompagner et profiter de la maison lui aussi. Castiel n'avait alors vu que la machination de son frère et de son ami pour les faire passer ces deux jours seuls, surement en espérant que ça allait les rapprocher.

\- « C'est toi même qui a dit que ce gamin, et j'utilise tes mots », avait-il précisé, « avait besoin d'amis autour de lui avec qui il pouvait se sentir libre de parler. »

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça sans arrière-pensées ? », en fermant les yeux, ses doigts fortement resserrés autour de son portable.

\- « J'ai fait ça pour toi et Sophie, ça vous fera du bien de sortir de la ville. Et pour Dean bien sûr. Il s'entend bien avec toi et ça lui permettra de profiter aussi de la mer. »

Castiel savait que son frère lui mentait effrontément et exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait passé un moment dans cette maison, il y avait Dean et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Il avait été faible et tout était parti en vrille le lendemain quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreur.

\- « Tu sais que je sais pourquoi tu fais ça… mais ça ne se passera pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », sur un ton enjoué.

\- « Gabriel ne t'amuses pas avec lui, je lui ai déjà fait du mal… tu as vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Alors arrête de te voiler la face Castiel. » Cette fois-ci Gabriel avait perdu tout amusement dans sa voix.

\- « Il est trop jeune…

\- Quand tu es tombé amoureux de Megan, tu étais jeune aussi. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté que je te dise que ça allait trop vite entre vous. Tu savais que tu l'aimais et vous avez eu Sophie. Ne prends pas Dean pour un idiot car il est jeune, il tient à toi, ça crève les yeux et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jeune qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent…

\- Mais il ne peut pas…

\- Il ne peut pas s'attacher à mon petit frère qui est quelqu'un de parfait ? »

Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas tout de lui et surtout ce qui pouvait autant le retenir. Ces mots lui firent autant de mal que de bien, Gabriel ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait réellement et avait une fausse idée de lui. Il capitula en gardant le silence, de toute façon il n'aurait pas le dernier mot contre son grand frère. Quand il raccrocha Sophie arrivait tenant à la main son cerf-volant.

\- « Ça te dit qu'on aille passer le weekend dans la maison d'oncle Gabe ?

\- Oui ! On va à la mer !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on proposait à Dean de nous accompagner ?

\- Oui, je pourrais faire voler mon cerf-volant.

\- Tu sais que je sais faire aussi ? », légèrement vexé par le sous-entendu. « On lui dit de venir ? »

Sophie hocha la tête avec vigueur, tout le monde était contre lui. Castiel qui avait encore son portable en main, appela Dean et mit le haut-parleur. Sophie se tenait debout devant lui et regardait le téléphone qui laissait échapper une série de sonneries.

Dean était au garage, allongé sous une Ford qui avait bien vingt ans, il l'avait déjà rafistolé des dizaines de fois mais son propriétaire n'était pas prêt d'en changer. Un attachement sentimental au-delà de la raison. Il entendit Bobby arriver et celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe pour attirer son attention.

\- « Hé gamin fais une pause, de sa voix bourrue toujours bougonne. »

Dans la bouche de Bobby, il ne prenait pas mal ce qualificatif, il le connaissait depuis qu'il était petit et il l'avait toujours appelé comme ça. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours porté une casquette informe, une barbe de trois jour qui lui donnait un aspect de laisser-aller. Et sa caractéristique principale était son côté ronchon mais son regard restait toujours doux quand il le posait sur son frère et lui.

Dean fit glisser le chariot et attrapa le pare-choc pour sortir. Il s'assit et attrapa la bière fraîche que son patron lui tendait.

\- « Il fait chaud aujourd'hui», en s'essuyant le front de son avant-bras et en étalant encore un peu la tâche brune qu'il avait au-dessus de l'œil.

\- « Tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne douche», en le regardant d'un air amusé.

Dean bu une gorgée de sa bière en souriant. Son bleu de travail, noué à la taille, était crasseux et son débardeur noir cachait quelques tâches.

\- « Comment va Sam ?

\- Bien, il a fini ses examens, qu'il a réussi » en souriant fièrement de son petit frère. « Il arrive dans quinze jours et il restera seulement une semaine ici.

\- Ça me fera plaisir de le voir. Et ton père ? Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- On ne fait que se croiser en ce moment. Il fait les trois huit à l'usine et je suis pas mal occupé.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tes visites touristiques avec Benny.

\- Ça s'est un peu calmé… », en évitant son regard.

\- « Il y a une fille là-dessous, en éclatant de rire de le voir rougir. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi gêné quand on parle de filles. Je veux la rencontrer », ajouta-t-il avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Le portable de Dean sonna et il l'extirpa de sa poche, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Il sourit, un air idiot sur le visage en voyant le nom de Castiel s'afficher.

\- « Salut Cas' », en se levant et en s'éloignant un peu de Bobby.

\- « Salut Dean. » Castiel prit de ses nouvelles avant d'aborder le sujet de son appel. « Sophie a quelque chose à te demander. »

Il fit un signe de tête à sa fille et la petite se pencha au-dessus du téléphone pour être sure que Dean l'écoute bien.

\- « Tu viens avec nous à la mer ? » Son père recula un peu le téléphone pour que Dean ne devienne pas sourd.

\- « Explique-lui d'abord Sophie.

\- Oncle Gabe a dit qu'il nous prêtait sa maison à la mer, tu veux venir avec nous ? On pourra faire voler mon cerf-volant. »

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes se demandant si Castiel avait été libre de lui proposer cette invitation. Balthazar lui avait parlé de ce possible weekend mais il n'avait pas réellement cru que Castiel l'inviterait. Gabriel avait pu lui forcer la main, il était du genre à faire ce genre de chose, il en avait été témoin lors de sa visite surprise. Il avait envie d'accepter mais il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à Castiel alors qu'il pouvait profiter de ce weekend loin de la ville avec sa fille. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, la dernière fois, il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus.

\- « Ton papa est d'accord ? », demanda-t-il à Sophie en sachant que son père écoutait la conversation.

\- « Oui, je suis d'accord et ça fera plaisir à Sophie… Si ça te dit d'y retourner, bien sûr », d'une voix un peu plus incertaine.

Il savait que Dean avait de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit tout comme lui. Dean ne pouvait pas dire non à la possibilité de passer un weekend entier avec Castiel et sa fille même s'il craignait que Castiel avait été contraint par Gabriel de l'inviter.

\- « Oui mais je ne veux pas m'imposer…

\- Viens s'il te plait, papa ne veux jamais se baigner longtemps, on pourra s'amuser… et il y a un marchand de glaces.

\- Je crois que tu ne peux plus refuser maintenant », en regardant sa fille déjà impatiente à l'idée de jouer avec Dean.

\- « Elle essaye de m'avoir par les sentiments en parlant de glaces. Ok Sophie, je suis d'accord pour vous accompagner. Et on pourra y aller en voiture ça sera plus sympa.

\- Tu as une voiture ? », lui demanda Castiel intéressé par cette idée et oubliant ses doutes sur ce weekend.

\- « Oui, enfin elle est à mon père mais je peux la prendre quand j'en ai besoin. » Dean se mordilla la lèvre, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il faisait faux-bond à Bobby pour son travail, il ne voulait pas abuser mais là c'était une chance de passer un weekend entier avec Castiel. « Attends deux secondes… » il baissa son portable en le tenant contre sa poitrine et interpella son patron qui s'était mis à ranger l'atelier. « Bobby je peux prendre mon vendredi après-midi ? »

Celui-ci se tourna avec une lueur dans le regard.

\- « C'est pour aller la retrouver ?

\- Passer un weekend à la mer… », avec un regard de chien battu en imitant Sam.

\- « Oui, c'est bon, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Bonjour à toutes, voici la suite et un chapitre un peu plus léger... avec le week-end à la plage.**

 **Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires et merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Castiel et Dean s'étaient donné rendez-vous le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, ce dernier gara sa voiture dans la rue devant chez Castiel et descendit impatient de le voir. Il traversa le petit patio et monta les quelques marches en courant. Sophie lui ouvrit dès qu'il frappa à la porte et lui sauta dans les bras en criant qu'ils partaient à la plage. Il était presque aussi excité qu'elle et il aida rapidement Castiel à descendre plusieurs sacs qu'il casa dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il l'abattit et retrouva Castiel en train d'étudier le véhicule.

\- « Elle te plait ? », lui demanda-t-il heureux de lui montrer cette voiture qui était une de ses fiertés. Il en prenait soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux, comptant bien pouvoir la conduire encore longtemps.

\- « Je n'y connais rien en voiture. Mais elle a l'air sympa.

\- Elle a l'air sympa ! » en écarquillant les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

\- « Ben du moment qu'elle roule…

\- Non tais-toi, je ne pourrais pas en entendre plus. »

Castiel sourit en coin et montra le rehausseur à Dean.

\- « On peut l'installer ? »

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel le plaça alors que Dean tenait la main de Sophie pour la surveiller. Puis quand tout fut prêt, elle lâcha la main de Dean et s'installa à sa place en attrapant la ceinture alors que son père l'aidait à s'attacher. Ils montèrent ensuite, Dean mit le contact et une musique rock emplit l'habitacle. Sophie sursauta et se mit à rire alors que Castiel se tournait vers Dean avec un regard réprobateur avant de sourire. Celui-ci souleva les épaules en signe d'excuse mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Il était fier et heureux, ils allaient passer un weekend entier ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent quatre heures plus tard chez Gabriel après avoir fait plusieurs pauses et avoir été bloqué par les embouteillages du weekend. Tout le monde descendit de voiture sans attendre et Sophie se précipita sur la plage derrière la maison pour mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle revint tout aussi vite en demandant à son père le droit de se baigner. Celui-ci lui demanda d'attendre un moment, le temps qu'ils vident la voiture et il l'accompagnerait. Elle décida alors de les aider pour aller plus vite et porta serré contre elle une série de sacs trop lourds pour elle. Tout fut posé dans l'entrée ou la cuisine et quand la voiture fut vide elle ne les laissa pas respirer, les obligeant à aller se changer pour qu'ils puissent se baigner. Castiel dit à Dean de s'installer dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormirait avec Sophie dans celle de Gabriel. Dean attrapa son sac et monta à l'étage, il resta immobile un instant devant la chambre où il avait fait l'amour avec Castiel il y avait un mois maintenant. Ça réveillait des souvenirs agréables et amers à la fois. Il entra doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui, il s'assit au bout du lit en pensant à leurs premiers gestes doux et empressés, leur premier baiser qu'il avait attendu tant de temps. Un geste intime qu'il lui avait refusé et qui lui avait fait toucher le nirvana, ça avait été presque aussi intense que le plaisir qu'il avait découvert par la suite. Il leva la tête et tomba sur la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle Castiel s'était réfugié le lendemain matin. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, tout pourrait être différent en ce moment. Il pourrait partager une chambre avec Castiel alors que Sophie dormirait plus loin dans le couloir. Il prit une inspiration et se leva, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ils allaient passer un bon weekend, en profiter pour s'amuser, se baigner. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qui pourrait ou non arriver et se torturer. Il profitait de sa présence et de son amitié c'était déjà bien et il pourrait toujours y avoir plus quand Castiel serait prêt. Il se changea et descendit sans attendre en short de bain et tee-shirt. Castiel s'était changé lui aussi et il l'attendait avec Sophie qui trépignait sur place. Elle les entraîna sans attendre et couru pour se jeter à l'eau. Dean et Castiel la regardèrent faire sans aucun geste pour se déshabiller.

\- « Vous venez ? », leur cria-t-elle.

\- « Le dernier à l'eau est un idiot. », cria Dean.

Il retira son tee-shirt et se mit à courir, il entendait Castiel juste derrière lui qui courait en riant, ils rentrèrent dans l'eau en éclaboussant Sophie au passage qui riait aux éclats. Castiel se laissa tomber dans l'eau et sentit la fraîcheur recouvrir sa peau. Ils s'amusèrent un moment tous les trois avant que Castiel ne confit Sophie à Dean pour nager vers le large. Dean pataugeait tranquillement, éclaboussait Sophie pour la faire rire avant de se laisser tomber à l'eau sous ses assauts. Il s'assit dans l'eau quand il entendit Sophie appeler son père. Il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil. Castiel venait de se redresser et marchait dans l'eau pour les rejoindre. Il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, le corps de Castiel recouvert d'une pellicule d'eau scintillante, ses épaules et son torse bien dessinés qu'il avait appris à aimer et à caresser, il respirait vite suite à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir et il souriait de plaisir. Il était en train de penser qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avec autant de bonheur. Quand Sophie se mit à courir pour se jeter dans les bras de son père, Dean se redressa en évitant de le dévisager d'avantage.

\- « Je vais aller préparer le repas de ce soir », lui dit-il quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- « Attend c'est encore tôt, tu ne veux plus te baigner ?

\- Sophie va avoir faim je suis sûr après tout cet exercice et j'aurai le temps de profiter de la plage demain. J'ai promis à Gabriel un jambalaya…

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? », alors qu'il tenait Sophie quasiment la tête en bas et qu'elle se tortillait.

\- « Non, ça va. Profite avec Sophie. Je vous appelle quand c'est prêt.

\- Tu m'appelles s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne trouves pas. »

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner, il était rassuré. Finalement ce weekend commençait bien et il allait pouvoir se détendre. Arrivé sur la terrasse, Dean ramassa une serviette, se sécha en se tournant vers la mer et les observa jouer dans l'eau. Sophie courait après son père qui se laissait attraper avant de la soulever pour la lancer dans les vagues. Elle réapparaissait, les cheveux sur le visage en riant aux éclats. Il valait mieux qu'il s'écarte de Castiel quand il le voyait aussi sexy et ça lui permettait de profiter de sa fille et d'oublier ce qu'il vivait en ville. Ils étaient amis mais il n'avait pas encore osé aborder ce sujet. Il lui avait appris que Balthazar était au courant, peut-être qu'il avait pu en discuter avec lui.

Il se mit au travail pour préparer un jambalaya. Il prépara les morceaux de jambon, de saucisses et les crevettes. Il fait revenir les filets de poulet avant de les ajouter aux oignons et à l'ail avant de faire cuire le riz et d'ajouter le jambon, les tomates, le tout assaisonné de thym et piment, et laissa mijoter. Il ajouta à la fin les crevettes. Il avait promis à Gabriel de lui en laisser au congélateur pour qu'il puisse en profiter lui aussi et quand on faisait un plat de ce genre, on en faisait une bonne dose. Au bout d'une heure, son plat mijotait toujours et il revenait de sa douche alors que Castiel et Sophie étaient sur la terrasse en train de se sécher. Dean les rejoignit et leur proposa de se doucher avant de se mettre à table. Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux en se plaignant qu'il était affamé et traîna Sophie jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dean se mit à rire en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait bien manger mais Castiel lui cria depuis le premier étage qu'il était sûr qu'il savait bien cuisiner. Dean mit la table sur la terrasse et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient installés, Dean faisant le service. Sophie se jeta sur son assiette, tout comme Castiel. Dean eu un sourire inaltérable le reste du repas après que Castiel lui ait fait un compliment. Le repas se passa sans problèmes, Sophie monopolisait l'attention de son père puis quand elle commença à bailler, il lui demanda de monter se préparer pour se mettre au lit. Il finit son assiette en remerciant Dean encore une fois pour son plat et rejoignit sa fille pour la border. Cinq minutes plus tard, il redescendait pour l'aider à ramasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Ils discutèrent tout en travaillant et quand tout fut rangé, Castiel ferma la maison et monta pour se coucher prétextant être fatigué. Dean en fit de même mais le sommeil fut long à venir. Tout allait bien tant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de penser mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans cette chambre, son envie pour son ami se faisait plus forte. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et observa les vagues pendant un moment. Il repensa à Castiel sortant de l'eau cette après-midi. Ce weekend allait être une torture.

Le lendemain, Castiel passa une partie de la matinée à faire des courses alors que Dean s'occupait de Sophie. Il avait attaché un nouveau cerf-volant après un tronc échoué sur la plage et Sophie regardait voler son papillon au milieu des vagues. Elle était ravie de l'idée que l'ami de son papa avait eue, le cerf-volant pouvait voler tout seul.

Sophie était sortie de l'eau un moment pour se sécher et boire un verre d'eau. Dean lui préparait alors qu'elle attendait sur la terrasse en goûtant sur les carreaux. Il lui tendit son verre qu'elle attrapa alors que la serviette de plage glissait dans son dos. Il lui proposa ensuite de manger quelque chose et elle opta pour une pomme. Il alla en chercher une et s'assit à la table de la terrasse pour lui éplucher en tentant de ne pas casser la peau qui s'allongeait sous son couteau. Sophie le regardait avec intérêt et il sourit.

\- « C'est ma mère qui faisait ça quand j'étais petit et je la trouvais très forte d'arriver à peler une pomme sans casser le ruban de peau.

\- Moi j'ai pas connu ma maman », lui dit-elle toujours concentrée sur ses gestes.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, il mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat.

\- « Et ton papa t'en parle un peu ?

\- Oui et j'ai des photos d'elle. Elle était très belle » en lui souriant.

\- « Et je suis sûr que tu lui ressembles.

\- C'est ce que papa dit. Il dit que j'ai le même sourire qu'elle ».

Il voulait bien le croire, et elle avait hérité de ses yeux bleus et de la douceur de ses traits. Il continuait de peler la pomme plus doucement pour arriver à la peler d'une traite sans se douter que Castiel venait d'arriver. Il était venu lui demander un coup de main pour vider les sacs de courses de la voiture mais il s'était stoppé net en les entendant discuter. Il craignait toujours que Sophie soit malheureuse et essayait de lui parler de sa mère le plus possible sans savoir si c'était bon pour elle. Il créait peut-être un manque. Il ne bougea pas et écouta Dean reprendre.

\- « Moi aussi j'ai plus de maman. Elle est morte quand j'étais petit.

\- Comme moi ?

\- J'avais quatre ans. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là et je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. »

Castiel fut surpris d'entendre ça. Quand il avait évoqué sa mère la dernière fois, Dean avait fait dévier la conversation sur son père. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait avoir perdu, lui aussi, sa mère.

\- « T'es triste ? », lui demanda Sophie, intéressée par le fait qu'il soit comme elle.

\- « Parfois, quand j'y pense. Mais je me concentre sur ce dont je me souviens encore. Mon frère Sam était un bébé quand elle est morte alors j'ai essayé de lui parler d'elle le plus possible pour qu'il puisse avoir l'impression de la connaitre aussi. Comme ton papa fait avec toi. Sam m'a toujours dit que ça lui plaisait que je lui parle d'elle, même si des fois il est triste de ne pas s'en souvenir lui-même, » en lui tendant la pomme enfin pelée.

\- « J'aime bien quand papa me parle d'elle. Il me fait toujours rire, il dit qu'elle arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises pour faire rire les autres. Ils étaient beaucoup amoureux et des fois lui aussi il est triste quand il pense à elle.

\- Oui, c'est normal mais c'est bien que vous parliez de ta maman. Même s'il est triste, je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir de te parler d'elle, pour ne pas l'oublier. »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle mordait dans sa pomme, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. C'était une discussion un peu trop sérieuse pour une journée à la plage. Il brandit fièrement la pelure devant elle.

\- « T'as vu, j'ai réussi à la peler sans casser la peau.

\- T'es fort. »

Il hocha la tête avec un air satisfait et s'adossa à sa chaise. Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé, il avait écouté sérieusement les paroles de sa fille et il avait senti sa gorge se serrer. Elle s'était rendu compte de sa tristesse même s'il faisait tout pour lui cacher et lui épargner un maximum de choses. Elle était adorable et elle n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon et Dean et Castiel ne se parlaient pratiquement pas de façon directe. Ils étaient côte à côte mais leur attention focalisée sur Sophie. Dean avait bien senti qu'il devait se retenir et Castiel semblait avoir ressenti la même chose.

Quand Castiel se coucha ce soir-là, il resta éveillé longtemps. Il se décida à aller boire un verre d'eau au milieu de la nuit en espérant que ça l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. Il passa devant la porte de Dean et ralentit imperceptiblement en tendant l'oreille. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, Dean semblait dormir. Au moins lui, ne serait pas de mauvaise humeur demain. Il avançait dans la pénombre, connaissant les lieux par cœur, aidé par la clarté de la pleine lune. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur dont la lumière crue lui fit plisser les yeux et se versa un verre d'eau. Il s'assit sur le bord de la table et le but tranquillement en pensant à sa journée. Il s'était bien amusé avec Sophie et elle était ravie de son voyage à la mer. Dean s'était tenu un peu plus à l'écart et il avait aidé Sophie à se perfectionner au maniement du cerf-volant. Il se dit que finalement, il avait bien fait d'accepter l'offre de Gabriel. Il posa son verre dans l'évier et décida de repartir se coucher. Arrivé presque au bas de l'escalier, il aperçut Dean debout en caleçon. Il avait peut-être du mal à dormir lui aussi.

\- « Ça va ? », chuchota-t-il.

Dean l'observa un instant, ses traits caressés par la lumière de la lune. La journée de la veille avait été parfaite, ils s'étaient amusés et avaient passé un bon moment mais aujourd'hui, il avait passé son temps à éviter Castiel pratiquement pour ne pas succomber et maintenant c'était trop, il avait envie de plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer à l'ami, à celui qui allait bien car ce n'était pas vrai. En entendant sa voix murmurée, son besoin se fit plus pressant. Dean ne lui répondit pas mais avança d'un pas. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et il vit l'interrogation marquer son visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il baissa la tête, en approchant son visage du sien et le releva en caressant ses lèvres timidement des siennes.

Castiel ne bougeait pas, il sentait les lèvres de Dean caresser les siennes mais il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Il devait le repousser, c'était ce qu'il devait faire mais ses idées se noyaient sous le plaisir qui envahissait son corps. Ses idées se désagrégeaient sous la sensation de ses caresses. Dean posa une main sur sa hanche et se colla contre lui en le repoussant contre le mur. Ceci sembla lui faire reprendre quelques peu ses esprit. Il redressa la tête pour s'éloigner de ces lèvres si tentantes mais celles-ci se posèrent dans son cou. Le brun posa sa main sur le torse de Dean pour le repousser mais aucune volonté ne se manifesta pour l'éloigner. Au contraire sa main se glissa avec hésitation jusqu'à son épaule alors que Dean embrassait maintenant sa clavicule.

Dean abandonna le cou de Castiel pour retrouver ses lèvres, il les embrassa tendrement alors que celui-ci posait sa main sur le côté de son visage pour le repousser à nouveau. Dean se laissa faire quelque secondes en réprimant un gémissement plaintif puis il attrapa la main qui le gênait pour l'éloigner. Castiel sous l'impulsion de Dean déplaça sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, il se laissa enivré par le baiser tendre qu'il recevait, puis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour en attrapa quelques mèches et tira dessus pour l'éloigner. Dean se recula à peine en lâchant un gémissement guttural qui eut l'effet contraire à celui recherché par Castiel. Il glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de Dean et ils s'y agrippèrent cette fois avec envie. Dean retrouva alors les lèvres du brun avec plaisir en sentant cette fois l'envie de Castiel se réveiller. Il avait cessé de lutter pour l'instant.

Dean ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il était persuadé qu'il allait encore résister à son envie alors il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna derrière lui dans les escaliers. Arrivé en haut des marches, il le pressa de nouveau contre le mur et l'embrassa cette fois-ci plus profondément. Les mains de Castiel glissèrent dans son dos puis dans ses cheveux, Dean se resserra contre lui et cette fois ils ressentirent physiquement l'envie de l'autre. Il se déhancha légèrement contre lui en contrôlant encore ses gestes et quand il sentit que Castiel avait renoncé à se battre. Il se détacha à peine de lui pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le plaqua contre la porte refermée et se colla contre lui avec plus d'empressement en approfondissant encore le baiser. Leur souffle devenait erratique, Dean sentait son cœur cogner, il posa sa main sur le torse de Castiel pour ressentir l'affolement du sien. Ils étaient dans le même état d'excitation et d'appréhension. Dean lui retira son tee-shirt et l'attira jusqu'au lit, il s'allongea en passant ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et l'entraîna au-dessus de lui.

Dean maintenant allongé dans son lit, face à Castiel qui s'était assoupi, repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient pris du plaisir en faisant l'amour, il avait l'impression que ça avait été encore mieux que la première fois mais à ce moment-là il sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule d'angoisse se poser sur sa poitrine. La dernière fois aussi, il pensait que ça avait été parfait et qu'ils allaient vivre heureux mais au réveil Castiel l'avait repoussé en lui criant dessus. Il observait son visage dans la pénombre, suivait le rythme de sa respiration calme. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras mais il redoutait ce qui allait se passait quand il se réveillerait. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Castiel ouvrit les yeux doucement, son regard fit le point et il tomba sur le visage de Dean.

\- « Ne soit pas en colère », murmura celui-ci.

Castiel, l'esprit encore endormi, essayait de comprendre pourquoi il lui disait cela. Il distinguait ses sourcils froncés et des rides d'inquiétude se dessiner sur son front. Il ne parvenait pas à lire dans ses yeux à cause du manque de lumière mais il le voyait ses bras resserrés contre lui. Il eut mal au cœur de voir qu'il pouvait l'inquiéter autant et sans réfléchir il se rapprocha de lui pour le réconforter. Il passa une main sur sa tête et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il avait été odieux la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans cette chambre car il se sentait mal après avoir couché avec lui. Il avait eu l'impression d'abuser de la situation. Même si Dean lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec lui, s'il était venu le retrouver jusqu'ici, il n'aurait pas dû céder. Il était trop jeune, il se découvrait et il ne savait pas ce qui lui fallait. N'importe qui mais pas lui, car il allait forcément souffrir avec le mode de vie qu'il lui imposerait. Il avait alors préféré le faire souffrir immédiatement pour qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il l'oublie. Mais bien sûr Dean était trop entêté pour faire ça. Castiel se recula légèrement, les yeux fermés, sa main toujours sur la tête de Dean.

\- « S'il te plait », chuchota celui-ci la voix marquée par la crainte.

Castiel secoua la tête, il avait déjà réfléchi à ce que Dean voulait mais pour lui ça semblait impossible.

\- « Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu attends. Je suis plus âgé que toi, j'ai une petite fille, des projets et un travail particulier. Je ne partage pas les sentiments que tu penses avoir. Tu crois m'aimer mais ce que tu ressens c'est seulement dû au fait que je sois le premier, que je t'ai révélé une part de toi que tu ne connaissais pas. Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus que mon amitié, être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin et parler de ce que tu découvres. »

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus supporter le regard triste de Dean, il devait faire ça pour lui. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- « Ecoute… je sais ce que tu veux, ce que tu ressens… mais je ne partage pas ces sentiments. Je pense que tu es rassuré parce que c'est moi et que c'est plus simple pour toi. »

Dean voulu protester mais Castiel l'en empêcha en faisant glisser sa main de sa tête à sa joue et en posant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il pensait que l'attirance que Dean ressentait n'était qu'une passade et qu'il finirait par s'éloigner quand il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui lui plairait réellement et pour qui il aurait des sentiments.

\- « Si on continue de coucher ensemble tu vas souffrir.»

Dean sentit un trou dans sa poitrine en pensant aux hommes qui couchaient avec Castiel mais il était prêt à tout, à prendre tous les risques quitte à souffrir pour lui donner la preuve qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble.

\- « On peut être amis avec des bénéfices… », il vit Castiel froncer les sourcils, « on s'entend bien, j'aime passer du temps avec Sophie et parfois je pourrais espérer plus… comme cette nuit. »

Castiel ne répondait pas et Dean espérait qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à cette option.

\- « Et quand tu seras jaloux des hommes avec qui je couche pour mon travail, je perdrai mon ami.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, ton travail ne me gêne pas. Tu n'es pas Angelo, ce n'est pas toi. Moi je veux passer du temps avec Castiel. »

Dean s'était maintenant rapproché, il laissait entrapercevoir une possibilité à Castiel et il allait tout faire pour le faire céder et accepter cette éventualité. Il était persuadé que s'ils passaient plus de temps en étant ensemble et plus proches, il finirait par se rendre compte qu'ils pourraient être heureux et qu'il tomberait amoureux de lui. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- « Et tu ne me perdras pas. »

Il déposa un nouveau baiser plus appuyé et Castiel se laissa faire en relevant la tête. Dean se sentit encouragé et approfondit encore le baiser en prenant la tête de Castiel entre ses mains. Il voulait le rendre heureux, il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait et il voulait être là pour le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seulement cet autre homme. Il se redressa sur un coude et bascula son torse au-dessus de Castiel en le repoussant sur le dos. Il voulait lui montrer la profondeur de son attachement, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui disait mais il voulait lui faire ressentir. Il enjamba son bassin et se redressa un peu pour pouvoir l'observer et lui parler.

\- « Je veux passer du temps avec toi et Sophie, je veux être ton ami et devenir celui de Gabriel et Balthazar, et je te veux toi », en se baissant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Et j'accepterai la place d'ami particulier ».

Il sentit l'excitation de Castiel se réveiller et il fut soulagé de ne pas le sentir insensible à son discours ou tout du moins à son corps.

\- « Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas…tu voudras d'autres choses que je ne pourrai pas t'offrir…

\- C'est toi que je veux Castiel. Seulement toi. »

Il sentit son cœur grossir dans sa poitrine, il voulait y croire et il se laissa convaincre. Il pouvait profiter de cette nuit avant de faire face aux problèmes qui se poseront sans doute demain au grand jour.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Merci de suivre cette histoire, vos mis en favoris et à celles qui commentent. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit matin, Dean se réveilla seul dans la chambre. Il se redressa, observa autour de lui et se laissa retomber sur le matelas en étouffant une légère anxiété, s'inquiétant déjà que Castiel ait pu oublier les mots qu'ils avaient partagés cette nuit. Il finit par se lever, prit une douche rapide et descendit en direction de la cuisine. Son angoisse au moment du réveil ne l'avait pas quitté et semblait même augmenter alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont ils allaient se saluer. Pouvait-il l'embrasser ? Lui prendre la main, ou devait-il se tenir éloigné ?

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine et observa Castiel qui se tenait de dos et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et toute son appréhension disparu comme par miracle. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur et chantonnait tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Dean sourit se disant que c'était grâce à lui et à leur nuit. Il n'avait qu'une envie se coller à lui de nouveau et retrouver son parfum.

Castiel se retourna et sourit en le voyant, Dean s'avança sans qu'ils se lâchent des yeux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser tendre se changea rapidement sous l'envie de Dean et Castiel lui prit le visage entre les mains pour le repousser.

\- « Hé doucement, on n'est pas seuls dans la maison », en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- « Sophie ne sait pas ?

\- Que j'aime les hommes ? », Dean hocha la tête. « Si elle le sait », Dean avait perdu son sourire se demandant déjà si c'est parce que c'était lui mais Castiel le rassura. « Je ne veux pas que notre relation change aux yeux de Sophie. Je préfère qu'on reste de simples amis en apparence. D'accord ? », en le regardant dans les yeux sérieusement.

Dean hocha la tête et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- « Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour ma proposition?

\- Si je m'attache à quelqu'un, elle s'y attache aussi… je ne veux pas lui imposer ce changement qu'elle ne comprendrait pas...

\- Je comprends, tu as raison », en hochant la tête.

Castiel lui renvoya un sourire en coin, Dean avait beaucoup plus confiance en sa réaction que le matin même. Un des bons côtés lié à son âge était sa capacité à rebondir facilement. Il était encore touché par le comportement qu'il avait eu plus tôt, n'osant pas le toucher par crainte de sa réaction et de souffrir. Il s'était finalement laissé convaincre de profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble même s'il était compté dans le temps. Dean finirait par le quitter et il s'inquiéterait de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir seulement à ce moment-là. Une passade se répéta-t-il encore une fois. Et il avait bien fait de se laisser convaincre. Dean était plus à l'aise pour toucher le corps d'un homme et ils avaient partagé un moment très agréable. Ce n'était vraiment pas comparable à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à la maison close, dans ces situations, il se coupait de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et son esprit se fermait. Il pouvait donner le change, faire croire au summum du plaisir sans le ressentir ni réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait. La nuit dernière avait été différente, il avait ressenti tout le plaisir que Dean lui donnait et il avait eu plaisir à en faire de même.

Et ce matin lui aussi s'était inquiété, il n'avait pas ressenti autant d'émotions depuis longtemps et il avait fléchi à la demande de Dean pour aussi pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ça. Dean avait envie de lui et il pouvait profiter de ses caresses et ressentir son intérêt pour lui avant que ce dernier trouve mieux et qu'il continue sa vie.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus quand Sophie descendit les rejoindre, traînant derrière elle sa nouvelle peluche, une licorne violette à la crinière arc-en-ciel. En à peine une journée, elle avait commencé à bronzer, à peine assise, elle exhiba fièrement la marque blanche de ses bretelles sur ses épaules et demanda quand ils pourraient revenir chez oncle Gabe.

Dean remonta dans la chambre pour laisser père et fille parler entre eux et ouvrit grand la fenêtre de la chambre pour profiter de l'air encore frais. Il se changea rapidement pour retrouver Castiel et Sophie. C'était leur dernier jour à la plage, il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Quand il redescendit Sophie était toujours en train de tanner son père pour savoir quand ils reviendraient, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux en lui disant de déjà profiter de sa journée et qu'il verrait avec Gabriel.

\- « Et Dean pourra venir avec nous ? », lui demanda-t-elle en enfourna un morceau de pain énorme dans la bouche.

\- « Il faudra lui demander mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord. »

Castiel se trouvait dos à la porte et il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre les escaliers. Il resta un moment à l'entrée de la cuisine à les écouter parler.

\- « Tu l'aimes bien ? », demanda Castiel à sa fille.

\- « Je m'amuse bien avec lui.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas qu'il soit souvent avec nous.

\- Non, toi aussi tu aimes bien qu'il soit là ?

\- Oui. Mais ça change nos habitudes… ça ne te fait rien ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Castiel savait dès le début que ça ferait plaisir à Sophie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Même si Dean n'avait pas son âge, il était plus jeune que lui et il avait eu l'habitude de s'occuper de son frère plus petit. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle sente qu'il envahissait leur vie à deux. Et si ça continuait, dans les prochaines semaines il pourrait être encore plus présent pensa Castiel. Quand Dean rencontrera quelqu'un, il ne sortira pas complètement de leur vie, ils seront toujours amis et Sophie le verra toujours.

Dean sentit son cœur s'alléger en écoutant que Castiel appréciait sa présence, ce weekend leur avait permis d'avancer. Il se recula, ne voulant pas rester caché et espionner leur conversation, sortit sans faire de bruit sur la terrasse et alla se promener sur la plage. Tout était encore calme, des oiseaux noirs et blancs se promenaient sur le sable par groupes de deux ou trois. Certains se chamaillaient et voletaient pour prendre le dessus avant de se séparer pour s'envoler au-dessus des vagues qui venaient s'échouaient à ses pieds. Même à cette heure matinale, la température était chaude et l'eau apportait un peu de fraîcheur.

\- « J'ai parlé de maman avec lui. » Castiel s'approcha de nouveau, tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Sophie.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? » Il le savait et il ne craignait pas ce que Sophie avait pu lui dire mais il avait envie d'entendre comment sa fille parlait de sa mère.

\- « Je lui ai dit qu'elle faisait des bêtises », il lui sourit en voyant son air, fière d'avoir eu une maman drôle, « et qu'elle était belle. » Il hocha la tête. « Lui aussi, il a plus de maman.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Il a dit que c'était normal que des fois on soit triste.

\- Oui c'est difficile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Heureusement qu'il y a oncle Gabe et Balthazar.

\- Et Dean », compléta Sophie.

\- « Oui et Dean », consentit Castiel.

Sa fille l'avait déjà entièrement intégré à sa vie. En parlant de lui, il se demanda où il devait être. Il sortit sur la terrasse et le vit assis sur le tronc face à la mer. Celui où il s'était réfugié quand il avait chassé Dean de la maison et où il avait pris conscience qu'il avait une place bien trop importante dans sa vie et depuis ça ne s'était pas arrangé. S'il devait se montrer honnête, il aimait bien avoir Dean près de lui et partager ce qu'ils avaient même si c'était difficilement définissable.

Dean se leva et avança pour laisser les vagues lécher ses pieds. Castiel prit le temps de l'observer, il était en maillot de bain et il pouvait distinguer de là où il était les muscles fins de son dos. Sa peau avait pris un léger teint halé. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il allait être triste quand il allait devoir le quitter mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire croire qu'il serait heureux avec lui pour toute la vie et de toute façon, il avait des projets.

Sophie le rejoignit sur la terrasse et le prit par la main en l'entraînant vers Dean. Celui-ci se retourna quand ils étaient presque arrivés à sa hauteur. Il leur sourit et Castiel sentit son cœur se gonfler. Ils venaient de partager une nuit ensemble, ils s'étaient parlés et ils allaient partager un moment de leur vie.

Ils passèrent pratiquement toute la journée sur la plage, à se courir après, à faire des châteaux de sable et à se baigner. Castiel et Dean se lançaient régulièrement des regards mais n'échangèrent aucuns gestes devant Sophie. Castiel était rentré pour leur préparer un piquenique et quand il ressorti, Dean tenait un adolescent par le bras alors que Sophie était derrière lui en pleurant et qu'un homme se dirigeait vers eux. Il posa ce qu'il tenait à la main et se dirigea vers eux sans attendre. Dean fut interpellé par l'homme qui lui demandait de lâcher son fils. Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

\- « Il va d'abord s'excuser d'avoir détruit ses châteaux de sable. » L'homme lâcha un rire condescendant.

\- « Explique à ta petite sœur que ce n'est pas bien grave, il ne faisait que s'amuser. »

L'homme attrapa le bras de Dean pour le faire lâcher son fils. Castiel arriva à ce moment et retint le poing de Dean qu'il avait décidé d'abattre sur celui qui faisait pleurer Sophie. L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un air hargneux.

\- « Dite à votre fils de se calmer.

\- Je ne suis pas son fils, abruti. »

Le regard de l'homme passa de l'un à l'autre et un air dégoûté se lu sur son visage à ce moment. Il tira son fils à lui pour partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Le regard que cet homme leur avait lancé mit Dean en colère, il allait pour le suivre quand Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- « Dean ça suffit », en prenant Sophie dans ses bras et en l'emmenant vers la maison.

Dean les suivit en protestant qu'il fallait apprendre à ces idiots comment bien se comporter. Ce qui le mettait en colère aussi c'était qu'un con venait de mettre en évidence ce que Castiel redoutait, leur différence d'âge.

\- « Je ne suis pas un gamin.

\- Si tu en es un. » Dean serra les dents en suivant Castiel qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la maison en serrant Sophie dans ses bras. « Tu n'avais pas à réagir comme ça, à agresser un enfant...

\- Il n'avait rien d'un enfant, quand il a shooté dans les châteaux de sable pour s'amuser et qu'il a fait pleurer Sophie. »

Castiel reposa Sophie sur le sol et la fit entrer avant de fermer la porte pour se retrouver seul avec Dean à l'extérieur et pouvoir lui parler mais au moment où il allait le faire Dean prit la parole.

\- « Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que j'ai fait que tu m'en veux. C'est à cause de sa remarque. Je ne suis pas un gamin qui a besoin qu'on lui fasse la morale. Il y a des cons qui ne supportent pas de voir des hommes ensemble, ni ceux qui dérogent à toutes sortes de règles comme une différence d'âge. Tu es de ceux-là ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, tu n'as pas d'expérience non plus… tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui te convient…

\- Non mais tu plaisantes. Parce que c'est la première fois que j'aime un homme, je ne sais pas ce que je veux ?

\- La preuve. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, pas avec une histoire comme la nôtre. Et si tu m'aimes on ne peut pas coucher ensemble…

\- On a une histoire ? », lui demanda Dean surpris que Castiel ait utilisé ce mot.

\- « Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire… », en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- « On a déjà partagé beaucoup de choses, ce n'est que le début. Et je ne laisserais pas des cons comme ce gars rendre ça compliqué. » Castiel, énervé et à bout d'argument, fit demi-tour pour rentrer mais Dean l'attrapa par le bras. « Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'on perde notre nouveau type de relation… s'il te plait Castiel. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et fit glisser la porte vitrée pour rejoindre sa fille devant laquelle il s'accroupit. Dean, encore dehors, le regardait faire, il espérait que Castiel n'ait pas changé d'avis et que leur relation n'était pas redevenue seulement amicale. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée sans en reparler et Dean aborda le sujet seulement sur la route du retour, coincé dans la voiture alors que Sophie s'était endormie. Quand il aborda le sujet, il sentit immédiatement Castiel se tendre.

\- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée », se lamenta celui-ci en repensant à leur conversation.

Dean sentit une peur l'envahir, il allait faire marche arrière mais il ne pouvait plus maintenant concevoir leur relation comme seulement amicale.

\- « Je ne te plais pas ? »

Castiel tourna la tête vers Dean. Il n'avait pas bougé, son regard concentré sur la route mais ses traits étaient maintenant tendus, ses sourcils froncés et des rides d'inquiétudes avaient retrouvées leur place sur son front. Il sourit tristement en se demandant comment Dean pouvait penser ça. Il vivait une période difficile de sa vie et il ne se sentait pas sûr de lui alors que c'était un garçon adorable, gentil et sexy.

\- « Ce n'est pas la question », répondit Castiel en évitant le sujet.

\- « J'ai encore besoin de toi pour… m'assumer. Je voudrais te présenter à mes autres amis. Si tu es d'accord », en raffermissant sa voix qu'il sentait trembler. « En tant qu'ami… et en gardant pour nous notre nouvelle relation ».

Dean attendait sa réponse avec appréhension, le présenter à Benny et à Sam, qui allait arriver, donnerait une autre dimension à leur relation. Il pourrait lui montrer un autre aspect de sa vie et il ne lui laissait pas le choix de faire marche arrière. Il n'allait pas perdre Castiel et il allait pouvoir l'intégrer encore plus à sa vie.

\- « D'accord », répondit Castiel sans le regarder.

Il sentit immédiatement Dean se détendre, il tourna la tête vers lui, Dean lui souriait et il en fit de même. Il sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant ses yeux verts pétiller. C'était la prochaine étape, que Dean puisse parler de son orientation sexuelle plus librement avec ses amis.

* * *

Dean attendait debout dans le hall d'accueil de l'aéroport que Sam descende de l'avion. Il venait d'atterrir il y a une quart d'heure et il n'était toujours pas en vue. Il lui fit signe dès qu'il vit sa tête apparaître dépassant celles de tous les autres passagers. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui donna une accolade en le serrant contre lui avant de le relâcher et de le prendre par les épaules.

\- « C'est pas vrai t'as encore grandit.

\- Bien sûr que non, arrête. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Moi aussi », en lui donnant une nouvelle accolade.

Ils ne traînèrent pas plus, récupérèrent le voiture sur le parking et Dean s'engouffra dans la circulation de la voie rapide en direction de leur petite maison. Sur le chemin, Dean posa un millier de questions à Sam et n'oublia pas de lui demander des nouvelles de Jessica. Il apprit avec plaisir qu'elle devait retrouver Sam la deuxième semaine. Il se garda enfin devant la maison et Sam prit un moment pour observer les alentours. De nouvelles constructions, de nouveaux voisins, mais le quartier était toujours le même. Il avait envie de faire un tour en ville pour retrouver l'ambiance si particulière de NOLA.

Ils entrèrent et Sam retrouva son père. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le garda serré contre lui un moment. Il n'était pas du genre émotif mais voir un de ses fils seulement deux fois dans l'année, il devait en profiter. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, Sam leur racontant comment ça se passait sur le campus et tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour ces deux semaines ici. Il voulait voir Bobby, peut-être certains de ses amis et flâner dans la ville.

Dean était heureux que Sam soit enfin là, il n'était plus seul, il avait retrouvé son petit frère et en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait prévu d'avoir avec lui, il perdit un peu son sourire. Il avait décidé de tout lui dire concernant Castiel et il espérait que ça allait bien se passer.

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre tard quand leur père parti se coucher en retrouvant leurs habitudes. Ils allaient encore parler une bonne partie de la nuit. Dean était assis sur son lit, adossé contre le mur, face à son frère. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et ils parlaient en chuchotant comme ils le faisaient avant. Dean attendait cet instant depuis longtemps, il allait pouvoir parler de Castiel à Sam et la pénombre l'aiderait à se livrer.

\- « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un », Sam commença à sourire. « Un homme » ajouta Dean avant que son frère était eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Il s'appelle Castiel. »

Sam resta muet, regardant Dean qui n'osait pas encore le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait les bras repliés sur son torse et ses genoux relevés contre ceux-ci. Son frère ne disait rien et il décida de continuer.

\- « Tu veux voir une photo de lui? », lui demanda-t-il timidement.

\- « Oui », en murmurant encore surpris de ce qu'il lui apprenait. Il ne se serait jamais douté de ça.

Sam s'assit à côté de Dean alors que celui-ci sortait son portable de sa poche et recherchait sa photo prise lors de la visite touristique qu'il lui avait faite. La clarté du téléphone éclaira le visage de Dean et Sam prit le temps de l'observer. Il voyait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et il avait dû soigneusement choisir le moment pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Son grand frère savait jouer de ses charmes, il se souvenait qu'il avait beaucoup appris en l'observant faire et il lui apprenait qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

Dean affichage la photo et tendit son portable à Sam. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son frère pour vérifier ses réactions. Il semblait surpris mais pas choqué et il fut soulagé même s'il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Celui-ci regardait la photo d'un homme brun, pas très à l'aise et plus vieux que son frère. Dean le tenait par les épaules et affichait un grand sourire.

\- « Tu lui a fait le coup de la photo devant la maison Lalaurie. »

Dean hocha la tête, il avait envie de demander à Sam comment il le trouvait, ce qu'il pensait de Castiel et de cette histoire. Mais pour ça il devait tout savoir.

\- « Et je l'aime », ajouta-t-il.

Sam savait que c'était difficile pour Dean de parler de ses sentiments. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement fait peut être à part quand ça concernant leur mère. Il resta encore un moment à observer la photo avant de rendre son portable à Dean et d'échanger un premier regard avec lui. Il lui sourit heureux pour lui et content qu'il lui en parle.

\- « Et c'est bien ? », lui demanda-t-il pour savoir où il en était. Est-ce qu'il se posait encore la question de savoir s'il pouvait aimer un homme ou est-ce qu'il avait peur de lui annoncer ? La clarté venant du portable diminua avant de s'éteindre.

\- « Oui », en souriant un peu plus, bien qu'il sentait sa gorge se nouer. « Mais il pense que je ne l'aime pas vraiment. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il était heureux que Dean se confie à lui et il aurait voulu être là pour lui avant s'il avait eu besoin de parler. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui quand il avait dû prendre conscience de son attirance puis de ses sentiments.

\- « Il ne te croit pas? », lui demanda-t-il sans être sûr de vraiment comprendre.

\- « Il pense qu'il est juste une passade, que je pense avoir des sentiments parce qu'il est le premier.

\- Et tu penses que c'est possible? » Ça faisait beaucoup de choses. Son frère aimait quelqu'un et c'était un homme.

\- « Non, je l'aime vraiment… même s'il a dix ans de plus que moi… et une petite fille. »

Sam comprenait mieux pourquoi Castiel restait sur ses gardes concernant les sentiments de son frère. Il avait une vie de famille établie et il pouvait penser que Dean s'était seulement amouraché de lui.

\- « Ça ne te fait pas peur?

\- D'aimer un homme?

\- Oui et qu'il ait une famille. » Sam sentit que son frère bougeait à côté de lui, il se réinstallait mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet.

\- « J'ai été malade pendant des jours quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'attirait… », il vit du coin de l'œil le regard triste de Sam. « Et j'ai réussi à en parler à Benny.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler aussi.

\- Je sais mais il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre et l'accepter. Et je préférais te le dire quand tu serais avec moi. Je voulais tout t'expliquer. »

Sam hocha la tête même s'il était déçu que son frère n'ait pas réussi à lui parler avant, il le comprenait. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant chacun réfléchissant.

\- « Il m'a aidé à accepter cette attirance et il m'a fait découvrir le reste ».

Dean ne regardait plus son petit frère. Il voulait tout lui dire mais le reste était plus difficile à avouer.

\- « Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment? »

Dean se mordilla la lèvre, son portable toujours en main qu'il faisait tourner et retourner.

\- « Il… il travaille… dans une maison close », dans un murmure.

Sam resta muet en se demandant comme Dean en était arrivé à coucher avec un homme qui vendait son corps.

\- « Il se prostitue ? », lui demanda-t-il stupéfait.

Dean ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

\- « Il m'a repoussé pendant longtemps… pour que je ne m'accroche pas à lui. Mais c'était impossible », en regardant son petit frère. « Je l'aimais déjà, j'avais besoin de le voir.

\- Si tu avais un besoin d'expérience, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. »

Dean sentit son cœur se tordre, Sammy aussi pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il lui raconta alors la soirée qu'il avait passé avec ses amis au début des vacances et le plan de Lucifer qu'il avait appris auprès de Benny.

\- « J'ai eu besoin de comprendre au début mais j'ai appris à le connaître, j'ai découvert l'attirance que j'avais pour lui et mes sentiments se sont renforcés. Je lui ai proposé qu'on soit seulement amis. Il pouvait m'apporter les réponses dont j'avais besoin et ça nous permettait d'apprendre à nous connaître.

\- Et tu espères qu'il va tomber amoureux de toi…

\- Il va voir que notre différence d'âge n'est rien.

\- Il a déjà une vie, une petite fille,…

\- Il dit que je suis trop jeune, que je confonds l'amour et le désir, et que je ne peux pas m'attacher à lui avec son travail. » Sam ne pouvait pas dire mieux. Castiel était conscient de tout ce qui pouvait se mettre entre eux. « On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble même si on passe beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre. Et j'espère qu'il finira par ouvrir les yeux. Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Mais son travail. Comment peux-tu accepter l'idée qu'il touche d'autres hommes?

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui est là-bas, il n'est pas le même. »

Sam le regardait maintenant inquiet. Il sentait que son frère allait tomber de haut mais il ne voulait rien voir. Il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie et il allait se ramasser une gamelle monstrueuse quand il se rendrait compte que cet homme ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

\- « J'ai peur qu'il te fasse souffrir, même s'il ne le fait pas exprès », ajouta Sam en sentant son frère se tendre.

Dean avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait déjà souffert quand Castiel l'avait repoussé et qu'il ne pourra jamais lui faire plus de mal.

\- « Il ouvrira les yeux. On est un peu plus que des amis, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, il ne veut simplement pas voir pour l'instant ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Dean semblait être bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait mais il se faisait peut être des films. Ses sentiments pouvaient distordre la réalité.

\- « Je vais l'inviter à la fête du quinze août. J'aimerai que Benny et toi vous le rencontriez. Tu pourras voir que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire », se défendit Sam. « J'ai peur que tu souffres à cause de lui… et je serai content de pouvoir le rencontrer ».

C'était une chance de juger la façon dont cet homme se comportait avec son frère. Et il pourrait se rendre compte de leur relation d'un autre point de vue que celui de Dean.

* * *

 **Sam va bientôt pouvoir rencontrer Castiel et avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions... A la semaine prochaine.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Merci encore et toujours de suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires. Delicity, merci pour ta présence. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Depuis que Castiel avait quitté Dean après leur weekend à la mer, il se sentait fautif. Il avait accepté cet arrangement qu'il lui avait proposé. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait rien accepté, Dean lui avait proposé et avant qu'il ne puisse lui réponde, ils avaient fait l'amour. Par la suite Dean en avait reparlé dans la voiture et là non plus, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait seulement accepté de rencontrer ses amis. Ça revenait peut-être pratiquement au même…

Il fut ramené au présent par Sophie, plantée devant lui, et qui lui demandait quand Dean allait venir. Il lui expliqua que son petit frère était venu en vacances et qu'il profitait de passer du temps avec lui. La petite fille acquiesça avant de ramasser sa poupée et son sac à dos pour aller chez Rowena. Son père la déposa et partit au travail. Ces derniers temps, il avait pris pas mal de congés afin d'être plus disponible pour Dean. Il avait voulu passer du temps avec lui et pas seulement pour l'aider mais parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Comme il le faisait toujours quand il approchait d'Orleans Street, il éloigna son esprit de tout ce qui faisait sa vie pour devenir Angelo. Son comportement se modifiait discrètement et quand il était changé et face à des clients il agissait comme on s'y attendait, il devenait charmeur, entreprenant et il faisait ce qu'il savait faire. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à jouer son rôle. Il se dit un instant que c'était dû au fait de s'être absenté pendant un moment mais une part de son esprit lui rappelait à chaque fois le jeune homme auquel il s'était attaché quand un autre posait la main sur lui. Il avait plus de mal à faire semblant à cause de Dean et à cause de l'importance qu'avait pris leur relation. Il s'en rendait enfin compte après avoir essayé par tous les moyens de se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un simple ami.

Quand il ressortit de cet endroit au petit matin, il eut un peu plus de mal à redevenir lui-même et la première chose qui s'imposa à son esprit fut Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille alors que lui était enfermé dans cet endroit ? Ce garçon devenait une obsession. Il devait se reprendre et ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Il grimaça à cette idée, s'il admettait qu'il avait des émotions concernant le jeune homme, il avait lamentablement échoué sa tentative pour se protéger. Il releva la tête avec maintenant un air décidé, il couchait avec lui et ça s'arrêtait là. Il baissa la tête en soupirant.

Il repensa encore une fois à leur weekend. Ces deux jours avaient changé beaucoup de choses. Il avait appris à connaitre Dean, il avait vu sa tendresse avec Sophie et surtout le nouveau lien qu'il avait instauré entre eux. Il y avait réfléchi et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il lui avait pourtant fait la liste de tout ce qui les séparait et les empêchait de se rapprocher mais Dean s'était entêté encore une fois.

Après cette nuit, il avait bien senti que tout avait changé. Dean lui avait arraché le voile qu'il avait sur les yeux et il était enfin conscient qu'il s'était attaché à lui bien plus qu'à un simple ami. Il ne voulait pas l'enfermer dans une vie de famille parce qu'il pensait tomber amoureux de lui et qu'il était sa seule expérience, mais il pouvait se comporter comme son ami et partager des moments plus intimes avec lui tant qu'il le voulait. Il fallait juste qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement tomber amoureux de lui.

Il reçut des nouvelles de Dean dans la matinée alors qu'il dormait, il ne vit le message, dans lequel il lui demandait quand il pouvait le voir, qu'en début d'après-midi. Il lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain entre midi et deux à cause de leur rythme de vie décalé. Dean se jeta sur son portable dès qu'il entendit l'arrivée du message. Sam vit son visage s'éclairer avant de se rembrunir légèrement.

\- « Tu as un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, mais demain entre midi et deux.

\- Ça va être long ? », lui demanda-t-il en riant et Dean hocha la tête, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

Ils se turent un instant en profitant du beau temps. Ils étaient allongés dans le parc Armstrong à l'ombre d'un chêne et ils observaient les touristes passer. Ils avaient passé la matinée en ville et ils devaient rejoindre Benny dans la soirée.

Sam pensait à Castiel, il avait été surpris par tout ce que son frère lui avait appris. Celui-ci le lendemain avait eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, gêné de lui avoir avoué tout ça et depuis ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Il voulait en apprendre encore un peu sur lui avant de le rencontrer et il osa aborder le sujet.

\- « Sa fille est sympa ?

\- Sophie ? Elle est adorable. Elle a cinq ans et elle est pleine de vie.

\- Et il en a la garde ?

\- Sa femme est morte à la naissance de Sophie. Il l'a élevé avec l'aide de son frère et d'un ami ». Sam fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été marié et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir traversé déjà de nombreuses épreuves.

\- « Ça n'a pas dû être simple.

\- Non mais Sophie est une enfant géniale et il s'en occupe bien.

\- Elle sait que vous sortez ensemble ? », demanda Sam en jetant un regard à son frère qui s'était assis pour observer les alentours.

\- « Non, il a accepté qu'on soit un peu plus que de simples amis mais il ne veut pas qu'on change de comportement devant elle. Il pense que ça sera trop compliqué pour elle si on ne redevient que des amis.

\- C'est plutôt sage.

\- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien », en se tournant vers son frère, un air un peu plus grave sur le visage.

\- « Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… je veux juste apprendre à le connaitre, savoir qui a pu faire tourner la tête de mon frère et pouvoir me convaincre qu'il ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Je l'aime », Sam souffla et serra les dents. Il devait parler franchement à son frère même si ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- « Tu penses peut-être que tu es amoureux mais c'est le premier, ta première expérience et…

\- Non, c'est le seul ».

Dean détourna la tête maintenant irrité, lui aussi il espérait qu'il ne souffrirait pas et que Castiel ouvrirait les yeux. Il avait dit à son frère qu'il protégeait sa fille s'ils redevenaient amis mais dans sa tête c'était plutôt quand, car ça ne faisait aucun doute pour le brun, selon lui quand Dean serait entièrement à l'aise, il le quitterait pour un autre homme. Dean arracha une touffe d'herbe et déchira en deux chaque brin alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur Castiel. Celui-ci s'entêtait sur cette idée et il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il changea du sujet pour éviter de se disputer avec Sam.

\- « J'espère pouvoir te présenter Gabriel et Balthazar aussi. Gabriel est le grand frère de Castiel et il est un peu fou. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler quand ils sont ensembles.

\- Et Balthazar ?

\- C'est leur meilleur ami. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits, il a un club de jazz et il s'est mis dans l'idée de me faire découvrir ce genre de musique ».

Sam l'écouta parler de ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et il découvrait avec encore de nombreux questionnements la nouvelle vie de son frère. Il ne voulait plus le braquer et garder pour lui ses interrogations mais il attendait de pouvoir apprécier par lui-même le comportement de cet homme envers son frère. Dean sous ses airs de dur à cuir était plus tendre que ce qu'il laissait paraître aux gens qu'il côtoyait. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui, et peut-être avec Benny, qu'il se laissait aller à parler de ses sentiments et à laisser tomber le masque, même s'il sentait à chaque fois, que ça lui demandait des efforts pour arriver à mettre des mots et avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait été amoureux d'une fille et là, pour Castiel, il lui avouait son homosexualité et qu'il aimait cet homme dans la même conversation. C'est pour ça que Sam continuait de se méfier de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, en redoutant qu'il ait trop d'emprise sur Dean et qu'il finisse par lui faire du mal.

* * *

Castiel et Dean étaient couchés, enlacés sur le lit de Castiel. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et comme à chaque fois, Dean profitait des instants qui suivaient en se serrant contre lui, profitant de lui avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en sortant de son lit. Depuis ce weekend à la plage, leurs rapports avaient changé mais l'avis de Castiel en revanche restait foncièrement le même. Dean ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet qui l'inquiétait, mais il savait bien que Castiel se bornait à l'idée qu'il était trop jeune pour lui et qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble longtemps. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était mûr et adulte. Il lui avait déjà montré qu'il savait s'occuper des enfants, il avait élevé en partie son frère et il savait comment faire avec Sophie. En plus cette gamine était géniale et c'était un vrai plaisir de s'en occuper. Il devait maintenant lui prouver qu'il pouvait partager sa vie et le sortir de cette maison close. Il releva légèrement la tête qu'il avait posée sur son torse pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- « Tu es beau », murmura-t-il dans son cou. Castiel étouffa un petit rire en souriant avant que celui-ci ne s'effrite.

\- « Dans quelques années, je ne pourrai plus me montrer nu. Mon corps changera… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Dean perçu son ton désenchanté et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Castiel repensait au regard de cet homme sur la plage, cette différence d'âge entre eux qui était si flagrante. Il caressa les cheveux de Dean de son pouce. Il avait un jeune homme dans ses bras, qui passait du temps avec lui et non pas avec Angelo. Ce sera sans doute sa dernière histoire. Il avait le projet de quitter la maison close, de refaire sa vie mais il ne se voyait pas faire la cour à un homme, ou à une femme, rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui plairait assez pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie et dans celle de Sophie. Il ne croyait plus aux contes de fée depuis longtemps. Il tourna la tête pour poser son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Dean, il était sa parenthèse. Il se servait de lui pour ressentir une dernière fois tous ces sentiments qu'il avait presque oublié. Cette impatience avant qu'ils ne se voient, cette appréhension quand ils se retrouvaient seuls et qu'il sentait l'ambiance changer entre eux, ce plaisir qu'il ressentait dans ses bras et ce contentement comme en ce moment, avant que la culpabilité ne le rattrape. Dean l'avait convaincu de lui servir quasiment de professeur et il se sentait maintenant fautif d'avoir accepté par égoïsme.

Dean avait sa tête posé sur son épaule, sa main caressant tendrement son ventre et gardant leurs jambes emmêlées. Il se serra contre lui en sentant sa détresse et déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de soupirer doucement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda Castiel en murmurant.

\- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Castiel savait que Dean voulait connaitre son passé. Il connaissait déjà Megan, la mère de Sophie, mais il n'avait pas encore osé lui parler de son travail. Cette fois-ci le moment était venu, pensa-t-il.

\- « Je t'écoute.

\- Comment… comment tu t'es retrouvé à travailler dans ce genre d'endroit ? »

La voix de Dean n'était pas assurée, il soupira et sentit son amant se tendre contre lui. Castiel passa sa main sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux pour le tranquilliser. Il ne lui en voulait pas de poser cette question mais c'était toujours difficile pour lui d'en parler.

\- « Angelo est ce que j'ai été obligé de devenir. » Castiel releva la tête et observa le plafond pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs. « J'avais une vie parfaite, j'étais avec Megan depuis plusieurs années. On avait plein de projets et l'un d'entre eux était de venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle avait toujours aimé cette ville où elle avait grandi. On a posé nos valises, elle est tombée enceinte et Sophie est née. Ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie et le plus terrible. Il y a eu des complications et Megan ne s'en est pas sortie. Je me suis retrouvé avec un bébé dont je devais m'occuper seul. Heureusement que Gabriel et Balthazar étaient là. Ils m'ont aidé les premiers temps, ils s'en sont occupés quand je devais travailler, j'étais serveur à l'époque. C'était compliqué mais je m'en sortais à peu près. Puis il y a eu Katrina peut-être un an après. La ville a été détruite, j'ai perdu mon travail mais heureusement mon appartement n'avait pas été touché. Par contre Gabriel a tout perdu, je n'ai pas voulu lui demander encore plus d'aide, il avait ses problèmes. J'ai cherché une baby-sitter alors que je cherchais un nouveau travail. Mais on ne peut pas dépenser de l'argent sans en gagner, au bout d'un moment ça devient compliqué. »

Castiel se tut un instant et Dean eu peur qu'il ne veuille pas lui en raconter plus. Il caressa une nouvelle fois son torse et Castiel reprit.

\- « Je ne trouvais pas de travail et un jour on m'a abordé dans la rue. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable pour que le gars qui m'a fait cette proposition pense que je puisse accepter. Je suis resté stupéfait, j'ai pris sa carte et il est parti. »

Castiel fit encore une pause et Dean attendit qu'il reprenne. Il comprenait que c'était difficile de se souvenir de cette période de sa vie et d'en parler. Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou et se réinstalla contre lui.

\- « Je suis rentré ce soir-là, j'ai retrouvé Sophie, j'ai payé la baby-sitter et je me suis assis avec ma fille dans le salon. Elle avait un an à ce moment, elle commençait à marcher et je me souviens que je mettais tout en hauteur pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. » Il sentait maintenant l'émotion plus présente dans sa voix et il lâcha un rire triste. Dean glissa sa main et resserra ses doigts sur sa taille. « On n'avait presque plus rien à manger, je devais payer la baby-sitter et ce que je pouvais trouver comme travail ne payait pas assez. Du coup, après plusieurs jours à hésiter, je suis passé voir à l'adresse de la carte. Je suis entré et j'ai demandé à voir le patron. Noémie m'a souri et m'a mis à l'aise immédiatement. Elle a demandé à une des filles de me conduire à son bureau et sur le chemin, j'ai vu ces hommes suivre ces femmes et d'autres redescendre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage avant de payer pour le moment de plaisir. J'ai détourné les yeux en me rendant compte d'où j'étais et de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'ai rencontré Crowley… et il m'a offert un travail. Je suis devenu Angelo, j'ai pu acheter à manger à Sophie, des jouets et ça m'a suffit. C'était le plus important. Et petit à petit, ça m'a semblé plus facile, je faisais ça pour elle et j'ai continué.

\- Je comprends, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ta fille. Mais depuis, tu aurais pu partir, trouver un autre travail. La ville s'est remise debout… » Dean l'écoutait mais ne comprenait pas comment cette maison close pouvait encore exister. « Les maisons closes sont fermées depuis le début du 20ème siècle comment il peut encore… ?

\- Tu es très bien renseigné… », voulut plaisanter Castiel mais Dean grimaça.

\- « C'est à cause de Benny, enfin je veux dire j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur la ville pour le travail.

\- Crowley a beaucoup d'influence, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'un quartier de la ville porte son nom. Et dans sa manche, il a une partie de la police qui lui permet de continuer ses affaires. »

Castiel se détourna pour regarder le plafond, Dean serré contre lui, observait son visage. Il paraissait las, résigné face à ce qu'il vivait. Dean savait que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on appelait cette ville The Big Easy, la grande Babylone du Sud. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté sulfureux, ce commerce des corps plus développé qu'ailleurs et qui offrait aux touristes un potentiel de plaisir. La prostitution était restée légale plus longtemps que dans les autres états et il fallait croire que certains savaient contourner les lois.

Dean sentait la tension dans le corps de Castiel. Il savait que c'était difficile pour lui d'en parler, il n'aimait pas ce côté de sa vie qu'il cachait à tout le monde et Dean voulait justement lui montrer que ça pouvait changer.

\- « Crowley sait mener ses affaires. Il m'a bien accueilli, il s'est montré à l'écoute. Pour m'aider il m'a fait crédit pour acheter mon appartement et je me suis laissé piéger.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'était mon choix, je devais le faire. Je ne le regrette pas, j'ai pu élever Sophie correctement et être là pour elle. » Dean le prit dans ses bras.

\- « Tu es fort. Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui auraient été capable de faire ça.

\- J'ai des projets. Quand tout sera fini avec Crowley, je partirai avec Sophie, je veux lui offrir une meilleure vie, plus simple. » Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Je veux partir de la Nouvelle-Orléans et trouver un coin plus naturel. Avoir un travail plus simple et qu'elle puisse grandir avec moins de risque de mal tourner.

\- Et tu vas me laisser ? », lui demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder avec tristesse.

\- « Tu m'auras déjà quitté après avoir rencontré un garçon dans un bar.

\- Un de ceux qui se pensent irrésistible », ajouta-t-il en voulant plaisanter pour montrer à Castiel que ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- « Je te vois plutôt avec un garçon timide, qui t'aurais fait craquer en te jetant des regards discrets. »

Dean avait maintenant la gorge serrée, il ne pouvait plus parler sans montrer à Castiel son trouble. Il continuait à penser qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble à cause de leur différence d'âge. Il avait beau lui montrer qu'il s'était attaché à lui et Sophie, Castiel continuait à penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'il était seulement une passade et une expérience comme il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter.

\- « Tu sais qu'on ne peut jamais savoir combien de temps on va rester avec quelqu'un, combien de temps on va rester amoureux. On peut profiter de l'instant présent… et on verra. Je ne te demande pas de rester avec moi pour toujours, je te demande juste de partager ce qu'on a, sans chercher à le définir ou à penser au futur. On peut faire ça ? », lui demanda Dean tristement. Il sentit immédiatement Castiel sur la défensive alors qu'il avait parlé d'amour.

\- « Mais tu ne dois pas perdre de vue que ce qu'on a c'est un apprentissage pour toi, pour t'aider à t'épanouir… », en le repoussant doucement pour se lever. « On n'est pas ensemble », précisa-t-il alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Dean reçu ces derniers mots comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Castiel n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler, mais ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble, ils sortaient ensemble pour voir Gabriel et Balthazar et ils couchaient ensemble. Ils ne leur manquaient que le fait de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Dean était persuadé que Castiel en avait pour lui, même s'il s'en défendait. Lui avait arrêté de lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour ne pas le perdre et le faire fuir mais ses sentiments étaient encore plus forts qu'avant. Alors, comme maintenant, il laissait passer ces mots qui lui faisaient du mal et s'attachait plutôt aux marques d'attention qu'il lui manifestait. La caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux, les sourires échangés dans le quotidien, son amitié et le temps passé avec lui.

Castiel continuait de dresser des barrières pour empêcher Dean de s'approcher trop de lui et éviter qu'il ne s'attache encore plus. Il comprenait qu'il était le premier pour lui, qu'il avait ressenti de nombreuses choses qu'il n'avait pas compris au début et il avait pensé qu'être là pour lui l'aiderait. Il avait eu de bonnes intentions au début avant de se servir de lui de façon égoïste. Il s'était battu contre lui, en lui disant qu'il avait des sentiments mais depuis quelques temps, il n'abordait plus ce sujet. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme avait compris que cette relation était impossible sur le long terme et qu'il ne pouvait lui apporter seulement une facilité de transition.

\- « Tu es toujours d'accord pour rencontrer mes amis ? », lui demanda-t-il alors que Castiel se rhabillait.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean continua ses explications pour le convaincre et il lui expliqua alors qu'il y avait une fête cadienne qui avait lieu le quinze août et que Benny l'avait invité. Il lui précisa que celui-ci avait prévu un repas chez Ricardo qui était imbattable sur le jambalaya et surtout qu'il était impatient de lui parler de ses ancêtres et de sa culture depuis qu'il lui avait raconté que Castiel voulait en connaitre plus.

\- « J'ai réfléchi, je ne devrais peut-être pas… », en se tournant vers Dean encore assis sur le lit. Celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa pour l'interrompre en prenant son visage en coupe. Il laissa ses lèvres caresser celles chaudes de Castiel et se recula en ouvrant les yeux pour retrouver son regard.

\- « C'est trop tard, j'ai déjà dit à Benny que tu venais. Je te présenterai comme un ami, rien de plus », en parlant d'une voix douce pour le persuader.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on... ? », en pointant leur torse l'un après l'autre et en fronçant les sourcils. Dean grimaça, si bien sûr qu'il en avait déjà parlé, même Sam était au courant.

\- « Je veux juste te présenter mes amis et Sammy. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas faire ta vie avec moi mais c'est important pour moi que vous vous connaissiez... »

Il l'avait alors regardé avec un sourire en coin gêné et avait accepté son invitation. Dean avait alors sourit largement, rassuré qu'il ne trouve pas une excuse pour ne pas rencontrer son meilleur ami et excité à l'idée qu'ils puissent apprendre à se connaitre même s'il ne le présenterait seulement que comme un ami. Ça allait être une première et il était ravi que Castiel ait accepté, même s'il se défendait de l'aimer, lui préférait retenir les marques d'attachement qu'il lui donnait.

Quand Castiel avait levé la tête avec l'intention de refuser son invitation, il n'avait pas pu lui dire non face à son regard si plein d'espoir. Il avait alors accepté mais depuis il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas que Dean pense qu'ils allaient faire leur vie ensemble et ça n'avait pas été malin d'accepter de rencontrer ses amis.

Dean se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa profondément sans attendre. Il prit le temps de se coller contre lui en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et en l'adossant contre le mur. Castiel se laissa faire au début avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de le repousser doucement. Dean était déjà impatient de faire les présentations et de sortir une nouvelle fois avec Castiel. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois rapidement et lui vola un baiser avant de le lâcher et de s'habiller à son tour. Il était impatient mais aussi terriblement anxieux de cette soirée qui s'annonçait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos lectures et vos commentaires.**

 **Merci aussi à Delicity pour sa présence et son aide. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Dean avança vers le fond de la salle, Castiel le suivant. Il sentait son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine, son souffle rapide et ses jambes qui tremblaient. Il aperçut Benny déjà installé et lui sourit, il allait présentait l'homme qu'il aimait à son meilleur ami et à son frère. Benny se leva, prit son ami dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade.

\- « Je te présente Castiel », en se tournant vers lui.

\- « Enchanté, Benny », en tendant la main au brun.

Benny resta un peu surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit plus âgé que Dean mais il semblait doux et Dean était complètement raide dingue de cet homme. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter et maintenant, il le lui présentait. Son meilleur ami avait fait un chemin incroyable grâce à Castiel. Il avait tout de même peur que Castiel ne lui fasse du mal. Il l'avait aidé à s'assumer et à prendre conscience de son attirance pour les hommes, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il se prostituait. Ça n'enlevait rien à toutes ses qualités humaines, mais Dean allait forcément souffrir s'il s'attachait à lui.

Castiel avait fait l'effort de venir seulement pour Dean, lui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était important pour son cheminement qu'il le présente à ses amis, il avait seulement expliqué à son frère et à son meilleur ami, et il n'avait pas pu lui résister quand il l'avait regardé avec son petit air de chien battu. Il comprenait ce cheminement, il voulait s'assumer sous le regard des personnes proches de lui mais il savait que durant cette soirée il allait être analysé, ses amis voulant être sûr qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement pour cacher leurs appréhensions et s'installèrent autour de la table. Dean rappela à Benny qu'il avait fait une visite touristique à Castiel et qu'il avait été très intéressé par la culture cajun. Benny demanda alors à Castiel si Dean avait été un bon guide.

\- « Oui, il a été parfait. J'ai appris de nombreux détails sur la ville.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié tout ce que tu m'as appris », ajouta Dean à l'attention de Benny.

\- « Tu n'es pas originaire de NOLA ? », lui demanda Benny.

\- « Non, Bâton Rouge. Ce n'est pas loin mais l'ambiance est totalement différente.

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de repartir là-bas ?

\- Non, je n'ai plus de famille », il aurait pu partir mais il avait vécu ses derniers mois de bonheur avec sa femme dans cette ville et il n'avait jamais réussi à prendre la décision de partir… peut-être qu'il se punissait aussi par la même occasion. Benny nota son hésitation et enchaina.

\- « Oui, je comprends. J'ai toujours vécu ici mais j'ai de la famille à Lafayette. C'est une ville avec encore plus de descendants de colons français et ça n'a rien à voir avec ici. »

Sam arriva à cet instant, salua Benny d'une accolade franche avec un réel plaisir de le revoir après de longs mois d'absence.

\- « Comment ça va mon ami ? », lui demanda Sam dans un français avec un fort accent.

Il avait appris tout comme Dean des expressions et prenait plaisir à utiliser les quelques mots français qu'il connaissait. Puis il se tourna vers son frère et nota immédiatement son anxiété quand il lui présenta Castiel. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui s'était levé pour lui serrer la main et Sam se présenta. Il s'installa à côté de Benny et la conversation reprit.

Dean observait son frère, il avait le regard focalisé sur Castiel et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il disait. Il le voyait analyser chaque mot et il se sentit mal à l'aise pour Castiel. Sam prit la parole quand le silence s'installa.

\- « Et où es ta fille ? »

Castiel le regarda légèrement surpris mais se reprit. Dean avait parlé de lui et forcément de sa vie. Ils connaissaient l'existence de Sophie et il avait dû leur dire comment il l'avait rencontré. Il décida de leur parler franchement pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas de fausses idées sur lui.

\- « Sophie est chez une voisine. J'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas sa place... surtout si vous comptez me poser des questions sur mon attitude avec Dean. »

Ils se regardaient tous les trois en silence, attendant celui qui allait ouvrir les hostilités. Dean s'était raidi sur sa chaise, en ayant peur que la soirée déraille avant de commencer.

\- « Elle sait que tu as une relation avec mon frère ?

\- Non, elle ne le sait pas. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit exactement Dean mais… notre relation… est basée sur l'aide. Il a découvert une partie de sa personnalité de façon un peu brusque et je l'aide à y faire face.

\- Tu l'aides ? », demanda Sam en soulevant les sourcils. Castiel essaya de bien choisir ses mots avant de reprendre.

\- « Je sais que vous savez ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie. Je comprends que vous puissiez être choqué, surpris ou que vous ne compreniez pas… mais j'ai parlé longuement avec Dean et je l'ai mis en garde. Il ne peut pas y avoir de sentiments entre nous, on est ami et il sait qu'il peut se confier à moi quand il en a besoin.

\- Et tu l'aides en couchant avec lui ? », demanda Sam d'un ton presque ironique.

\- « Ça suffit, ça ne va pas être un interrogatoire », dit Dean en interrompant la conversation. « Je ne l'ai pas invité pour ça. Je voulais vous présenter Castiel car c'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Vous le savez, je vous l'ai dit. Et tu le mets mal à l'aise Sam », en élevant maintenant la voix.

\- « Je ne reste pas longtemps ici et je veux savoir ce qu'il pense de cette situation avant de repartir », en regardant Dean dans les yeux avec un air concerné avant de se tourner vers Castiel. « Je m'inquiète pour mon frère et je ne veux pas que tu te serves de lui ou que tu agisses en pensant faire pour le mieux et que finalement il souffre encore plus. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

\- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais ça ne vous regarde pas », en passant son regard de Sam à Benny. « Je comprends que vous vous inquiétez pour lui mais il est assez grand et même si vous êtes là pour lui, il a aussi besoin de moi dans cette période de sa vie ».

Dean regarda Castiel surpris qu'il mette en avant l'importance de son rôle dans sa vie et leur conversation fut interrompue par Ricardo qui s'approcha de leur table. Il salua les frères et Castiel que Dean lui présenta comme un ami. Il lui fit un accueil chaleureux, heureux de lui faire découvrir son restaurant et sa cuisine typique. Il le confia aux bons soins de Benny qui connaissait sa carte par cœur et pouvait tout lui expliquer.

Dean observait Castiel qui souriait et remerciait Ricardo, le complimentant sur la décoration de son restaurant. Celui-ci commença à lui expliquer qu'il avait choisi ces décorations pour rester au plus près de la culture créole qu'il avait toujours connu et qu'il perpétuait. Il était créole et sa carte mélangeait les recettes créoles et cadiennes. Il les abandonna et Castiel se retourna vers la table. L'ambiance s'était un peu allégée avec l'arrivée de Ricardo et Sam et Benny en avaient profité pour se détendre. Castiel semblait être attaché à Dean et il partageait le souci de son bien être avec eux et c'était le plus important. Castiel avait l'air sage et même s'il ne semblait mal à l'aise, il ne cherchait pas à fuir leurs regards et la discussion. Le problème, pour Sam, c'était les sentiments que Dean avait développé pour lui.

Sam s'excusa pour ses questions en lançant un regard à Dean qui posait toujours sur lui des yeux noirs de colère et Benny changea de sujet pour éviter que des mots dépassant les pensées soient prononcés. Il donna pratiquement un cours à Castiel sur la culture cajun et plaça quelques mots en français. Dean n'attendit pas pour lui dire que Castiel voulait connaître des expressions françaises. Il vit Benny sourire encore plus et continua son exposé. Il lui parla du quinze Août et de la fête de Notre Dame de l'Assomption qui est la sainte patronne de l'Acadie. C'était une fête aussi importante que le festival d'octobre, « Laissez les bons temps rouler » et qui mettait en avant l'importance de profiter de la vie.

Sam les observait toujours même s'il n'attaquerait plus Castiel de façon aussi frontale. Il voulait protéger son frère, il le voyait fou amoureux de cet homme qui ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Et même si Castiel se défendait de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour Dean, Sam voyait bien que ses sourires parlaient pour lui. Ils ne se touchaient pas, Castiel regardait Dean peu de temps mais son sourire ne quittait pas son visage et celui-ci était toujours tendre quand il posait son regard sur lui. Benny en était à lui expliquer la transmission de la langue française quand ils furent interrompus par Dean et Sam qui se levèrent pour accueillir un nouvel arrivant.

Big chief était parmi eux. Cette appellation n'avait rien d'un surnom et Dean expliqua à Castiel que Rufus était le chef d'un indian crew. Il fit les présentations alors que Rufus prenait place autour de la table et leur demanda de ses nouvelles. Il lui expliqua qu'il était venu ici en étant persuadé de les trouver pour la fête du quinze Août et qu'il voulait voir comment allait Sam. Celui-ci le remercia et lui expliqua comment se passait ses études. Alors que Rufus discutait avec son frère, Dean demanda à Castiel s'il avait déjà vu les indiens défiler lors de la parade de mardi gras. Castiel hocha la tête en précisant qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ces coutumes. Ils lui expliquèrent alors ce qu'était un Big chief. Il avait pour rôle d'entretenir l'héritage des indiens en participant aux parades du mardi gras entre autre, dans un costume de plumes colorées et de perles.

Rufus se tourna vers eux quand il entendit le sujet de leur conversation. Il était fier de son héritage, tout autant que Benny et ne perdait jamais une occasion d'en parler. Il lui expliqua qu'il préparait son costume pendant un an et qu'il avait participé au premier défilé après Katrina. Il était originaire de Treme et le défilé avait un rôle très important pour se faire entendre.

Dean se souvint des premiers chars qu'il avait vus après l'ouragan. Le krew du vieux carré, qui choisissait toujours un thème politique pour ses parades, portait comme inscription « Rachète-nous Chirac », preuve que les habitantes de NOLA se sentaient toujours aussi proche de la France. Ce carnaval avait été un événement, car il montrait au monde que la Nouvelle-Orléans n'était pas morte et donnait courage à ses habitants. Ils voulaient montrer qu'ils se battaient et que leur ville se remettrait debout même si les politiques et les bureaucrates ne faisaient rien pour les aider et même au contraire, ils les chassaient de chez eux. Ils ne faisaient rien pour sauver les bâtiments et ne donnaient aucune chance à ceux qui étaient partis, de revenir. Lui-même avait vécu pendant près d'un an dans une caravane et il s'estimait heureux de ne pas être parti de la ville même s'il avait été annoncé dans les années suivantes, que ces caravanes rendaient les gens malades à cause des matériaux présents.

Rufus avait été choqué par le comportement de Bush après la tornade. Il était venu faire un discours sur l'esplanade devant la place d'armes. Il n'avait rien fait alors que des milliers de gens étaient portés disparus, des corps encore sans vie dans les rues et ceux qui n'étaient pas partis, dispatchés dans des camps militaires et les villes voisines. Les maisons éventrées, celle marquées par la ligne de la montée de l'eau et la moisissure. Ils en voulaient toujours autant à ces bureaucrates qui n'avaient pas protégés la ville, qui ne s'étaient pas occupé des digues pour les renforcer ce qui avait provoqué l'inondation de nombreux quartiers de la ville et les pompes et les vannes n'avaient rien pu faire. Les écoliers avaient été accueillis par les paroisses environnantes et tous les jours ils faisaient une à deux heures de route pour se rendre en cours et ils n'étaient pas accueillis à bras ouverts par les autres élèves. Sam avait fait une partie de sa scolarité dans ses conditions en se rendant tous les jours à Bâton Rouge et heureusement pour lui qu'il avait une motivation sans bornes. Les jours et les mois suivants, la police et l'armée, contrôlaient les rues et il y avait encore un couvre-feu, instauré pour les mineurs, un an après. De nombreux voisins de Rufus avaient été expropriés de chez eux et leurs maisons avaient été détruites.

Ces mots réveillaient toujours des souvenirs douloureux chez tous les habitants de la ville. Mais au-delà de cette catastrophe naturelle, d'autres problèmes gangrénaient la ville. Le racisme était présent, même si dans certains quartiers, tout le monde semblait vivre dans une bonne cohésion, il y avait des tensions raciales. Au début, la tension se cristallisait autour de la langue parlée. Quand la Louisiane avait été rachetée par les américains, la langue anglaise avait été imposée avec une interdiction de parler le français puis il y avait eu cette focalisation sur la race qui avait relégué la langue au second plan.

Des corps n'avaient jamais été identifiés et de nombreux meurtres non résolus, la police avait fait son travail et elle avait été dépassée. Mais il était de notoriété publique que la police de NOLA était vérolée par les malversations, les dessous de table et les fausses preuves. Dans les années suivantes, il y avait même eu un défilé pour protester contre les violences policières.

\- « Hé calme-toi, big chief », tenta Benny en le serrant contre lui, un bras passé sur ses épaules.

Benny sentait Rufus trembler de colère et de tristesse. Katrina était loin mais les blessures qu'elle avait infligées à la ville et à ses habitants étaient encore très douloureuses. Il l'avait vu danser lors de ce premier défilé alors qu'il pleurait de joie et de chagrin. Ses pieds battant le pavé et ses mains tapant la mesure. Le bruit des cuivres et des percussions étaient assourdissant et entrainant. Après quatre mois où NOLA était resté silencieuse, elle se réveillait à nouveau. Cette ville vivait par la musique, c'était son cœur battant et à cet instant, elle se relevait enfin. Elle montrait au reste de l'Amérique qu'elle n'était pas morte sous les immondices qui l'avaient envahie.

Bobby arriva à cet instant et posa la main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami et s'assit à côté de lui en tirant une chaise d'une table voisine. Dean fit à nouveau les présentations et Castiel rencontra un nouvel ami de Dean qui était pratiquement un deuxième père pour lui. Il lui expliqua que c'était lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il connaissait en mécanique. Et Bobby bougonna en lui disant qu'il ferait bien de se mettre à niveau en ce qui concernait les voitures et tout leur attirail électrique et que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui le ferait. Et dans la conversation, Bobby lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Castiel sentit une légère tension de la part de Sam et Benny mais il ne perdit pas son sourire. Il avait l'habitude de mentir et ce soir, ça ne ferait pas exception. Il lui expliqua qu'il était vigil et qu'il avait rencontré Dean car il était tombé en panne dans la rue et que celui-ci s'était arrêté pour l'aider. Une simple histoire de bougie mais il aurait été bien incapable de se débrouiller tout seul.

La conversation fut interrompue quand Ricardo apporta le plat d'écrevisse que Bobby lui avait commandé en arrivant et Castiel se tourna vers Dean. Celui-ci se détendit légèrement et lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'aimait pas cacher la vérité à ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas parler pour Castiel, il ne pouvait pas révéler le secret qu'il cachait à sa famille et à son ami le plus proche. Et il ne pouvait pas parler d'une telle chose car il savait qu'il provoquerait des questionnements et des inquiétudes chez Bobby. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Sam et Benny.

Leur table commençait à être encombrée de gobelets et Castiel les écoutaient parler en découvrant une culture riche comme il n'en avait jamais vu même en venant d'une grande ville. Benny truffait ses phrases de français dont Dean lui traduisait quelques mots qu'il connaissait, Rufus leur parlait de musique et Dean parla de la ville mais surtout de ses habitants. Il mettait en avant le partage qu'il y avait, ces quartiers où on prenait le frais le soir assis sur les marches devant les maisons, la fierté, que les gens d'ici, affichait d'être de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il n'y avait qu'ici que les habitant se promenaient avec des tee-shirts ou des casquettes à l'effigie de leur ville. Castiel était le plus calme au milieu de cette bande qui avait l'air de se connaitre depuis toujours. Il les écoutait avec plaisir et apprenait à les connaitre. Il n'y avait que Sam qui semblait avoir du mal à l'accepter et Castiel tenta de lui faire la conversation en lui demandant des nouvelles de Jessica. Sam resta interdit quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant Dean, celui-ci souleva les épaules en lui signifiant qu'il n'avait rien dit de mal.

Sam sourit en coin et leur expliqua qu'il allait finalement allonger ses vacances et que Jessica le rejoindrait la deuxième semaine. Dean se redressa sur sa chaise à cette information et Sam se renfrognant en pensant au comportement qu'il avait eu avec Castiel et à ce que Dean pourrait raconter à sa petite amie pour se venger. Et Sam vit frémir un sourire sur ses lèvres, il savait très bien ce que ça annonçait. Son frère allait lui faire vivre un enfer en lui mettant la honte devant sa petite amie.

\- « Ne t'avise pas de faire ça.

\- Quoi ? », en levant les mains d'incompréhension.

\- « Tu le sais très bien ». Benny riait à les écouter se chamailler et Castiel les observait toujours.

Il n'avait jamais vu Dean aussi à l'aise et détendu et il avait une réelle relation de confiance avec son frère. Ils lui rappelaient Gabriel et lui, toujours en train de se chamailler mais toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Ricardo vint les rejoindre à la fin de son service et maintenant que le restaurant était pratiquement vide. Il s'installa autour de la table en apportant une bouteille d'Herbsaint, un ersatz d'absinthe, et il fut accueilli par des cris de joie. Et cette fois, c'est Ricardo que Castiel appris à connaitre. Il apportait avec lui, le versant créole de la ville.

Leur soirée s'était transformée en gumbo ya-ya, où tout le monde parlait en même temps, où les conversations se croisaient. Ils rentrèrent tard ce soir-là, en ayant des difficultés à se séparer et en discutant encore sur le trottoir devant le restaurant alors que Ricardo fermait. Castiel se tourna vers Sam alors qu'il était sur le point de partir avec Benny.

\- « Vous pourriez peut-être venir un soir chez moi ? »

Sam se retourna et observa Castiel sans un mot, stupéfait de son invitation et Dean n'était pas en reste. Il le regardait la bouche entrouverte, totalement surpris. Castiel savait qu'il ne voulait pas de mal à Dean mais il devait en donner la preuve à Sam. Il avait vu qu'il semblait être un gentil garçon et qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour son frère. S'il lui montrait une part de sa vie, il se rendrait compte qu'il était aussi équilibré que lui, il s'inquièterait moins et Dean vivrait mieux la situation. Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais il devait arriver à laisser des gens entrer dans sa vie, de toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à partir.

\- « Cas' ?

\- Ils pourront rencontrer Gabriel et Balthazar », en regardant Dean, « et ils s'inquièteraient peut-être moins pour toi », en se retournant vers Sam et Benny.

-« Oui d'accord, » accepta Sam et Benny le remercia pour son invitation.

\- « La semaine prochaine ? Jessica pourra venir ainsi. »

Sam et Benny les saluèrent et s'éloignèrent dans la rue avant que Ricardo ne les salue à son tour. Castiel se mit en marche et Dean le suivit.

\- « C'est pour rassurer Sam. Je pense que s'il connait mon cadre de vie ainsi que Gabriel et Balth', il s'inquiétera un peu moins pour toi. Il comprendra qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans notre relation mais plutôt une amitié.

\- Merci ». Castiel se tourna pour le regarder et s'aperçu de son émotion. Il était touché par le geste qu'il venait de faire. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ouvrir ta vie aux autres. Et que tu dois te sentir mal à l'aise de recevoir des gens chez toi. »

Il se tourna vers son ami, un 'je t'aime' lui brûlant les lèvres avant de baisser la tête. Castiel l'observa, il avait le regard perdu et semblait se poser beaucoup de questions alors qu'il était devenu silencieux. Dean essayait de faire le tri de tout ce qu'il ressentait et observait. Il savait qu'il aimait Castiel, il ne se posait plus la question et il l'avait admis facilement en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait apporté tout ce qui lui manquait jusque-là. Castiel n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il était seulement son ami mais par moment il avait l'impression qu'il se comportait comme beaucoup plus que cela.

\- « Je suis désolé qu'il ait agit de cette façon ce soir. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe mieux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sam est autant sur la défensive avec toi.

\- Parce que lui et Benny sont conscients du mal que je pourrais te faire, contrairement à toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal », en se tournant vers lui avec un regard triste. Castiel ne répondit rien mais il voyait dans ce sourire que Dean savait de quoi il parlait. « Et j'en suis conscient même si tu penses le contraire mais j'ai choisi de prendre le risque ».

Il était présent pour lui, pour comprendre ce changement dans sa vie et il pouvait le comprendre en espérant toujours qu'il ne s'attache pas trop à lui. En espérant qu'il rencontre un homme de son âge dont il tomberait amoureux. C'était la meilleure situation, il ne perdrait pas son amitié et Dean ne souffrirait pas. C'était cette situation ambiguë qui le faisait se torturer maintenant et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait Castiel s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à la maison de la plage. Tout ce qui allait ressortir de mauvais de cette histoire était de sa faute.

De son côté Dean continuait de penser que Castiel changerait d'avis, qu'il ouvrirait les yeux et qu'il comprendrait qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre eux. Et ce qui le déstabilisait toujours, c'était quand il lui témoignait une grande marque d'amitié, à ce moment, il se demandait toujours si ce n'était pas la marque d'un plus grand sentiment et que Castiel se voilait la face sur ses sentiments et ses motivations. Il avait longtemps cru que Castiel ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de lui, qu'il n'avait rien à lui apporter mais petit à petit, il avait changé d'avis en prenant plus de place dans sa vie, il voyait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ainsi qu'avec Gabriel et Balthazar et le plus important avec Sophie. Il espérait même qu'il ressente déjà un attachement plus profond pour lui et qu'il lui faudrait peu de temps pour ouvrir les yeux.

Castiel quitta Dean au bout d'un moment quand leurs directions se séparèrent. Dean essaya bien de l'accompagner en lui proposant de passer la nuit avec lui mais il refusa. Il devait s'occuper de Sophie demain matin et Castiel ne voulait pas entretenir ce type de relation qui n'avait pas d'avenir. Il avait était faible déjà à plusieurs reprises, il devait voir Dean seulement dans des situations qui ne seraient pas ambigües. Au moment où il allait partir, il s'arrêta.

\- « Sophie veut assister à la parade de ce week-end, tu veux nous accompagner?

\- Oui avec plaisir », un sourire illuminant maintenant son visage.

\- « C'est dans Treme, pas loin de chez Balth', il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler à Sophie, du coup elle ne veut pas manquer ça.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on passera une bonne journée ».

Castiel lui fit un signe de tête et se retourna pour reprendre sa route. Il souriait lui aussi, Dean avait la capacité de se réjouir pour peu de choses et de profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie. Il se sentait toujours réchauffé quand il voyait son regard pétiller et il se rendait compte qu'il était capable de le faire sourire facilement et de lui faire oublier par moment ce qui les séparait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **Bonjour à toutes je vous livre le nouveau chapitre de NOLA et j'en profite comme toujours pour vous remercier de suivre cette fiction et de la commenter.**

 **Merci à toi Delicity pour ta présence et ton aide. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Une partie de Dumaine Street, coupée à la circulation, était envahi de monde. Dean regardait autour de lui, les musiciens de rues occupaient tous les coins du quartier et les bars vendaient leurs consommations à emporter. Il sourit à un couple qui leva leur gobelet en le voyant passer et leur fit un signe de tête. NOLA avait la réputation d'avoir inventé les gobelets pour que les gens puissent suivre les parades tout en buvant. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant un petit groupe de musiciens composé d'une percussion, de deux trompettes, d'une contrebasse et d'une chanteuse. Il observa leurs mains jouer, leurs doigts rapides et précis et surtout leurs âmes qui semblaient se révéler quand ils jouaient et chantaient. Leur énergie contagieuse, lui fit battre la mesure du pied alors qu'ils entonnaient « _Sing Sing Sing_ ». Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un couple près de lui se mette à danser alors que tout le monde battait la mesure en tapant dans leurs mains. Il les regarda faire un moment, enchainant les pas, dansant un swing en pleine rue. Quand la musique prit fin, il les applaudit comme les autres et jeta un billet dans l'étui de guitare au sol pour remercier le groupe. Il vérifia l'heure et se dirigea sans attendre vers l'entrée du parc Armstrong.

Il devait retrouver Castiel et Sophie pour passer l'après-midi à écouter de la musique. Sa deuxième immersion dans le jazz pensa-t-il. Balthazar était là lui aussi, ils se saluèrent tous et Sophie lui sauta au cou. Il la souleva de terre pour l'embrasser avant de la reposer, son père la prévenant que Dean ne passerait pas la journée à la porter. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du parc ou de nombreuses scènes étaient montées. La parade avait lieu dans l'enceinte du parc Armstrong et des concerts étaient prévus toute la journée. Balthazar lui avait dit que ça allait lui permettre de commencer sa formation musicale. Il l'écoutait expliquer à Sophie le nom des instruments et lui faire prêter attention à leurs sonorités. Il apprit même le nom du soubassophone, un tuba porté sur l'épaule, quand ils virent passer la fanfare que Sophie attendait avec impatiente. Il ne lui faudrait sans doute peu de choses pour la pousser à apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, ce que faisait toujours Balthazar. Il lui promit qu'avant la fin des vacances, il lui apprendrait à jouer un morceau à la guitare et ils rirent à voir son expression ravie.

Castiel les abandonna un moment pour aller acheter des beignets en les laissant apprécier la parade. Il leva la tête et observa le ciel bleu sans nuage qui les surplombait, cette journée était magnifique et il se sentait bien comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Sophie était heureuse, le temps était magnifique, la musique les berçait et il passait du temps avec ses amis. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Dean et il se sentit immédiatement fautif. Il chassa ces idées de sa tête et observa les gens autour de lui. Les parades étaient toujours très appréciées et celle-ci dans ce cadre était sans doute sa préférée. Quand il n'avait pas encore Sophie il avait fait pratiquement toutes les parades avec Megan, Halloween, la Saint Patrick, celui du Quartier Français et bien entendu celle de Mardi Gras. Celui de la démesure et des excès, celui où il était permis dans Bourbon Street que les femmes soulèvent leur haut pour obtenir des colliers de perles, où l'alcool coulait encore plus dans les rues qu'aux autres moments de l'année, où les costumes permettaient à chacun de se transformer et où les personnages prenaient vie.

Il remercia le vendeur et repartit avec son sachet de beignets, impatient de retrouver les autres. Il avait baissé la tête pour ranger son portefeuille et percuta quelqu'un. Il releva la tête en souriant et s'excusa, l'homme en fit de même et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée. Il reprit sa route et se figea. Devant lui, un policier en uniforme l'observait le regard dur. Il portait sa casquette sur des cheveux rasés et le corps rigide. Il déglutit, fit un pas en arrière d'instinct mais quand il se retourna pour partir en sens inverse un autre policier le surveillait. Il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui, il fut rassuré en voyant qu'il ne connaissait personne mais son corps se tendit un peu plus en s'inquiétant de ce qui allait se passer. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le sac en papier quand le premier flic s'approcha dans son dos et que sa voix raisonna à ses oreilles.

\- « Tu vas nous suivre sans résister… juste un contrôle de routine », avec un sourire dans la voix qui ne lui plut pas.

Castiel sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et il les suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à un coin un peu reculé. Tout son corps était en alerte, sa respiration s'était fate plus difficile et sa peur se concentrait sur le risque d'être surpris par un de ses amis. Un des hommes en uniforme se posta à l'entrée du recoin alors que celui qu'il connaissait se plaçait face à lui en le repoussant contre le mur.

\- « Mains contre le mur ».

Castiel restait tétanisé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son pire cauchemar se matérialise devant lui en pleine journée.

\- « Je peux me montrer aussi convainquant que dans ce bordel si tu as besoin de ça pour obéir ».

Il déglutit encore une fois en pensant aux coups qu'il lui avait donnés, ces coups pour lesquels Dean s'était inquiété. Il se retourna et fit ce qu'il lui demandait et immédiatement, il sentit ses mains se poser sur lui ce qui le fit trembler.

\- « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Angelo… c'est une bonne surprise ».

Il sentit ses mains glisser sur ses flancs avant de se poser sur sa taille et de caresser ses fesses alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge.

\- « C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas seuls tous les deux », alors que ses mains remontaient sur son torse. « Mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois ».

L'agent posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit se retourner en le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur. Castiel savait que Crowley avait de nombreuses relations dans la bonne société, grâce à sa famille et à son nom, pour ses activités menées au grand jour mais il savait aussi s'entourer de personnes capables de protéger son business de la nuit. Et la police en faisait partie. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu ses illusions mais il avait toujours du mal à accepter que des hommes, qui devaient protéger la population, se servaient de leur autorité pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient et des actes répréhensibles. C'était un des grands problèmes de cette ville, une partie importante de la police était corrompue et trempait dans des trafics, fabriquait des preuves, usait d'intimidation pour étouffer des affaires et des crimes.

\- « Je te rendrai visite bientôt… Crowley me doit bien ça ».

Castiel ne bougeait pas, il surveillait ses gestes et son regard s'était focalisé sur son badge. Son insigne brilla sous le soleil quand il se tourna légèrement pour surveiller les environs avant de reposer son attention sur lui. Son regard était focalisé sur son nom, juste au-dessus, les lettres noires se découpant sur le fond blanc. Walker. Ses yeux lisaient et relisaient ces six lettres qui l'agressaient et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir empêcher cette compulsion. Son nom envahissait son esprit et il n'était plus dans le parc à profiter de cette belle journée.

Walker se recula et partit rejoindre son collègue. Castiel restait pétrifié de peur et n'osait pas encore bouger. Des rires soudains le firent sursauter et il regarda au bout de l'allée, un groupe de jeunes passait en riant et en dansant. Il se força à reprendre sa respiration qu'il sentait toujours difficile et se décolla du mur pour rejoindre une partie du parc ensoleillé. Il essaya de se détendre le reste du chemin avant de rejoindre Sophie et les autres, ils ne devaient pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et ne pas s'apercevoir de son état. Il se força à sourire et son sourire faux trembla quelques instants avant qu'il ne voit sa fille rire avec Balthazar. Il rejeta tout ce qui dansait encore dans sa tête et se focalisa sur elle. Elle l'appela dès qu'elle le vit et lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu dans la parade. Il se concentrait sur ses mots, tentait de faire attention à ses expressions, sa voix, l'éclat de joie dans ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'effacer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Dean attrapa le sachet de beignets qu'il avait encore à la main et il se tendit légèrement.

\- « Hé Cas', tu voulais vraiment pas qu'on te pique tes beignets. »

Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut de ses doigts contractés sur le sachet, repliés dans sa paume et il se força à les desserrer pour relâcher le paquet. Il fit un sourire en coin forcé sans regarder Dean dans les yeux et reposa son attention sur Sophie pour discuter avec elle et ne pas avoir à regarder ses amis. Dean échangea un regard avec Balthazar, sentant qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond mais Castiel ne les laissa pas se faire du souci et leur proposa de faire le tour des scènes maintenant que la parade était terminée. Il attrapa Sophie qu'il prit dans ses bras et avança dans la foule alors que ses amis le suivaient.

Dean ne dit rien, même quand il se retrouva en arrière avec Balthazar mais il sentait bien que Castiel n'était plus aussi détendu qu'avant. Il ne voulait peut être pas en parler car il y avait Sophie mais il comptait bien savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il l'observait marcher devant lui, parler avec Sophie qui dévorait son beignet en se mettant du sucre glace partout. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une première scène où un groupe jouait du blues et il surveillait toujours Castiel. Il tenait maintenant serré sa fille contre lui et se balançait lentement au rythme des notes. Il lui donnait l'impression de se raccrocher à Sophie en se focalisant autant sur elle.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à déambuler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un groupe qui reprenait les titres de la reine de la soul. Aretha Franklin était vénérée partout dans le monde et elle avait une place particulière dans cette ville, une chanteuse qui touchait à de nombreux styles, passant par le RB à la soul et le gospel. Ils restèrent un moment à écouter la voix rocailleuse de la chanteuse avant que Balthazar n'attrape Sophie et l'emmène avec lui.

\- « Allez viens, je vais te faire découvrir les classiques de la ville avec Fats Domino. »

Sophie s'accrocha au cou de celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle et Balthazar lança un regard à Dean avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'éloigner en chantant pour faire rire Sophie. Castiel reposa son regard sur la scène et sentit Dean se placer à sa gauche, lui aussi le regard sur la scène. Il savait très bien que Balthazar avait emmené Sophie pour qu'ils se parlent mais il n'en avait aucune envie, il ne voulait pas assombrir encore plus cette journée.

Dean ne disait rien mais toute son attention était concentrée sur les réactions de Castiel. Il voyait qu'il était toujours aussi tendu et il ne les regardait plus dans les yeux. Il ne bougea pas pour essayer de le mettre en confiance, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui s'il voulait parler mais il restait perdu dans ses pensées, la tête légèrement baissée, le regard dans le vide. La chanteuse entonna « _Think_ » et il se laissa porter par la musique et sa voix chaude. Il n'avait jamais prêté réellement aux paroles mais au milieu de cette foule, aux côté de Castiel, il avait l'impression que la chanteuse s'adressait à lui. Elle chantait son besoin de Castiel, leur relation où ils semblaient se faire peut-être plus de mal que de bien. Il ne regarda pas le brun mais tendit la main pour pouvoir toucher la sienne, avoir un contact avec lui quand elle chanta qu'elle devait changer sa façon de penser à son amant. Il voulait qu'il sente qu'il était à ses côtés et que cette chanson exprimait ce qu'il ressentait de façon précise.

Castiel retira sa main en sentant celle de Dean. Il pensait toujours à Walker et à son intrusion dans cette journée et le contact de Dean lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et il reconnu la chanson. Une musique entraînante qui avait des paroles bien trop tristes et qui raisonnaient d'un timbre trop réel.

\- « Cas', s'il te plait… »

Mais Dean fut interrompu par une voix qui l'interpellait. Il laissa tomber son bras le long de sa jambe et se retourna. William, le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré sur la jetée, lui faisait face avec un grand sourire. Ils se saluèrent, Dean lui demanda comment il allait et se retourna vers Castiel pour lui présenter. Celui-ci tiqua au prénom mais ne dit rien et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, Castiel semblait légèrement plus détendu, où en tout cas il arrivait plus facilement à cacher son malaise. Il nota le regard pétillant du jeune homme sur Dean et sentit remuer tous ses sentiments. Dean avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec un jeune homme qui s'intéressait à lui et il entrevit pour la première fois plus réellement qu'il allait le quitter dans peu de temps. William lui expliqua qu'il était ici pour les vacances et que Dean lui avait promis de lui faire visiter la ville.

\- « Tu devrais, c'est un très bon guide », avant de se tourner vers Dean. « Je vais vous laisser discuter, je vais voir si Balthazar s'en sort avec Sophie.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure… », pour faire comprendre à Castiel qu'ils devaient discuter.

\- « Profitez du reste de l'après-midi. Il y a de très bons groupes cette année », et il s'éloigna après leur avoir souhaité un bon après-midi.

Dean voulu le retenir mais il n'osa pas lui imposer la présence de William. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et plongea dans son regard aux iris noirs, avant de se rendre compte de l'intensité de celui-ci et de son sourire doux. Il était heureux de le revoir et Dean se détourna gêné par son attitude. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais il aurait préféré passer le reste de la journée avec Castiel et il l'avait fait fuir. Il se corrigea, c'est Castiel qui avait trouvé cette excuse pour s'éloigner de lui, rester sourd à ce qu'il voulait lui faire sentir et fuir la conversation qu'il comptait avoir. Il se tourna vers William et lui sourit à son tour, il pouvait profiter de cet après-midi et se faire un nouvel ami.

Ils restèrent encore un moment devant la scène à écouter les autres grands classiques jusqu'à « _I say a little prayer_ ». Cette fois Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait l'impression qu'Aretha Franklin avait autant souffert que lui en amour. Une prière pour que son amour ne soit plus à sens unique. William sentit qu'il n'allait pas bien et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- « Hé ça va ? » Dean hocha la tête sans répondre. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Il se tourna vers lui pour refuser et fut surpris en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de le repousser et de surveiller autour de lui si on avait prêté attention à leur baiser.

\- « Tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit embrasser un garçon ? », lui demanda-t-il sans trace de colère dans la voix.

Il allait nier mais il préféra lui dire la vérité. S'il ne pouvait pas parler à Castiel car il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, à Sam car il avait peur pour lui, il pouvait parler à un quasi inconnu.

\- « Un peu… mais il n'y a pas que ça… »

William resta silencieux pour l'encourager à parler tout en l'observant. Il avait légèrement rougit, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable même s'il ne semblait pas réceptif à ses intentions.

\- « On va prendre un verre, il fait trop chaud ici ». Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina à sa suite pour traverser la foule avant de la lâcher.

Dean sentit son cœur accélérer au contact de sa main sur la sienne. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour William mais il était gêné par le fait de prendre la main d'un garçon en public. Il avait eu beau en parler avec Castiel, tant qu'il ne le ferait pas, il ne pourrait pas faire face au regard des autres et il n'arriverait pas à gérer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de se défaire de ce poids et William venait de le jeter à l'eau. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un vendeur ambulant pour acheter deux bières et s'installèrent dans un coin d'ombre au pied d'un arbre. Dean bu une gorgée pour éviter de parler et William lui sourit.

\- « Toujours aussi dur le regard des autres hein ?

\- C'est pas facile…

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça ? », Dean secoua la tête négativement.

\- « Le garçon… l'homme qui était avec moi… c'est celui dont je t'ai parlé… celui dont je suis amoureux ». William fronça les sourcils, il n'avait vu aucun geste de tendresse entre eux même si leurs regards semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre quand ils acceptaient de se regarder.

\- « Et pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il voudrait que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon comme toi. Plus jeune et bien sous tous rapports » en le regardant. William écarquilla les yeux avant de rire doucement.

\- « Mais il ne sait pas si je suis bien.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas lui, il pense que n'importe qui est bien pour moi.

\- Merci pour le n'importe qui », en riant cette fois-ci.

Il s'arrêta de rire en voyant le visage de Dean se fissurer. Il vivait avec ce sentiment qui le torturait et c'était difficile pour lui de le dire à voix haute.

\- « Désolé, je ne me moque pas… c'est…

\- Non c'est rien. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais n'importe qui… mais tu n'es pas lui ».

William lui attrapa la main et Dean se tendit aussitôt. Il regarda autour d'eux et personne ne faisait attention au fait que deux garçons se tenaient la main.

\- « Je ne suis pas lui mais je peux t'aider aussi. Te permettre d'être un peu plus à l'aise en public.

\- Tu sais… je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certaines personnes ne supportaient pas de voir des hommes s'aimer. Tu t'es déjà battu ? », lui demanda-t-il après une pause.

\- « Une fois au lycée. Un con qui m'a insulté au début de l'année... je lui ai refait le portrait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça sinon il m'aurait pourri la vie tout le reste de l'année. C'est ce qui te fait peur ?

\- Non, je me suis déjà battu plusieurs fois… je ne cherche pas la bagarre mais j'ai des amis qui… » Il s'interrompit en pensant à Lucifer. « Je pensais me foutre du regard des autres, ce qui est vrai dans une certaine mesure mais mes amis, ma famille, j'ai eu peur qu'ils me voient différemment ».

William sentait la main de Dean se détendre dans la sienne, il commençait à s'habituer à lui tenir la main.

\- « Tu en as parlé à des amis ?

\- Oui, seulement à mon meilleur ami.

\- Et à ta famille ?

\- A mon petit frère.

\- Et comment ils l'ont pris ?

\- Bien… et ils n'ont pas changé avec moi, ils s'inquiètent seulement du fait que je sois tombé amoureux de cet homme.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton orientation sexuelle alors.

\- Non. Ils m'ont soutenu et je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent car ils sont proches de moi et qu'ils se font du souci.

\- A cause de son âge ou du fait que tes sentiments soient à sens unique ?

\- Un peu de ça… et d'autres choses ».

Dean posa son regard de nouveau sur lui avec un sourire rassuré, ça lui faisait du bien de parler, et il posa son regard sur leurs mains enlacées. Il avait même oublié qu'il tenait la main d'un garçon en public. William caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce et Dean releva la tête pour l'observer. Ses yeux dévièrent de son regard, parcoururent son visage avant de se poser sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, William se penchait en avant et joignait leurs lèvres. Dean sentit sa respiration se bloquer à cette première sensation. Ce n'était pas comme embrasser Castiel, il ne sentit pas cette explosion de chaleur dans son corps et il était obnubilé par le fait qu'il trompait Castiel. Il sentit les lèvres durcirent leurs baisers et il serra sa main avant que William ne s'éloigne.

\- « Je sais que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi mais c'est un premier pas pour que tu n'aies pas peur d'embrasser un garçon dans la rue ».

Dean passa le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec William et quand ils se quittèrent, il lui promit de lui faire une visite guidée de la ville gratuite pour le remercier. Il prit la direction de l'appartement de Castiel. Il avait besoin de le voir après ce qu'il avait vécu. Le retrouver et passer du temps juste avec lui et Sophie, retrouver ce sentiment de cocon protecteur et il voulait voir s'il allait mieux.

Il toqua à la porte et Sophie vint lui ouvrir, elle l'avait vu arriver et elle lui demanda immédiatement où il était passé le reste de la journée. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait rencontré un ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, tout en surveillant les gestes de Castiel, avant de lui demander si ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait plu. Elle acquiesça et lui raconta qu'elle avait joué avec un groupe de rue qui lui avait laissé taper la mesure sur un tambour.

\- « J'aurais voulu voir ça.

\- Papa a filmé avec son portable. Montre lui », en se tournant vers Castiel.

\- « Tiens », en déverrouillant le portable et en le tendant à Sophie avant de s'éloigner.

Dean le regarda partir en sentant son cœur se serrer. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi froid et distant avec lui. Il reporta son attention sur Sophie et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour visionner la vidéo. Il regarda Sophie, concentrée sur les explications que le musicien lui donnait en lui plaçant une baguette dans la main. Il lui donna le rythme en tapant avec elle sur la toile du tambour. Les instruments accompagnèrent le rythme et elle jouait dans la rue, accompagnant un groupe sous les applaudissements des quelques spectateurs.

\- « Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ça. J'aurais bien voulu te voir.

\- La prochaine fois tu resteras avec nous, en plus oncle Balth' a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à jouer de la guitare et je pourrais faire des concerts.

\- Promis la prochaine fois je serai là. Hors de question que je manque ça encore une fois ».

Elle passa encore un moment à lui expliquer qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle jouait bien et c'est Castiel qui l'interrompit pour qu'elle aille prendre sa douche. Elle se leva d'un bon.

\- « Attends moi, j'ai pas fini de tout te raconter ».

Elle laissa le portable à Dean et partit en courant dans la salle de bain. Castiel l'accompagna le temps de régler l'eau puis la laissa se débrouiller en lui préparant sa serviette et ses vêtements. Quand il revint dans le salon, Dean s'était levé et faisait les cent pas. Il lui tendit son portable et il l'attrapa avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder, sa présence lui rappelait à chaque fois Walker qui lui était tombé dessus dans le parc.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda Dean d'une voix inquiète.

\- « Oui ». Il rangeait et déplaçait certains choses pour se donner une contenance, il lui fallait une excuse pour ne pas le regarder et ne pas se mettre en colère contre lui de se sentir si mal. Il n'y était pour rien.

\- « Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien… avant de me laisser avec William.

\- La chaleur, il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui ».

Dean l'observait lui mentir et il sentit une colère se réveiller. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui comme compagnon s'il ne l'aimait pas mais s'ils étaient vraiment amis, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui mente.

\- « On est amis et je considère que les amis ne doivent pas se mentir… » il attendit espérant qu'il se décide à parler mais comme il ne disait rien, il enchaina. « William m'a embrassé ».

Castiel arrêta de ranger pendant quelques secondes en sentant son ventre se contracter avant de reprendre ses gestes.

\- « C'est bien », sans se retourner. « Je suis content pour toi », en forçant sa voix à paraitre gaie. « Je t'avais dit que tu trouverais un garçon de ton âge…

\- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé et ça ne représentait rien pour moi ».

Dean avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait ensuite passé l'heure suivante à lui parler de lui mais il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il allait se mettre en colère et il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation avant la soirée que Castiel organisait. Il hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- « Et tu ne vas toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, la chaleur », en se retournant cette fois en colère.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un moment avant que Dean ne baisse les yeux.

\- « Très bien. Je vais attendre Sophie pour qu'elle finisse de me raconter sa journée et après je te laisserai tranquille ».

Il s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé alors que Castiel préparait le repas du soir. Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux et sa colère couvait toujours. Il avait envie de lui crier dessus, de le secouer pour le faire parler, et alléger ce qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec Sophie juste à côté. Ça lui était difficile de le voir ainsi de ne rien pouvoir faire mais heureusement Sophie arriva et il se focalisa sur elle pour qu'elle ne sente pas la tension présente dans la pièce. Elle passa encore un quart d'heure à lui parler de sa journée puis Dean lui expliqua qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Elle demanda à son père s'il pouvait rester manger avec eux mais Dean lui expliqua qu'il devait aller voir John et Sam et repensa à la fête.

\- « La soirée… la semaine prochaine… c'est… ça tient toujours ? » Vu le comportement qu'il avait avec lui aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

\- « Oui, bien sûr », et en se tournant vers Sophie. « Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer le frère de Dean. Il va venir à la maison avec des amis.

\- Sammy ? », demanda Sophie déjà excitée.

\- « Oui et il va adorer que tu l'appelle Sammy », en riant.

Il partit peu de temps après mais il n'était pas décidé à lâcher Castiel. Ils étaient amis et il voulait qu'il puisse lui parler si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il n'attendit pas pour le confronter, il revint le voir le lendemain, en début d'après-midi. Il savait que Sophie passait ses après-midi en ce moment chez sa voisine car elle avait son petit-fils pour les vacances et ça permettait à Castiel de faire tout ce dont il n'avait pas le temps quand Sophie était avec lui. Il avait demandé deux heures à Bobby, le temps de faire l'aller-retour, il monta les marches en courant et frappa à la porte alors que son souffle était court. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui cachait mais il avait aussi peur de l'apprendre. Castiel ouvrit et sans attendre Dean entra.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-il en le regardant surpris.

\- « Sophie n'est pas là, alors on va pouvoir discuter.

\- Et de quoi tu veux parler de façon aussi urgente ?

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé hier.

\- Ça suffit, arrête de mentir », cria-t-il. Il souffla avant de reprendre. « On est amis, tu es là pour moi, quand j'en ai besoin et je veux être là pour toi en retour ».

Castiel avait envie de le mettre dehors mais il se retint. Dean essayait seulement de l'aider, comme il le faisait pour lui.

\- « Non je te dis la vérité. J'ai eu un coup de chaleur et aujourd'hui ça va mieux ». Il fit appel à toutes ses capacités de comédie et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « J'aimerais plutôt que tu me parles de William, ça a l'air d'être un gentil garçon ».

Dean avança d'un pas toujours en le regardant en essayant de trouver la moindre trace de mensonge dans ses yeux.

\- « Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ? » Castiel sentit sa gorge se serrer et acquiesça.

\- « Oui bien sûr », en forçant son sourire. « Allez parle-moi de William ».

Dean fit ce que Castiel lui demandait et lui parla du baiser. Il rougit légèrement et le brun baissa les yeux. Dean avait la cruelle impression de tromper Castiel alors que celui-ci s'en fichait éperdument.

\- « Tu vas bientôt ne plus avoir besoin de moi », en riant.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas tout appris », le coupa Dean.

\- « Tu apprendras avec lui.

\- Non… j'ai besoin d'être plus sûr de moi, …plus à l'aise, et j'ai encore besoin de toi ».

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pensait réellement mais si Castiel se bornait à concevoir leur relation sous l'angle d'un apprentissage, il jouerais le jeu. Sans attendre, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'attendait à ce que Castiel le repousse mais il ne bougea pas ce qui l'encouragea. Il prit le temps de caresser ses lèvres des siennes, posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à son cou en survolant son torse. Il agrippa sa nuque et le maintint contre lui, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il sentit les lèvres de Castiel répondre au baiser et il l'appuya pour lui faire ressentir son envie.

Castiel essayait de garder le contrôle sur ses réactions mais Dean arrivait toujours à l'exciter rapidement. Il sentait son envie pour lui et il savait qu'il le voyait lui et non pas Angelo. Il posa à son tour ses mains sur le corps affûté du jeune homme et serra les doigts sur son tee-shirt. Ses soucis s'envolaient toujours quand Dean le serrait contre lui de cette façon. Quand il sentit sa langue caresser ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit pour mieux respirer alors que son cœur s'emballait et Dean en profita sans attendre. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un, qu'on pouvait ressentir des sentiments pour lui et non pas seulement le traiter comme un corps à disposition. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer ce besoin de sentiments que Dean éveillait et qui compliquait tout quand il se retrouvait avec des inconnus.

Leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement, ils s'étaient embrassés peu de fois et c'était la première fois que Dean prenait les devants. Il le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui et se colla contre son corps en couvrant son torse de caresses. Dean suivait ses envies, il en avait assez de réfléchir et d'avoir peur. Il voulait montrer à Castiel qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était plus à l'aise et surtout il voulait lui montrer que c'était lui qui éveillait toutes ces envies. Leur baiser se calma et Dean déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Castiel restait silencieux ce qui le tranquillisa. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se battre encore aujourd'hui.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre en déposant des baisers tendres dans le cou, sur les épaules et le torse de l'autre. Puis Dean s'attaqua à son pantalon et le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit pour le lui retirer. Il monta à son tour dessus et se positionna au-dessus du corps du brun.

\- « Apprends-moi à te donner du plaisir », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il vit le corps de Castiel se tendre et son souffle s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Dean déposa un premier baiser dans son cou puis suivit une ligne qui le conduisit à son torse et il lécha ses tétons avant d'en mordiller un. Il reproduisait ce que Castiel lui avait déjà fait pour essayer de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible et il fut récompensé en entendant un gémissement. Il baissa le regard et s'aperçu de l'excitation bien présente du brun sous le tissu de son boxer, il ne lui avait jamais donné du plaisir de cette façon et il n'était pas sûr de ses performances, ni d'aimer, mais il voulait le faire pour lui.

Castiel sentit la main de Dean se poser sur son entrejambe et son corps réagit fortement. Une ligne de frissons remonta le long de son dos et un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne se morde les lèvres pour se contenir. Il sentit la main de Dean appuyer ses caresses et il se cambra pour sentir encore plus de friction.

\- « Dean…

\- Je veux te faire crier mon nom Castiel », en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure rauque.

Le timbre de sa voix électrisa encore plus le brun et il passa une main dans son cou pour s'agripper à sa nuque. Dean remonta son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa profondément en glissant sa main dans son boxer. Il gémit dans sa bouche et il se sentit encouragé à aller plus loin. Il s'éloigna de lui et reprit sa ligne de baiser jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer.

Castiel se cambra en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme se refermer sur lui pour la première fois et Dean lui prouva qu'il avait bien retenu tout ce qu'il lui avait fait alors que Castiel gémissait son nom. Il se laissa submerger par les caresses de Dean et savoura d'être le centre de son attention pendant un moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. Je vous livre un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau pas pour Dean.**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta irremplaçable. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Castiel rangeait le bazar que Sophie avait mis dans le salon en prévision de la soirée organisée chez lui. Il sentait une appréhension en pensant que les amis de Dean rencontreraient les siens. Quand il avait fait cette invitation, il n'avait pensé qu'à rassurer Sam et tranquilliser Dean, mais maintenant il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Sam et Benny savaient ce qu'il faisait comme travail alors que Gabriel l'ignorait et ils savaient aussi qu'il couchait avec Dean alors que Balthazar et Gabriel eux ne le savaient pas. Il réalisa à cet instant que Gabriel était ignorant de tout ce qui compliquait sa vie. Il se sentit alors mal de mentir autant à son frère mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui raconter. Il se sentirait complètement misérable et il aurait trop honte pour le regarder en face. Et s'il lui parlait de Dean, il l'encouragerait surement pour tenter de les mettre ensembles et il compliquerait encore plus la situation déjà complexe.

Il souffla pour chasser ces idées de son esprit, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les choses ne se passent pas bien. Les amis de Dean n'avaient pas l'air du genre à tout balancer et Gabriel ne découvrirait rien. Sophie l'interrompit dans ses pensées quand elle vint le retrouver. Elle voulait l'aider à préparer la fête de ce soir, excitée de rencontrer le frère de Dean. Il lui demanda de porter tous ses jouets dans sa chambre et qu'ils auraient le temps plus tard pour préparer le reste. Ce qu'ils firent quand Dean les rejoignit pour les aider.

Sophie monta sur la chaise pour déposer une pile de gobelets rouges en plastique sur la table au milieu des assiettes pleines de nourriture. Dean l'attrapa rapidement pour la poser au sol avant que son père ne se rende compte qu'elle était debout sur la chaise et qu'elle se fasse disputer. On frappa à la porte et elle se précipita pour ouvrir et laisser entrer Gabriel et Balthazar. Le temps de se saluer, Balthazar avait déjà montré à la petite, le vinyle qu'il avait apporté et qu'il installait sur le lecteur. Gabriel partit à la recherche de son frère et Dean s'approcha pour écouter Balthazar parler de l'album et pour une fois il reconnut la musique dont il parlait avec enthousiasme.

\- « C'est la chanson de Toy Story », dit-il content de lui.

\- « C'est Randy Newman », dit Sophie en se tournant vers lui.

\- « Et il est d'ici », ajouta Balthazar. « Une autre pierre à ton apprentissage du jazz. »

Il lui demanda alors s'il reconnaissait les instruments et Dean se concentra sur la musique. Il reconnaissait le piano bien sûr, pas de cuivre et la clarinette. Balthazar le félicita, ça semblait bien peu de chose mais pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait que la guitare, la batterie et le piano il y a quelques semaines, il s'en sortait plutôt bien et faisait des efforts pour retenir ce que Balthazar lui expliquait.

Castiel venait d'arriver dans le salon avec Gabriel et entendit les paroles de la chanson, ce qui le perturba un peu plus. « _You've got a friend in me_ » résumait le lien qu'il avait voulu construire avec Dean, être là pour lui, l'écouter, l'aider mais tout s'était compliqué. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait être une aide mais il avait fini par rendre encore plus complexe leur lien. Gabriel attira l'attention en plaisantant sur le ton docte de Balthazar en préparant un saladier de mint julep. Un nouveau coup à la porte retentit et cette fois Castiel alla ouvrir. Il invita Sam, Benny et Jessica à entrer et fit les présentations. Dean regardait Sam avec un petit sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait Jessica et elle lui plut immédiatement.

Sophie se tenait un peu en retrait et observait à la dérobée Sam qui lui semblait gigantesque. Cachée derrière Dean, elle s'accrochait au bas de son teeshirt avant qu'il ne se retourne pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Je vous présente Sophie », en faisant face à son frère et aux autres.

Elle cacha son visage contre celui de Dean, laissant seulement un œil se promener sur ces inconnus, les bras serrés autour du cou du jeune homme alors qu'ils la saluaient.

\- « Et Sophie je te présente Sam, mon frère, sa petite-amie Jessica et mon meilleur ami, Benny.

\- Dis bonjour Sophie », demanda son père doucement.

\- « Bonjour », murmura-t-elle s'en défaire sa prise sur Dean, étudiant particulièrement Sam. « Dean a dit qu'il t'appelait Sammy et que tu aimais pas ça.

\- Oui, il le fait pour m'embêter. Mais toi tu peux le faire si tu veux ».

Elle se tourna vers Dean pour voir sa réaction. Il la regarda en souriant et en se plaignant que ce n'était pas juste, ce qui la fit sourire et la détendit un peu. Une fois les présentations terminées, Gabriel leur servit un verre à chacun avant de s'affaler dans le canapé à côté de Balthazar et de discuter avec Benny et Castiel. Dean apprenait à connaitre Jessica en présence de Sam. Avant de tous s'installer pour discuter ensemble. Les verres se suivaient et Sophie s'amusait dans son coin en faisant peu attention à la conversation et en venant par moment faire un câlin à son père ou chercher Dean pour lui montrer ce qu'elle faisait.

Castiel sourit en voyant Sophie discuter avec Sam et Jessica qui la complimentait sur sa robe. Elle commençait à s'habituer à leur présence, il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Dean où elle s'était montré à l'aise aussi rapidement. Il se leva pour aller préparer de nouveaux cocktails et se mit à couper les citrons en cubes avant que Sam ne le rejoigne.

\- « Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, ça ira vite merci ». Castiel cru qu'il allait partir retrouver sa place quand il bougea mais Sam se tourna vers lui.

\- « Castiel… je vois que tu es quelqu'un de bien mais je m'inquiète pour mon frère. Il t'aime.

\- Non, il croit qu'il m'aime », répondit-il en corrigeant Sam sans attendre et sentant son ventre se contracter. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet non loin des autres et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- « J'avais espéré que ce soit le cas pour qu'il ne souffre pas… mais il t'aime réellement », d'une voix plus basse. Sam observa Castiel qui continuait la découpe des citrons et insista. « Et je te demande d'arrêter ce qu'il y a entre vous maintenant pour le faire souffrir le moins possible. J'ai peur que plus ce soit long plus il souffre quand il se rendra compte que votre histoire est impossible et que vous vous séparerez ».

Sam observait Castiel qui avait le regard fuyant alors qu'il semblait tenter d'ignorer ses inquiétudes. Il voulait faire au mieux, veiller sur son frère avant de repartir sur la côte ouest. Castiel avait peut-être des sentiments aussi pour son frère mais ça ne pourrait jamais marcher avec la vie qu'il menait.

Dean aperçu Sam en train de parler à Castiel. Ils étaient à part et Sam tourné vers le brun qui avait les épaules voûtées maintenant et qui ne le regardait pas. Sam avait le visage sérieux et il eut peur tout à coup du sujet de leur conversation, c'est pourquoi il se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- « De quoi vous parlez ? », demanda Dean d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire paraitre la moins tendue possible.

\- « Sam m'expliquait ses études et ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard », répondit Castiel en se tournant vers Dean. Celui-ci posa son regarda sur son frère sérieusement alors qu'il hochait la tête en soutenant son regard.

\- « Il est très investi et je suis sûr qu'il sera très convainquant dans ses plaidoiries.

\- Merci », répondit Sam en reposant son regard sur lui avant de s'éloigner.

\- « Tiens prends ça pour m'aider s'il te plait », en tendant un bol remplit de citron à Dean alors qu'il emportait une bouteille de rhum pour s'installer parmi les autres.

Dean s'était aperçu du comportement de son frère, il savait que Sam n'était pas convaincu par la place qu'avait Castiel dans sa vie mais il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Il décida de parler à son frère en tête à tête pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de Castiel. Le reste de la soirée se passa plus calmement, animée par Gabriel. Sam et Jessica partirent les premiers en remerciant Castiel pour son invitation et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la dernière fois. Celui de Sam déterminé et celui de Castiel masquant sa fragilité.

Il se mit à ranger alors que Sam et Jessica discutaient encore sur le pas de la porte avec Dean et Balthazar. Celui-ci retrouva Castiel au bout d'un moment et se planta à côté de lui, il avait bien sentit dans la soirée, un moment de flottement et il avait mis ça sur la peur que son secret soit découvert.

\- « Il va falloir que tu lui dises à un moment donné.

\- De quoi ? », demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils et en se retournant vers lui.

\- « A Gabriel… il doit savoir. Je t'ai senti tendu toute la soirée… tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…

\- Non, il n'a pas besoin de savoir, c'est bientôt...

\- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ? », demanda Gabriel en les interrompant.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en voyant les réactions de Balthazar et de Castiel et le regard effrayé de celui-ci, il se fit immédiatement du souci.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il maintenant inquiet.

\- « Rien », répondit Castiel en se retournant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aborder ce sujet, cette vie était presque derrière lui. Balthazar soupira et fit un pas pour s'éloigner et les laisser discuter mais son ami se mit sur son chemin.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maintenant je suis inquiet, vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire », souffla Balthazar.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », en attrapant le bras de son frère pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il sentit Castiel trembler sous sa prise et son instinct se réveilla. Il lui cachait quelque chose de grave.

\- « Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça », tenta Castiel.

\- « Oh non tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a et je le saurai maintenant », en insistant et en lui lançant un regard qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'en tirer. Castiel regarda Balthazar et sentit tout son soutien dans ses yeux, il hocha la tête en se tournant vers son frère.

\- « On va aller dans ma chambre », d'un air abattu.

Il dépassa Gabriel et celui-ci le suivit en jetant un dernier regard à Balthazar, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à son ami, qu'il avait peur de lui avouer. Castiel ferma la porte quand Gabriel fut entré. Il avait la gorge serrée, le cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler à son frère depuis longtemps mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Il était tellement tétanisé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Balthazar d'avoir créé cette situation.

Gabriel resta debout face à son frère, il voyait qu'il avait peur et ça le terrifiait encore plus. Il avait peur qu'il lui annonce qu'il était malade, ou alors que c'était Sophie. Castiel tournait en rond et il ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension.

\- « Parle ».

Castiel se figea et se racla la gorge pour la dégager et commença à parler d'une voix hachée par son souffle court.

Balthazar, Dean et Benny étaient dans le salon avec Sophie et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour entendre des éclats de voix. Dean se tourna vers Balthazar pour voir s'il savait ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Il… il lui dit », murmura-t-il.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour comprendre de quoi parlait Balthazar et il tourna la tête brusquement vers l'origine des cris quand il comprit. Il voulut les rejoindre, soutenir Castiel mais son regard se posa sur Sophie qui semblait paralysée de peur à cause des cris. Dean l'attrapa pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- « C'est rien, ils crient fort mais c'est rien.

\- Ils sont en colère », les larmes aux yeux menaçant de couler.

\- « Oui, un peu mais ça va passer. Ils doivent parler ensemble et après ça ira mieux ».

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Dean posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux en la balançant légèrement. Dean faisait le tour de la pièce en restant le plus loin possible de la chambre, il était sur le point de sortir pour que Sophie n'entende pas la dispute mais il fut pris de court par Gabriel qui rejoignit le salon. Il se retrouva face à eux trois, il était tendu, les poings serrés et un regard rageur. Il s'approcha de Dean, les mâchoires contractées et l'accusa en pointant un doigt sur lui.

\- « Comment tu as pu faire ça ? », en criant. « Comment tu as pu traiter mon frère de cette façon ?

\- Je… », Dean était prêt à lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait essayé de le faire partir de cet endroit mais Gabriel ne l'écouta pas.

\- « Je ne veux plus te voir… si tu poses encore une fois la main sur lui…

\- Gabriel calme toi… », tenta Balthazar en voyant l'état de son ami et Sophie qui s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras de Dean.

\- « Et toi tu le savais et ne m'as rien dit. Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? », en braquant son regard brulant sur lui maintenant.

Gabriel ne laissa par Balthazar répondre, il était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne pouvait plus rester face à ces personnes qu'il pensait être des amis et qui finalement passaient leur temps à lui mentir. Il ouvrit la porte qui claqua contre le mur et descendit les marches rapidement, poussa le portillon dont le bruit de ferraille, quand la porte tapa contre la grille, raisonna dans la nuit et remonta la rue.

\- « Je dois aller avec lui, pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide ». Balthazar le suivit sans attendre pour le surveiller.

Dean expliqua à Sophie qu'il devait aller voir son père en se tournant vers Benny. Il la souleva en la prenant sous les bras et en l'éloignant de lui. La petite essaya de résister et de s'accrocher à son cou mais Benny l'attrapa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle appela Dean alors qu'il prenait la direction de la chambre de Castiel.

Après tous ces cris et ces pleurs, le couloir plongé dans la pénombre était bien silencieux. Il s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte et aperçu Castiel assis sur le sol, adossé contre son lit. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, serrait ses genoux contre son torse alors qu'il avait baissé la tête pour se cacher. Dean eu mal au cœur de le voir ainsi et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Il s'accroupit face à lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le calmer et le consoler alors qu'il pleurait. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et Castiel se recroquevilla encore plus. Il glissa sa main dans son cou mais le brun donna un coup d'épaule pour dégager sa main.

\- « Cas'…

\- Je… je ne veux pas te voir », murmura-t-il au milieu de ses sanglots.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus en le voyant souffrir autant et il insista.

\- « Castiel », en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- « Non laisse-moi », d'une voix plaintive alors que les bras de Dean se serrait autour de ses épaules.

\- « Ça va s'arranger. Vous pourrez vous expliquer.

\- Tu n'as pas vu son regard », alors qu'il tentait de contrôler ses pleurs. « Tu n'as pas vu… », sa voix se brisant. « …son regard choqué… je l'ai dégouté… Et il a… il a refusé de m'écouter… il m'a crié dessus. Il… il était en colère contre moi d'avoir fait ça… J'ai voulu lui expliquer mais il n'a pas voulu… »

Dean le serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui alors qu'il tremblait dans ses bras. Castiel releva la tête d'un coup et Dean aperçu pour la première fois son visage ravagé par les larmes et la peine dans ses yeux.

\- « Où est Sophie ? », demanda-t-il la voix éraillée.

\- « Avec Benny. Balthazar est parti avec Gabriel… pour le surveiller je pense ». Il ne voulut pas lui dire qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer en les entendant se disputer.

\- « Va t'occuper d'elle, s'il te plait », en essuyant les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. « Dis-lui que je vais venir lui lire une histoire ».

Castiel tourna la tête et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Dean se leva et fit ce qu'il lui demandait, quand il arriva au salon Sophie lui tendit les bras en l'appelant. Ses pleurs avaient cessé mais elle semblait toujours à fleur de peau. Il la récupéra et ses petits bras se serrèrent autour de son cou à nouveau.

\- « Où est papa ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « Il est encore un peu occupé. Il m'a demandé de te mettre au lit et qu'il allait venir te lire une histoire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui », répondit-il en se forçant à sourire. « Il est tard et tu devrais déjà dormir.

\- Il est toujours en colère.

\- Non… non il n'est pas en colère ».

Il remercia Benny et lui dit qu'il allait rester encore un petit moment pour voir si Castiel avait besoin de lui puis il conduisit Sophie dans sa chambre. Il s'aperçut que Castiel avait fermé la porte de sa chambre quand il passa devant et il déposa la petite fille sur le sol. Il la laissa se changer et monter dans son lit avant de rabattre le drap léger sur elle tout en plaçant sa peluche préférée dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa son front, il était tellement désolé qu'elle ait assisté à tout ça.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Je veux voir papa.

\- Je vais aller le chercher ».

Dean déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva pour aller chercher Castiel. Quand il sortit dans le couloir, il s'aperçut qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il avait repris un peu des couleurs et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille sans rien dire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Dean fixa un moment la porte en se sentant mal. Tout avait explosé et il se sentait triste pour Castiel mais au moins son frère était au courant et il pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Castiel s'assit à la place qu'occupait Dean quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda sa fille en caressant sa joue et elle se leva pour se lover contre lui.

\- « Vous vous êtes fâchés avec oncle Gab ? », demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix comme si elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de poser la question.

\- « On s'est disputé mais c'est pas grave… ça va s'arranger.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés pour quoi ?

\- Il n'était pas d'accord avec des choses que j'ai faites…

\- C'est parce que c'était des choses pas bien ? » Castiel soupira et leva la tête pour essayer de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- « Des choses qu'il ne pense pas bien…

\- Tu vas t'excuser ? C'est ce que tu me dis de faire quand je fais des choses pas bien.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça. Allez maintenant tu dois dormir », en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Castiel embrassa sa fille encore une fois quand elle s'allongea dans son lit après avoir pris son père dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il se leva, éteignit la lumière et laissa la porte entrebâillée avant de rejoindre le salon. Dean l'attendait debout, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean et la tête baissée qu'il releva dès qu'il l'entendit arriver.

\- « Elle dort ?

\- Oui. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle.

\- C'est rien. Et toi ça va mieux ? » Il s'était approché et posa ses mains sur les joues de Castiel pour le regarder.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse en évitant son regard et repoussa ses mains alors que Dean avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- « Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à boire ? Ou je sais pas…

\- J'aimerai que tu partes », dit-il sans le regarder alors qu'il le sentit se raidir.

\- « Je peux rester un moment si tu as besoin…

\- Je veux rester seul avec ma fille. J'ai besoin… de rester seul avec elle ».

Dean commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour.

\- « Je passerai demain pour voir si ça va.

\- Non… je… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je voudrais parler avec Sophie et… et que tout se calme un peu autour de nous.

\- D'accord », répondit-il en sentant que Castiel s'éloignait de lui. « Je te téléphonerai dans quelques jours alors ».

Dean finit par sortir et Castiel se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était parti en vrille alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter cet endroit et Gabriel n'en aurait jamais entendu parler. Il s'en voulait, pour tout, et à cet instant il se demandait si réellement il allait pouvoir refaire face à son frère et arrêter de torturer Dean.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel marchait dans les rues de la ville au hasard. Il avait besoin de libérer cette colère qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il pensait à tout ce que Castiel venait de lui avouer et il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son petit frère pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça. Il avait été choqué d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche et il ne pouvait pas le concevoir le fait qu'il ait pu faire ça. Il ne pouvait même pas nommer cet acte. C'était quelque chose que Castiel n'aurait jamais dû connaitre. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu demander de l'aide. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Ne pas penser aux problèmes que ça aurait pu lui poser, à lui et à sa fille.

Gabriel marchait toujours d'un pas rapide et Balthazar le suivait sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe brutalement et se tourne vers lui.

\- « Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Pas longtemps…

\- Depuis combien de temps ? », répéta-t-il en serrant les dents de rage.

\- « Depuis le weekend où Dean a retrouvé Castiel à la maison de la plage ». Balthazar vit le visage de Gabriel changer alors qu'il mettait sa main devant sa bouche.

\- « Je vais être malade », avant de se tourner et de se pencher par-dessus une grille pour vomir tout l'alcool de la soirée et tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Il sentit son ami poser la main sur son dos et il se dégagea d'un geste brusque. « Ne me touche pas », avant de le repousser et de vomir encore une fois.

Quand il eut fini de rendre tout ce que son estomac ne voulait plus contenir, il se redressa et Balthazar s'approcha.

\- « Ça va mieux ?

\- Si tu savais comme je suis en colère contre toi. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu as continué à me mentir… » Gabriel s'interrompit et Balthazar vit son regard changer encore une fois. « Tu as couché avec lui ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu as couché avec Castiel.

\- Non, mais non. T'es malade. C'est mon ami, j'aurais jamais fait ça », se mit-il à crier au milieu de la rue.

\- « Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu de mon aide », répondit-il en s'énervant pour la première fois de la soirée. « Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre à la maison s'il n'avait pas assez d'argent, de l'aider en lui en prêtant pour rembourser sa dette. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais et il n'a pas voulu de mon aide. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qu'il m'a demandée et qui devait sans doute être le plus difficile. J'ai gardé le silence… je n'ai rien dit en pensant jour après jour à ce qu'il faisait. Et j'ai fait ça pour ne pas le laisser seul, pour être là s'il avait besoin de parler.

\- Et tu m'accuses de ne pas être là pour lui ?

\- Non… je veux juste t'expliquer mon raisonnement. Je ne juge pas ta réaction.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Va retrouver tes amis avec qui tu partages tant de secrets ».

Gabriel se retourna et reprit sa route en direction de chez Balthazar avec l'intention de récupérer quelques affaires avant de retourner au seul endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui. Il passa le reste de la nuit à la gare en attendant le train. Il avait fini par s'assoupir sur la chaise dure de la salle d'attente avant que le premier appel de la matinée raisonne sur les murs de marbre blanc. Il se leva acheta un billet pour rentrer chez lui et monta dans le train. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce que Castiel lui avait avoué et il se sentait responsable. Il commençait à voir au-delà de ce que lui avait confié et il voyait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était autant en difficulté et il n'avait rien dit. Une nouvelle vague de colère le submergea, il pensait qu'ils étaient proches mais il fallait croire que Castiel préférait parler à des inconnus plutôt que se confier à lui.

Il vérifia son portable, un appel de Balthazar, sans message et il se barricada chez lui avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit et de s'enfouir sous le drap. Il fut réveillé en fin d'après-midi par des bruits, il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu mais un nouveau bruit lui confirma ses doutes. Il se leva et chercha dans sa chambre n'importe quoi qui pouvait servir d'arme et se décida finalement à descendre sans rien. Il avança doucement dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas et reconnu Balthazar en train de sortir de la cuisine. Le rythme de son cœur se calma mais sa colère réapparut.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- « Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

\- Comme un charme », d'une voix ironique qui irrita Balthazar. Il posa la bouteille de bière qu'il avait à la main en soufflant.

\- « Je vais me coucher. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis hier », en prenant la direction de l'étage.

\- « Tu n'es pas chez toi », lui lança son ami.

\- « Putain Gabriel, tu deviens vraiment très con.

\- Mais ça t'as pas gêné de me prendre pour un con pendant tout ce temps où tu savais que mon frère se faisait sauter par des mecs contre de l'argent. Mon petit frère, qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal et qui s'est vendu à des inconnus ». Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « J'ai même essayé de le mettre avec un de ceux-là.

\- Dean n'est pas comme ça… », tenta Balthazar.

\- « Il est comme les autres ». Balthazar leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération et préféra partir sans répondre.

\- « Tout va bien dans ton petit monde n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience.

\- Tout va bien dans mon monde ? Tu penses vraiment ça ? », en lui faisant face cette fois en colère. « Mon ami a traversé une épreuve difficile et il n'a pas voulu m'en parler et quand je l'ai découvert j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

\- Mais tu n'as…

\- La ferme Gabriel. C'est à cause de moi que tout ça a éclaté de cette façon. Ce qui finalement fait du mal à mes deux meilleurs amis. Et tiens, pendant qu'on est en train de se dire nos quatre vérités en se criant dessus, le reste de ma vie n'est pas parfaite vu que l'homme que j'aime ne veut pas de moi et que je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose ». Balthazar vit Gabriel faire un pas en arrière et ce seul geste lui déchira le cœur. Il sourit tristement et se tourna pour monter à l'étage.

\- « Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué ».

Balthazar se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille, pour trouver Gabriel assis au bout de son lit. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et décida de ne pas discuter. Rien ne sortirait de bon de cette discussion s'ils étaient en colère. Il fit comme s'il n'était pas là, le dépassa et enfila un boxer.

\- « J'ai besoin de mon ami », d'une voix fatiguée.

Balthazar retient un soupir alors qu'il se couchait.

\- « Viens là », lui dit-il sans le regarder.

Gabriel se déplaça doucement et se coucha à côté de lui et Balthazar referma un bras sur lui alors que son ami se tournait sur le flanc et qu'il le serrait contre lui.

\- « Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi mais j'étais tellement en colère…

\- Je sais mais il va falloir que tu arrives à prendre un peu de recul, que tu arrives à écouter Castiel ». Il sentit Gabriel se tendre sous son bras. « On va arrêter d'en parler pendant quelques heures, j'ai besoin de dormir et les choses seront peut-être plus claires demain ».

* * *

 **Un nouveau problème pour Castiel après déjà tout ce qu'il a traversé... Je vous embrasse fort.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Voici un nouveau chapitre et la situation de Castiel qui évolue...**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, de suivre cette histoire qui approche doucement de la fin, et à Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence et son aide. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Castiel était assis devant son café. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et s'était assoupi un petit moment sur le matin avant d'être réveillé par un crissement de pneu dans la rue. Les paroles de Gabriel et le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui continuaient de le hanter. Il se sentait déjà minable de travailler dans ce genre d'endroit mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Gabriel l'avait regardé avec incompréhension au début, il avait bégayé une question avant de se taire. Il avait alors commencé à lui expliquer qu'il ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour s'occuper de Sophie. Il avait vu une lueur d'incompréhension passer dans le regard de son frère. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide et il lui rappela qu'à cette époque il avait perdu la maison à laquelle il tenait tant, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler du fait de la reconstruire et qu'il ne voulait pas l'en empêcher car il savait ce que cet endroit représentait pour lui. Il s'était alors mît à lui crier dessus pour la première fois en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas penser qu'il aurait fait passer sa maison avant son frère.

\- « Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi… » Gabriel s'était alors approché en le menaçant d'un doigt tendu.

\- « Tu me prends pour qui Castiel ? Je suis ton grand frère. C'est à moi que tu dois demander ce genre de chose.

\- Tu as déjà passé une grande partie de ta vie à t'occuper de moi quand papa est parti. Je dois savoir me débrouiller.

\- Alors tu préfères me cacher ce qui t'arrive. Tu préfères faire ça », d'un air dégoûté, « que de me parler ?

\- J'ai voulu faire au mieux. Pour Sophie, pour toi et Balthazar…

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé à lui non plus ?

\- Non, il avait son club et… »

Sa voix mourut quand Gabriel lui tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter, il le dégoutait et l'avait déçu et blessé. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter. Gabriel était son grand frère, il avait toujours été sa référence même s'ils avaient des caractères opposés et il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'avait bien élevé, qu'il savait se prendre en charge, qu'il pouvait être fier de lui mais il avait obtenu tout le contraire.

\- « Je suis le père d'une petite fille et je ne peux pas compter sur toi ou Balthazar pour régler mes problèmes. Je dois pouvoir me débrouiller seul.

\- Et tu as pensé à elle en faisant ça ? Si un de ces hommes t'avais croisé dans la rue avec elle… »

Les images de Walker dans le parc revinrent en mémoire à Castiel. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir un risque mais il savait aussi que la plupart de ces hommes ne criaient pas sur les toits qu'ils fréquentaient un bordel et qu'ils ne viendraient jamais l'aborder dans la rue. Mais bien sûr, c'était autre chose avec cet homme. Il était protégé par son uniforme et il avait réellement eu peur quand il l'avait isolé pour se retrouver avec lui. Gabriel avait continué à lui crier dessus pendant un moment et il avait arrêté de se justifier. Son frère avait raison et il était en dessous de tout.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées sombres par Sophie qui grimpa sur ses genoux et se colla contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la resserra contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, à cause de Walker, de Dean et pour Sophie. Il regarda autour de lui, cet appartement choisit par Megan, où ils avaient vécu une vie heureuse et dont il devait se séparer maintenant ternit par l'argent de Crowley. Il téléphona dans la matinée à l'exploitant avec qui il avait fait affaire et fut soulagé de sa réponse. Il avait besoin d'un coup de main et s'il était prêt, il pouvait l'accueillir rapidement avant de lui céder la suite de son exploitation. Castiel accepta sans attendre c'était la réponse à ses problèmes. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il devait changer de vie pour Sophie et son rêve était de partir dans un lieu plus naturel et se reconvertir. Il avait rencontré, lors d'un voyage avec Sophie, un exploitant qui avait des ruches. Ils avaient longuement discuté et il lui avait dit qu'il devait bientôt prendre sa retraite et face à l'engouement de Castiel face à sa façon de vivre, il lui avait proposé de prendre sa suite. Castiel avait été surpris de sa proposition, il n'y connaissait rien mais le propriétaire lui avait dit qu'il semblait très à l'aise dans cet environnement. Il avait suspecté que cet homme avait eu conscience de son mal être et qu'il avait dû le toucher. Il avait alors réfléchit sérieusement à sa proposition pendant quelques jours avant de le recontacter et de lui demander s'il croyait réellement qu'il pourrait prendre sa suite et le reste s'était organisé petit à petit.

Il réfléchit un moment puis envoya un message à Dean pour pouvoir lui parler. Il reçut une réponse deux minutes plus tard dans laquelle le jeune homme lui proposait de venir pendant sa pause déjeuner, Castiel lui donna rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant près du fleuve. Il souffla, sentant déjà l'inquiétude comprimer sa respiration et se leva pour aller voir sa voisine pour lui demander de s'occuper de Sophie.

Castiel assit à la petite table en fer observait les bateaux à roues qui glissaient sur les eaux sombres du fleuve. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Dean seulement quand il prit place face à lui. Il semblait nerveux et inquiet alors qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- « Ça va ? » Castiel hocha la tête. « Tu as pu parler à Gabriel depuis hier ?

\- Non,… je n'ai pas essayé. J'avais des choses à régler avant ».

Il avait eu une matinée très occupé. Il avait vidé ses comptes en banque, mis son appartement en vente, contacté l'école pour Sophie et il était passé à la maison close pour rembourser tout ce qu'il devait à Crowley. Celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard noir, en colère de perdre un de ses employés qui lui rapportait le plus d'argent mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir. Il n'était pas resté plus longtemps dans son bureau et était parti à la recherche de Ruby pour lui dire au revoir. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui demandant de bien faire attention à elle. Ruby lui avait souhaité d'être heureux en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour et l'avait gardé contre elle un instant. Castiel savait qu'elle allait se retrouver seule et que ces prochaines nuits seraient plus difficiles à supporter sans une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

\- « Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger… il a été surpris mais il ne t'en veut pas. Il a dû comprendre depuis que tu avais essayé de faire au mieux… »

\- « Et c'est ce que je vais continuer à faire », dit-il en l'interrompant, « … et pour ça, on va arrêter de se voir ». Il vit Dean cligner des yeux et se pencher en avant. Castiel vit ses sourcils se froncer et une ombre passer dans ses yeux. Il tentait de comprendre ses paroles et trouver les bons mots pour lui faire entendre raison, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour parler.

\- « Mais… pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. On n'est pas obligé… », déconcerté par le fait que la conversation prenne cette direction.

\- « C'était ce qui était convenu depuis le début… c'était le temps que tu sois plus à l'aise. C'est ce qu'il faut faire Dean. C'était une mauvaise idée d'être ce genre d'amis avec bénéfices. On n'a rien à faire ensemble ».

La stupeur de Dean se transforma en colère à ces derniers mots. Ils étaient bien ensemble, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie depuis que Castiel l'avait accepté dans son quotidien et il était sûr que c'était la même chose pour lui. Gabriel s'était rendu compte de leur attirance dès qu'il les avait vus ensemble.

\- « Ça suffit », dit-il en haussant la voix. « Tu vas pas recommencer », les traits de son visage maintenant plus durs.

\- « C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début. On n'aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble, ni devenir amis d'ailleurs ».

Castiel tentait de conserver une voix douce et persuasive. Il ne devait donner à Dean aucune possibilité à laquelle se raccrocher. Il devait comprendre une fois pour toute qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir et que ce serait bénéfique pour eux deux.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça », la voix maintenant en colère. « Tu sais que je t'aime », en lui attrapant le poignet, « et je suis sûr que tu m'aimes aussi ». Castiel restait stoïque face à lui et ça l'énerva encore plus. « On a partagé trop de chose pour que tu me laisses comme ça sans explication.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

\- C'est des conneries, des excuses que tu me sers », d'une voix dure alors que quelques regards se tournaient vers eux.

\- « Gabriel a raison, je n'aurais jamais dû me conduire de la sorte… travailler dans cet endroit.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous », tenta Dean encore une fois.

\- « Je mets un terme à tout ce que j'ai fait de mal ».

Castiel baissa la tête quand il vit le mal qu'infligèrent ses derniers mots, la main de Dean était toujours fermée autour de son poignet et sa prise se durcit un peu plus. Il était tendu, il sentait que son regard ne le quittait pas et il retira son bras pour se libérer du jeune homme.

\- « Je reprends ma vie en main, j'ai des projets. Un nouveau travail, une nouvelle ville…plus sûre pour Sophie. Un cadre de vie qui nous ira mieux à tous les deux.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir », Dean écarquilla les yeux, horrifié de cette nouvelle. Si Castiel partait, il mettait réellement un terme à leur histoire et il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le convaincre.

\- « Je voulais te dire au revoir », en serrant ses mains sous la table. « Tu vas pouvoir trouver un petit ami…

\- Arrête de dire ça », un nouvel éclat de colère se manifestant.

\- « Tu es mieux dans ta peau », continua Castiel comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, bien qu'il mémorisait toutes les souffrances qu'il lui infligeait à cet instant. Dean renifla en regardant de côté.

\- « Tu ne m'aides pas à aller bien là.

\- Il y aura toujours Balthazar, je pense qu'il…

\- Je me fiche de Balthazar, c'est toi que je veux. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter le fait que tu m'aimes ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? », demanda Dean d'une voix voilée.

Dean essayait de déchiffrer les expressions du brun mais il se perdait dans toutes les idées qui envahissaient son esprit. Il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un homme qui était plus vieux que lui, plus expérimenté, plus beau, plus riche. Qui pouvait lui apporter tout ce que lui ne pouvait pas mais parce qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé la chance de le faire, de lui montrer qu'il était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Castiel fut tenté de lui dire oui pour lui donner une raison supplémentaire de l'oublier mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il se leva et Dean en fit de même et l'attrapa par le coude alors qu'il allait partir.

\- « Je t'ai toujours dit que c'était passager, une meilleure vie m'attend. J'ai assez fait passer les autres avant moi, maintenant il y a quelque chose de bon pour moi et je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance.

\- Et cette chance ce n'est pas moi ? Tu as besoin de t'éloigner pour être heureux.

\- Je suis désolé. C'était une mauvaise idée depuis le début et je n'aurais jamais dû accepter... je suis… je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir ».

Castiel fit un pas pour s'éloigner de Dean et sentit sa main lâcher sa prise doucement. Il avait le cœur lourd de l'avoir repoussé mais il aurait dû faire ça bien avant et il se consola en se disant que maintenant au moins, il pourrait réellement tomber amoureux d'un garçon qui lui correspondrait.

\- « J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches ».

Il continua de s'éloigner sans se retourner et Dean le vit disparaître au coin de la rue. Il avait envie de crier, de se mettre à pleurer, de lui courir après, de lui dire des horreurs, de le faire autant souffrir, de casser tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Puis il fut envahi par une lassitude immense, son ventre se tordit, ses jambes faiblirent et il s'assit sur la chaise vide de Castiel. Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit vide, incapable de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le visage de Castiel dansait encore devant ses yeux et ses mots raisonnaient à ses oreilles dans un brouhaha. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le fleuve et le quartier d'Alger dont il voyait les constructions se dessiner au loin. Il sentit un chatouillis dans son cou et porta sa main pour le débarrasser de cette sensation et sentit une humidité au bout de son doigt. Cette sensation le sortit de sa transe et il sentit l'humidité laissé par ses larmes sur son visage. Il s'essuya en passant la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux et ses joues et souffla. Il ne voulait pas craquer ici, il décida de se lever et de retourner retrouver Bobby pour finir sa journée de travail. Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il raconta à Sam ce qu'il s'était passé chez Castiel quand Gabriel avait appris ce qu'il faisait car il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la soirée.

Sam l'avait écouté et l'avait consolé quand il lui avait appris qu'il l'avait quitté et qu'il comptait partir. Il ne lui avait pas dit bien sûr ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel et à cet instant il était soulagé que cet homme sorte de la vie de son frère. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps et Dean était déjà entièrement sous son charme. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de le voir aussi amoureux et heureux mais les conditions de vie de cet homme lui semblaient bien trop compliquées pour que Dean puisse construire quelque chose de durable avec lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était peut-être mieux pour lui de ne plus voir Castiel et il lui avait dit que ça lui demanderait peut-être un peu de temps mais qu'il s'en remettrait.

Balthazar se réveilla de bonne heure, gêné par la présence de Gabriel si près de lui dans un lit. Ils se connaissaient bien, depuis longtemps. Ils étaient tombés amoureux, étaient restés longtemps ensemble mais ils avaient eu des bas et à force d'avoir des relations tendues et des rancœurs l'un envers l'autre, ils s'étaient séparés et par chance leur amitié avait survécu. Gabriel avait toujours était plutôt d'une nature insouciante et c'était ce côté de sa personnalité qui les avait séparé, Balthazar ne pouvant plus supporter sa façon d'être.

Il avait changé après l'ouragan, il avait été touché par le manque de prise en charge de l'éducation par la ville. Ils avaient toujours eu des difficultés de moyens dans le collège où il travaillait mais après ça avait été encore plus difficile et comme pour les autres domaines de la ville, ils avaient souffert de grands manquements. Ce qui le mettait le plus en colère c'était que certains élèves avaient le risque de mal tourner à cause des gangs qui occupaient les quartiers et qui cherchaient toujours de nouvelles recrues sans que personne ne semble se soucier de leur devenir. Balthazar l'avait alors vu baisser les bras quand ses élèves avaient été envoyés dans les différentes paroisses de la région. Il avait harcelé la direction pour faire bouger les choses mais il s'était retrouvé face à mur inébranlable, il avait manifesté avec des parents d'élèves, avait essayé de rencontrer des élus mais il avait fini par baisser les bras. À ce moment, il s'était refermé sur lui et il s'était jeté dans la reconstruction de sa maison de la plage.

Balthazar était resté près de lui, tout comme Castiel, Gabriel avait de nombreux amis mais il avait pratiquement coupé les ponts avec tous. Heureusement il avait fini par remonter la pente mais Balthazar avait senti qu'il n'était pas encore redevenu comme avant. Il avait pris encore plus en charge ses élèves depuis que les écoles étaient de nouveau ouvertes et un certain fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Il ne savait pas quel en était la raison mais il avait essayé d'être présent comme avant et de restaurer leur amitié avant de pouvoir espérer plus.

Il s'était levé rapidement pour que Gabriel ne sente pas son excitation due à sa présence et il était parti courir sur la plage comme il le faisait régulièrement. Gabriel avait ouvert les yeux quand la porte se fermait sur son ami. Il avait été injuste avec lui la veille et pourtant il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il avait eu besoin de soutient, il était un meilleur ami que lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et il aurait sans doute fait un meilleur frère. Il se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux en repensant à la soirée chez Castiel. Une partie de sa réalité s'était effondrée. Il avait découvert que son petit frère ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour se confier à lui et lui demander de l'aide quand il en avait besoin. Ce qui l'horrifiait, c'est ce qu'il s'était cru obligé de faire pour se débrouiller. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu faire de telles choses, comment il avait préféré en arriver à de telles extrémités alors que Balthazar et lui étaient là. Il se demanda comment Balthazar avait découvert le secret de son frère, ils allaient devoir parler et il voulait tout savoir concernant Castiel. Il se sentait mal pour son frère mais aussi pour Balthazar, il l'avait accusé car il se sentait fautif mais lui au moins avait essayé d'aider son ami. Gabriel décida de se lever et de préparer le petit-déjeuner en attendant son ami pour avoir une conversation un peu plus calme que la veille.

Castiel n'avait pas attendu en rentrant chez lui, il avait préparé un sac de voyage, avait récupéré Sophie et ils avaient sauté dans le premier train pour Pensacola. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Dean, d'éviter de le croiser et pour ça il était obligé de partir car il allait forcément passer chez lui. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir se réfugier et c'était chez son grand-frère. Il espérait seulement qu'il voudrait bien lui ouvrir la porte et l'accueillir. Sophie regardait la reine des neiges sur sa tablette alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se montrer trop nerveux pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle avait déjà été surprise quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient chez Gabriel et elle lui avait demandé s'ils avaient fait la paix. Il lui avait caressé la joue en la voyant toujours aussi inquiète et il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils devaient se parlaient mais que son oncle serait ravi de la voir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air très convaincu mais elle l'avait suivi sans poser d'autres questions.

Maintenant assis dans le compartiment, il espérait que Gabriel ait eu le temps de réfléchir et qu'il accepterait de lui parler et peut-être même de comprendre sa démarche. Il avait voulu faire pour le mieux et ne pas lui imposer ses difficultés. A cette époque, il était persuadé que ça ne durerait que quelques mois mais Crowley avait bien su l'enchaîner à ce lieu. Lui-même se dégoûtait et il ne pouvait pas blâmer son frère d'être aussi écœuré par ce qu'il avait fait. Plus ils approchaient de chez Gabriel, plus Castiel se sentait anxieux et Sophie était devenue quasiment muette. Il savait qu'elle ressentait son stress mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Le taxi les déposa devant la petite maison blanche et Castiel déglutit pour faire disparaître le nœud qui l'étouffait. Sophie lui attrapa la main et la serra entre ses petits doigts et il la serra brièvement pour se donner du courage. Ils avancèrent côte à côte d'un pas hésitant et il jeta un regard à Sophie en lui faisant un petit sourire crispé avant de lever la main et de frapper à la porte. Il fallut peu de temps à Gabriel pour venir ouvrir. Castiel avait la tête baissé et il tenait Sophie par la main qui ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui.

Castiel n'osait pas lever la tête, il avait encore honte de tout ce qu'il avait avoué et il ne pourrait sans doute pas supporter encore une fois le regard si déçu de son frère sur lui. Sophie leva la tête et regarda son oncle qui ne bougeait pas et observait son père. Il semblait moins en colère qu'hier mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son oncle aimait toujours rire, se moquer, faire des grimaces, il s'occupait d'elle mais là, il ne la regardait même pas et son regard lui faisait peur. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer en sentant que son père n'était pas bien et que son oncle était encore en colère. Elle entendit du bruit dans le salon et son regard fut attiré par Balthazar qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Elle le vit et lui lança un regard de détresse. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle entre les deux adultes toujours aussi silencieux et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « On va aller se baigner pendant que ton père et oncle Gab discutent d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait mais elle se sentait très triste et elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ne plus voir son oncle s'il était toujours en colère contre son père et même Balthazar. Elle avait resserré ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à pleurer alors qu'il la posait sur le sable.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma grande ? », lui demanda-t-il touché de la voir si triste.

\- « Je veux te voir encore et oncle Gab aussi », au milieu de ses sanglots qui l'étouffaient.

\- « Mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne se voit plus…

\- Mais s'il est en colère contre papa… il nous a pas parlé tout à l'heure. Il est en colère contre moi aussi.

\- Non ma chérie », en la serrant dans ses bras. « Bien sûr que non. Gabriel t'adore, il est en colère contre ton père mais ça va s'arranger, ils vont discuter, on va leur laisser un moment et tout va redevenir comme avant.

\- Mais s'il est trop en colère. Si… il veut pas… », ses mots entrecoupés par ses sanglots.

\- « Alors j'irai les voir et je leur expliquerai qu'ils doivent faire la paix et qu'ils ne peuvent pas te faire pleurer comme ça ».

Il garda Sophie encore un moment dans ses bras et essaya de lui faire penser à autre chose que la dispute à laquelle elle avait en partie assisté.

Castiel, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées, n'avait pas bougé depuis que Gabriel avait ouvert et il avait l'impression que ça faisait de longues minutes. Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour l'instant pour relever la tête et la peur qu'il ne le laisse pas rentrer en lui claquant la porte au visage grandissait en lui. Sa peur réveillait toute sa culpabilité, sa honte, son dégoût de lui-même, il se sentait presque aussi désespéré que lorsqu'il avait été poussé à prendre cette décision qui lui revenait maintenant en pleine figure et qui risquait de détruire sa famille. Il était mal et cette dernière idée le secoua, des tremblements parcoururent son corps alors que sa gorge se serrait encore plus et qu'il se mettait à pleurer n'osant toujours pas regarder son frère. Il porta la main à ses yeux, pour se cacher et il sentit enfin les bras de Gabriel se refermer autour de lui. Il sentit son cœur se tordre, soulagé qu'il ne le repousse pas et il passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre lui.

\- « Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il dans son cou alors que ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il s'excusa pendant de longues minutes sans entendre ce que son frère lui disait. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait lui parler maintenant mais il avait d'abord besoin de vider toutes les larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il ne s'était pas laissé la liberté de verser.

Gabriel gardait son petit frère serré contre lui et caressait sa tête pour essayer de le calmer. Il lui parlait doucement, le rassurait mais il était encore secoué de sanglots et il lui laissa le temps de se libérer de ses larmes et de toutes ses émotions. Il le serra un peu plus fort pour qu'il sente qu'il était là pour lui en répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots encore sur le pas de la porte.

\- « Ça va aller. Je suis désolé moi aussi ».

Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel sentit Castiel se calmer dans ses bras et lui proposa de rentrer pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Castiel ne répondit rien mais suivit son frère dans le petit salon. Ils s'installèrent à la table et le silence s'étira quelques secondes avant que Gabriel ne prenne la parole.

\- « Je dois t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as avoué ce que tu avais fait… ce que tu fais pour vivre », en murmurant presque car il avait toujours du mal à accepter cette idée.

\- « Non c'est fini… depuis ce matin ». Gabriel se sentit un peu soulagé pour lui et reprit.

\- « Tu as quitté cet endroit ?

\- Oui,… quand j'ai vu ton regard sur moi, j'ai encore moins bien supporté ce que je faisais. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça », ajouta-t-il pour se défendre, « je n'ai pas voulu me retrouver dans cet endroit. Je me fais horreur… mais je ne t'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas voir ce dégoût dans tes yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir aussi violemment mais j'ai été tellement choqué.

\- Je suis désolé », en lui lançant un regard implorant les sourcils froncés.

\- « Arrête de t'excuser », en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour le réconforter. « Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait mais de ne pas m'en avoir parlé.

\- Je t'ai expliqué…

\- Comment tu as pu croire que cette maison serait plus importante pour moi que toi ? Comment tu as pu penser que ça me gênerait de t'aider ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait sentir à n'importe quel moment que tu avais été un poids pour moi ?

\- Non, mais justement tu t'es toujours occupé de moi et cette fois je ne voulais pas faire encore reposer ce poids sur tes épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas un poids Castiel. C'est normal que je sois là pour toi…

\- Non ce n'est pas normal, je sais que j'ai de la chance ». Gabriel le reprit encore une fois dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et lui faire ressentir tout son amour. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils continuent de discuter sur ce qu'il s'était cru obligé de faire car il ne l'écoutait pas, il préférait changer de discussion et s'intéresser à son futur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- J'ai eu une réponse de Jack. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'accueillir dès la semaine prochaine si je voulais et j'ai accepté.

\- La semaine prochaine ? », lui demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « Oui. J'ai vidé mes comptes pour m'acquitter de ma dette et j'ai transféré le reste de mon argent dans une agence du coin. J'ai mis en vente mon appartement et j'ai dit au revoir à Dean ».

Castiel sentit son frère se tendre légèrement au nom de Dean. Et il leva les yeux sur lui.

\- « Ne lui en veut pas. On s'est rencontré dans cet endroit mais il n'a jamais été comme les autres.

\- S'il a été dans ce bordel…

\- Non », insista Castiel, avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, la révélation brutale qu'il avait dû gérer et le demande du jeune homme, avant de devenir silencieux.

Gabriel l'observait sans rien dire en se doutant qu'il ne lui avait pas encore tout avoué et Castiel reprit.

\- « Je l'ai accepté comme ami… je me suis dit qu'il pourrait parler, se confier sans crainte quand il en aurait besoin… Mais il en a voulu plus… et je savais que je ne devais pas, ça n'aurait pas été bon pour lui mais j'ai cédé… et avec le temps je me suis attaché à lui. »

Gabriel était surprit d'apprendre que Castiel avait continué de coucher avec Dean même s'il l'avait repoussé quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette maison. Mais il avait bien vu dès le début que son frère ressentait une attirance pour le jeune homme.

\- « Je dirais plutôt dès le début moi.

\- Je suis horrible, comment j'ai pu être aussi égoïste ? Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de sentiments pour moi mais j'ai préféré ignorer la réalité et profiter de la situation.

\- Tu as profité de la situation ?

\- C'est de moi dont il est tombé amoureux, non pas de celui qui travaillait de cette maison close. J'aurais dû refuser de le voir.

\- Pour ta défense, il s'est montré très entêté et il a l'air complètement amoureux ».

Castiel se prit la tête dans les mains en s'accoudant sur la table.

\- « Sam me l'a dit aussi, il n'y a que moi qui n'ai rien voulu voir et je l'ai fait souffrir alors que je voulais l'aider.

\- Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de problème. Tu n'es pas obligé de le quitter, tu peux lui dire que tu as quitté ton travail… et que tu l'aimes aussi. C'est à cause de tes projets ? Tu lui as expliqué ?

\- Non je suis resté vague. Je ne peux pas lui imposer de me suivre et je ne peux pas rester. Il a sa famille et je dois m'occuper de Sophie. Et il est trop jeune pour se retrouver coincé dans une vie de famille… »

Gabriel écoutait son frère essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Dean et Castiel le regarda dans les yeux.

\- « Ne lui en veut pas… quand je ne serai plus là, il aura besoin de Balthazar et peut-être de toi si tu veux bien être là pour lui.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas… en fait plus depuis que je sais comment ça s'est passé ».

Au bout d'un moment, Balthazar s'approcha de la porte fenêtre pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Il vit ses deux amis toujours assis mais ils semblaient apaisés. Il toqua contre la vitre et Gabriel lui fit signe d'entrer. Il fit glisser la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- « Si vous avez fini, Sophie a besoin d'être rassurée. Elle a peur de ne plus nous voir si vous restez fâchés tous les deux.

\- Je vais aller la chercher », dit Gabriel en se levant.

Il passa devant Balthazar pour sortir et les laissa seuls alors que celui-ci entrait pour s'avancer vers Castiel.

\- « Je suis désolé », en se triturant les mains. « C'est à cause de moi que ça a pris de telles proportions. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Ça ne sert à rien de s'en vouloir. J'aurais préféré aussi que ça se passe autrement mais maintenant au moins Gabriel est au courant », en lui souriant doucement.

\- « Ça s'est bien passé, non ?

\- Oui, il s'est calmé depuis hier. Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Un peu mais je crois surtout qu'il a réfléchi. Il a été touché que tu ne lui demande pas d'aide et il a compris pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fait ».

Ils se turent quand Gabriel entra avec Sophie dans les bras. Son visage était moins tendu mais elle semblait épuisée par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Gabriel expliqua encore une fois à Sophie que son père et lui n'étaient plus fâchés, Castiel hocha la tête quand sa fille posa son regard sur lui. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et de la soirée tranquillement et quand Sophie fut couchée, Gabriel aborda le sujet qui devait maintenant occuper son frère. C'est-à-dire ce qu'il allait faire et comment s'organiser.

Castiel installé sur le fauteuil, posa la tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il avait mis son appartement en vente, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'acheter et assurer un toit pour Sophie, il le vendait. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon le garder et il lui rappelait toujours une partie de sa vie nocturne même s'il avait de bons souvenirs entre ces murs.

Son rêve se réalisait enfin et il ne le vivait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire et il avait tout fait pour ça mais il n'éprouvait pas la joie qu'il pensait ressentir. Tout ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon bien trop jeune pour lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Gabriel.

\- « Je dois déménager, je ne prendrai pas grand-chose pour que ce soit plus simple et le reste sera vendu avec l'appartement. Mais j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide… », en les regardant peu sûr de lui.

\- « Oui bien sûr », confirma Balthazar et Gabriel acquiesça.

\- « Sophie est au courant ? », demanda son frère.

\- « Elle sait qu'on va partir mais je ne lui ai pas dit quand.

\- Et comment elle va vivre ça tu penses ?

\- Bien, je l'espère.

\- Elle a demandé des nouvelles de Dean ? », en murmurant presque son prénom. Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- « Et je n'aurai rien à lui expliquer puisqu'on part. Elle ne trouvera pas étrange le fait qu'on ne le voit plus ».


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Il reste trois chapitres avec celui-ci pour conclure et je vous rassure ça va s'arranger...**

 **Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn ma beta en or, je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Castiel était revenu deux jours plus tard à son appartement, avec Gabriel et Balthazar, pour faire ses cartons et mettre de côté ce qu'il pensait emporter. Il avait redouté tout le long du voyage de se retrouver face à Dean et il fut soulagé en ne le voyant pas devant chez lui. Ils s'étaient mis au travail et le plus important était prêt. Sophie s'était occupée de ses affaires avec Gabriel alors qu'il vidait les placards de la cuisine et que Balthazar faisait un tas de cartons près de la porte.

Il apporta un nouveau carton à son ami à ajouter à la pile et en tournant la tête, il aperçut Dean à l'extérieur qui prenait la direction de chez lui. Il échappa presque le carton et se colla au mur en murmurant qu'il était là et en lançant un regard affolé à son ami. Balthazar réagit immédiatement, sortit et retrouva Dean en bas des escaliers en lui demandant de ne pas approcher.

Dean était passé plusieurs fois devant chez Castiel mais à chaque fois il était tombé devant une porte close et sa voisine l'avait averti qu'il était parti pour quelques jours. Il avait eu peur à cet instant que ce soit pour toujours mais il avait tout de même continué à passer, Castiel ne répondant pas à ses messages ou à ses appels. Aujourd'hui, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, il allait grimper les marches, frapper à la porte, il attendrait un petit moment et repasserait le soir. Il avait compris que Castiel voulait partir pour avoir une nouvelle vie mais peut-être que s'il utilisait les bons mots et qu'il arrivait à le convaincre, il pourrait en faire partie. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa dernière chance.

Il leva la tête en arrivant au milieu de la cour intérieure et vit Balthazar descendre l'escalier. Il sourit, ravit de le voir ici. Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait Castiel, qu'il allait pouvoir lui parler ou qu'il pourrait au moins avoir de ses nouvelles, mais quand il fut sur le point de le saluer, l'ordre de Balthazar le refroidit. Il lui fit signe de la main de ne pas s'approcher et il lui barrait le passage, en lui demandant de ne pas monter.

\- « Il est là ? Je dois lui parler », en se rapprochant de lui.

\- « Non tu ne peux pas ».

Dean l'observa bien. Il n'avait pas un regard dur mais il entendait toute sa détermination dans sa voix pour protéger son ami.

\- « Je veux juste lui dire que je comprends pourquoi il doit partir. Il veut s'occuper de Sophie… mais… je peux l'accompagner.

\- Dean tu n'es pas en âge d'élever une gamine de cinq ans.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Castiel parler. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

\- Je ne me mêle pas de ça. Il ne veut plus te voir, il a pris une décision…

\- On peut faire de mauvais choix dans la vie, il le sait, mais on peut changer d'avis », en faisant un pas en avant.

\- « Non, Dean… » en levant la main pour l'arrêter.

\- « Laisse-moi lui parler ». Balthazar secoua la tête. « Cas' s'il te plait », en criant depuis le bas de l'escalier.

\- « Arrête, il y a Sophie, et tu ne veux pas lui faire de la peine ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vous voit vous battre ?

\- Il n'a qu'à venir me parler.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à améliorer les choses ». Balthazar baissa la tête en soufflant. « Ecoute, il a beaucoup de choses à gérer et pour l'instant Sophie est sa priorité. Tu devrais lui laisser du temps, qu'il se pose dans sa nouvelle vie et qui sait… il se rendra peut-être compte que tu lui manques et… », en soulevant les épaules.

\- « Je vais devoir vivre sur une simple possibilité. Peut-être qu'il ouvrira les yeux, peut-être qu'il se rendra compte que lui aussi il m'aime. Peut-être qu'il nous donnera une chance ». Dean sentait sa gorge se serrer, il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne voulait pas encore craquer. Depuis deux jours, il ne mangeait presque plus, son sommeil était perturbé, tout comme son humeur. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Balthazar. « Dis-lui que j'attendrai de ses nouvelles et de celles de Sophie. Que je suis sûr de mes sentiments… », en évitant maintenant son regard, « et qu'il représente plus pour moi que seulement ma première expérience. Il est... il est plus que ça ». Dean s'interrompit là, il ne voulait pas faire sa déclaration à Balthazar, il voulait parler à Castiel et lui avouer ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Il ravala ses mots et ses larmes.

\- « Je lui dirai », en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je serai là, si tu as besoin de parler ou… pour sortir. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu en as besoin ».

Dean hocha la tête en murmurant un oui étranglé. Il leva une dernière fois la tête vers la fenêtre de son appartement sans l'apercevoir et il fit demi-tour.

Quand Balthazar fut de retour dans l'appartement, il retrouva Castiel assis par terre, adossé contre le mur et face à lui Gabriel. Il était secoué par la visite de Dean, même s'il s'y attendait, il voyait qu'il avait du mal à faire face à toutes les émotions que ça réveillait en lui. Il était persuadé que son ami était amoureux de Dean mais ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de faire passer sa fille en priorité, il voulait éviter à Dean de se sentir enfermé dans une vie qui ne lui correspondrait pas mais il devait penser aussi à lui et il espérait qu'il ouvrirait les yeux avec le temps. Tout comme Dean, il était persuadé qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre mais Castiel semblait avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour l'accepter. Il avait reconnu s'être attaché au jeune homme mais il considérait encore que Dean serait mieux sans lui.

Gabriel face à son frère ne bougeait pas et le couvait du regard. Ils avaient parlé de Castiel et Gabriel lui avait confié qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il repoussait Dean mais qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère pense qu'il n'était pas digne de ce jeune homme qui avait su voir plus loin que le prostitué qu'il avait rencontré. Balthazar était rassuré, Gabriel tenterait surement de lui faire entendre raison quand ce sera le bon moment.

Dean retourna à sa vie sans Castiel et l'été fit place à l'automne. Garth et Lucifer étaient revenus de leurs vacances. Il avait vu Garth avec Benny, après que celui-ci l'ait tanné pendant plusieurs jours en lui disant que ça lui ferait du bien de voir ses amis. Il avait alors accepté pour que son meilleur ami lui fiche la paix mais il refusait de voir Lucifer. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar qu'ils fréquentaient peu et Dean fut finalement ravi de passer une soirée avec eux.

Benny avait expliqué à Garth que leur ami ne voulait pas voir Lucifer et son nom ne fut pas prononcé de toute la soirée. Dean avait été heureux de le revoir et il s'était détendu au fil de la soirée. Il était perché sur son tabouret, accoudé à la table et il écoutait son ami leur raconter tous les mauvais tours que les enfants lui avaient joués, en mimant ses réactions de surprise. Benny lui dit que les gamins avaient sans doute pris plaisir à lui jouer des tours pour s'amuser de ses grimaces et Dean acquiesça en riant. Il jugea qu'ils avaient été finalement gentils, il aurait sans doute fait pire. La colonie s'était bien terminée et ils avaient même été tristes de se quitter. Les rires se calmèrent et Garth leur demanda comment s'étaient passés leurs mois d'été avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière. Dean avait souri en coin et avait détourné la conversation sur Benny en disant qu'il avait compté le nombre de filles qu'il avait dragué sans arriver à en n'embrasser aucune. Et il s'était presque enfuit du bar pour éviter de mentir à son ami.

Il sortait de temps en temps avec eux mais plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Il restait chez lui et travaillait le reste du temps. Il avait été tenté plusieurs fois d'appeler Balthazar pour avoir des nouvelles de Castiel mais il savait d'avance qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Il avait reçu un message de Balthazar un mois après où il lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Dean avait eu une bouffée de souvenirs qui l'avait assaillit en voyant son nom s'afficher et ses pensées s'étaient à nouveau assombries pendant quelques jours. Il lui avait finalement répondu sur les conseils de Benny.

Son ami le voyait toujours aussi déprimé et il pensait que parler avec Balthazar lui permettrait d'être plus soutenu. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas de nouvelles de Castiel mais avec Balthazar, il pourrait se changer les idées et avoir l'impression de ne plus être aussi éloigné du brun. Il pensait que de se rendre compte que Castiel faisait sa vie loin de lui, l'aiderait à s'en détacher.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain dans un petit café dans le bayou Saint-Jean. Balthazar avait été surpris par la tête de Dean. Il n'avait plus les traits aussi tirés que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu mais il voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à sourire. Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Castiel était parti et Dean n'avait pas encore tourné la page. Ils s'étaient donné une accolade et Balthazar lui avait demandé comment il allait, il avait répondu à demi-mot en lui disant que ça allait avant de prendre de ses nouvelles à son tour puis de Gabriel. Il n'avait pas voulu prononcé le nom de Castiel mais Balthazar voyait bien que ça lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- « Il va bien aussi, il s'est installé et Sophie à l'air heureuse de sa nouvelle école. »

Dean sentit son ventre se contracter à entendre parler de Castiel. Il avait espéré avoir de ses nouvelles mais il n'était pas sûr que Balthazar veuille bien partager ça avec lui. Il avait envie de lui demander où il vivait mais resta silencieux. Il était parti pour vivre une nouvelle vie, il n'allait pas s'encombrer de l'ancienne.

Ils avaient ainsi continué à se voir en prenant un verre de temps en temps, en allant à des concerts. Balthazar lui avait toujours promis de l'emmener à Preservation Hall et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Dean avait été heureux de cette sortie mais la musique blues avait réveillé son mal être qu'il tentait de cacher au mieux. L'homme de sa voix éraillée chantait sa peine et ses espoirs et il mettait des mots sur ses émotions alors que des souvenirs plus ou moins heureux revenaient à sa mémoire. Il avait senti sa gorge se serrer et Balthazar avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ça l'avait un peu calmé, ça lui avait permis de se centrer dans le présent et d'éviter de se laisser envahir par ses souvenirs. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fini la soirée dans son club, installés à une petite table dans un coin et Gabriel les avait rejoints. Ils étaient en train de discuter et quand Dean l'avait aperçu, il s'était raidi en s'attendant à ce qu'il lui jette des horreurs à la figure et même peut-être qu'il l'accuse d'être la cause de l'éloignement de son frère.

Gabriel s'était installé à côté de lui en le saluant, l'ambiance s'était un peu refroidie et il avait pris la parole sous le regard de Balthazar, pour lui demander comment il allait. Dean avait été surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit aussi calme face à lui et Balthazar s'était levé pour les laisser un moment seuls. Gabriel en avait alors profité pour s'excuser de son comportement, il lui avait dit que Castiel lui avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qu'il s'était ensuite passé entre eux. Il avait fini par lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus même s'il avait été choqué par tout ce que Castiel lui avait appris et Dean s'était excusé à son tour. Il avait l'impression d'avoir utilisé Castiel et il se sentait minable face à Gabriel et Balthazar. Celui-ci revint et déposa un verre de Sazerac devant Gabriel et une bière pour le jeune homme. Dean voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de Castiel et qu'il l'était toujours, leur relation avait évolué avec le temps et il espérait encore avoir de ses nouvelles. Il se tourna vers Balthazar.

\- « Tu lui as dit que j'attendais de ses nouvelles… et ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

\- Oui, je lui ai dit », en hochant la tête.

Balthazar n'ajouta rien et Dean comprit son silence. Castiel ne comptait pas accepter ses sentiments et ne reviendrait pas le retrouver. Il s'était alors levé en s'excusant et il était rentré chez lui pour éviter de se torturer un peu plus. Il pensait tous les jours à Castiel et il préférait se voiler encore la face et penser qu'il pourrait accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

La période des fêtes était arrivée, le temps à NOLA s'était grandement rafraîchi et Dean traînait toujours son spleen en affichant un sourire de surface qu'il servait à ses amis. Même s'il y avait des jours où il allait presque bien, cette période le rendait encore plus maussade et de savoir que Balthazar et Gabriel allaient retrouver Castiel pour Noël n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sam était rentré pour passer quelques jours avec son père et lui, ce qui l'avait aidé un peu à penser à autre chose.

Dean était enfermé dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, adossé au mur. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait que ce soit la veille de Noël qui le mettait dans cet état et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Castiel en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que Balthazar et Gabriel étaient avec lui, il imaginait Sophie attendre impatiemment le père noël et courir dans la maison en fatigant son père. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, il se demandait s'ils vivaient dans une maison ou un appartement, où ils devaient être et il sentit de façon encore plus nette ce sentiment de déchirure qui ne le quittait plus depuis que Castiel était parti. Certains jours c'était plus simple, il se levait sans ressentir ce poids dans le ventre et il passait sa journée presque sans penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui. Ceci n'avait été possible seulement après un long mois et encore il avait des jours très difficiles et ça semblait être un de ceux-là aujourd'hui.

Son père avait vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, il avait déjà essayé de lui parler, tout comme Bobby et ils avaient mis ça sur le compte d'une fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- « Elle n'en valait pas la peine », lui avait dit un jour son père alors qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réagir et se rendre compte que c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Il avait alors hoché la tête et il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne lui avait rien dit concernant ses préférences et il ne lui avait pas parlé de Castiel, maintenant il se demandait à quoi ça servirait de toute façon. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne le reverrait plus et qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux.

Le jour de Noël, après le repas copieux que Sam avait préparé avec son aide, Dean partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il se perdait dans les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait, en priant qu'une nouvelle chance lui soit donnée. Sam entra à son tour, il voyait que son frère n'allait pas bien et il ne voulait pas qu'il se complaise dans son malheur. Il s'installa sur son lit, face à Dean et l'observa un moment. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide comme souvent, ses doigts croisés, les mains posées sur ses genoux relevés contre lui. Il caressait l'ongle de son pouce de son autre pouce dans un geste répétitif et lent. Il semblait entièrement ailleurs et Sam eu mal au cœur pour lui mais il en avait assez aussi de voir son frère s'enfoncer dans cette désolation.

\- « Tu dois arrêter de penser à lui. Tu te fais du mal… »

Dean ne réagit pas et Sam continua, il ne voulait pas partir en sachant qu'il allait aussi mal et il voulait le faire réagir.

\- « Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais il ne peut pas t'offrir ce que tu attends. Je lui ai parlé le jour du repas, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ce qu'il y avait entre vous pour que tu souffres le moins possible… »

Dean releva la tête et braqua son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- « Tu lui as dit de me quitter ? » d'un ton où Sam sentait toute son incompréhension.

\- « Je pensais que c'était le mieux pour toi…

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Pourquoi tu as…

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Réfléchis, il se prostituait, il a une petite fille, il est plus âgé que toi. Il t'a expliqué tout ça mais tu ne semblais pas comprendre… »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère lui sautait à la gorge. Sam tenta de se défendre en repoussant son frère. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais il réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Il se redressa pour repousser Dean qui s'effondra sur son lit avant de se lever en lui criant après que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était parti. Sam tenta de lui faire face et leur père entra dans la chambre après avoir entendu des coups sourds et leurs cris.

\- « Ça suffit arrêtez », leur cria-t-il. Il ceintura Dean pour l'empêcher de se jeter encore une fois sur son frère. « Sam sort d'ici. »

Le cadet obéit et John rejeta Dean sur son lit en lui demandant de se calmer. Son fils était tendu et en colère comme il l'avait rarement vu contre son frère. Il n'avait même jamais était aussi en colère.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » Dean maugréât et John reprit. « C'est pas parce qu'une fille te jette que tu dois te comporter comme ça. Tu dois réagir maintenant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Alors parle. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Non Dean, tu vas arrêter. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant parce que je pensais que tu allais pouvoir parler avec Sam ou avec tes amis mais rien ne change. » Dean resta encore silencieux un moment en évitant le regard de son père.

\- « Ecoute… je sais que je ne suis pas très présent… mais tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ». Il vit des larmes grossir dans les yeux de son fils et se rapprocha de lui. « S'il te plait, parle-moi », en s'asseyant face à lui.

Dean sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et se cacha pour ne pas les montrer à son père. John sentit son fils prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

\- « C'est à cause d'un… homme », en murmurant.

John resta silencieux, son fils avait dû se battre ou avoir des ennuis avec quelqu'un mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'en parlait pas et il comprit. Il y avait eu une période un peu tendue et son état s'était amélioré au cours de l'été et depuis l'automne, il passait plus de temps à la maison et il semblait déprimé.

\- « Tu t'es battu contre le petit ami d'une fille ? » Dean secoua la tête négativement et John reprit après une pause sans réellement être convaincu de ce qu'il allait dire « Un homme t'a… ? » Dean resta sans bouger, tout comme son père. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer alors que le silence s'étirait. « Comment… ? Il a… » Dean voyait lutter son père pour admettre son idée mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. « Il t'a forcé ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », en lui lançant un regard horrifié. Dean se rendit compte à ce moment de l'inquiétude qui marquait les traits de son père, il ne savait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois. « Castiel n'a rien fait…

\- Mais je ne comprends pas.

\- Je l'aime c'est simple, je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme qui a fini par me quitter », cracha-t-il de colère.

Dean avait besoin d'air et il se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la petite maison sans regarder son frère qui attendait dans le salon. Il monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du sud. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de se retrouver seul dans sa voiture pourrait le réconforter. Il roula plus d'une heure et finit par s'arrêter non loin des bayous.

Il resta immobile à regarder le soleil disparaître, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, des moments de bonheur réduit à néant par une douleur atroce qui refaisait surface par moment et il prit une décision. Castiel avait décidé pour tous les deux quand il s'était éloigné de lui et il le ferait maintenant pour lui-même. Il arrêtera de l'aimer, il ne voulait plus souffrir et il y avait un seul moyen d'y arriver, l'oublier et nier ses sentiments qui finiront par disparaître. Il avait ouvert son cœur une seule fois et il en payait le prix, maintenant il ne se ferait plus avoir. Il reprit la route en direction de chez lui une fois la nuit complètement tombée avec une nouvelle résolution.

Il rentra chez lui et marqua une pause face à son frère et son père. Il devrait peut-être leur parler mais il sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, pas immédiatement en tout cas. Il prit la direction de sa chambre et la voix de John le figea sur place.

\- « Sam m'a tout raconté ». Il serra les poings en pensant au fait que son frère avait avoué à leur père que Castiel se prostituait. « Il est plus vieux que toi et il a une petite fille… vous n'avez pas la même vie… »

Dean fut surpris que son père ne mette pas l'accent sur le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un homme. Il devait sans doute être soulagé qu'il l'ait quitté.

\- « Ça suffit… je ne veux plus en parler ». Il gagna sa chambre et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué de tout ça, de voir les gens faire comme s'ils le comprenaient alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne resta pas longtemps seul, son père entra et s'assit sur le lit de son frère face à lui. Dean baissa la tête, se préparant déjà à essuyer tous les reproches que son père allait lui faire.

\- « Je suis désolé… mais je crois que tu n'avais rien à faire avec cet homme… »

Dean ne répondit pas, il n'avait plus envie de se battre pour Castiel alors que celui-ci était parti. Son père n'acceptait pas son attirance pour un homme et ça lui était égal, il ne tomberait pas amoureux d'un autre homme.

\- « Il n'a pas essayé de montrer à Sam qu'il… qu'il t'aimait lui aussi ? » Dean fut surpris de ses paroles, son père essayait de comprendre la situation sans nier son homosexualité.

\- « Il a toujours dit qu'il avait une vie trop compliquée pour qu'on reste longtemps ensemble… mais je suis sûr qu'il m'aimait. Si Sam ne lui avait pas parlé, il aurait peut-être compris qu'on était fait pour être ensemble et il ne… il ne m'aurait pas laissé ».

John vint s'asseoir près de son fils, passa sa main sur la tête et lui parla doucement.

\- « Je pense que Sam n'a rien à voir avec ça. Cet homme était déjà conscient qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi…

\- Non », d'une voix vibrante. « Tu ne le connais pas…

\- Je pense que le geste de Sam s'est fait juste avant qu'il ne te quitte mais il avait déjà réfléchi à la situation ».

Dean savait que Sam avait voulu faire au mieux pour lui car il s'était inquiété mais connaissant Castiel, une personne qui émettait des doutes sur leur relation avait plus de poids que les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se sentit commencer à étouffer et il ne parvint plus à réprimer le chagrin qui le menaçait. Il se mit à pleurer alors que son père le serrait dans ses bras pour le consoler et il plaqua son visage contre son torse, rassuré qu'il y est quelqu'un pour lui à ce moment qui ne cherchait pas à le juger.

Il reprit le contrôle sur son corps et ses émotions rapidement et son père le laissa seul. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il vit son frère qui avait passé la nuit sur le canapé du salon. Il prépara le café, en servit un à Sam et vint s'asseoir sur la petite table face au canapé. Il lui tendit la tasse sans un mot et Sam la prit sans regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il se sentait minable d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait même s'il avait eu de bonnes intentions, il finit par lever la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son frère et il fut un peu rassuré. Il n'était plus en colère, il n'avait plus cette douleur au fond des yeux, il semblait résigné et prêt à avancer. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier avant de prendre une première gorgée de café.

\- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as fait… même si je peux le comprendre… dans une certaine mesure ». Il fit une pause, Sam n'osait pas le regarder et il continua. « Je vais me reprendre… c'est terminé, je ne m'apitoie plus sur moi… et je passe à autre chose. On ne parle plus de ça ».

Il se leva, la phrase à peine finit et Sam le regarda s'éloigner. Dean lui avait pardonné mais il gardait un gout amer au fond de la gorge.

Gabriel et Balthazar était arrivés dans le Montana depuis quelques heures et ils faisaient le tour du propriétaire. Sophie leur avait sauté au cou, heureuse de les revoir et Castiel avait été aussi très heureux de pouvoir profiter d'eux pendant quelques jours. Ils s'étaient donné une longue accolade, ravi de les avoir avec eux pendant la période de Noël. Après avoir pris le temps de discuter de la route, du temps et de l'école de Sophie, elle leur avait fait visiter la maison qui avait un étage avec les chambres et une salle de bain et le rez-de-chaussée avec une grande cuisine et un salon chaleureux. Castiel les avaient ensuite entraînés dans les prairies environnantes pour leur montrer l'étendue du domaine. Jack, à qui il avait racheté l'exploitation, passait les derniers mois avec lui avant de prendre définitivement sa retraite à l'été. Il lui avait promis d'être là, s'il avait besoin mais Castiel s'était rapidement fait à cette nouvelle vie, ce qu'avaient pu apprécier son frère et son ami.

Il leur avait montré les ruches et il en avait ouvert une pour vérifier l'état de la colonie. Gabriel était persuadé qu'elles seraient toutes mortes de froid mais même si certaines étaient mortes, il fut étonné de voir les autres en train de bouger légèrement. Son frère lui expliqua qu'elles passaient l'hiver à l'abri et que même si une partie mourrait et que c'était normal, la plupart subsistait et qu'il devait veillait au bon état de la ruche.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite rapidement pour se mettre au chaud et Castiel raviva le feu dans la cheminée avant de s'asseoir à côté de Gabriel pour profiter de la chaleur et de la douceur de la clarté apportée par les flammes. Balthazar lui parla des dernières nouvelles de la Nouvelle-Orléans sans aborder le sujet de Dean. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Gabriel avant de venir. Ils faisaient ce voyage pour profiter de Castiel et non pas pour lui remettre en mémoire cet épisode qu'il avait peut-être réussi à oublier. Il avait dû arracher à Gabriel une promesse et le nom de Dean avait été proscrit de leur conversation pendant ces quelques jours.

Ils pensaient s'en sortir sans trop de difficulté mais alors qu'ils choisissaient leur sujet de conversation avec attention, Sophie finit par prononcer son nom car elle se languissait de lui. Elle avait demandé de ses nouvelles et quand Gabriel lui expliqua qu'il passait les fêtes avec son père et son frère, Castiel se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Balthazar le suivit en échangeant un regard avec Gabriel et retrouva le brun. Il avait commencé à sortir la vaisselle pour mettre la table et Balthazar lui proposa son aide qu'il accepta.

Castiel redoutait cet instant depuis qu'il savait que Gabriel et Balthazar allaient lui rendre visite. Il n'avait jamais demandé de ses nouvelles au téléphone et aucun des deux n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Les rares fois, où il avait senti qu'ils tournaient autour du pot, il avait changé de conversation rapidement où il avait trouvé une excuse pour raccrocher. Les premiers temps il avait été très occupé par son nouveau travail et par leur nouvelle organisation dans ce coin qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais depuis quelques temps, Dean occupait à nouveau ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire et s'il allait bien puis il se forçait à l'oublier quand il sentait la peine et la souffrance se réveiller. Il avait fait un choix, celui qui était le mieux pour tous les deux et il ne ferait pas marche arrière par faiblesse.

Gabriel, le matin de Noël parlait à Balthazar. Il avait observé son frère depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il s'était bien fait à cette nouvelle vie et il semblait heureux mais il ne le voyait pas épanoui. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait rencontré un homme intéressant et Castiel lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et que de toute façon, il ferait attention à qui il laisserait entrer dans sa vie et celle de Sophie. Il se sentait triste pour Castiel car il pensait toujours que son frère ne pensait pas avoir le droit à l'amour de Dean. Il avait alors dit à Balthazar qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser s'enterrer dans ce coin paumé, à finir seul et sans amour et qu'ils devaient lui ouvrir les yeux. Balthazar lui avait encore une fois déconseillé mais ça avait été plus fort que lui quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux et que Balthazar avait emmené Sophie se promener.

\- « J'ai promis à Balthazar que je te ne parlerai pas de lui.

\- Et tu vas faillir à ta promesse », en lui faisant un sourire triste.

\- « Je ne veux pas mais tu as l'air tellement mal depuis que Sophie a parlé de lui.

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai redouté ces quelques jours à cause de ça. Je savais que même si vous n'en parliez pas, Sophie poserait la question… elle en parle de temps en temps et même moi, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas oublier », en s'asseyant face à son frère.

\- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- J'attends que ça passe avec le temps », en relevant la tête son sourire disparu.

\- « Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? » Castiel secoua négativement la tête. « Même si je te dis qu'il ne sort avec personne et qu'il espère toujours que tu changes d'avis, qu'il demande de tes nouvelles et qu'il parait toujours aussi déprimé ?

\- J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait croire que tu allais parler pour lui et essayer de me faire changer d'avis », en lui lançant un regard dur et contrarié cette fois.

\- « Non, je ne veux pas plus le torturer, il se fait assez de mal tout seul. »

Castiel souffla et se leva, il avait du mal à faire face à son frère et se posta devant la fenêtre. Il continuait de faire souffrir Dean, même après tout ce temps.

\- « Vous le voyez souvent avec Balthazar ? », demanda-t-il sans arriver à retenir sa curiosité.

\- « Quelques fois, il passe au club où on se retrouve en ville pour manger », en s'adossant à sa chaise. « Il a eu l'air d'aller mieux pendant un moment mais je crois que quand il a appris qu'on venait te voir, ça a un peu tout réveillé.

\- Ça va faire quatre mois, il doit passer à autre chose », en se tournant vers lui d'un air décidé.

\- « Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre… et c'est facile à dire. Tu es passé à autre chose toi ?

\- Oui, regarde autour de toi. J'ai une nouvelle vie, que j'aime, qui est sans danger pour Sophie et les gens du coin sont sympas ».

Gabriel hocha la tête et décida d'arrêter de discuter. Castiel ne voulait rien entendre et il ne voulait pas gâcher le peu de jours qu'ils passaient ensemble en se disputant avec lui.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. Oui je sais que je fais durer le plaisir - la torture - pour Castiel et Dean mais ça va s'arranger...**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ton rôle de beta. Tu es irremplaçable...**

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant six mois que Castiel n'avait pas remis les pieds à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il était revenu avec Sophie pour voir Gabriel et Balthazar à l'occasion de Mardi Gras. Cette fête était la plus importante de l'année et était incontournable pour tous les néo-orléanais qui se respectaient. Sophie était heureuse et ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle se montrait intenable tellement elle était excitée de revoir ses oncles. Il avait fallu qu'il la menace de la priver de défilé pour qu'elle se montre plus sage. Elle avait bien sûr prévu de voir Dean durant ces quelques jours et c'est ce qu'il faisait le plus peur à Castiel. Il n'avait pas prévu de le voir pour ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées mais il allait très certainement être invité à la fête que Balthazar organisait toute les années chez lui.

Il ouvrait sa maison à tous ses amis, collègues, employés, et les groupes se succédaient pour entretenir l'ambiance jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. A minuit, Mardi Gras prenait fin, la police équestre clôturait le dernier défilé et les fêtards étaient priés de rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient suffisamment profité. Les défilés de Mardi gras commençaient fin janvier et tous les weekends les différents krewes défilaient et le jour de Mardi gras les chars se suivaient en apothéose.

Castiel avait promis à sa fille qu'elle pourrait assister à une partie de la parade puis il la déposerait chez Rowena pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec son petit-fils comme avant alors qu'il passerait la soirée chez Balthazar.

Le matin de Mardi Gras, tout le monde était installé autour de la table du petit déjeuner et le planning de la journée était revu une dernière fois. Ils feraient un tour sur Canal Street et sans que personne ne dise rien, le quartier français serait évité. Sophie fut la première prête, habillée de son costume de Tiana et sa peluche de grenouille à la main. Son père aurait juré qu'elle se déguiserait en Elsa mais il fallait croire que NOLA lui manquait assez pour qu'elle choisisse le déguisement de la princesse de la Nouvelle Orléans. Quand Castiel s'était levé pour partir, Gabriel l'avait arrêté en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- « Où est ton costume ?

\- Je n'en ai pas… »

Il allait lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper et de toute façon, il n'aimait pas se déguiser mais après que Gabriel ait grimacé, il disparut pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec une paire d'ailes d'ange duveteuses et les glissa sur les épaules de son frère.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire », tenta-t-il.

\- « Si papa, il faut que tu sois déguisé aussi. »

Gabriel arborait déjà une chemise hawaïenne rouge avec des fleurs blanches et Balthazar portait un costume de pirate. Il n'avait donc plus rien tenté et Balthazar s'était levé en sifflotant un air qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur, Mardi Gras de Professor Longhair. Sophie se mit à sauter sur place et accompagna son oncle pour chanter les paroles alors que Gabriel dansait.

« _Welle I'm goin' to New Orleans_

 _I wanna see the Mardi Gras_

 _When I get to New Orleans_

 _I wanna see the Zulu King_ »

Castiel les regardait faire avec un sourire et fermant la marche de ce cortège. De nombreuses personnes costumées étaient déjà dans les rues et convergeaient vers le centre ville et les rues où les chars passaient.

Ils déambulaient maintenant dans les rues, Sophie sur les épaules de Balthazar pour qu'elle puisse voir un minimum de chose vu le monde qu'il y avait et qu'elle attrape les colliers envoyés depuis les chars à la foule qui criait pour en obtenir et qui seront peut-être échangés ou donnés en souvenir. Ils étaient de trois couleurs dont chacune avait une signification, le vert émeraude pour la foi, le violet pour la justice et l'or pour le pouvoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment sur Dumaine Street pour écouter les fanfares jouer. Les cuivres et les tambours raisonnaient et les musiques entraînantes incitaient les carnavaliers à bouger au rythme de la musique. Ils virent passer le char du krewe Zulu, un des plus célèbres du défilé avec celui du Rex qui avait un des chars les plus beaux chaque année. Ils virent défiler la fanfare du Semper Fi constituée de marines. Des rangs droits et bien organisés, un rythme maintenu sans aucune fausse note ni aucun faux pas. Leur avancée fut ralentie par un embouteillage des chars et après avoir attendu quelques secondes, une première trompette raisonna, suivi immédiatement par les grosses caisses qui entamèrent une musique encore plus dansante. Les rangs se rompirent et les musiciens dansèrent le long de la rue en attendant de pouvoir reprendre. Les carnavaliers étaient ravis et applaudirent.

Balthazar et Gabriel les abandonnèrent en début d'après-midi pour accueillir les invités et commencer la fête chez lui. Quand Castiel et Sophie remontèrent ensuite sur Saint Ann Street ils tombèrent sur le défilé d'un Indian Krewe. Le big chief portait un costume fait de plumes vertes et son torse était orné d'un tableau confectionné en perles. Le chef lança son cri et Castiel sentit ses entrailles se contracté à ce cri si puissant. Il parlait au nom de ses ancêtres et à leurs descendants.

Après avoir fait pratiquement le tour de la ville à pied, Castiel déposa Sophie chez Rowena en fin d'après-midi, elle portait une dizaine de colliers autour de cou et en enleva un pour le donner à son père. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée en lui rappelant qu'il viendrait la chercher demain matin pour passer la journée avec ses oncles. Sur le chemin du retour, il était heureux de pouvoir passer la soirée avec eux et de retrouver l'ambiance du Mardi Gras mais son appréhension de revoir Dean s'intensifia. Quand il arriva devant chez son ami, les portes et les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient la musique se rependre dans la rue. Il monta les quelques marches et aperçu des dizaines de personnes qui chantaient, discutaient, buvaient et riaient. Dans le salon, le groupe du club jouait des standards et il se faufila pour faire le tour des pièces et trouver le propriétaire du lieu.

Castiel tentait de contrôler ses pensées mais à chaque fois qu'il apercevait un jeune homme qui ressemblait vaguement à Dean, son cœur ratait un battement. Il se dit pour se tranquilliser qu'il ne serait peut-être pas présent, Balthazar avait surement dû lui dire qu'il était là et il ne voudrait sans doute pas le voir après le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Son ami lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était repris en main après les fêtes de fin d'année et Castiel avait pensé qu'il l'avait oublié et qu'il passerait plutôt la soirée avec ses amis. Il se détendit au fil des minutes et il fut encore rassuré par Gabriel qui lui expliqua que Dean ne devait sans doute pas passer. Il sentit une main se poser dans son dos et son corps se raidit, il tourna la tête et aperçu Balthazar qui lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna jusqu'au bar qui avait été dressé et qui occupait toute la cuisine. Il lui prépara un cocktail avant de lui fourrer un gobelet dans la main. Ils trinquèrent tous les trois.

\- « A Mardi Gras », lança Castiel en levant son verre.

\- « A ta visite », répondit Gabriel.

\- « A nos retrouvailles », compléta Balthazar.

Ils burent une gorgée et Balthazar fut appelé et les laissa seuls un moment. Castiel vit un parasol en papier planté dans les cheveux de son frère.

\- « Ça va parfaitement avec ta tenue ».

\- « Merci, c'est le détail qui fait tout. Et ton déguisement te va comme un gant. »

Castiel passa une main par-dessus une de ses épaules pour toucher les plumes blanches. Il s'était habitué à les porter et ne sentait plus l'armature.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr mais je préfère celui-ci, à celui que tu m'as fait porter quand j'avais dix ans ». Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser lequel c'était, Castiel ressortait cette histoire à Gabriel toute les années.

\- « Tu étais adorable dans ce costume de hérisson.

\- Peut-être si j'avais eu cinq ans mais là j'étais déjà trop grand et tu m'as surnommé le hérisson pendant presque un an », en grimaçant à ce souvenir avant de rire avec son frère.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda Gabriel tout à coup sérieux.

\- « Oui, tout marche bien et la belle saison arrive », en regardant autour de lui.

\- « Non, je veux dire… te retrouver ici. Et si tu le vois… »

Castiel se sentit moins à l'aise tout à coup et but une gorgée de son verre en se tournant vers son frère.

\- « On est adultes, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Ok », en hochant la tête doucement. « Tu veux que je reste avec toi?

\- Non », en fronçant les sourcils et ne comprenant pas la réaction de Gabriel. « Balth' m'a dit qu'il avait tourné la page ».

Gabriel ne le contredit pas mais il ne se méfiait pas de la réaction de Dean mais plutôt de celle de son frère. Il avait beau avoir pris une décision, leur avoir soutenu qu'il avait une nouvelle vie, il n'oubliait pas qu'il lui avait aussi avoué avoir des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Et connaissant son frère, quand il avouait en avoir, c'est qu'ils étaient profonds. Il avait peur qu'en le revoyant, tous ses sentiments refassent surface et qu'il n'arrive pas à les gérer. Il fuirait encore une fois mais il espérait vraiment que s'ils se voyaient, ce soit la chance qu'ils aient le temps de parler et que Castiel se rendrait compte qu'il l'aimait encore et que leur différence d'âge maintenant était bien peu de chose pour les garder éloignés.

Castiel déambulait dans la maison, il avait vu quelques visages qu'il connaissait, parlé avec certaines personnes, il avait passé le plus de temps possible avec Gabriel et Balthazar et leur avait donné un coup de main pour ravitailler la cuisine en bouteilles et nourriture. Et maintenant, il se dirigeait vers le salon pour écouter le nouveau groupe qui s'était installé. Toute cette ambiance festive avait allégé son humeur, peut-être aussi les cocktails de Balthazar et il se sentait moins tendu que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il se mit à rire quand une femme déguisée en wonder woman voulu l'attraper avec son lasso et il réussit à se dégager en lui offrant son verre. Il tourna la tête vers le reste du salon et son sourire se fana dans l'instant. Il était là. Dans un coin de la pièce, un garçon de son âge discutait avec lui, adossé au mur, et accaparait toute son attention et lui n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, se demandant s'il était réellement là. Il paraissait toujours aussi jeune et ce constat lui serra le cœur. Il le vit tourner la tête vers lui et quand il rencontra ses yeux verts, il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et sa gorge se serrer. Il tenta de lui sourire mais il le sentait se craqueler.

Dean le regardait lui aussi et leurs regards restaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Il ne manifestait aucune sorte d'émotion et Castiel fit un premier pas pour se rapprocher de lui presque sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur s'était mis à cogner, il sentait le poids d'une pierre au fond du ventre mais il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix et le voir.

\- « Bonsoir », commença Castiel.

\- « Bonsoir », lui répondit Dean sans bouger.

Le jeune homme à côté le salua mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Castiel ne quittait pas le regard de Dean et il avait du mal à décoder ses émotions, pas de froncement de sourcil, pas de mâchoires contractées, il ne semblait pas tendu mais pas complètement à l'aise non plus. Il cherchait ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire et il avait du mal à se concentrer, son regard redécouvrant son visage fin et ses tâches de rousseur. Il devait parler pour ne pas passer pour un idiot mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander s'il allait bien, il lui renverrait sans doute une répartie cinglante. Son regard se porta sur son déguisement de cowboy.

\- « Sympa le chapeau », avec un sourire gauche.

Dean se passa la main sur la tête en la baissant et le fit glisser dans son dos pour le retirer.

\- « Je ne me moquais pas », précisa Castiel, encore plus gêné maintenant.

Ils se faisaient de nouveau face sans parler et Castiel commençait à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Il pensait qu'ils auraient pu simplement discuter mais ça ne semblait pas être dans les envies de Dean.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui accompagnait Dean, il avait l'air encore plus jeune que lui et il ne se sentit pas à sa place. Il n'aurait pas dû venir lui parler, maintenant face à eux, il ne savait plus comment se comporter alors que l'ami de Dean ne le lâchait pas des yeux, méfiant.

\- « Et toi ton déguisement… Robin des bois ? », en se tournant vers lui.

\- « Arrow », lui répondit l'autre et son regard prit un air blasé en voyant qu'il ne savait pas de qui il lui parlait.

Castiel hocha la tête avec un sourire gêné et reporta son attention sur Dean qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il se sentait étudié et de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça face à Dean et il était encore plus déstabilisé que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- « Tu vas bien ? », tenta-t-il mais à peine la question eut-elle franchit ses lèvres qu'il savait qu'elle était déplacée. Il avait fait souffrir ce gamin en lui laissant croire qu'il pourrait y avoir plus qu'une amitié, et quelques nuits partagées, entre eux.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Castiel était là, devant lui, il tentait de faire la conversation et tous ses gestes montraient qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il avait rêvé et redouté cet instant et maintenant, il se sentait presque anesthésié. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus le relâcher mais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il était parti avait été si intense qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait y survivre à nouveau. Il avait mûri, Castiel lui avait servi de leçon et il ne se laisserait plus avoir aussi facilement. Il étudia le brun et se rendit compte de quelques détails qu'il avait oublié, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, certaines intonations de sa voix. Son regard ne portait plus cette ombre qui ne le quittait pas, il avait les cheveux légèrement plus longs et une barbe naissante qui lui donnait un air un peu plus viril.

Castiel suivit le regard de Dean qui l'analysait sans répondre. Il se tenait adossé contre le mur et semblait vouloir éviter à tout prix la discussion. Il allait pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas plus les déranger que Benny venait se pendre au cou de son ami en passant devant son ami qui l'accompagnait et qui était resté silencieux durant cette pitoyable conversation avec Dean qu'il avait fait seul.

Benny, un gobelet à la main, semblait s'accrocher à chaque personne qu'il croisait pour pouvoir rester droit, il se mit à parler à son meilleur ami sans se soucier des autres autour, alors que seulement un mot sur deux était compréhensible. Puis il se tourna dans la direction de Castiel, le vit et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il relâcha Dean pour s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Cas'… tu nous as manqué. Je suis content de te revoir », alors que Castiel lui donnait une tape dans le dos, surpris de cet accueil chaleureux.

\- « Moi aussi Benny ». Il observa son déguisement quand Benny se recula un peu, un béret noir sur la tête, un tee-shirt rayé et une moustache fine. « Tu es déguisé en français ?», en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Non », en se redressant avec un sourire, « en stéréotype ». Il se mit à rire, ravie de sa plaisanterie et le serra encore une fois dans ses bras. « On doit faire la fête ce soir mon ami », avant de partir à la recherche d'une bouteille pour remplir son gobelet.

A peine Benny fut hors de vue qu'ils entendirent un cri suivit d'un grand bruit.

\- « Je dois aller voir s'il va bien ». Castiel ne savait pas si ces mots lui étaient adressés et Dean le dépassa pour s'éloigner et partir à la recherche de son ami.

Il le suivit du regard quelques instants avant de le perdre de vue et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il lui sourit faiblement en lui faisant un signe de la tête et s'éloigna. Ça l'avait beaucoup plus secoué que ce à quoi il s'attendait de le revoir mais il repoussa encore une fois toutes les émotions qui se réveillaient. Il était en ville pour peu de temps et il voulait profiter de sa famille avant de devoir repartir.

Minuit était passé, la plupart des invités était parti et la maison semblait bien vide. Castiel arriva dans le salon où quelques personnes traînaient encore, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et son regard se posa sur Dean qui était de profil, assis sur une chaise et à côté de lui Lucas, dont il avait appris le prénom par Benny, qui ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté de la soirée. Balthazar jouait une ballade à la guitare accompagné par Jo au piano. Un couple qui se tenait enlacé tanguait au rythme des accords. Il balaya le reste de la pièce du regard, Gabriel un gobelet à la main et adossé au mur regardait Balthazar jouer. Il se demandait si son frère allait enfin lui donner une autre chance. Ils semblaient s'être un peu plus rapprochés ces derniers temps mais il maintenait des distances de sécurité. Bien qu'il donnait l'image de quelqu'un de fort, Gabriel avait besoin de se protéger et c'était particulièrement vrai en ce qui concernait leur ami.

Il prit appui contre le chambranle de la porte et son regard se posa de nouveau sur Dean. Lucas était penché vers lui et lui parlait à l'oreille, il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se sentit triste tout à coup et un sentiment de solitude le gagna. Il vit le jeune homme passer un bras dans le dos de Dean et poser sa main à la base de sa nuque alors que ses doigts venaient caresser la naissance de ses cheveux. Son sourire lui rappela le son de ses éclats de rire quand il s'amusait avec Sophie. Et le geste du blond réveilla les souvenirs de l'odeur de sa peau et de sa douceur. Ses muscles fins qu'il sentait sous ses doigts quand il posait les mains sur son corps. Il revoyait les éclats dans ses yeux verts, le désir qui les assombrissait quand ils s'étaient retrouvés la dernière fois et qu'il avait voulu lui donner du plaisir.

Il tourna la tête pour arrêter de se faire souffrir. C'était lui qui avait pris cette décision et c'était la meilleure. Il sortit, sans apercevoir Dean qui tournait la tête vers lui au même instant, descendit les quelques marches et s'installa sur l'une d'elle, contre la rambarde. Les notes de musique lui parvenaient toujours et dans la pénombre de la rue, il se sentit plus à l'aise. La fraîcheur de l'air le fit frissonner et il baissa la tête en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Il souffla sous l'effet de l'idée qui était maintenant présente dans son esprit. Il pensait s'être défait des sentiments qu'il avait ressentis pour Dean mais c'était loin d'être la réalité. Il avait même l'impression de les ressentir de façon encore plus brutale. Ça faisait six mois qu'il était parti et il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier.

Castiel était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui et Benny passa un bras sur ses épaules. Il était encore légèrement éméché mais plus calme que plutôt dans la soirée.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda Benny et avant qu'il ait pu répondre, « il te manque. » La fin de sa phrase était une affirmation et Castiel se défendit.

\- « Non », en le regardant dans les yeux. Benny lui sourit tristement.

\- « Tu as le même regard que lui quand il me dit qu'il va bien et qu'il ment ». Son regard était doux et compréhensif et Castiel finit par tourner la tête pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette vérité si difficile à affronter.

\- « Il sort avec le garçon avec lequel je l'ai vu… », dans l'intention de faire comprendre à Benny qu'ils avaient maintenant prit des directions différentes.

\- « Lucas ? Non… même si lui le voudrait bien… mais Dean… », en faisant une grimace.

Castiel ne dit rien mais il était touché d'apprendre que Dean ne semblait pas aller si bien que ça. Ils étaient maintenant assis côte à côte, silencieux, quand la voix de Dean s'éleva derrière eux alors qu'il descendait l'escalier.

\- « On y va Benny », en les dépassant sans les regarder.

Benny donna une tape dans le dos de Castiel avant de se redresser.

\- « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir Cas'.

\- Moi aussi », répondit celui-ci.

Dean s'arrêta en bas alors que Benny le retrouvait et il fit quelques pas de plus pour s'éloigner et les laisser discuter. Le jeune homme se retourna vers le brun qui l'observait.

\- « Tu diras à Sophie qu'elle me manque. Castiel hocha la tête et sentit sa gorge si serrée qu'il en eut mal.

\- Tu lui manques aussi », répondit Castiel d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire paraître la plus neutre possible. Il leur manquait toujours.

Dean se détourna et avança dans la rue pour rejoindre Benny sans se retourner vers Castiel. Celui-ci le suivit des yeux, le regardant s'éloigner dans la nuit aux côtés de son ami. Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir en pensant qu'il lui en voulait toujours et les quelques échanges qu'ils avaient eu avaient été très limités et tendus. Une nouvelle personne s'assit à côté de lui alors que les silhouettes de Dean et Benny s'effaçaient dans la nuit.

\- « Je crois que tu es un idiot. Tu aimes ce gamin », dit Gabriel d'une voix lasse.

\- « Et toi ton meilleur ami ». Cette réplique eue pour effet de secouer Gabriel.

\- « Ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle…

\- Mais ça changerait un peu ». Castiel se tourna pour regarder son frère qui avait le regard perdu sur la rue.

\- « Si je franchis le pas… et que je le perds… », en se tournant vers son frère.

\- « Alors je te dirais qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques pour ce qui compte », avant de regarder de nouveau la rue où Dean était partit et Gabriel fit de même sans relever que ce conseil pouvait s'appliquer aussi à sa situation.

Lucas descendit les marches d'un pas rapide et se tourna vers eux arrivé en bas.

\- « Vous avez vu passer Dean ?

\- Oui, il est parti », répondit Castiel.

\- « Dans quelle direction ?

\- Par-là », indiqua Gabriel dans une direction opposée de celle qu'avait pris Dean.

\- Non par-là », en indiquant la direction réelle.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en les remerciant et Castiel fit les gros yeux à son frère.

\- « Quoi ? Je trouve qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble », pour se défendre.

Comme promis, Castiel avait dit à Sophie qu'elle manquait à Dean et sans attendre, elle avait demandé s'ils pouvaient le voir avant de partir. Castiel n'avait pas immédiatement répondu et avait préféré en discuter avec Balthazar. Il le connaissait mieux que lui maintenant et il voulait faire au mieux pour Sophie. Son ami avait alors téléphoné au jeune homme pour lui proposer de passer chez lui car Sophie voulait le voir et il avait accepté avec plaisir.

Castiel l'avait attendu avec un peu d'appréhension, il n'avait pas été certain qu'il accepte de venir après les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés lors de la soirée. Il savait qu'il était attaché à Sophie et ça se confirmait. Dean toqua à la porte en milieu d'après-midi, le bruit des pas de course de Sophie résonnèrent dans la maison et la porte fut à peine ouverte qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Castiel, qui était en train d'aider Balthazar à ranger, assista à la scène. Dean la souleva de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, Sophie resserra ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il passait ses bras dans son dos. Puis il la relâcha et les salua d'un signe de tête alors que Sophie lui parlait déjà de sa nouvelle école. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, il retira sa veste et demanda à Sophie de déposer ce qu'il avait à la main à la cuisine. Il avait apporté une couronne des rois et la petite fille demanda à en manger un morceau, Castiel lui donna l'autorisation alors qu'elle entraînait Dean jusqu'à la cuisine. Il sortit du sachet, la brioche recouverte de sucre glace aux couleurs du carnaval et lui coupa une tranche tout en lui demandant si elle s'était fait des amis et si son enseignant était gentil.

Ils restèrent tous les deux à discuter dans la cuisine et Castiel les écoutait rire par moment. Sophie n'arrêtait pas de parler et quand elle finissait par se taire, Dean lui posait de nouvelles questions. Balthazar voulu faire une pause dans le rangement et ils les rejoignirent à la cuisine pour manger eux aussi un morceau de brioche. Le jeune homme discuta avec Gabriel et Balthazar mais il regardait à peine Castiel et celui-ci ne savait pas comment lui parler.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Dean finit par se lever pour les laisser en famille et profiter des dernières heures qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble. Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait passer la soirée avec eux, il était comme de la famille mais il eut peur qu'il le prenne mal ou qu'il comprenne mal ses intentions. Le jeune homme prit Sophie dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour lui dire au revoir.

\- « Il faudra que tu viennes voir ma nouvelle maison. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. Hein papa ? », en se tournant vers lui. « Dean pourra venir ?

\- Oui », en hochant la tête. Il sentit à peine le regard de Dean se poser sur lui qu'il avait déjà retrouvé Sophie quand il le regarda.

\- « Si j'ai le temps ça sera avec plaisir… », répondit-il à Sophie en lui souriant.

Il la reposa à terre et salua les autres d'un signe de tête avant de souhaiter un bon retour à Castiel. Il sortit et descendit les marches en respirant plus facilement maintenant. Il s'était contenu tout l'après-midi, ça lui avait fait très plaisir de revoir Sophie mais passer autant de temps près de Castiel le remettait dans cet état qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir. La veille, il avait réussi tant bien que mal à rester éloigner et à se convaincre que Castiel était de l'histoire ancienne mais à le voir face à lui, si mal à l'aise et gauche, il avait dû réprimer une envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Et pour réprimer cette envie, il n'avait pu que le regarder froidement en se tenant le plus loin possible de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il allait remonter la rue quand il entendit la porte claquer et Castiel l'appeler. Il se demanda si c'était son imagination avant de s'arrêter pour se retourner et de voir effectivement Castiel se rapprochait.

\- « Merci d'être passé voir Sophie ».

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, semblant vouloir garder ses distances et Castiel se tendit un peu plus.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que l'invitation n'était que pour la forme.

\- Non, je le pensais vraiment. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux… » et Castiel fut blessé de voir que Dean ne le croyait pas quand il sourit en coin. « Et tu pourras venir avec Lucas ». Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots en voyant Dean secouer la tête de dépit.

\- « Tu n'as pas changé… », alors que son regard le fuyait pour se perdre au loin. « Au revoir Castiel », en se tournant et en s'éloignant.

Castiel resta planté là, à le regarder s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, touché par le fait qu'il n'utilise pas son surnom et en prenant conscience qu'il avait eue peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Dean était venu chez eux. Il avait eu peur de ses sentiments et de ce qui paraissait maintenant possible. Il ne pensait plus que la différence d'âge était un si grand obstacle mais il avait fallu que sa peur parle pour lui. Il rentra chez Balthazar, fit claquer la porte derrière lui, traversa la maison d'un pas rapide et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il était en colère contre lui pour avoir été aussi idiot. Il comprenait pourquoi Dean ne voulait plus le voir, il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire souffrir.

Gabriel qui venait de voir sortir son frère pour courir après Dean, le voyait maintenant contrarié et son espoir revint. Si Castiel était touché ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas insensible à cette rencontre et qu'il y avait peut-être encore un espoir pour ces deux idiots.

* * *

Gabriel, debout au milieu du salon de la maison de la plage, était perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis Mardi Gras, il pensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Castiel et à la réaction que son frère avait manifestée après le départ de Dean. Il avait mis un moment à ressortir de sa chambre et ni Balthazar, ni lui ne lui avait reparlé du jeune homme. Il avait échangé quelques regards avec Balthazar mais il avait tenu sa langue même si ça lui avait demandé un effort et Castiel avait l'air trop secoué pour lui passer encore derrière.

Le lendemain, il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet en tournant autour du pot mais son frère ne l'avait jamais laissé aller au bout de sa pensée. Son départ avait été difficile, Sophie avait pleuré et Castiel semblait en être pas loin lui non plus. Gabriel l'avait serré dans ses bras pour lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé lui dire. Il avait alors vu son frère repartir, une pierre au fond du ventre, en s'inquiétant de son état. Seul sans avoir quelqu'un à qui parler quand il en aurait besoin.

Castiel n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis son départ et sa discussion avec lui lors de la soirée de Mardi Gras l'avait poussé à réfléchir. Il relâcha un soupir et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, il devait le faire. Il se mit en marche décidé, ouvrit la porte vitrée et se stoppa net sur la terrasse. Balthazar revenait de sa séance de natation et ça le percuta de plein fouet. Son ami releva la tête et lui sourit en le voyant. Un sourire simple, amical, mais qui pour lui comprenait tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il sourit à son tour et quand Balthazar n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il s'avança, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il posa à peine ses lèvres sur les sienne qu'il eut l'impression de sentir battre son cœur à nouveau et son corps se réveiller. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en goûter plus que son ami le repoussait en le regardant durement.

\- « Si c'est une de tes plaisanteries, elle est de mauvais goût ». Il lui avait retiré ses mains de sa tête et son regard était blessé.

Gabriel se sentit fautif de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait supporter et s'expliqua sans attendre.

\- « J'ai parlé avec Castiel et j'ai compris que j'étais lâche. J'espère que si j'ai le courage de t'aimer…, il laissera Dean le faire ».

Il attendait maintenant sa réponse avec appréhension. Il prenait le risque que son ami de toujours et son amant le repousse mais il devait se jeter à l'eau pour essayer d'être heureux. Balthazar ne bougeait pas et il priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il leur accorde une seconde chance.

\- « Tu es sûr de toi? », d'une voix dure, « … parce que je vais t'embrasser … et je ne vais pas m'arrêter là … je ne pourrai pas… », en le regardant presque en colère.

Gabriel voyait la peur dans son regard et un sourire soulagé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se jeta en avant pour se rapprocher de son ami qui en fit de même. Leur baiser cette fois-ci fut brutal et passionné et les mains de Balthazar se resserrèrent sur le corps de Gabriel pour le tenir fermement contre lui. S'il pouvait mettre ses peurs de côté et les surpasser, Castiel pouvait en faire de même.

* * *

 **A dans une semaine pour le dernier chapitre. Je vous embrasse**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette fic avec un pincement au cœur comme toujours lors des derniers chapitres... et surtout enfin ce que vous attendez...**

* * *

Dean était assis et discutait tranquillement avec Balthazar chez lui. Le carnaval était passé et la vie quotidienne avait repris ses droits. Personne n'avait parlé du comportement que Castiel et lui avaient eu lors de la soirée de Mardi Gras ainsi que le lendemain. Il était soulagé que ses amis comprennent qu'il avait besoin d'oublier tout ça. Gabriel s'assit à côté de Balthazar, l'embrassa en passant sa main dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et en le gardant serré contre lui quelques instants. Dean les regarda faire, il était heureux pour eux, Balthazar semblait transformé et ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus détendus et sereins.

Quand il les voyait ensemble, il était content pour eux mais quand ils s'embrassaient ou avaient des gestes tendres, il ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur. Il aurait pu connaître ça lui aussi, mais il avait choisi d'oublier l'amour et il se consolait en se disant qu'il avait bien fait vu ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Castiel. Lors de la soirée de Mardi Gras, il avait essayé de se montrer détaché mais il avait eu l'impression que ses gestes et ses mots sonnaient faux. Celui-ci avait voulu se comporter comme son ami, il avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait pas pu rester face à lui. Supporter sa présence sans pouvoir le toucher l'avait fait souffrir et il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il éveillait encore des sentiments chez lui, il ne voulait plus se montrer faible et souffrir pour un homme qui ne le considérait que comme un ami. Même les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés semblaient être dits pour le tourmenter.

Le regard de Gabriel se posa sur Dean ce qui le sortit de ses pensées sombres et l'étincelle que son ami avait au fond des yeux se modifia. Il lui tendit un morceau de papier plié qu'il attrapa en tendant le bras.

\- « Tu dois aller le voir. » Il sentit dans la seconde son cœur être compressé dans une poigne de fer, sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait.

Gabriel avait tenté de résister mais il devait faire quelque chose pour Castiel et Dean. Il avait annoncé à son frère qu'il était avec Balthazar et avait attendu que Castiel se souvienne de leur discussion le soir de Mardi Gras mais celui-ci évita le sujet. Il avait donc décidé d'attaquer le problème différemment et ce soir était le bon soir. Il aborda le sujet de Castiel en tendant à Dean un morceau de papier et celui-ci l'attrapa sans se douter de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda Balthazar pour juger de sa réaction mais il le regardait sérieusement aussi et hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier.

\- « C'est son adresse », précisa Gabriel sans attendre. Dean posa le papier qu'il avait maintenant en main sur la table et leva les yeux au ciel de frustration. Il en avait assez d'avoir toujours ce même sujet de conversation.

\- « C'est pas vous qui avez passé les derniers mois à me dire de l'oublier ? », d'une voix lasse où perçait la contrariété.

\- « Il ne fallait pas l'écouter », lança Gabriel en voulant détendre l'atmosphère qu'il avait senti changer en frappant sur l'épaule de Balthazar qui ne réagit pas.

\- « J'en n'ai pas besoin », en se levant et en s'éloignant de la table où le papier gisait. « J'en ai assez de lui courir après pour me prendre des coups dans la gueule.

\- « Il a été touché par le comportement que tu as eu pour Mardi Gras et...

\- Le comportement que j'ai eu ? », en pouffant d'un air ahuri où transpirait la douleur de sa blessure. « Il m'a envoyé chier un nombre incalculables de fois et parce que cette fois je me suis méfié, ça ne lui a pas plu », en s'énervant.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... », tenta de s'expliquer Gabriel.

\- « Ça revient au même », trancha Dean d'une voix forte. Il ferma les yeux et se força à retrouver son calme. « Ecoutez... j'en ai assez... J'ai souffert et je souffre encore », sans les regarder, « mais j'ai fini par croire que ça allait passer », en sentant sa gorge se serrer et sa voix se mit à trembler. Il frappa du poing sur la table de travail contre laquelle il était appuyé. Il était en colère contre ses amis de le remettre dans cet état et il était en colère contre lui-même d'être encore aussi sensible quand Castiel était évoqué. « Je sais que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir..., ça aurait été encore plus difficile... mais vous devez comprendre que c'est fini ».

Balthazar hocha la tête sans rien dire et Gabriel se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dean resserra ses bras autour de lui et il retint les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

\- « Je suis désolé... je ne veux pas que vous vous perdiez parce que vous êtes restés tous les deux sur vos réserves. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus te faire repousser mais si tu vas le retrouver... je suis sûr qu'il ne te repoussera plus. Il... »

Dean se détacha de son accolade, se redressa rapidement et essuya ses yeux de ses mains en soufflant un bon coup pour alléger toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait et recula de quelques pas.

\- « Je ne veux plus en parler », en relevant la tête et en les regardant tous les deux dans les yeux.

Il savait que Gabriel voulait les rendre heureux mais ce n'est pas lui qui s'était fait mettre à la porte plusieurs fois, qui s'était fait jeter alors qu'il était complètement amoureux et qui n'avait pas réussi à discuter avec lui il y a peu de temps.

Dean se mit au volant de sa voiture et roula un long moment. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il arrivait à réfléchir sereinement. Benny lui avait donné son avis, Gabriel et Balthazar lui avaient parlés, il n'avait pas voulu contacter Sam. Pas encore, il devait prendre sa décision avant. Ça faisait plus de six mois qu'il connaissait une nouvelle vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux mais il n'avait jamais autant souffert non plus.

Et cette souffrance continuait de s'insinuer dans les moindres aspects de sa vie. Tout lui rappelait Castiel, la ville, ses amis. Il devrait arrêter de voir Gabriel et Balthazar mais il ne pouvait pas, ils avaient été là pour lui quand il n'allait pas bien et il avait encore besoin d'eux. Mais tout ça le torturait sans raison, il devait faire quelque chose pour se sortir de cet état ou Castiel lui bouffait encore le cerveau et le cœur.

Dean conduisit toute la nuit, il pensa à cette année qui venait de s'écouler et à ce qu'il connaissait maintenant. Castiel l'avait rendu heureux et l'avait fait souffrir, en revanche Lucas voulait le rendre heureux à l'écouter. Il lui promettait tout ce que Castiel avait eu tant de mal à lui donner. Il l'avait laissé l'embrasser un jour alors qu'il était déprimé et quand il avait posé les mains sur lui, il l'avait repoussé sans attendre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait à ce moment mais peut-être que maintenant c'était ce dont il aurait besoin…

Dean roula encore plusieurs heures et se gara. La température était fraîche et une couche de buée se formait déjà sur le parebrise. Il avait réfléchi et réfléchi encore. Et il avait finalement prit sa décision en trouvant le morceau de papier que Balthazar avait glissé dans la poche de sa chemise, après plusieurs jours de route, il était arrivé dans le Montana. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil, les doigts resserrés sur le volant. Après tout ce temps à essayer de l'oublier, il avait encore un espoir.

Le paysage était magnifique, le soleil se levait dans la vallée et éclairait les montagnes environnantes. Il apercevait la lisière de la forêt touffue et les grands espaces de prairies qui entouraient la maison. Tout était silencieux et les oiseaux semblaient s'éveiller avec les rayons de soleil. Il frissonna dans ses vêtements trop légers pour cette région à cette époque. La température n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Son regard se focalisa sur la maison en bois à un étage, quelques marches pour accéder à la petite terrasse où une balancelle attendait ses occupants devant une fenêtre. Il balaya les fenêtres du regard et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement quand il vit une lumière apparaître à l'étage et quelques minutes plus tard au rez-de-chaussée.

Dean resta encore immobile un long moment en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait entre ces murs, Castiel devait préparer le petit-déjeuner, Sophie se préparait pour l'école. Il avait peur et il se sentait tétanisé. Il claqua la portière de sa voiture doucement et s'approcha en sentant grandir en lui cette peur qui le rapprochait à chaque pas de la panique. Il monta les quelques marches et aperçu à travers la fenêtre un salon chaleureux. Il souffla pour tenter d'alléger son angoisse et fit le dernier pas qui le séparait de la porte.

Il frappa et comme il s'y attendait, il entendit le bruit de la course de Sophie dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il vit apparaître une petite tête. La petite fille resta surprise alors que la voix de Castiel demandait qui était là. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, Dean la souleva pour la serrer contre lui et elle se mit à rire d'excitation. Elle appela son père en criant et Dean sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Quand il releva la tête Castiel était dans le couloir et le regardait surpris lui aussi.

\- « Bonjour... j'ai finalement profité de l'invitation », avec un sourire craintif et un ton un peu trop dur de peur de se faire repousser encore une fois.

Il était sûr de l'accueil de Sophie mais en ce qui concernait Castiel, il se méfiait toujours et il se détendit quand il le vit sourire à son tour. Il était soulagé, il n'allait pas le mettre à la porte et ils allaient pouvoir discuter. Il entendait Sophie lui parler mais il ne l'écoutait pas, toute son attention était concentrée sur Castiel qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et dans lesquels il voyait une nouvelle étincelle. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer et ils restèrent encore un moment à se regarder en silence. Ce silence n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la dernière fois, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et ils n'avaient pas perdu leur sourire mais ils restaient gênés de se retrouver ainsi, n'osant pas bouger ni parler devant Sophie. Sentant que ce dont ils avaient rêvé n'était plus très loin de leur portée. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par Sophie et Dean la posa à terre.

\- « Je... je dois la conduire à l'école », dit Castiel d'une voix peu assurée.

\- « Je veux bien l'emmener si elle est d'accord », en baissant la tête et en quittant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Sophie sauta de joie à cette idée, enfila son manteau pendu dans l'entrée et attrapa son sac posé contre le mur. Dean regardait Sophie se préparer avec un sourire étincelant et Castiel en revanche ne le quittait pas des yeux. Dean fut entraîné par ce tourbillon et il sortit de la maison avant de se retourner pour voir Castiel.

\- « Je reviens

\- Je t'attends »

Dean maintenant souriait comme un bienheureux, il retrouvait les deux personnes qui étaient devenus les plus importantes pour lui. Il écouta Sophie lui parler des environs tout en lui indiquant le chemin qu'il devait prendre pour la conduire à l'école. Quand il fut de retour chez Castiel, celui-ci discutait sur le porche avec un homme un peu plus âgé. Il lui présenta Jack et celui-ci lui souhaita la bienvenue. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Dean appris que Castiel allait travailler avec lui toute la journée et il proposa son aide avant de frissonner de froid.

\- « Tu n'as rien de plus chaud fiston ? », en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « Il fait plus chaud d'où je viens.

\- Et tu n'as rien pris en prévision ?

\- Je suis partit sur un coup de tête…, seulement avec quelques affaires… je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre », en se tournant vers Castiel.

\- « Je vais te chercher une veste », répondit le brun et il revint avec une veste épaisse que Dean enfila avec plaisir.

Il les suivit et les écouta parler travail et appris tout ce que Castiel faisait maintenant. Jack se moqua gentiment de lui en expliquant à Dean comment il se débrouillait au début mais il lui dit que maintenant, il travaillait comme un vrai exploitant.

\- « J'en suis sûr, il a beaucoup de volonté et il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir », en regardant le brun fièrement et Castiel lui sourit avant de détourner le regard.

Ils passèrent la journée tous les trois et Dean en profita pleinement pour apprendre à connaitre sa nouvelle vie. Il passait ses journées dehors, vérifiait les ruches et réparait celles qui en avaient besoin, surveillait son jardin et récoltait les légumes qu'il vendait ensuite sur le marché et quand Sophie rentrait en bus de l'école, il passait un moment avec elle avant de sortir travailler encore un moment pour remettre en état la grange derrière la maison avant le repas du soir. En milieu d'après-midi il se proposa pour aller chercher la petite à l'école et passer un moment avec elle. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux un peu plus tard que d'habitude et ça avait laissé le temps à Castiel de faire tout ce qu'il devait terminer. Ils passèrent la soirée autour d'un repas simple et dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Les regards de Dean et Castiel se cherchaient souvent mais ils n'avaient esquissé aucun geste devant Sophie. Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage, Castiel lu l'histoire du soir à Sophie alors que Dean s'installait dans la chambre d'amis.

Il entendait le bruit de leurs voix et posa son sac sur le lit avant d'en sortir les quelques vêtements qu'il avait préparé. Il n'osait pas croire à la journée qui venait de se passer et à ce bonheur qui était à portée de sa main.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ta venue », dit Castiel en avançant d'un pas dans la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dean se tourna vers lui, le moment était venu, c'était sa dernière chance pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils pouvaient vivre ce qui leur était offert.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça signifie?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit…pas après t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça… », sans le regarder.

\- « Cas' », souffla-t-il, fatigué à l'idée de devoir se battre alors qu'il espérait qu'il avait enfin compris.

Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir depuis qu'il avait vu Dean débarquer chez lui. Ils avaient passés la journée cote à côte sans pouvoir parler pour autant et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils étaient temps d'affronter la situation. Gabriel avait ouvert ouvert son cœur à Balthazar et même après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils étaient heureux. Il pourrait connaitre ça avec Dean, il avait compris que leur différence d'âge n'était rien, que Dean savait ce qu'il voulait et que ses sentiments étaient réels. Il pensait encore à ce qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, quand Dean avait tourné les talons, las de ses hésitations. La peur, la déception, la colère, l'amertume, et il ne voulait plus revivre ça.

Dean vit Castiel relever la tête avec un air plus sûr et un éclat dans son regard qu'il avait souvent rêvé revoir. Il s'approcha rapidement, se jeta sur lui et Dean sentit ses mains l'agripper, son corps percuter le sien et sa bouche se mettre à le dévorer. C'était la première fois que le brun montrait autant de passion et d'envie et il le serra contre lui en laissant ses mains partir à la redécouverte de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement tout en s'embrassant et en se caressant. Il recula sous la pression de Castiel et se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de se redresser sur les coudes et de se reculer pour être mieux installé. Castiel le regarda un moment sans bouger puis il monta sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus de lui et retrouva ses lèvres.

Dean avait besoin d'encore plus de contact et se cambra pour sentir le corps de Castiel au-dessus du sien. Il gémit et le serra dans ses bras pour le tenir encore plus fermement contre lui. Ils perdirent rapidement le contrôle, se frottant l'un à l'autre avant que Castiel ne relève la tête pour pouvoir parler en gardant un minimum de raison.

\- « Je n'ai pas de … », en fermant les yeux en grimaçant légèrement avant de les ouvrir. « Tu as couché avec lui… ou avec…? », sans le regarder, gêné de sa question. Dean caressa ses sourcils froncés et lui sourit tendrement en posant sa main sur sa joue alors que leurs regards se trouvaient à nouveau.

\- « Non, je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre. Et toi ? », d'une voix grave.

Castiel secoua la tête négativement en souriant à nouveau avant de se jeter sur lui avec encore plus de passion. Il l'embrassa profondément avant de couvrir son cou de baisers et de s'enfoncer plus loin sous sa mâchoire.

\- « Je t'aime », murmura Castiel contre sa peau.

Dean sentit son souffle se couper et entoura la tête du brun de ses mains pour le repousser et voir son visage. Il avait les yeux baissés et s'était tendu quand Dean lui avait attrapé la tête.

\- « Redis-le » murmura Dean plein d'espoir. Castiel ferma les yeux.

\- « Je t'aime », dans un souffle frémissant.

\- « Regarde-moi… », Castiel ouvrit les yeux difficilement et leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre « redis-le ».

Dean était suspendu à ses paroles et n'osait pas encore croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- « Je t'aime ».

Le sourire de Dean devint doux et son regard se réchauffa. Castiel au-dessus de lui était toujours aussi tendu.

\- « Je t'aime aussi Castiel ».

Il redressa la tête et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, en prenant le temps de caresser leurs lèvres, en approfondissant leur baiser peu à peu alors que leurs corps se redécouvraient. Leurs gestes étaient plus tendres et ils avaient perdus la fièvre qui les guidait il y a peu de temps. Ils firent réellement l'amour pour la première fois alors que Castiel acceptait toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla seul dans le lit, il s'habilla rapidement et trouva Castiel et Sophie déjà en train de déjeuner. Il s'installa à la table en face de Sophie et celle-ci n'attendit pas pour lui demander combien de temps il allait rester avec eux alors que son père se levait et passait derrière Dean pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Ils n'en avaient pas encore sérieusement discutés, cette nuit, ils avaient été heureux de se retrouver, il avait dit à Castiel que plus rien en le retenait à la Nouvelle-Orléans et il l'avait embrassé avant de lui faire à nouveau l'amour. Il n'était donc pas sûr que Castiel veuille le laisser vivre avec eux. Il savait qu'il faisait passer Sophie avant tout. Dean allait répondre qu'il ne savait pas encore et il sentit Castiel s'approcher de lui.

Alors qu'il se tenait toujours dans son dos, la main de son amant se posa sur son épaule et glissa jusqu'à son pectoral, Dean eu du mal à respirer comme à chaque fois que Castiel posait la main sur lui. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui, face à Sophie, et sa main retrouva son épaule.

\- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire Sophie ». La petite fille leva la tête pour écouter son père. « J'aime Dean, si il veut et si tu es d'accord, il pourrait vivre avec nous. »

Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter à ces mots et quand Sophie posa son regard sur lui. Elle les regarda tour à tour chacun, d'un air sérieux.

\- « C'est ton amoureux ? », demanda-t-elle à son père.

\- « Oui ». Il attendit une seconde pour la laisser se faire à cette idée et reprit. « Et les amoureux vivent ensemble mais je voudrais que tu sois d'accord.

\- Il resterait tout le temps avec nous ?

\- Oui », en hochant la tête. Dean s'était mis à trembler et il sentit la main de Castiel se serrer sur son épaule mais quand un sourire illumina le visage de Sophie et qu'elle descendit de sa chaise pour venir se jeter dans ses bras, toute son appréhension se dissipa.

\- « Tu pourras m'emmener tous les jours à l'école ? J'aime pas prendre le bus, je préfère quand c'est toi. » Dean hocha la tête, « Et tu pourras me lire les histoires le soir… et je te montrerai mon nouveau cerf-volant.

\- D'abord tu vas finir ton petit-déjeuner si tu veux que Dean te conduise à l'école. »

Elle rejoignit sa place rapidement.

\- « Tu vas rester avec nous pour toujours ?

\- Oui », en se tournant vers Castiel. Il fut accueilli par un baiser sage et tendre alors que Sophie les regardait.

* * *

John n'aimait pas l'avion, tout comme Dean, mais celui-ci lui avait demandé de lui rendre visite et il avait bien compris qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre rencontrer Castiel. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il avait du mal à lui faire confiance, il avait rendu son fils malheureux et il redoutait qu'il lui fasse encore du mal. Il faisait ce voyage pour Dean et vérifier de lui-même s'il était heureux.

Quand il mit pied à terre, le soulagement de sortir de cette boite en fer fut remplacé par une nervosité vite balayée par le sourire de Dean et son accolade pour l'accueillir. Ils eurent une conversation légère le long de la route jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Dean se tendre légèrement en prenant un petit chemin en terre.

\- « Je sais que tu as fait un effort pour venir… mais je veux que tu saches que c'est important pour moi que tu connaisses Castiel. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour moi…

\- Je ne le connait pas mais il t'a fait du mal… et il pourrait recommencer.

\- Non, il…

\- J'en jugerai par moi-même ».

Dean hocha la tête sans répondre, son père risquait d'être dur avec Castiel alors que depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il se faisait pardonner tous les jours de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire endurer. Il souffla en arrêtant la voiture et ils descendirent, Dean stressé et John un peu plus froid.

John regarda autour de lui, un espace immense, des arbres, des montagnes et un calme qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. La tranquillité fut interrompue par une petite fille qui arriva en courant et qui se jeta dans les jambes de John en riant.

\- « T'es mon grand-père ? », lui demanda Sophie avec un grand sourire. John n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non.

\- « Je pense qu'on peut dire ça… » La petite fille lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la maison.

\- « Viens voir on t'a préparé une chambre…

\- Doucement Sophie », l'interrompit Dean, le sac de son père en main. « On va finir de faire les présentations d'abord ». John releva la tête et aperçut un homme brun arriver vers eux alors qu'ils atteignaient la maison.

\- « Papa voici Castiel. Cas', mon père, John Winchester.

\- Monsieur Winchester », en retirant ses gants de travail pour lui serrer la main mais John le salua d'un signe de tête. Il serra ses gants pour se donner une contenance et reprit « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Dean m'a dit que vous n'aimiez pas trop l'avion…

\- Non effectivement, d'un ton froid alors que son regard étudiait l'homme face à lui.

\- Ok Sophie on va montrer sa chambre à mon père ». La petite ne se fit pas prier et Dean les suivit après avoir donné un regard perdu à Castiel.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller », le rassura le brun. « Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de voir où tu vis ». Il hocha la tête et suivit Sophie qui maintenant l'appelait de l'étage.

John s'installa après que Sophie et Dean soient redescendus. Il prit une douche pour se détendre du voyage et alla retrouver son fils. Il était à la cuisine, installé avec Sophie à la table à lui expliquer à quoi servait la poche ventrale des kangourous. Il revoyait son fils plus jeune alors qu'il s'occupait de Sam de la même façon, il avait toujours été étonné de le voir si patient avec les enfants alors qu'il était turbulent quand il se retrouvait avec ses amis.

Dean se leva alors que Sophie continuait de parcourir son livre sur les animaux et il se rapprocha de Castiel qui se tenait de dos. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand Dean se détacha de son amant, John fit un pas pour annoncer sa présence et le regard de Dean se focalisa sur lui.

\- « On va pouvoir manger, Castiel vient de finir de préparer le repas », d'un air gêné en s'éloignant de son amant.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer à table ce que John fit. Sophie était à sa droite, Dean à sa gauche et en face de lui Castiel. Celui-ci tenta de faire la conversation pendant une bonne partie du repas, Dean lui expliqua son travail alors que lui avait trouvé une place dans le garage du coin en plus de donner un coup de main à Castiel. John participa peu à la conversation même face aux efforts de Dean, il avait du mal à se détacher de l'idée que Castiel pourrait faire souffrir son fils. Sophie bailla bruyamment dans le silence pesant et Castiel sourit en tentant d'ignorer la tension comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée.

\- « Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller au lit… tu peux l'accompagner Dean ?

\- Tu es sûr… ? », en lui lançant un regard perdu.

\- « Oui, elle a besoin de dormir.

\- Non encore un peu papa », tenta Sophie.

\- « Aller viens avec moi », en se levant et en s'approchant de la petite fille qui lui tendait déjà les bras.

John regarda la petite soulevée par son fils. Elle l'avait adopté et il avait l'air de beaucoup s'en occuper. Une fois seul avec Castiel, il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- « Monsieur Winchester, je comprends… je sais que je ne suis pas ce que vous attendiez pour votre fils. Je suis un homme… plus âgé… et avec un enfant. Mais j'ai aussi l'expérience et je sais que ce que je veux c'est rendre heureux Dean.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous Castiel mais j'ai eu du mal à comprendre mon fils…» Castiel se tut en attendant la suite. « Je sais ce que croit mon fils, que je n'accepte pas réellement qu'il vive avec un homme… mais je ne suis pas aussi obtus qu'il le pense ». Il marqua une pause pour choisir ses mots. « Ce que je redoute c'est que vous lui fassiez encore du mal. Il m'a expliqué que vous l'aviez repoussé pour ne pas lui imposer une vie de famille mais ne prenez pas mon fils pour un homme incapable de réfléchir… et de ne pas assumer ce qu'il veut.

\- J'ai voulu faire au mieux…

\- Vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état il était ». John ne voulait pas culpabiliser Castiel mais il devait bien lui faire comprendre que ses décisions avaient des répercussions et qu'il devait faire attention à Dean. Le brun hocha la tête et reprit d'une voix assurée.

\- « J'ai compris que je n'avais pas voulu entendre ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne lui ferai plus de mal, je veux le rendre heureux et je ne ferai plus l'erreur de le traiter comme un gamin insouciant. J'espère que ça vous rassurera assez...

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ». John se leva pour se rapprocher de Castiel et lui tendit la main. « Prenez soin de lui », d'un ton sérieux.

\- « Oui monsieur

\- Et appelez-moi John », en lui offrant un premier sourire.

Dean revint quelques minutes plus tard, angoissant à l'idée de voir Castiel et son père face à face sans s'adresser la parole. Il n'avait pas entendu d'éclats de voix c'était déjà ça. Quand il mit un pied dans la cuisine, il les vit ramasser la table tout en discutant des récoltes et du temps. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas mais son père lui demanda de venir les aider. Ils passèrent alors le reste de la soirée à discuter, la tension jusque-là présente oubliée. Puis John se retira et Dean se tourna vers Castiel pour avoir enfin une explication.

\- « Il voulait être certain que je ne te ferai plus de mal », en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je t'aimais.

\- Tu as dit à mon père que tu m'aimais ? », en se détachant à peine de Castiel pour le regarder d'un air ahuri.

Castiel hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin et trouva les lèvres de Dean.

* * *

\- « Papa ! Dean recommence. »

Castiel leva les yeux et sortit de la cuisine pour trouver Dean les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard perçant, face à un gamin de quinze ans tétanisé.

\- « Dis lui qu'il ne peut pas faire passer un interrogatoire à tous mes amis que je ramène chez nous.

\- Je n'interroge pas tous tes amis », se défendit Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à Sophie. « Seulement les garçons qui me paraissent louche », en reposant son regard sur le dit garçon.

Depuis toutes ces années, Dean s'était occupé de la petite fille au même titre que son père et il était devenu son tuteur. Castiel et elle avait insisté pour qu'il puisse prendre part à sa vie et jouer un rôle plus important. Il avait été très touché par ce geste, il prenait son rôle très au sérieux et encore plus depuis que Sophie était devenue une jeune fille et que les garçons lui tournaient autour.

\- « Dean », dit Castiel en posant une main dans son dos. « Tu te souviens qu'on a déjà parlé de ça.

\- Oui », en se détendant un peu sous l'effet du contact de sa main, « mais je sais très bien ce qu'il a en tête. J'ai eu quinze ans moi aussi », sans détacher son regard du gamin qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- « Jonas, laisse-nous un moment. On a besoin d'une réunion de famille. » Le garçon sortit et Castiel se plaça face à Dean alors que Sophie était à côté de son père. « Tu fais confiance à Sophie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr mais c'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as appris à se battre ». Dean hocha la tête, posa son regard sur Sophie et s'excusa à demi-mots. Elle s'approcha de lui et ils échangèrent un câlin.

\- « Tu n'as pas oublié tout ce que je t'ai montré ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- « Non papa. »

Il resserra ses bras un peu plus autour d'elle et souffla. Elle l'appelait papa pour se moquer de lui quand il se montrait trop protecteur mais aussi pour lui faire sentir qu'ils étaient autant attachés l'un à l'autre.

\- « Ok, ça va, il n'a pas l'air si louche que ça », en la libérant de ses bras.

\- « Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard », en les embrassant tous les deux.

\- « Tu as intérêt, tes oncles arrivent ce soir et ils comptent te voir ».

Il la regarda partir alors que Castiel le prenait dans ses bras en se serrant dans son dos. Gabriel et Balthazar débarquaient pour passer quelques jours de vacances avec eux et Sam et Jessica arriveraient à leur tour dans quelques jours. Depuis ce jour où il était venu retrouver Castiel, il n'était plus reparti et il avait connu enfin le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé. Cette maison était devenue la leur et ils aimaient la partager avec leur famille et leurs amis. Heureusement que la grange était en assez bon état pour avoir été aménagée.

\- « Je crois qu'il faudrait profiter de nos dernières heures de calme avant que tout le monde arrive », murmura Castiel à son oreille en glissant ses mains sur son ventre.

Dean ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner aux caresses de son amant. Il avait tout ce dont il avait rêvé et c'était encore mieux. Il gémit en sentant les dents de Castiel mordiller son oreille et se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et prendre le temps de l'observer. Il glissa sa main sur sa tête et distingua quelques cheveux blancs sur ses tempes. Il les aimait mais ne lui disait pas souvent car il avait l'impression de prendre le risque de réveiller la peur de son amant. Quand ça arrivait, ce qui était encore le cas même si c'était moins fréquent qu'avant qu'ils ne vivent ensemble, Dean le rassurait et lui faisait l'amour pour lui montrer combien il tenait à lui. Son regard descendit à ses yeux. Castiel avait maintenant des rides un peu plus marquées aux coins des yeux et il les caressa du bout des doigts. C'était sa vie qui se trouvait dans ces quelques plis et les sourires qu'il avait adressé à Sophie et à lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, se perdit dans son regard, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait l'impression de l'aimer de plus en plus.

Le soir même Gabriel et Balthazar arrivaient les bras chargés, ramenant aux expatriés de NOLA tout ce qui pouvait leur manquer et qu'ils ne trouvaient pas au milieu des montagnes. Benny les avait accompagnés et Dean serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras pendant longtemps. Ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours tous les deux avant et le retrouver même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours leur permettait d'avoir de nombreuses choses à se raconter. Il avait ainsi des nouvelles de Bobby et Rufus, et de Garth. Il n'avait plus jamais parlé à Lucifer et il se disait parfois qu'il devrait le remercier pour la vie qu'il avait maintenant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous avec plaisir et ce fut la même chose quand Sam et Jessica arrivèrent à leur tour. Cette visite cette année avait encore plus d'importance car il rencontrait pour la première fois son neveu âgé d'à peine quelques mois. Il serra d'abord son frère dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers Jessica qui tenait Aiden contre elle. Il l'embrassa avant de prendre dans ses bras ce petit être qui ouvrit sur lui des yeux marron et doux, en croisant son regard, il se dit qu'il allait surement tout lui passer comme il avait fait avec Sam.

Dean et Sam se promenaient dans la prairie, il lui avait montré la vue à la lisière de la forêt et les sommets qui restaient enneigés même en été. Sam le regarda alors qu'il lui racontait les derniers travaux qu'ils avaient entrepris et lui sourit tendrement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Dean.

\- « Tu es heureux comme je t'ai jamais vu… et j'ai encore honte d'avoir voulu éloigner Castiel de toi en pensant qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il te fallait », en baissant la tête.

Dean passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- « Tu as voulu bien faire, tu as voulu prendre soin de moi. Et même si sur le moment je t'en ai voulu comme rarement, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. » Il resserra ses bras autour de lui pour le tenir plus fortement contre lui. « Et je ne t'en veux pas, alors ne te prends plus la tête avec ça ».

Ils étaient maintenant tous ensemble dehors autour de la table dressée sous les étoiles et Dean tenait son neveu dans les bras. Castiel demandait à Sam et Jessica comment ils comptaient l'élever, s'ils avaient déjà pensé à une école.

\- « Si j'avais eu un fils je lui aurai appris l'importance de respecter les femmes ou les hommes avec qui il serait sorti », lança Dean en soulevant Aiden pour le mettre face à lui.

Sam se mit à rire en se souvenant du comportement de son frère avec les filles avec qui il sortait et Castiel se leva pour entrer dans la maison. Dean sentit son cœur se contracter à ce geste, il avait encore parlé une fois sans réfléchir. Il se leva, tendit le petit Aiden à Sophie et entra pour retrouver son homme.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine Castiel était de dos et rangeait le plan de travail.

\- « C'était une façon de parler...

\- Tu sais tu pourrais avoir un enfant si tu voulais... » en se tournant vers lui, « tu es encore jeune... et une mère porteuse... »

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication ou de s'embourber dedans plutôt, que les mains de Dean se posaient sur sa taille et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'enfant j'ai Sophie déjà.

\- Oui », en lui souriant « mais je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin que ce soit ton enfant. Je me souviens encore de la joie et de l'émotion que j'ai ressentie quand je l'ai tenu pour la première fois dans mes bras.

\- Et moi de la fierté quand j'ai signé les papiers qui m'ont lié à elle ». Castiel passa ses mains dans son dos et les remonta à sa nuque pour le garder contre lui alors que leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Je suis content que tu sois son père.

\- Et je suis fier de l'être », en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres

\- « Et je comprendrai aussi si tu voulais un autre enfant… », tenta Castiel.

\- « Si je devais avoir un enfant, le seul que je voudrai serait de nous », en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il caressa ses lèvres tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le plus important. Il approfondit le baiser tendrement pour lui montrer tout son amour et ils prirent le temps de s'embrasser. Castiel fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux courts de Dean alors que lui resserrait sa prise dans son dos. Ils sentaient leur excitation se réveiller et leur baiser s'enfiévra un peu plus.

\- « J'ai envie de toi », murmura Dean d'une voix rauque alors qu'il dévorait le cou du brun de baisers brûlants.

\- « Moi aussi mais on ne peut pas les abandonner.

\- On va leur dire qu'on est fatigués...

\- Et tu penses qu'ils vont croire ça ? », lui demanda Castiel pouffant. « On n'a pas intérêt à ce que Gabriel nous écoute car il va nous en parler pendant tout son séjour », alors que les mains de Dean caressaient maintenant son torse et qu'il se déhanchait lentement contre lui.

\- « Tu mordras ton oreiller pour étouffer les gémissements de plaisir que je te donnerai... » Un frisson parcouru son corps à cette promesse et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Dean pour le sentir encore plus contre lui et calmer ses mouvements qui le torturaient en se cambrant et en prenant une inspiration pour calmer le feu dans ses reins « …avant de me sentir te ... », il l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

\- « Tais-toi ou je n'arriverai pas à me retenir ».

Dean lui sourit, il savait que Castiel aimait quand il lui parlait un peu plus crûment. Ça lui avait demandé du temps pour le faire mais maintenant il ne ratait aucune occasion de lui faire plaisir. Ils se séparèrent difficilement, en prenant le temps de s'embrasser encore un moment avant de retrouver les autres dehors.

Ils reprirent leur place en bout de table côte à côte alors que Balthazar sortait sa guitare et que Sophie revenait avec la sienne.

\- « Tu as bien révisé ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je voulais être prête. »

Son père la regardait sans rien comprendre à ce qu'ils disaient et Balthazar se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer.

\- « Elle voulait vous faire une surprise », expliqua-t-il avant de laisser la parole à sa nièce.

\- « Pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour vous deux parce que vous vous êtes trouvés. »

Dean glissa sa main dans celle de Castiel et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Balthazar fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes, Sophie débuta les accords et il la suivit. Les premières notes de Mr. Sandman s'élevèrent et Sophie entonna les paroles d'une voix frêle due à l'émotion.

 _Mr. Sandman Give me a dream_

 _…_

 _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

…

Castiel resserra sa main sur celle de Dean, se retrouvant dans les paroles de cette chanson si vieillotte.

 _Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_

 _…_

 _And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

Dean passa sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel et l'embrassa, faisant rire tout le monde.

 _Mr. Sandman, someone to hold_

 _Would be so peachy before we're too old._

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, ils s'étaient trouvés et leur rêve avait été exaucé. Même si Castiel avait toujours une crainte de priver Dean de certaines choses, il savait maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre et ils étaient assez forts pour pouvoir en parler tous les deux.

* * *

 **Voici pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. J'ai découvert la Nouvelle-Orléans, à laquelle je me suis attachée, à travers cette histoire et en essayant de vous en donner un petit aperçu. Les retrouvailles de Dean et Castiel ont été laborieuses et j'espère que ce dénouement a été à la hauteur de vos attentes... et que ces quelques chapitres vous auront fait passer un bon moment.**

 **Je remercie Delicity-Unicorn, Kathexia-Castiel156, barjy02, yakusokuyumi, clemence.10, Kitsune Aquatik, Courtney Ackles et à Guest pour leurs commentaires. Merci à toutes pour vos lecture et vos mises en favori, ainsi qu'aux lectrices silencieuses.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn, ma jumelle, pour ton rôle de beta et ton aide, ta présence, ta bonne humeur et tes délires. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Je vais rattraper mon retard de visionnage de SPN et si avec un peu de chance l'inspiration frappe, je vous retrouverai pour une nouvelle histoire. Je vous embrasse fort.**


End file.
